End like this
by It'sFramzanaaMellark
Summary: ¿Se suponia que tendria que acabar asi? Pactaron enviarlos el mismo año, entrenaron toda una vida, dos mejores amigos y los 74 juegos del hambre seran testigos de quienes son en realidad. Si creias que Peeta y Katniss fueron los unicos amantes tragicos...gran error. Clove & Cato. Los juegos desde el punto de vista Clove.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**1**_

-Lanza derecho…uno…

-Cato no juegues.

-Dos…

-¡Cato!

-¡Clove!

Lo fulmino con la mirada jugueteando con mi cuchillo favorito entre mis dedos.

-Sabes que no lo hare.

-Sabes que quieres.- dice con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro, desvío la mirada haciéndole caso omiso- Vamos Clovie, sé que no fallaras, ¿Qué puede hace la hoja de un simple cuchillo contra mí?

Evito mirar su majestuoso cuerpo que a tantas chicas hace babear y que a tantos chicos hace temer, es difícil no mirarlo, está en forma.

Suspiro porque bien sé que deseo probarle mis habilidades que he perfeccionado todos estos años y a la vez no porque cuando se trata de lanzar cuchillos soy mortal e imparable y no deseo herirlo, no a mi mejor amigo.

-Prometo no llorar si algo malo sucede.

Me rio entre dientes antes de dedicarle una mirada coqueta y de empujarlo con fuerza contra un árbol. Tras esto con un movimiento rápido retrocedo, tomo cuatro de mis cuchillos y se los lanzo a la corteza del árbol contorneando su figura, dejándolo atrapado, sin hacerle daño, dando como siempre en el blanco. Sonrió sumamente complacida de lo buena que soy.

He entrenado toda mi vida para los juegos del hambre, se usar desde el más mínimo cuchillo hasta una espada o una lanza pero mi especialidad son los cuchillos.

-Aplaudiría pero digamos que no puedo-dice Cato con una sonrisa burlona.

Camino hacia él y retiro los cuchillos clavados contra la corteza del árbol en las mangas de su camisa y los extremos del pantalón que usa. Cuando lo libero me pasa un brazo por los hombros, pongo los ojos en blanco porque sabe que detesto este tipo de muestras de afecto sean de quien sean en las circunstancias que sean.

-Entonces se podría decir que estas lista.

-Más que lista – afirmo con orgullo.

Mañana es el día de la cosecha para los juegos. Del distrito dos saldrán sorteados dos nombres, uno de una mujer y el otro de un hombre entre doce y dieciocho años. Mañana a mis diecisiete debo presentarme voluntaria para traer honor y gloria a mi distrito y familia porque aquí en el dos acostumbramos a prepararnos para los juegos desde que somos niños, aquí el miedo hacia lo juegos no existe. Todo es por el honor y la gloria.

-¿Y tú? – pregunto conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

-Ansioso. Listo.

Asiento. Nuestras familias pactaron enviarnos este año, la idea no es de mis favoritas pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto; es como una especie de tradición.

-Ojala y nos escojan.

-O que no se nos adelanten al voluntariarnos.

-Cierto.

Nos quedamos sin más conversación lo cual es incómodo pero afortunadamente suena la campana que anuncia el fin de nuestro descanso y que debemos volver a clases.

Guardo en mi mochila la colección de cuchillos que no debería traer sin embargo ahí están, son mis posesión más preciada. Vuelvo a peinarme en una cola de caballo que cae por mi espalda, subo mis calcetas hasta la rodilla y abotono los últimos botones de la camisa antes de colocarme la corbata del uniforme al cuello al igual que Cato.

-Andando – le digo una vez que estamos presentables para volver a los terrenos de la escuela.

Terminan las clases y vuelvo a casa junto con Cato y nuestro grupo de amigos que siempre nos rodean sin importar que.

Llego a mi casa ubicada en la aldea de los vencedores del distrito dos. Vivo con mis tíos y mi hermana menor, Lily. Mis padres se convirtieron en agentes de la paz cuando yo tenía seis años y Lily tres, se marcharon a otro distrito dejándonos al cuidado de nuestros tíos Angelique y Regulus ambos unos vencedores, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ellos.

-Ahí estas. – dice tía Angelique al verme llegar- Tenías que practicar hace media hora, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

Hoy es uno de esos días en que estoy cansada de ser su títere así que me comporto de manera arrogante, paso a su lado sin si quiera mirarla y subo las enormes escaleras de caracol rumbo a mi habitación.

-¡Clove te estoy hablando! ¡Vuelve en este instante!

Azoto la puerta como haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. No soporto a mis tíos ya que prácticamente ellos no son las personas más cariñosas de este mundo, acepto que son estrictos pero hay límites y ellos ya lo sobrepasaron.

Adentro de la habitación Lily me mira preocupada recostada sobre su cama con un poco de papiroflexia en las rodillas. Le dedico una media sonrisa para indicarle que todo está en orden.

-Te está quedando bien – le digo arrancándome la corbata del cuello.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunta.

-Igual que siempre. ¿El tuyo?

-Entretenido. Hoy en clase… - deja incompleta la oración porque en ese momento nuestra tía irrumpe en la habitación abriendo de golpe.

Estoy en problemas.

Me tira del cabello con fuerza mas no grito ni suplico que me suelte solo guardo silencio y dejo que me tire al suelo a sus pies.

-Cuando yo hablo ocupo tu atención, no te voy a tolerar tus majaderías, – dice- si yo asigno una hora para tu llegada la respetas te guste o no.

-Estoy cansada de practicar – replico con rabia.

A consecuencia de esto me gano una bien merecida bofetada que me voltea por completo el rostro, Lily se sobresalta.

Mi mano derecha quiere elevarse hacia la zona golpeada pero la detengo al igual que con las ganas de llorar. La debilidad es algo que no puede existir en mí. Todos estos años he aprendido a canalizar mis emociones y eliminarlas.

-Te quedas sin cenar esta noche y quiero escucharte practicando, ¿entendiste?

-S-si Angelique.

Cuando se marcha me quedo en el suelo haciéndome la fuerte por mas humillada que me siento, Lily se arrodilla a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos. Rompo en llanto lo cual es raro y no puedo permitírmelo porque es un signo de debilidad pero aun así ya es tarde.

Entreno como hago todos los días. Desahogo la frustración y coraje lanzando a maniquíes todos los cuchillos que soy capaz hasta que comienzo a sentirme mejor, hasta que las palmas amenazan con sangrarme.

Aprovecho que mis tíos y mi hermana cenan para hacer una pequeña llamada en el aparatejo que mi tío Regulus tiene en su despacho, llamo a nada más y nada menos que a Cato.

Cato mi mejor amigo a quien le cuento todo, quien me conoce desde hace muchos años, la persona que en verdad me conoce.

La gente suele conocerme como la fría e insensible Clove mas nadie sabe una mierda sobre mi excepto el y Lily. Seré todo eso y mucho más pero es porque la vida me ha hecho así.

Obligada por mis tíos a practicar para los juegos sin descanso todos los días de mi vida, sin nadie que me diera cariño o por lo menos comprensión, enojada con todo, llena de rencor por el abandono de mis padres… con esta vida tan horrenda ¿Cómo no quieren que sea así?. Casi nunca sonrió, solo lo hago con mi hermana, cuando de asesinar se trata y con Cato. Solo él puede sacar lo mejor de mí.

Cato mi mejor amigo, de quien estoy completamente enamorada, quien mañana ira a la arena conmigo y después…probablemente tenga que matar si quiero regresar a casa como una vencedora.

Ganar lo es todo para mí. Es mi sueño.

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capi de este hermoso fic que tengo planeado, sigan leyendo aun quedan dos otros caps, no olviden dejar un review si fue d su agrado**_

_**cuentenme su opinion, acepto sugerencias :) **_

_**Karen**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**2**_

Me retuerzo en la cama incomoda, pateo por error a Lily quien evidentemente por la noche vino a meterse en mi cama como suele hacer cuando tiene miedo y esta vez sé que la razón es porque teme por mí. Es el león miedoso del mago de Oz, que le puedo hacer.

-¡Arriba, arriba!

Tía Angelique corre las cortinas del cuarto dejando entrar la luz de la mañana, gruño molesta cubriéndome el rostro con una almohada.

-Es el día de la cosecha, no pasa nada interesante hasta las dos. – dice Lily.

-Para tu hermana si, preciosa.

Ese tono, ese bendito tono de voz que una mama usaría me repugna y más si solo lo usa en Lily. Digamos que a mí siempre me habla en un tono mandón y frio mientras que a mi hermana todo lo contrario. Puede que sea envidia pero yo solo sé que a Lily la tratan como su verdadera hija por la simple razón de que a mí me odian y quieren que sufra lo mismo que tía Angelique al tener más o menos mi edad y mi mama ser la favorita de mis abuelos.

-¡Arriba Clove! – me destapa por completo y ya no tiene caso seguir negándome si no quiero verme en problemas- Debes alistarte para tu día.

Al finalizar la oración me arroja un montón de ropa que suelo usar para entrenar, no puede ser bueno. Es increíble que en un día como este en el que mi boleto a los juegos está más que asegurado aun insistan en que practique, no es justo, en fin la vida nunca ha sido justa conmigo de otra forma no estaría aquí dejándome manipular.

Obedezco porque no tengo de otra.

Salgo a correr por los alrededores de la aldea de los vencedores durante una hora, sin una sola gota de agua, sin detenerme a tomar aire y con mis tíos frente a mí gritándome que me esfuerce cuando estoy dando todo de mí, cosa a la que estoy acostumbrada.

Después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento llega la hora del desayuno y como de costumbre es horrible. Una especie de batido color verde y seis tiras de carne seca para mi buen desarrollo lo cual solo ocasiona que el estómago se me revuelva por completo que tengo que apartar el plato apenas habiéndolo tocado.

Por suerte hoy no me riñen por no querer comer.

-Oh bueno – dice tía Angelique pasando una servilleta de tela por sus labios- al menos comerás algo mejor de camino al Capitolio…mmm de solo pensar en todos esos platillos se me hace agua al a boca. Ojala y nos toque ser tus mentores, hace mucho que no viajo al Capitolio.

-Espero lo mismo – responde tío Regulus – será un honor ser mentores de la próxima vencedora del dos.

El tenedor que sostengo en mi mano derecha se me resbala y cae contra el plato de las tiras de carne provocando ese ruido que tanto le molesta a tía Angelique pero por suerte ambos no se dan cuenta gracias a que se encuentran en una conversación de la que no soy parte afortunadamente.

Me levanto sin autorización y voy directo hacia el cuarto de baño para darme una buena ducha después de haber corrido tanto. Lleno la bañera hasta el tope para sumergirme entre las burbujas a quejarme de lo miserable que soy y de cuanto los odio.

Ya duchada y oliendo asquerosamente a perfume floral soy víctima del colorete, sombras para ojos, labial y múltiples productos para el cabello. El asunto se lo toma muy en serio mi tía ya que al final me deja casi irreconocible pero horrenda para mi gusto, no acostumbro a ser muy femenina.

Me visten en un vestido color caqui de mangas en forma de globo (totalmente feo), mi largo cabello y oscuro cabello se ve peinado en una coleta de lado con un listo negro en la punta como adorno, los zapatos en un principio son unas zapatillas planas de color negro que después terminan siendo reemplazadas por mis botas de agujetas como acto rebelde por mi parte. Lily se da cuenta de esto y niega con la cabeza yo solo le guiño un ojo.

Sé que este día debería ser muy importante o al menos alegre para mí pero me cuesta recordármelo cuando toda la noche estuve pensando en lo que me depara si Cato es tributo, puede que con suerte no sea así pero lo dudo ya que aquí en algunas ocasiones las cosechas están arregladas y si nuestras familias han pactado enviarnos este año así deberá de ser.

...

-Y nuestro tributo femenino de este año es… – le escucho decir a nuestra presentadora traída desde el mismísimo Capitolio, Diáspora Olivson.- ¡Clove Faer!

_Tenía que estar arreglado_ pienso.

Múltiples aplausos de todos los presentes en la plaza, mis tíos vitorean gustosos desde su lugar con el resto de los vencedores, por primera vez me siento importante, supongo que así se siente el ser escogida para traer honor a mi distrito. Como no hay voluntarios me apresuro a dejar mi lugar para subir al podio.

-Ahora nuestro tributo masculino… - la veo tomar un papel de la urna correspondiente a la de los barones – Erick Baker. – aplausos y de pronto tenemos cerca de diez voluntarios entre ellos Cato, para mi desgracia él fue el primero en voluntariarse – Muy bien, si tu – lo señala – ven sube, toma su lugar.

Más aplausos y vítores.

Cato llega a mi lado irradiando energía positiva, nos piden que nos demos la mano y eso hacemos solo que pongo mala cara por lo disgustada que estoy con la situación. Al darnos la mano se le ocurre la brillante idea de alzar nuestras manos aun estrechadas como símbolo de victoria, a la gente le fascina.

-Y no olvidemos a los mentores de este año. – continua Diáspora – Un fuerte aplauso para Brutus y Enobaria.

Disimulo que suspiro aliviada porque es una suerte para mí que mis tíos no sean mis mentores, si de por sí ya es una tortura convivir diariamente con ellos que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucedería si ellos estuvieran a diario para hacer lo que más les gusta, presionarme y tratarme peor que a un animal.

Eso es todo ahora me conducen hacia el edificio de justicia para que pueda despedirme de mis seres queridos.

Como mis tíos y mi hermana son mi única familia los hacen pasar de inmediato a la sala donde estoy sentada despreocupada. Ambos me felicitan con alegría por haber sido escogida pero yo bien sé que ellos tuvieron que ver con que casualmente mi nombre saliera justo el año que ellos lo desearon por lo que finjo que no se nada y acepto sus felicitaciones.

Ese extraño e irrepetible momento finaliza, ahora estamos frente a frente sin decirnos nada. Lily se pone de pie con un brinco y corre a abrazarme antes de que sea tarde.

-Hey, Lily no hagas eso. – dice tío Regulus.

No quiero pensarlo pero esta podría ser la última vez que vería a mi hermana menor y no porque los señores nos tengan prohibido tener muestras de afecto voy a quitármela de enzima.

-¡Solo déjenla! – les grito y correspondo con fuerza a su abrazo. Pasado un minuto o menos se interponen.

-Muy bien ya basta, ven Lily.

Lily vuelve a sentarse en medio de los dos con diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo aire para centrarme en una posición de fortaleza.

-Escúchame bien Clove – dice tía Angelique en su tono mandón de siempre – vas a ser una vencedora dentro de poco y si tienes que matar a Cato lo harás. El ya no es tu amigo, si no te ha dado aún la espalda te la dará cuando menos lo esperes y deberás de estar preparada. Ahora son enemigos.

''_Ahora son enemigos'' _sus palabras resuenan en mi mente con eco y sé que tiene razón porque solo puede haber un vencedor y ese deberé de ser yo.

-Tenlo por seguro, Angelique – digo muy segura de mi misma.

El tiempo se acaba y Lily se echa a mi cuello ahora llorando sin querer detenerse. Pido un minuto más con ella y me lo conceden.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Tienes catorce años tienes que ser fuerte – le digo abrazándola con cariño, se suelta de mi abrazo para arrancarse del cuello mi collar de colmillo de tiburón y me lo da – Gracias, vas a ver que pronto volveré, nada me va a pasar te lo prometo solo asegúrate de ver los juegos, ¿sí? – ella asiente y volvemos a abrazarnos – te quiero Lily – susurro esas palabras que tanto me cuesta expresar y se la llevan inmediatamente sin más. Inhalo y exhalo lentamente al tiempo en que me coloco el collar al cuello.

Mis tíos toda la vida me lo han repetido: si no gano Lily sufrirá las consecuencias, será mi reemplazo, ella entrenara igual o más duro que yo para finalmente ser lanzada a la arena con tal de que puedan ser más ricos y privilegiados. Claro que yo no deseo eso para ella es por lo cual debo ganar los juegos a cualquier precio y si eso incluye matar a mi mejor amigo en el transcurso, lo hago.

_**chan chan! hahaha okey no pero es qe amo como finaliza...supongo qe se podran imaginar lo qe estar x venir, sino sigan esperando mis actualizaciones pronto habra mas**_

_**ahora comprenden por qe clove es asi? si una dura vida**_

_**los veo en el sig cap donde mas cosas seran reveladas oh yeah xD**_

_**Karen**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**3**_

Veo a los arboles pasar a gran velocidad a lado mío, no me he mareado, con mi mano sostengo el tenedor con el que separo los chicharos del puré sin si quiera mirar el plato y con la mente en otra parte.

El único sonido es el de los cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla mientras el tren se mueve a una rapidez asombrosa que apenas y se siente. Nadie dice nada, por mi mejor, digamos que no soy la persona más interesante de este mundo.

-El clima en esta época del año es sensacional – comenta Enobaria como forzada a iniciar conversación, no la culpo. Asiento con una leve cabeceada como el resto del equipo: Brutus, Cato y Diáspora.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunta Brutus apuntándonos con una cuchara, lo miro de reojo.

-Si – respondo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que somos niños – responde Cato.

-Eso es un problema…

-No se preocupen por ello que tengo bien en claro quién es realmente el enemigo, incluyendo mi objetivo – lo interrumpo antes de que otra cosa sucede pero deben saber que yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo su amiga si el ya tomó esa decisión antes.

Vuelvo la vista a mi plato y continúo comiendo como si nada. Otro silencio incomodo se apodera del ambiente.

Evito con todas mis fuerzas mirar a Cato. A partir de este instante ya no somos nada, fingiré que nunca lo conocí…tengo que sacrificarlo todo si quiero ganar y si debo renunciar a su amistad lo hare porque es mejor que lo haga ahora mismo que después cuando sea más difícil. Algún día tenía que suceder.

Todavía no termino mi postre cuando Diáspora nos informa que es hora de ver las repeticiones de todas las cosechas de los doce distritos de Panem. Elevo los ojos de mi pudin con cierto recelo porque es evidente que tendré que dejarlo sin terminar.

-Descuida cielo puedes seguir comiéndotelo – me dice Enobaria con una cálida sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus dientes de oro puro.

Vamos a la sala de televisión donde el programa ya dio inicio después del himno. Aparece el distrito 1 donde una chica de cabellos dorados, muy hermosa, es seleccionada junto con un chico debilucho.

-Recuerden que nuestras mejores alianzas son con el distrito 1, tomenlos en cuenta. – comenta Brutus con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

-Entendido, así que la rubia y el monguito para aliados – dice Cato. Nuestros mentores asienten al mismo tiempo.

Doy una cucharada más a mi pudin sin querer perderme un segundo de la nuestra. Y ahí estamos los dos demostrando la energía y fuerza de nuestro distrito sin temor para otros juegos más, tomados de la mano tan victoriosamente…rechino los dientes.

Este es uno de esos tantos momentos que mis tíos me han contado, verme en pantalla resulta muy satisfactorio y de enorgullecerse.

Pasamos al distrito 3 en eso Enobaria hace un comentario al ver al chico de ese distrito que tiene cara de ser todo un genio.

-Atención, aquí les va un acertijo – dejo de comer para observarla - ¿saben que sucede si salen de sus plataformas antes de que el gong suene?

-Te vuelan en mil pedazos – respondo con obviedad.

-En efecto, ahora bien ¿Qué tal si esas minas se reutilizaran? – no hace falta ser un cerebrito para saber la respuesta de esa pregunta – serian una gran arma así que incluyan al chico del tres para sus alianzas y prueben esa teoría.

Así sucesivamente van pasando el resto de las cosechas, apenas y les prestamos atención ya que nos dedicamos a burlarnos y criticar a todos los tributos y a decir lo fácil que va a ser este año.

Distrito 11, un gran chico como Cato es seleccionado.

-También a ese planeen incluirlo en la lista – dice Brutus.

Con la cuchara de mi pudin dibujo una palomita en el aire de la manera más inexpresiva que soy capaz como respuesta.

Finalmente llegamos al 12, el menos importante de todos y el más aburrido que todos ansiamos con ganas que ya finalice el programa. Pero deja de serlo casi de inmediato cuando una pequeña niña unos cuantos años menor que Lily es seleccionada y su hermana mayor se presenta voluntaria por ella con un enorme drama. Cladius Templesmith y Caesar Flickerman comienzan a comentar y admirar el valor de su acto y a decir cientos de cosas positivas de ella.

Aprieto los dientes con los ojos entrecerrados como rendijas de lo molesta que me estoy poniendo. Brillante, ahora una tarada del distrito menos importante ha conseguido opacar a tributos como yo que tenemos mejor reputación. Me ha robado mi atención.

Azoto el plato del pudin contra la mesa del centro y me levanto casi echando humo por las orejas.

-Me voy a la cama, - digo seria como suelo ser – despiértenme cuando lleguemos.

Salgo pisando con fuerza hacia otro vagón donde me meto en el primer compartimiento con una cama. Ahí dentro me quito los zapatos antes de aventarme a la cama con un gruñido total no son muchas hora del distrito 2 hacia el Capitolio, podremos llegar en cualquier momento.

Golpeo con un puñetazo a una almohada. Mi día no pudo haber estado peor, soy tributo, Cato ahora es mi enemigo, deje a Lily en las peores condiciones, y ahora una muerta de hambre del doce me ha robado la atención pero lo que es peor…me ha robado mi historia para la entrevista.

_**Corto pero importante asi es como Clove le agarro odio a Katniss xD **_

_**ustedes porqe creen qe Clove piensa qe le han robado su idea por su entrevista? ya se! diganmelo con un review hahaha :) **_

_**si llegaste hasta aqui y t ha gustado, tienes una sugerencia o una observacion hazmela saber recuerda qe apenas voy empezando asi qe se acepta d todo**_

_**agrega el fic a favs si t gusto o a alertas para qe sepas cuando actualize, esto es todo los veo en el proximo capitulo, 4**_

_**Karen**_


	4. Capitulo 4

******Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**4**_

-¡He dicho que no!

-Por favor es solo un minuto.

-¡No es no! ¡Enobaria! – grite furica cubriéndome hasta el cuello con una toalla - ¡Enobaria!

Mi mentora se vuelve hacia mi molesta y pone los ojos en blanco ante la escena que estoy armando, es solo que no puedo permitir que me vean desnuda y mi equipo de preparación insiste en ello según para quitarme todo el vello del cuerpo, cosa por la cual he pasado un par de veces con tía Angelique y no es nada agradable.

-Solo consíganle a la niña algo que le tape el pecho y la entrepierna – dice antes de darse media vuelta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Resoplo, bueno al menos ya no me verán del todo desnuda, quienes se creen, bola de tontos.

Soy sometida a varias horas de belleza como el resto de los tributos cuando yo no necesito ni una, yo no estoy tan arruinada. Es una tortura. Me despuntan el cabello para después rizármelo en delicadas ondas, me cortan las uñas y me las pintan de un color perla, me aplican una infinidad de cremas en la piel al igual que en el cabello para finalmente llevarme a presencia de mi estilista. Un hombre de cuarenta años aproximadamente.

Vamos directo al grano: mi atuendo para la ceremonia de apertura. Evito ponerme de pesada porque eso de usar vestidos llenos brillantes, largos y pesados no va conmigo sin embargo cuando saca de una bolsa negra mi atuendo el alma se me va a los pies.

-Es estupendo – consigo decir de lo maravillada que estoy. Es el tipo de atuendo para alguien de mi distrito.

El color dorado es el que predomina en todo el traje, es como si se tratara de una armadura romana solo que mas adaptada al estilo del capitolio.

-Ahora los zapatos – dice al tiempo en que saca de una caja un par de tacones del mismo dorado con una especie de correas que llegan hasta la rodilla…odio los tacones.

Después de eso comemos un poco sin entablar una gran conversación, a mi me han enseñado que las personas que están para servir solo son para hacer eso, nada mas.

Una vez que terminamos con nuestra comida es hora de vestirme para después reunirnos con el resto para el desfile, y eso solo puede significar una sola cosa, que veré a Cato. La idea no es de mis favoritas porque debo recordar que el y yo ya no somos amigos, ni debemos serlo. Así como he matada nuestra amistad así mismo debo erradicar mis sentimientos por mas doloroso que sea.

Me reúno con ellos frente a nuestro carruaje que será tirado por caballos de color beige.

Enobaria y Brutus se encargan de darnos las últimas indicaciones: cero muestras de humildad, somos superiores no tenemos por qué andarnos con sonrisitas bobas, lanzando besos o saludando. Debemos lucir majestuosos, orgullosos, dignos. Por ultimo nuestros estilistas se encargan de darnos un ultimo elemento para complementar nuestros atuendos de guerreros, un escudo del mismo dorado de mi traje para mi y a Cato una espada falsa junto con un casco de metal que va a la perfección con su atuendo que también es una armadura similar a la mía.

Tenemos que subir al carruaje pero me cuesta trabajo ahora que estoy cargando el escudo tan pesado. Cato ante esto me ofrece su mano para ayudarme la cual rechazo de inmediato de mala manera porque me esta haciendo quedar como una inútil. Finalmente yo sola me las ingenio para hacerlo justo antes de que la música comience a sonar y los del distrito 1 salgan. Primero van ellos luego nosotros después los del 3 y así sucesivamente.

Adopto mi mejor pose de superioridad al abrirse las puertas, salimos hacia las atestadas calles del Capitolio donde la gente al vernos nos vitorea aun mas que en casa, se me dibuja una sonrisa enorme en el rostro al ser aclamada por toda esa gente. Por fin empezaba a brillar.

Llevamos la mitad del camino cuando la gente enloquece por completo, creo que es por nosotros pero me equivoco al notar que tienen la mirada carruajes atrás por lo que fijo mi mirada en una de las pantallas que están en la calle y ahí veo lo que la cámara ha enfocado.

No somos nosotros, ni los del distrito 1 cuyos atuendos son espectaculares con tantos brillantes, ¡son nada más y nada menos que los del distrito 12! Rodeados de llamas abrazadoras y en trajes de cuerpo completo de color negro dan la viva imagen de un carbón ardiendo en llamas lo cual los hace verse sumamente asombrosos, magníficos, tanto que toda la gente ahora solo les presta atención a ellos como si fueran la gran cosa….y lo son.

Gruño por lo bajo sujetándome con mas fuerza al borde del carruaje. Cato voltea a verme para decirme algo pero a juzgar por mi actitud desecha la idea, en ese instante llegamos a lo que es el circulo de la cuidad frente al centro de entrenamiento el cual será nuestro hogar por el resto de estos días antes de los juegos.

Ni si quiera presto atención al discurso del presidente Snow al igual que la gente quienes siguen hipnotizados a causa de ellos. De nuevo estoy furiosa porque me han opacada unos niños tontos que tienen a los mejores estilistas de este año, mi único consuelo es que serán muy caritas pero estoy casi segura que serán los peores en el entrenamiento.

Seguido del discurso se escucha el himno y en menos de lo que canta un gallo todo termina, las puertas del centro de entrenamiento se cierran y bajo del carruaje tras entregarle el escudo a mi estilista.

Evito meterme en el mismo ascensor que Cato y el resto pero por desgracia Diáspora me lo hace imposible ya que nos quiere a todos juntos como el equipo que somos. Justo antes de que las puertas se cierren los del distrito 1 se cuelan con nosotros.

-¿Pero quienes se creen? – comenta la chica rubia igual o mas molesta que yo por el asunto del doce, su voz es melodiosa como campanillas.

-Estoy de acuerdo – digo yo.

La chica se gira para observarme ocasionando que su rubio y sedoso cabello se mueva con gracia, bonita es la palabra correcta para describirla.

-Soy Glimmer – extiende su mano, la estrecho- y él es Marvel – dice refiriéndose al chico debilucho.

-Clove – respondo, doy una leve cabeceada hacia Cato – Cato – digo lo mas indiferente que puedo para que él lo note.

-¿Entonces somos cuatro ya contra el doce? – dice Marvel. Sonrío macabramente como respuesta.

-Así es. – responde Cato - Poco les durara el gusto cuando acabemos con ellos en la arena.

Todos respondemos a la vez con un ansioso si. El elevador se detiene en el piso uno, el respectivo para los de ese distrito. Me despido de Glimmer y Marvel agitando la mano.

Es bueno tener aliados, es como estar con tu misma gente de casa con los que compartes un mismo propósito y ese es aniquilar.

Llegamos al piso dos, el nuestro. En cuanto salimos Diáspora comienza a dar un mini tour sin dejar de comentar sobre el diseño y la arquitectura que tiene por lo que veo la perfecta posibilidad de escapar. Busco mi habitación hasta que doy con una en la cual mi vestido de la cosecha y mis botas descansan al pie de la cama, corro a abrazarlos y aspiro su fragancia al hogar.

Decido quitarme el estorboso atuendo del desfile ya que no lo necesito más. Justo estoy en ropa interior cuando llaman a mi puerta…maldición.

-Un segundo – busco con que demonios vestirme pero no encuentro nada que no sea el traje o el vestido y siguen tocando a tal grado que resulta desesperante. No me queda otra mas que tomar mi vestido y cubrirme con el para ver de quien se trata. – ¡Ya voy!

Me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida al toparme con Cato tras abrir la puerta, la temperatura en mi rostro aumenta amenazando con ponerme roja como tomate, me cubro mas con el vestido.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, saber que carajos te ocurre conmigo.

Esto resultaría un poco mas fácil si estuviera vestida es por eso que no respondo y comienzo a cerrar la puerta para por lo menos ponerme encima el vestido pero Cato no lo ve de esta manera y con bastante fuerza regresa la puerta a su lugar original. Su acción me toma desprevenida y me hace brincar del susto.

Quiere hablar bien hablaremos. Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende mi trato? – no espero a que responda eso seria estúpido – Bienvenido a los 74 juegos del hambre Cato, donde tus amigos se convierten en tus enemigos sin previo aviso.

Cato se queda callado mirándome con los brazos cruzados, serio, inexpresivo, como suele hacer al no saber que responder. He dado en el blanco una vez más.

-¿Qué te dijo Angelique?

-Lo suficiente como para ganar.

-Y tú le volviste a creer – afirma.

-¿A que te refieres? – ahora si no tengo ni idea de que quiere decir con eso.

-Me refiero a que otra vez te han puesto en mi contra.

Con que eso era. Ahora que lo pienso lo hicieron como aquella vez en mi cumpleaños. Tía Angelique me aseguro que él ya es mi enemigo pero ahora veo que no es cierto tal y como dice Cato una vez más he dejado que me manipulen a su antojo.

Nunca voy alcanzar a comprender porque entre la familia de Cato y la mía siempre ha existido una rivalidad. Por eso pactaron enviarnos este año, no solo por la ridícula tradición que se inventaron sino porque quieren ver cual de los dos sobrevive y quien muere a manos del otro, es el espectáculo perfecto.

Caigo en cuenta de que si Cato ya me hubiera dado la espalda no estaría aquí exigiéndome una explicación a mi comportamiento. Mis tíos habrán podido quitarme muchas cosas pero si hay algo que no permitiré es que usen a Lily como mi suplente y no me dejen continuar mi amistado con el. Ni ellos, ni nuestros mentores, ni los juegos.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y todo el monologo que tenia planeado se esfuma así como vino.

-Cato, es mejor que dejemos de ser amigos antes de que otra cosa suceda.

-Solicitud denegada.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ya que en cierta manera tiene razón si tenemos que estar juntos para aliarnos con los otros tributos. Desistir será imposible.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero perderte? – me dice tomándome por sorpresa que hasta comienzo a creer que me he vuelto loca o ya escucho mal.

_A mi tampoco me gustaría perderte pero que debo hacer si no…_pienso con ganas de sobra para decírselo mas me contengo por mi bien. Me veo en la necesidad de terminar la conversación si no vamos a llegar a ningún lado de esta manera.

-Estoy cansada, ahora si me disculpas…- pero no puedo finalizar porque Cato me jala del brazo hacia él.

El vestido se me cae, mi cuerpo choca contra el de el por la fuerza aplicada, lo miro apenas entendiendo y sin previo aviso se inclina y me besa. Todo eso sucede en un segundo, quizás dos.

Jamás había besado a un chico en toda mi vida por lo cual en un principio no supe como reaccionar después poco a poco el instinto me guio junto con mi cabeza y mis labios. El beso es dulce, la sequedad de mis labios se ve opacada por la frescura de los suyos, inició siendo un beso tranquilo pero poco a poco empecé a disfrutar el juego exquisito de sus labios sobre los míos el cual llevo a ambos a que se volviera más intenso. Sus manos resbalaron hacia mi espalda casi de inmediato ocasionando que me apretara mas contra el. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para mi y queria experimentarla.

Un aplauso seguido de un chillido cortaron en el aire, el sonido nos estremeció. De un salto ambos nos alejamos.

-¡¿Pero que les sucede? – chillo Enobaria a lo lejos en el pasillo.

.

.

.

**_Actualizo! mil disculpas a todas las que estuvieron esperando con ansias qe continuara pero he estado un poco ocupada cn la mudanza de mi casa y no habia tenido tiempo de actualizarlo_**

**_las dejo en suspenso mis lectoras hahaha :D! apuesto a qe no se lo esperaban? estan por conocer a unos verdaderos amantes tragicos_**

**_mañana subire el siguiente cap asi qe espero sus reviews :) se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, jitomatasos 8) _**

**_gracias x el add y sigue leyendo! no olvides dejar review si t gusto_**

**_un review es el mejor regalo pra una escritora como yo, los veo pronto_**

**_Karen_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**********Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

**5**

Abro los ojos con una expresión de pánico y vergüenza en el rostro. Me agacho para tomar el vestido antes de cerrar la puerta rápidamente, Cato da media vuelta y se va caminando rápidamente mientras Enobaria lo sigue pisándole los talones al tiempo en que le pide una explicación.

Ya cerrada la puerta me recargo en ella. Un suspiro sale atreves de mis labios junto con una rara pero singular sonrisa, llevo mi mano hacia mis labios y me los toco recordando la extraña sensación que me atravesó cuando Cato presiono los suyos sobre estos. Ha sido mi primer beso.

En casa jamás había podido tener ningún novio o algo si quiera cercano y todo gracias a mis fabulosos tíos. Ellos apenas y me permitían tener amigos por lo tanto un novio que me hiciera olvidar a mi mejor amigo no estaba dentro de mis planes. Recuerdo todas las cosas que me he perdido, a cuantas cosas he tenido que renunciar gracias a ellos.

Busco en los cajones algo decente que ponerme o algo similar a la ropa de dormir hasta que encuentro unos pants y una blusa de tirantes, con eso me conformo. Paso alrededor de diez o quince minutos frente al espejo retirándome las capas y capas del asqueroso maquillaje hasta que vuelvo a ser yo misma.

Me voy directo a la cama aun con la sonrisa fija en mi rostro debido a lo que paso entre Cato y yo porque simplemente es algo que jamás creí que sucedería. Si antes pensaba que Cato nunca ha sentido nada por mi como yo por el creo haber estado equivocada, el suceso hablo por si solo. Caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que llevo amándolo en secreto lo cual esta mal, siempre ha estado mal si me entrenaron toda una vida para asesinar y olvidarme de sentir.

¿Si quiero ganar como lo hare estando enamorada? Aunque resulte ridículo no puedo olvidarme de él. El amor no puede mezclarse con la muerte eso me queda mas que claro o es uno o es otro, tengo que encontrar la forma de erradicarlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Una vez que consigo conciliar el sueño entro en una horrible pesadilla en la que veo a Lily en la arena siendo atacada por la chica del distrito 12 en su traje de llamas, le grito a mi hermana que corra pero no puedo ir hacia ella porque una fuerza mayor me lo impide. Despierto en la oscuridad con un grito ahogado blandiendo una mano como si tuviera un cuchillo en ella, pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy en el Capitolio y todo fue producto de mi imaginación.

_Esta a salvo en casa_ me repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Horas después Diáspora entra en la habitación con su _Buenos días lindura_ despertándome por completo, me ordena que vaya a desayunar junto con el resto y después me entrega mi traje para el entrenamiento el cual no es la gran cosa solo tiene bordado un dos gigante.

Sigo alterada por el recuerdo de mi sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía retener tal imagen que casi no pude dormir por el resto. Estoy agotada.

Mientras me lavo el rostro trato de calmarme con la viva imagen de Lily comiendo cereales frente al televisor ansiosa por sintonizar lo que sea sobre los juegos, bajo el cuidado de mis tíos quienes la consideran como su propia hija a la cual jamás dejarían que nada malo le ocurriera…claro a menos que yo no gane.

Tras darles los buenos días secamente al resto me siento a la mesa donde un plato de comida colorida me espera, tal y como tía Angelique describió que es aquí.

El silencio reina igual que en el tren, nadie tiene nada bueno que decir o están demasiado ocupados disfrutando su respectivo desayuno tal como es mi caso, tampoco es que este muerta de hambre pero estoy acostumbrada a los malos guisos de mi tía eso si comida jamás me ha faltado.

Cato quien esta sentado a mi lado se gira para encararme, frunzo los labios al recordar nuestro beso de anoche.

-Clove – llama mi atención de una manera muy seria, lo miro – quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento anoche. Lo siento.

Enobaria enarca una ceja al tiempo en que se lleva un trozo de fruta a la boca.

Sus palabras crean una enorme marea de decepción dentro de mi ser que temo comenzar a balbucear. Se arrepiente de haberme besado que típico de él.

-Da igual. – respondo duramente. Desvió la mirada para servirme un poco de jugo pero no controlo mi repentino enojo y golpeo el vaso de Diáspora regando su contenido por toda la mesa. Diáspora chasquea los dedos y un avox rápidamente viene a limpiarlo, le ofrezco una disculpa como si en verdad hubiera sido un accidente aunque de todos modos se vio como tal.

-Hoy es su primera sesión de entrenamiento grupal – anuncia Brutus, dicho tema no es para mi una noticia. – así que quiero que trabajen en esas alianzas saben hacerlo y sobretodo entrenen con lo que ya saben hacer nada de pasar tiempo de calidad aprendiendo a poner trampas o crear fuego, eso es para los débiles, ¿entendido? – Cato y yo agitamos la cabeza de manera afirmativa – Por la noche comenzaremos a practicar para la entrevista.

Suelto un bufido ya que eso es lo que me temía que dijera. Simplemente no quiero sentarme frente a un bufón como Caesar Flickerman mientras que la audiencia del Capitolio observa una ridícula entrevista para '' conocerme'' como si les interesara mi absurda y miserable vida…en fin si es quieren mejor así podre controlarme para que una vez en el escenario no desee cortarle el cuello al entrevistador.

Terminamos de desayunar un poco mas animados por la sola idea de lo que nos espera en el entrenamiento, será pan comido. Diáspora se encarga de escoltarnos minutos antes de las diez. Tardamos al menos un minuto en llegar a la sala de entrenamiento que esta pisos abajo y por fortuna somos los primeros.

No quiero ni mirar a la cara a Cato después de lo molesta que me ha puesto, al parecer él tampoco se ve muy cómodo con la situación de estar los dos solos con un silencio incomodo encima, evidentemente es por lo de anoche. No entiendo porque lo hizo si al final se iba a arrepentir, fui una mas de las muchas chicas con las que se ha besuqueado.

Ese último pensamiento me pone realmente furiosa que las ganas por empezar a lanzar cuchillos me invaden de golpe así que comienzo a zapatear ligeramente al suelo con impaciencia por que el resto de los tributos lleguen.

Nuestros aliados del distrito 1 llegan minutos después de nosotros, conversamos animadamente con ellos apenas llegan, se podría decir que nuestra alianza es un hecho.

En punto de las diez el resto de los tributos están aquí. La entrenadora nos da las explicaciones generales sobre todos los puestos, las reglas y los horarios al finalizar todo mundo es libre de hacer lo quiera.

Casi corremos como niños pequeños hacia las armas. Los ojos se me iluminan cuando noto la cantidad de cuchillos que hay para practicar, es como el paraíso, alargo una mano hacia ellos como si una voz me llamara a gritos que lo hiciera pero la retiro de inmediato al percatarme de la mirada de Glimmer sobre mí.

En general desconfió de todos los aquí presentes incluyendo a mis aliados, uno nunca sabe cuando una alianza podrá terminar y lanzar cuchillos es mi talento así que decido guardármelo para las sesiones privadas. En lugar de ello tomo lo primero que se me ocurre, una lanza. Todas las armas las conozco y se usarlas a la perfección solo que me resultan insignificantes a comparación con los cuchillos.

Los cuatro nos lucimos lo más que podemos una vez que toman sus lugares para prestarnos atención. En cierto modo es divertido porque el resto de los tributos son unos completos enclenques que nos miran asustados, de esta forma reclamamos nuestra superioridad.

A la hora del almuerzo los del distrito 1 se encargan de invitar a los del 4 a nuestra mesa, una vez que aceptan nuestra alianza esta completa a excepción del chico del 11 quien nos rechazo de la manera más grosera que pudo. Nos dedicamos a pasar un buen rato como nosotros sabemos, contamos anécdotas divertidas, hablamos en voz alta para molestar a los enclenques, y reímos a carcajadas como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.

Mi día marchaba lo que se podría decir bien hasta que Cato saco a relucir uno de mis mas grandes defectos, los celos. Toda la sesión se la paso observando a la chica del distrito 12, a esa tarada, eso me hizo hervir la sangre a tal punto que tire el hacha que estaba por encajarle a un maniquí y camine hacia donde estaba con el chico de su distrito decidida a matarla solo que desgraciadamente mis aliados lo impidieron tomando en cuenta de que en la arena tendré mi oportunidad.

Soy la persona mas celosa del mundo y esa tarada podrá haberse ganado la compasión de cientos de personas en la cosecha, habrá brillado en el desfile pero no podrá ganarse la atención de mi mejor amigo.

El entrenamiento finaliza y conforme los tributos abandonan la sala me voy acercando a donde están los cuchillos y tomo un par. Echo un breve vistazo a mí alrededor y no queda nadie más que dos enclenques del distrito 6.

Paso la hoja del cuchillo por mis fosas nasales soltando un suspiro al oler el fino metal del arma. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza fijando mí vista en el objetivo ubicado a un par de metros de mí.

Lo sostengo del mango con mucha fuerza, lo apego hacia mi pecho donde mi corazón late con regularidad, extiendo el brazo con rapidez y lo suelto. El cuchillo surca los aires a toda velocidad como una bala para finalmente clavarse en el blanco con un golpe sordo, tan perfecto como siempre.

Orgullosa comienzo a reírme a carcajadas yo sola como una completa maniaca, una manera que a Lily suele asustar.

Entusiasmada continuo lanzando unos cuantos más hasta que uno de los avox se acerca a mí mostrándome la hora indicándome que debo retirarme.

Esta noche probablemente soñare con todos esos precioso cuchillos esperándome en la cornucopia el primer día.

.

.

.

_**Hola gentesita lindaa! perdonen la demora con el cap pero keria dejarlos en suspenso...okkey nooo es qe no habia tenido tiempo ustedes saben son vacas y bueno hay qe disfrutarlas hahahaa :)**_

_**no les prometo el prox capitulo pronto x qe estoy atorada...me ayudan? mandenme sugerencias x review**_

_**iarene tienes qe dejar review o te mato!**_

_**madisson tu tambien!**_

_**pau t hare caso pero sera hasta el final como ya te habia comentado**_

_**los veo despues espero con ansias sus reviews**_

_**Karen** _


	6. Capitulo 6

**********Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**6**_

-Bien Clove, háblame de Lily.

-¿De Lily, Caesar? – muevo inquieta las manos en mi regazo, asiente - Lily es mi hermana menor, ella lo es todo para mi, es quien me conoce mejor que nadie porque a ella le cuento todo. Básicamente es mi mejor amiga y la quiero con todo el corazón. Por ella estoy aquí…

-¡Mal, mal, mal! – soy interrumpida por Brutus ahora fuera de su papel de Caesar Flickerman - ¡Mal! – dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás exhausta. – Mira niña te pondré las cosas claras esa historia ya es del distrito doce, tu misma lo viste en televisión así que por favor si la usas creerán que la robaste o la copiaste.

-Pero yo no la robe, es verdad – me defiendo.

-Supongamos que te creo pero los del Capitolio no lo harán. Limítate a decir que tus padres son vencedores y que tienes una hermana menor llamada Lilian. Punto.

-¡Es Lily!

-Como sea.

De no ser por esa tarada del doce yo ya tendría una historia verídica y conmovedora que contar en mi entrevista. Acepto que con decir que soy hija de vencedores ya tendré a cientos de patrocinadores a mis pies pero hubiera podido conseguir más si mi enfoque fuese hablar de mi hermana.

No soy hija de vencedores eso lo se. Mi madre jamás fue a los juegos, tía Angelique si y los ganó, se hizo rica y se enamoro de otro vencedor, tío Regulus. Mamá conoció a papá y se casó con él, nací yo y tres años después Lily, a los tres años siguientes decidieron volverse agentes de la paz por capricho y nosotras terminamos en manos de nuestros días. Tía Angelique nos aceptó gustosa bajo su apellido de casada, con nuestra tutela en sus manos se ha hecho pasar por nuestra madre todo este tiempo ya que ella jamás se arriesgaría a que la gente supiera que cuida a dos niñas que no son suyas. Es por eso que tengo que mentir en la entrevista ya que dudo que algún patrocinador respetable quiera darle dinero a una niña cuyos padres son agentes de la paz.

Brutus se aclara la garganta sacándome de mis pensamientos, vuelve a su papel de entrevistador.

-Háblame de Cato, Clove, ¿Se conocen?

Evito ponerme colorada a toda costa pero no lo puedo evitar mientras hablo de él como siempre suelo hacer con Lily, maravillada, tonta, ilusa, así es como luzco cosa que hace a Brutus golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano al tiempo en que se deja caer sobre su silla rendido.

-Dime que no es cierto – exclama afligido – dime que no te gusta, que estabas bromeando.

Respondo encogiéndome de hombros porque es evidente que ya se dio cuenta, soy muy obvia por lo que tengo entendido. Chasquea la lengua haciendo un sonido mil veces mas molesto que cuando se aclara la garganta.

-¿De que se trata este show en el que estas metida? – se me queda viendo para que responda – Los juegos…- insiste moviendo la mano en círculos.

-De niños de cada distrito de Panem que se tienen que matar…

-Tu lo has dicho, muerte – hace una pausa para juntar sus manos tratando de ser paciente conmigo - ¿Tu crees que la gente quiere escuchar de amor en unos juegos en los que matar es el principal entretenimiento? ¡Por supuesto que no! No sé que estas pensando niña pero en serio debes ubicarte de otra manera no podremos avanzar en la entrevista. Retírate.

Eso hago, me retiro y con muy mala cara por el regaño que me impuso mi mentor. Avanzo rumbo a mi habitación echando chispas cuando desde la sala las voces de Cato y Enobaria me toman desprevenida y freno para no interrumpir.

Por lo que escucho ellos también están practicando la entrevista pero eso no es todo, Enobaria le pregunta sobre mi igual que Brutus hizo conmigo, eso me hace desechar la idea de cambiar de dirección.

-Clove. – dice el entrevistado… ¿y soltando un suspiro? - Clove es mi mejor amiga, parecerá aterradora pero cuando la conoces mejor te das cuenta de quien realmente es…es tan diferente, tan hermosa, decidida…

-Guau, un momento, un momento – lo interrumpe Enobaria también actuando como Caesar – eso a mi me sonó a amor, Cato – me sujeto de una silla en la cocineta - ¿no será que estas enamorado de ella?

-Sí, puede ser.

A continuación Enobaria lo golpea con lo que parece ser un cuaderno de notas; dejando la entrevista a un lado.

-No fíjate que eso no puede ser, eso no es lo que el público busca.

En ese momento por equivocación apoyo mas peso del debido en la silla lo cual ocasiona que se mueva hacia a un lado con un chillido que llama de inmediato su atención. La suelto apenas giran la vista en mi dirección y vuelvo a reanudar mi camino como si jamás me hubiera detenido a escucharlos.

-No yo se – responde Cato – solo bromeaba – suelta una carcajada al verme pasar a su lado, elevo el rostro orgullosa ante esto.

Enobaria lo manda a su habitación igual de cansada que Brutus conmigo. Aun no cierro la puerta cuando escucho al otro mentor sentarse en la sala con la mentora.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Pésimo. – responde con un bostezo mitad gruñido – La niña lo quiere.

-¿Hablas en serio? Curioso él también.

-¡¿Quuee?! – exclama en voz alta, ahora ya no quiero cerrar la puerta porque no quiero perderme ni una sola de sus palabras. – Eso es imposible.

-Pues lo es – guardan silencio y solo se puede escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones molestas de dos mentores cuyos tributos están actuando de la peor manera. -…los trágicos amantes del distrito dos, quien lo diría. No podemos permitirlo, nos van a arruinar.

-Ya pensaremos en algo. – dice Brutus. Cierro la puerta. Ya no quiero escuchar más.

Me acuesto en la cama y miro el techo de manera ausente. No entiendo nada de lo que ha sucedido, primero Cato insiste en que sigamos siendo amigos, luego me besa, después se arrepiente y ahora lo escucho negando que aceptó que esta enamorado de mi, simplemente me resulta muy difícil entenderlo.

No soy una experta en hombres como el resto de las chicas de mi edad eso me queda muy claro por eso sencillamente no logro comprender el porqué de su comportamiento.

Por primera vez me siento realmente confundida, ya no se ni que pensar y me siento muy sola al no tener a nadie que me aconseje tal y como hace mi hermana. Paso un buen rato en la misma posición debatiéndome en si ir o no a obtener las respuestas que necesito para así salir del aprieto o quedarme a hacerme la indiferente. Decido ir por esas respuestas.

Abro con suma lentitud la puerta para no hacer ruido a estas horas de la noche. La habitación de Cato esta justo al otro lado de estancia así que salgo de puntitas cuidando de no ser descubierta por un Brutus o una Enobaria con insomnio. Al llegar a su puerta no me molesto en llamar solo giro la perilla y entro en ella sigilosamente.

No se como lo hago pero me abro paso entre la penumbra hasta su cama donde duerme plácidamente dejando salir pequeños ronquidos. Lo observo con detenimiento al tiempo en que me siento realmente bien del solo verlo dormido, con una camiseta sin mangas que deja ver sus bien definidos brazos, cubierto por una sola sabana, con su pecho bajando y subiendo al compas de su respiración y los mechones de su cabello cayéndole en la frente como ligeras plumas de ave. Ganas de tenderme a su lado no me faltan solo que ese no es el propósito de mi visita sino descifrar su jueguito que me tiene tan molesta.

Lo sacudo del hombro.

-Cato.

Se da la vuelta sobre su costado como si mi tacto no le causara nada en lo absoluto. Lo vuelvo a sacudir solo que con más fuerza.

-Cato, despierta quiero que hablemos.

Nada solo un ronquido mas entonces pierdo la paciencia y con mucha fuerza lo tumbo de la cama con solo empujarlo. Se incorpora rápidamente sobresaltado y maldiciendo, yo solo lo observo con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que hablar. – le digo seria una vez que ha recuperado la compostura.

-Hablemos. – dice con una sonrisa coqueta palpando un hueco libre sobre la cama, ruedo los ojos.

-¿Por qué me besaste? ¡No tenias derecho! Y ahora te finges indiferente ante la esa acción, ¿crees que esto es un juego? – _crees que puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos, idiota_ me hubiera encantado decirle pero no puedo porque no tengo el valor. - ¡Pues yo no estoy jugando!

Respiro profundamente recordándome que no debo alzar mucho la voz, me dedico a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras él luce perdido en mis palabras que flotan a la deriva y cuyo silencio no me ayuda a recuperar la calma, al contrario me pone peor.

-¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea!

-¡No lo se! – dice finalmente igual de exasperado que yo. – No lo niego y tampoco creo que esto es un juego, ¡¿Es eso lo que querías oír?!

-¡Sí! – grito agitando las manos a los costados presa de un completo arranque del cual no me percato hasta segundos después.

¿En que me he metido ahora? Ya no puedo discutir con mi mejor amigo porque de un momento a otro ya le estoy contando todo lo que siento por él.

Traté de remediar el error diciéndole de cosas que no justifican su comportamiento por lo cual debí haber alzado demasiado la voz porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo Cato ya me esta callando con un beso en los labios de nuevo. Solo aumenta mi confusión.

En un principio pongo resistencia e intento apartarlo dándole ligeros golpes en los hombros por desgracia al poco tiempo mis manos caen a mis costados y correspondo sin mas. No se cuanto dura el beso solo que nos separamos para tomar aire evitando mirarnos a toda costa.

-¿Por qué…? – musito escondiendo mi rostro entre mi cabello.

Sigo sin entender. Pienso que esto es nada más que un sueño del cual es mejor despertar de una buena vez.

Cato responde a mi pregunta cosa que yo no me esperaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Acaso importa?

Lo miro como si en su rostro pudiera encontrar la respuesta, luego agacho la mirada y niego con la cabeza frotándome los brazos.

Últimamente todo me tiene sin cuidado ya, es como si un capitulo de mi vida estuviera por finalizar para abrir paso a uno completamente distinto. Ambos estamos jugando con un carbón encendido que próximamente se tornara a una flama incontrolable que al final nos quemara por no dejarlo. Y creo que es algo que quiero hacer, quemarme.

Arriesgarme ahora suena tentador si después podré corregirme, llamase locura o rebeldía no me importa.

Cato se acerca a mí y me toma de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos, no me resisto y termino haciendo lo que él quiere. Puede que no haya palabras pero el mensaje esta claro ahora que nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que nos esta pasando.

Sí, me voy a quemar y después lo lamentare.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, hola gente! qe creyeron qe ya habia olvidado este fic? bueno en parte si porqe anduve dos semanas de vacaciones en acapulco con una amiga y no tuve nada de tiempo de actualizar y por otro lado estaba desanimada porqe ya no queria continuar el fic debido a mi falta de inspiracion pero hubo unos cuantos reviews qe me inspiraron a seguir *u***_

_**gracias a anonimo qe no se si eres iarene, ¿eres iarene? hahahaha xD es qe no dice de ser asi sino disculpame**_

_**gracias a cristisuperfashion :)) pero sobretodo a purebloodpricess-laufeyson nena mil gracias por tu review me alegra qe pienses eso de mi fic ademas te voy a hacer caso, pondre escenas un poco mas hot entre ellos hehehe aun lemon no porqe no estan listos para mis lemons hahaha ntc pero muchas gracias por tu review de verdad qe me subio el animo**_

_**sigan enviando sus reviews qe de verdad son muy importantes para mi chicas :))**_

_**iarene y madisson sigo esperandoo eh!**_

_**bueno pues les he traido dos caps mas para recuperar el tiempo qe las he echo esperar, nos es por nada pero el sig capitulo me encanto asi qe las veo por aya mis lectoras.**_

_**~Karen**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**************Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**7**_

La semana de entrenamiento se me pasa tan rápido que ni la siento.

Llega la hora decisiva y esa es mostrarle a los vigilantes lo que puedo hacer. Dicho momento es quizá el más importante de los juegos para mí ya que en la calificación que obtenga se verá reflejado el trabajo de toda una vida.

Tras desearles suerte a los del distrito 1 de la manera mas seca; los minutos se me hicieron eternos a pesar de que solo fueron unos cuantos. Cerré los ojos y recargue la espalda en la fría pared para que se destensaran los músculos y así relajarme, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

Una vez que fui llamada ya no había vuelta atrás, mi momento había llegado. Comencé con mi rutina, una que he perfeccionado toda la vida. Primero caliento corriendo y lanzando objetos, escalo unos cuantos muro que hay demostrando lo fuerte y flexible que soy, luego viene lo interesante. Me vendo los ojos con un pañuelo que por suerte traía conmigo después de que he tomado los cuchillos y los lanzo con movimientos rápidos y agiles a gran distancia del blanco y claro sin ver, soltando gritos y gruñidos de la energía contenida, como un ninja.

Mi ejecución es tan perfecta que cuando me retiro el vendaje de los ojos para ver el desempeño que tuve, los vigilantes estallan en una ola de aplausos frenéticos antes de comenzar a calificarme en sus correspondientes libretas. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que como siempre no falle ni una sola vez. Respiro profundamente hasta que me dejan marcharme.

Vuelvo a mi piso sintiéndome completamente orgullosa y muy segura de mí. Al llegar Enobaria y Brutus me esperan cruzados de brazos con una expresión en el rostro como si me estuvieran preguntando ''¿Y bien?'', yo solo paso por su lado alzando ambos pulgares en una señal positiva antes de encerrarme en mi habitación.

En el baño me miro al espejo seriamente mientras me repito la misma oración en mi cabeza _Lo hiciste bien, lo has logrado con tanto éxito, van a estar orgullosos de ti._ Respiro con fuerza mientras hago esto debido a que aun sigo bastante tensa es por lo cual sumerjo mi rostro bajo el chorro de agua para calmarme.

Las cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo que apenas y lo puedo creer.

Minutos después escucho abrirse y cerrase la puerta de mi habitación, se me dibuja una sonrisa y de pronto tengo a dos brazos muy fuertes rodeándome la cintura y sucede lo que ha estado sucediendo durante todo este tiempo después de aquel beso tan decisivo que me llevo a querer jugar de ahora en adelante con fuego.

Los mejores amigos que solíamos ser han desaparecido y se han convertido en dos amantes que viven una situación bastante trágica, se aman y no pueden estar juntos. Lo que de niños nos mantenía contentos y entretenidos paso a ser parte del pasado ahora lo que nos entretiene de manera desesperada son los besos apasionados y las caricias enfurecidas que toman lugar en rincones remotos de todo este piso. Siempre escondiéndonos tanto de las cámaras como de nuestros mentores o como yo les digo, nuestros captores.

Las noches se han tornado en nuestra guarida perfecta, nadie nos ve, nadie nos escucha, nadie se entera. Besos en la oscuridad, caricias, jadeos incesante, risillas estúpidas por el temor a ser descubiertos, los niños que contaban historias de terror en el jardín bajo una tienda de campaña con una linterna alumbrando sus rostros de manera siniestra en la oscuridad han crecido dejando atrás sus niñerías.

Ella ya no es la de antes, el tampoco, el juego a ambos los ha cambiado por completo o realmente los ha hecho verse como son realmente y no como la gente y las apariencias los muestran.

¿De verdad siempre he sido así? Es decir, ¿apasionada, sincera, decisiva, cursi? Supongo que si porque al estar con Cato me han sucedido cosas que ni yo misma he podido lograr a entender que podrían coexistir en mi.

Al estar a su lado siento como si todo desapareciera, todo se torna diferente que se podría decir que estoy soñando pero la realidad es otra y la fecha decisiva esta a la vuelta de la esquina, en mis manos ha comenzado a surgir un calor muy peculiar que no tarda en convertirse en fuego, un fuego que probablemente no podre controlar dentro de poco y la consecuencia será una fuerte quemadura.

A la hora de la cena Diáspora nos llama a gritos sin acercarse a nuestras puertas cosa que es buena. Es una suerte que seamos expertos en ocultar toda emoción gracias a ello no hemos sido aun descubiertos por nadie.

Cato me besa desde la mandíbula hacia mi cuello provocándome una cálida sensación de cotilleo pero sobretodo de increíble placer que apenas y puedo abrir los ojos.

-Tenemos que ir. – logro decirle con dificultad pero parece escucharme en lo absoluto, intento apartarlo y solo consigo empezar a reírme desenfrenadamente como una hiena. – Hablo en serio.

-Que esperen – dice Cato con los labios muy pegados a mi cuello. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza para quitármelo de encima sin mucho éxito.

-No, van a venir a buscarnos, hay que ir.

-Tienes razón.

Me suelta. Abro por completo los ojos y lo miro con aspecto soñador, esta no soy yo.

-Primero yo y luego tu. – asiento y lo observo salir a hurtadillas hacia el pasillo. Cuento los segundos que tengo para poder salir mientras sigo sentada en el suelo.

Compruebo que mis mejillas no estén encendidas al rojo vivo, mi cabello este en orden, básicamente que todo en mi no muestre señales de lo que he estado haciendo que ellos ignoran. Tampoco es que hubiésemos estado haciendo algo mucho mayor, solo han sido besos y caricias como todos estos restantes días.

Pasado casi un minuto salgo a cenar como si nada.

La Clove fría, calculadora, indiferente vuelve a aparecer como si nunca se hubiese ido. Tengo que admitirlo soy una brillante actriz.

La cena transcurre con normalidad como todas las noches, no hay mucha conversación, solo miradas ausentes y claro no podría faltar el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos atestados de sabrosa comida. El único momento en el que realmente hablo es cuando nuestros mentores me preguntan que tan bien me fue en el entrenamiento porque ansían saber mi versión con lujo de detalles. Les digo lo que realmente quieren escuchar y después la conversación muere.

Diáspora nos apresura para que vayamos a ver las calificaciones del entrenamiento, me pongo realmente nerviosa, toda la energía acumulada en mí por saber que tal me fue se vio anestesiada por lo que Cato suele provocarme hasta el cansancio.

Los del distrito 1 obtienen grandiosos resultados como esperados. Cato es el primero en aparecer en pantalla, su calificación es realmente alta, un reluciente 10, todos lo felicitamos con gran alegría. Luego sigo yo.

Aparezco en pantalla junto con mi nombre reluciendo a todo lo que da ''Clove Faer'' mi asqueroso y falso nombre. Inclino el cuerpo hacia adelante para no perderme ni un segundo lo que viene mientras que coloco una mano en mi mentón. Diez, obtengo un esplendido diez en mi entrenamiento, un diez para calificar toda una vida, es asombroso pero no es suficiente mas no pongo objeción alguna y acepto con demasiado orgullo sus cumplidos y felicitaciones, supongo que con eso bastara para tener contentos a mis tíos.

Comenzamos a festejar con gran jubilo la reciente victoria con un espumoso vino conforme el resto de las calificaciones aparecen en pantalla, todas tan bajas como sus respectivos dueños, reímos, bromeamos, brindamos, bebemos hasta que llegamos al distrito 12 que es cuando todos guardan silencio y prestan atención excepto yo.

El chico obtiene un ocho, nada mal para un muerto de hambre como él. Ni si quiera estoy mirando a la pantalla cuando llega el turno de la chica, _espero repruebe_ pienso mientras bebo una buena cantidad de vino.

_-Doce. _– anuncian.

El vino apunto de pasar a mi garganta se regresa hacia mi boca en un escupitajo estruendoso del cual nadie se percata debido a lo asombrados que están con aquella calificación. Llevo un dedo a mi oído para retirar cualquier exceso de porquería dentro pero no hay nada, continúan diciendo que fue un doce su calificación, algo único en toda la historia de estos juegos.

-¡Noooo!

La copa de cristal en mis manos sale disparada por los aires como un cuchillo y aterriza sobre el televisor empapándolo del contenido y dejándole una buena abolladura en el mero centro.

Todas las miradas se posan en mi, unas enfurecidas, otras asustadas o confundidas, no importa solo me doy media vuelta empujando a dos de los avox y cerrando la puerta a mi espaldas con un azoton inmenso que resuena por todo el lugar como una bomba.

Objetos con y sin valor saltan por los aires y aterrizan en el suelo haciéndose pedazos simultáneamente.

Estúpida Katniss Everdeen. Maldita tarada. Ahora esto.

Estrello ambas manos en el espejo del baño una y otra vez mientras grito del coraje.

Primero fue mi historia para la entrevista, luego la atención de la muchedumbre en el capitolio y ahora me ha arrebatado la calificación que alguna vez pudo haber sido mía. Yo la merecía no ella, no una maldita muerta de hambre enclenque del distrito 12, sino alguien como yo que se a sacrificado toda una vida para obtener un mugroso diez.

-¡Un maldito diez! – grito y estrello con mas fuerza mis puños, el espejo se rompe en mi pedazos que caen a mis pies por todo el piso algunos teñidos de rojo - ¡La voy a matar! ¡La voy a matar!

Suelto un gemido y me llevo las ensangrentadas manos hacia mi cabello y tiro de el mientras gruño y gimo como un animal malherido, me dejo caer al suelo y el llanto viene a mi ahora que toda la rabia ha salido.

Puedo ver la reacción de mis tíos en casa. En un principio se mostraron contentos y orgullosos de mi calificación, todo el gozo que les pude causar se esfumo cuando apareció una calificación más alta a la mía. La ventaja que Cato y yo habíamos logrado alcanzar se vio opacada al instante por la mas alta de todos los años, un doce. Puedo percibir todas las emociones que atravesaron el rostro tanto tía Angelique como el de tío Regulus, pero sobretodo puedo sentir la decepción que tienen de mí. Si estuvieran aquí conmigo estarían regañándome y probablemente castigándome por mi fracaso.

_Te he preparado para triunfar, seria un verdadero desperdicio tu fracaso, no lo podría tolerar pero estoy segura que tú has nacido para estar a la cabeza de todos. _Esas fueron las claras palabras de tía Angelique hace tiempo, si no estuviera tan molesta me estaría riendo de tales por que es evidente que eso no es verdad.

Las lágrimas que salen despavoridas de mi rostro caen en mis rodillas ahora rojas por la sangre en mis manos que cubren mis ojos. Ignoro a las constantes voces que me suplican tras la puerta que salga a pesar de que no muestran enojo alguno por semejante berrinche que he armado.

Toda una vida desperdiciada.

¿Para que matarme entrenando, para que soportar tantas humillaciones, para que no tener una vida normal, si todo por lo que me he esforzado termino yéndose directo a la basura?

Para mi era de mucha importancia la calificación de hoy y no es justo que una tarada con suerte me lo arrebate, mi único consuelo es poder matarla en la arena, me sentiré tan bien que su sangre bañando la hoja de mi cuchillo me hará olvidar el que fui superada por alguien tan inferior como ella. La odio.

No se como sucede solo que de un momento a otro me encuentro lavándome la sangre de mis manos en el chorro helado del agua. No siento dolor alguno, solo decepción. Me miro en uno de los vidrios del espejo y aprieto los dientes a tal grado que temo rompérmelos.

-No llores. – paso el dorso de mi mano para eliminar toda humedad en mi rostro con tal fuerza que me lastimo y consigo enrojecerme la piel. – No llores.

Cuando logro recuperar un aspecto maso menos decente salgo a buscar a Cato como si el show que he montado no hubiese significado cosa alguna.

Cato me espera donde siempre, admirando la ciudad, dándome la espalda, ignorando mi presencia que a veces me pregunto que pasa por su mente cuando esta de esta manera.

-Pido a la del doce. – digo con normalidad. Ni si quiera se vuelve hacia mi y solo se ríe con una carcajada seca, de niños siempre planeábamos a que tributos de tal distrito nos iban a corresponder el día que estuviéramos en la arena ahora nos resulta algo casi divertido porque al fin se hará verdad.

-Concedida.

Sorbo un poco la nariz ocasionando que se vuelva a mi sorprendido ya que muy pocas veces me ha visto llorar. De una sola zancada aparece junto a mí rodeándome con sus brazos, no por que nos estemos besuqueando todos los días a esta hora significa que voy a permitir que me abrase, me lo quito bruscamente.

-¿De verdad lo vale?

-Tú bien sabes por lo que he pasado, lo que significa para mí. Sabes que no tolero perder. – digo con dureza.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Al menos déjame hacerte olvidar – coloca una mano en mi cintura, la aparto dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No estoy de humor – una parte es verdad mientras que la otra es mentira. Claro que quiero tener sus labios sobre los míos recorriéndolos en una danza agitada y salvaje, su cuerpo contra el mio, sus manos acariciando mi espalda baja pero por otra parte me siente recaída por mi fracaso.

-Recuerda que solo tenemos esta noche y la siguiente – dice desanimado como último recurso.

Tiene razón, solo hoy y mañana y todo esto estará acabado en un dos por tres. Hemos estado viviendo en un mundo alejado de la realidad que esta a nuestro costado, soñando, cayendo en un desenfrenando viaje a un precipicio bastante profundo y en un momento tendremos que despertar de una u otra manera por el golpe o porque realmente es hora.

Sin pensarlo mas me abalanzo hacia él y lo beso desenfrenadamente, choca contra una pared sosteniéndome de los codos. Siento como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa victoriosa conforme mis labios abren y cierran entorno a los suyos.

-Lo sabía. – me dice en un susurro antes de darse la vuelta y yo quedar contra la pared, coloco ambas manos en su cuello mientras que con mis piernas lo atraigo hacia mi, de pronto una puerta chilla al abrirse y ambos nos separamos de un salto cubriéndonos la boca para evitar que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuche en el silencio de la noche.

Desde donde estoy alcanzo a ver a Enobaria caminar en pijama y pantuflas hacia la cocina de manera adormilada. No sé que busca mas no nos movemos hasta que regresa a su cuarto más adormilada que nada.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella, Cato y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***u* cada no puedo evitar leerlo una y otra vez, me gusto gente, ¿y a ustedes? **_

_**sigan enviandome sus reviews sobre la opinion de esta historia porque supongo qe ya saben o tienen una idea del rumbo qe las cosas estan por tomar ¿les esta gustando? yo espero qe si y si no haganmelo saber**_

_**gracias a las qe siguen conmigo y han dejado sus reviews**_

_**son casi mi vida hahahaha**_

_**iarene o dejas review o te mato! se donde vives hahaha hablo en serio, llevo casi todo el verano ansiando leer lo qe piensas e.e**_

_**bueno prometo actualizar muy muy pronto con mas! :) **_

_**~Karen**_


	8. Capitulo 8

******************Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**8**_

En mi sueño estoy acostada en el pasto con Lily a mi lado quien no para de decir que formas tienen las nubes sobre nosotras, reímos y recordamos viejos momentos. Despierto. Cambio de posición en la cama y algo me dice que es hora pararme antes de que vengan a arrearme como si fuera un animal de ganado. Ruedo sobre mi costado y noto a una figura recostada a mi lado, de cabello negro y ondulado.

-¿Lily? - pregunto estirando una mano hacia ella, me tallo los ojos con un bostezo y me doy cuenta de que no es mi hermana, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Enobaria se gira después de clavar algo a la mesita de noche y me dedica una salvaje mirada antes de inmovilizarme colocándose sobre mis hombros con sus rodillas con suma rapidez, protesto moviéndome y lanzando patadas al aire y lo que consigo es que me de una bofetada. Gruño.

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿eh? Jugando a la noviecita con el otro, ¿por quien me tomas? Crees que no me di cuenta, estabas muy equivocada.

-¡Suéltame o si no...

-¿Que? ¿Le dirás a Angelique? Díselo, dile lo que quieras, solo te aviso que ella me dio autorización de enderezarte si te ibas por el mal camino, recuerda que somos grandes amigas.

Tenia que ser, a tía Angelique si que no se le escapa nada, no pudo venir pero aun así quiere tenerme controlada.

-¿Que quieres?

-Tienes un minuto para explicarme.

-¿Explicarte que?

Gran error consigo que me golpee en la sien.

-No te hagas la estúpida, muy bien sabes de que hablo.

-¿Como es que te enteraste?

Intento apartarla echándole la garganta hacia atrás lo cual me lleva a otra equivocación.

Lo que sucede luego es algo que jamás me imagine. Enobaria se retira mi mano y muerde justo en la muñeca con sus perfectos dientes, al primer aullido de dolor me cubre la boca con su otra mano.

-Aquí yo hago las preguntas. Ahora me cuentas porque me cuentas.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para que quieres escucharme?

Eso la hace enfurecer aun mas por lo que me toma de la blusa para que mi rostro quede a centímetros de ella y de sus relucientes y bien alineados dientes. Por supuesto que no le tengo miedo, es solo una vencedora más que lo único especial que hace es desgarrar gargantas.

-Escúchame bien estúpida o remedias las cosas o te juro que no te ira nada bien. ¿Acaso eso no te lo dejo claro Angelique? Porque puedo llamarla y contarle todo.

Dejo de verla con los ojos entrecerrados porque si lo primero que mis tíos harán será irse contra Lily, ella es su perfecta arma contra mí.

-No te atreverías.- digo con rabia.

-¿Ah no? Soy capaz de eso y mucho más.

Me avienta contra la almohada con fuerza que reboto un par de veces, los tacones en sus botas se me clavan en las piernas impidiéndome moverlas.

-Soy tu mentora y debes obedecerme.

Enobaria continúa viéndome con cara de pocos amigos mientras desliza sus dedos por el colmillo de tiburón que cuelga de mi cuello, un solo movimiento en su pulgar y me lo podría encajar en el cuello con facilidad.

-¿Que quieres?- vuelvo a decir con el mismo tono de voz.

-Que termines con este circo antes de mañana.

_Mañana_, conjugo esa palabra una y otra vez porque debería alegrarme mas ahora solo siento un incomodo hueco al oír esa palabra. Mañana los juegos dan inicio, es una fecha tan deseada.

Una diminuta lagrima cae por mi mejilla sin que me lo proponga, Enobaria se da cuenta de ello y me la retira con una uña.

-Los hombres nos usan Clove. Deshazte de el antes de que en verdad lo lamentes, créeme lo entenderás cuando ganes.

Con esto da finalizado su regaño. Se quita de enzima de mi empujándome el cuello hacia atrás con fuerza mientras murmura la palabra estúpida una vez mas.

Me miro la mordida que me lleve en la muñeca y la oculto bajo las sabanas. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho porque tiene razón, he olvidado mi propósito y ya estoy sintiendo al fuego arder justo en las palmas de mis manos, el cual no muestra señales de querer detenerse.

La única forma de detenerlo todo es poniéndole fin a la situación con Cato y se como hacerlo, no por nada lo conozco de todos estos años.

Tendré que darle donde mas le duele.

La entrevista es hoy, mi equipo de preparación se esmera en dejarme reluciente como el sol y a cubrir con kilos de maquillaje la mordida que Enobaria me dejo, todo con precisión y sin hacerme estúpidas preguntas que no deseo contestar.

No me molesto en mirarme de reojo en el espejo, no me interesa lo bien que me dejen ni el tono de maquillaje ni el peinado, mis pensamientos están en otra parte y eso es en pensar en como voy a tener que hacer pedazos a Cato para que todo esto termine. Las palabras sensatas casi nunca funcionan con él así que tendré que lastimarlo pero en serio.

Mientras mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas al asunto de mi amorío debería de estar enfocada en como deberé actuar para la entrevista. Según Brutus el enfoque de Cato será mortal mientras que el mio deberá ser uno misterioso y calculador, que inspire miedo, tal y como soy yo.

Lily es la bonita, con tan largo cabello negro como el carbón que le cae en ondas debajo de los hombros, tiene pecas pero no demasiadas como para considerarla pecosa, pestañas enormes, ojos azules y labios rosados y carnosos…yo soy otra cosa. Lily no necesita maquillaje para verse diferente, yo si y soy un caso perdido por mas que la gente se esmere en decirme lo bien que me veo, ella se parece a mamá y yo a papá.

De lo sumida que estoy en mis pensamientos no me percato de cuando terminan conmigo, de un segundo a otro ya estoy peinada y maquillada, con vestido y tacones. Mi estilista me coloca frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo dejándome sin la opción de seguir negándome a verme, la sangre se me va a los pies al ver de primer momento a la criatura que esta en el ya que el resultado no es lo que yo tenia en mente.

Si los trajes del desfile de apertura nos hacen ver ridículos, el de la entrevista no tiene nada que ver. Luzco un vestido largo de cola de sirena, negro con pequeñas incrustaciones de gemas plateadas, de un lado no tiene manga mientras que la del otro lado llega hasta la muñeca y el resto del vestido cae hasta el suelo con un ligera apertura en las piernas dejando al descubierto parte de mis muslos **(véase en el link)**. El peinado es un chongo demasiado perfecto a pesar de los poco minutos que invirtieron en el ya que ningún cabello esta fuera de el, ni en mi frente, ni en mi nuca **(véase en el segundo link)**.

-Sombría. – dice mi estilista usando la palabra correcta para describir como luzco con el atuendo y el maquillaje el cual también es oscuro a excepción de mis labios que estan teñidos de rojo escarlata.

Le sonrió con ganas a la criatura del espejo quien inmediatamente imita mi acción luciendo sumamente atractiva. Esta es la primera vez que estoy satisfecha con el trabajo de mi estilista y del equipo de preparación, por primera vez luzco como realmente debió haber sido porque así es como debo lucir siempre, sombría.

Estoy lista para mi entrevista. No es que este nerviosa simplemente quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez para que por fin comience la acción que tanto he estado anhelando, lo que me tiene nerviosa es la presión que traigo con respecto al asunto con Cato pero a estas alturas del día creo saber que es lo que voy a hacer para detener la situación aunque ya sea demasiado tarde.

Al poco tiempo bajamos a reunirnos con el resto para la entrevista. Todos los tributos toman asiento en el escenario que se ha construido delante del centro de entrenamiento donde toda una multitud nos rodea al igual que las cámaras. Trato de comportarme igual de indiferente por más ganas que tengo de observar a Cato, lleva un traje espectacular de colores oscuros similares a los míos pero claro él no se ve sombrío sino elegante o sexi, por suerte mi asiento este algo lejos del suyo así que todo esta en orden si seré de los primeros.

Solo son tres minutos por entrevista. Caesar Flickerman tras abrir el programa inicia con el distrito 1, por lo tanto con Glimmer quien hoy luce el doble de guapa, no como yo que necesite horas enteras de belleza cuando ella pudo haber necesitado mínimo dos.

Las entrevistas por lo general inician con la chica por lo que soy llamada al instante cuando Marvel vuelve a su asiento. Me pongo de pie y camino a reunirme con Caesar con la cabeza muy en alto y zancadas llenas de elegancia en las cuales no pongo mucho esfuerzo gracias a tantas horas practicando el caminar con tacones; orgullosa y fría.

Estrecho la mano del entrevistador antes de tomar asiento frente a él. _Espalda erguida, hombros firmes, piernas ligeramente cruzadas, cabeza en alto, manos en mi regazo_…son las instrucciones que me repito mentalmente.

-Clove Faer, – se dice Caesar con aire pensativo – sin duda me suena mucho tu apellido, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

En casa seguramente ya me han de estar observando con sumo cuidado por cualquier estupidez que pueda cometer, con las manos listas sobre la indefensa presa que representa mi hermana, a mentir se ha dicho.

-Regulus y Angelique Faer – respondo con naturalidad.

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo, ¡Pero que va! Como no olvidarlos si tu madre gano sus juegos usando su inteligencia y la fuerza en el combate, y tu padre gracias a sus conocimientos y perseverancia – Caesar hace un gesto con ambas manos que hace al publico aplaudir rememorando sus brutales juegos, ningunos una historia agradable que contar. – Clove Faer, hija de vencedores, supongo que tu familia ha de tener una buena racha para la victoria.

-Eso esta por verse, yo soy la mayor así que espero que este año sea el mio…corrección no espero, sé que lo va a ser. Yo debo ser la primera Faer en llevar la victoria a mi familia.

Mi arrogancia y el uso constante del pronombre _yo_ también juega un papel muy importante en mi entrevista.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana llamada Lily.

Solo eso respondo y me acomodo en el sofá repitiéndome sin cesar mis indicaciones en la cabeza, me luzco lo más que puedo sin salirme de mi papel de frialdad.

Caesar me hace unas cuantas mas sin mucha importancia a las cuales yo respondo de los mas indiferente, a veces creída, a veces seria y cortante, no importa cual sea el caso porque el entrevistador se encarga de hacerlas ver como si fueran la gran cosa. En todo momento me demuestro sombría cosa que me encanta porque las reacciones tanto del público como de los tributos son memorables que me dan ganas de burlarme por un buen rato.

-Háblame de tu puntuación en el entrenamiento, diez, imagino que fue pan comido ¿no es así? Dime que es lo que haces que morimos de curiosidad. – pregunta fingiendo interés porque eso es lo que la gente desea saber antes de tiempo. Solo tengo un minuto restante en el reloj.

Por mas que me siento alagada evito expresarlo, mi rostro es una fortaleza de seriedad impenetrable tanto por el papel que estoy desempeñando que por la concentración que estoy en empeñando.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-Al menos danos una pista. – insiste.

Refunfuño de mala manera rodando los ojos ya que seguramente lo sabe y se me viene una idea brillante a la cabeza para poder cerrar con broche de oro. Miro hacia la cámara de manera siniestra con una media sonrisa falsa.

-Si te acercas a mi te corto, perra.

Y mas que nada se lo dedico a la tarada del distrito 12 quien ya será mi próxima presa, ansío tanto el momento en que la matare que se me empieza a hacer agua a la boca de solo imaginar el rojo de su sangre en mis manos o en mi arma.

El zumbido que indica el fin de mi entrevista suena justo al termino de mi oración. Caesar me mira boquiabierto por el mal vocabulario que poseo al igual que varias personas en el público mas lo paso por alto para preguntarle si ya me puedo marchar en vista de que no dice nada al respecto.

-¿Es todo?

-S-si lo es. – hace una pausa para tomar aire – ¡Y ella es Clove Faer del mismísimo distrito dos! ¡Un aplauso!

Alzo un poco el vestido mientras bajo con una sonrisa chueca y una ceja arqueada porque en realidad la entrevista fue una mera perdida de tiempo de la cual espero al menos poder haber conseguido patrocinadores. Mis mentores no se pueden quejar lo hice mas que bien. Ignoro a Cato cuando pasa por mi lado al igual que su entrevista la cual a todos los espectadores hace que se les enchine la piel de tan solo escuchar lo sádico que es.

Así sucesivamente transcurren las entrevistas sin demora alguna, ninguna de ellas me interesa. Repito una y otra vez las palabras que le voy a decir a Cato cuando esto finalice, son palabras suficientemente buenas como para poder hacerle entender que separados estamos mejor, me odiara pero será lo mejor, lo correcto.

Como era de esperarse la del distrito 12 relata su historia de ella y su hermana, luce estupenda pero es una torpe, yo no se como _eso_ logro superarnos a los que por lo menos tenemos cerebro además de la fuerza bruta.

Cato no se pierde ningún detalle de su entrevista cosa que me hace enfurecer por completo, tengo que contener mi rabia retirando el estorboso esmalte que me colocaron esta mañana en las uñas, a mi me gusta mas vérmelas lisas con la cutícula larga y dentro con pequeños rastros de sangre provocados por el constante lanzamiento de cuchillos. El chico del mismo distrito es el ultimo así que hago un esfuerzo enorme por encontrar la paciencia necesaria.

Es un panadero que después de hacer malos chistes con Caesar y de llamar la atención confiesa algo que tenemos en común con ese distrito y que en cierta manera se identifica conmigo: esta enamorado de la chica.

Eso no me hace odiarlo solo me provoca curiosidad que el que el sienta amor por la chica como yo por Cato. Es una rara coincidencia dado que nadie sabe de lo nuestro a excepción de Enobaria quien obviamente jamás diría algo que nos perjudicara porque evidentemente la gente ahora siente compasión por lo desdichada que es su situación, algo sumamente raro.

No me importa, solo estoy concentrada en lo que me viene a continuación. Cuando el programa termina me pongo de pie tan rápido como puedo, mi actuación aun no ha acabado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**:DD y aqui les he traido un cap mas a tiempo! ahora si qe he andado con mucha inspiracion gente hehe y eso me tiene feliz bueno solo un poco...¿saben que me pondria muy feliz? mas reviews! si he recibido muy poquitos en mi ultima actualizacion y me pone triste, osea se qe mi historia no es muy popular por tratarse de ellos dos pero tengo varias lectoras qe son ustedes y aunqe son varias nada mas me lllena de felicidad qe el leer un corto review, se los juro**_

_**no crean qe las estoy chatanjeando**_

_**¿les gusto? aqui les dejo los links para que vean como son el peinado y el vestido de clove en vista de que no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa, son de mi twitter asi qe si desean seguirme adelante :)). Aclaro qe me base en mi propia imaginacion ya qe en el libro jamas describen su atuendo y no queria utilizar el de la pelicula porque siento qe no va con ella ademas de qe no me gusta sacar cosas de la pelicula :)**_

_**Link peinado:**_

/KFramzanaa/status/236163646760316928/photo/1

**_Link vestido:_**

/KFramzanaa/status/236164128710995968/photo/1

_**bueno pues iba a subir este cap y el sig pero aun estoy trabajando en el asi qe mejor prefiero no tardarme en mis actualizaciones**_

_**las cosas se pondran muy buenas en los sig capitulos, la arena y solo ustedes podran comprobar si el romance seguira asi qe no dejen de leerme ;)**_

_**gracias por sus reviews a madisson, estefania (nena gracias pronto hablamos) y a purebloodprincess**_

_**~Karen**_


	9. Capitulo 9

******************Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertecnece, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepcion de algunas creaciones mias n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**9**_

Me espera como todas las noches, aguarda con paciencia de sobra, solo su inminente figura en la penumbra, pensativo como siempre. Me acerco a pasos lentos porque eso es lo que no deseo mas tengo que hacerlo por mi bien, por el bien de Lily, por el bien de nosotros.

_Nosotros, _no habrá un nosotros después de esta noche, ni nunca mas, jamás debió de haberlo habido, no porque no lo prohíban sino porque el destino nunca lo ha querido y ya es tiempo de que lo entendamos.

Freno el paso y me aferro a la esquina de la pared como si eso me hiciera ganar tiempo cuando no es así, el ruido de mis pies descalzos al atravesar el suelo ya lo tienen muy alerta de mi ubicación.

-Te tardaste. – es lo único que dice.

Trago saliva y miro hacia el suelo mientras acaricio con la yema de los dedos la pared, va a ser muy difícil. No tengo las agallas para hacerlo. Quien lo diría, la sanguinaria Clove no le teme a nada excepto al amor.

Me quedo quieta, oculta en la penumbra buscando la fuerza que necesito para planteárselo bonito y derecho. El me gana y se acerca a mi, con su mano me jala hacia hasta que mis rodillas chocan con las de él, esta por besarme cuando yo lo freno.

-No Cato, aguarda…

-¿Qué pasa? Nadie nos esta viendo. – se inclina nuevamente para besarme y de nuevo lo aparto de la misma manera que es echándolo para atrás.

-No es eso. – suspiro – Esto tiene que acabar, es decir, míranos, nosotros no éramos así. No puede que ser que por una simple calentura hayamos olvidado quienes éramos, incluyendo nuestro propósito.

Se le dibuja una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro que me dan ganas de volteársela de un solo bofetón.

-No es una calentura, Clove. ¿Acaso nosotros no podemos tener un simple romance como los del distrito doce? ¿Quién dice?

_No._

Del solo recordar a los del 12 me dan nauseas, ¿Cómo es posible que su romance le cause al Capitolio interés? Deberían prohibírselo así como a nosotros, no es nada justo, ¿Causaría la misma impresión? ¿Debería arriesgarme aun más? La respuesta la tengo clara, no.

En vista de que Cato no entiende con las palabras tendré que optar por mi segundo plan que no deseaba utilizar, pero ya que.

Me cruzo de brazos apartándome de él.

-Claro que esto es una calentura, – afirmo muy segura de mi misma, con una sonrisa burlona – lo ha sido todo este tiempo Cato. – el tono de mi voz es uno seductor y grave que le da énfasis a mis palabras como si fuese la villana de algún cuento.- Fue divertido, aceptémoslo.

Pero no parece creerme.

-No me importa, ya no me importa lo que la gente diga, solo quiero que en la arena estemos juntos…

_Pero yo no._ Esta claro que no puedo decirle lo de Lily ni la amenaza de Enobaria lo cual vuelve mucho más difíciles las cosas, tendré que ser mas dura si quiero alejarlo por completo.

Duele saber que esta siendo sincero conmigo como nunca antes, que ha dejado la farsa que hemos vivido aquí en todo este tiempo, mientras que yo estoy esmerada en mi actuación con tal de salvar mi absurdo pellejo.

A continuación mi voz sale más dura y furiosa de lo planeada.

-¡¿Qué no te quedó claro lo que dije?! – hago una pausa para observar su reacción que es como la esperaba: sorpresa seguida de confusión. - ¿Creíste que lo de estos días fue de verdad? Pues temo decirte que es hora de despertar, se acabó. Mañana iremos a la arena, así que mejor nos dejamos de cursilerías porque yo no siento nada por ti.

Su silencio me confirma la verdad y esa es que ha comprendido mis palabras mas no sabe como reaccionar, así que agrego:

-¡Sorpresa! he jugado contigo todo este tiempo. – lo miro desafiante. – No me interesas en lo mas mínimo y ahora he conseguido lo que quería, debilitarte. Voy a ganar.

Con eso basta para lastimarlo lo suficiente, hacerle olvidar y hacerlo odiarme de ahora en adelante, Cato no soporta este tipo de cosas.

A partir de este momento todo lo que ocurra será mi culpa, de eso debo estar consiente.

-¿Estas segura? – me sujeta del brazo con demasiada fuerza, no me echo a temblar ni bajo la mirada, la mantengo arriba y lo miro con odio antes de soltarme bruscamente – Perfecto porque de ser así yo también debo confesar que jugué contigo.

No sabe mentir eso lo se a la perfección, ¿Por qué lo hace? Fácil no soporta perder por lo tanto me dice eso para que crea que él es superior a mi cuando no es así. Me sigo haciendo la fuerte por mas que en mi interior quiero gritar y patalear por lo que me están haciendo hacer, le sostengo la mirada.

Se lo ha creído todo, que torpe.

-¿Y sabes que? Es una verdadera lastima que tu seas mi aliada, desearía que fuera la del doce, Katniss Everdeen. – aprieto los dientes y oculto cualquier rasgo de sorpresa en mi semblante, algo muy dentro de mi se rompe y me hace querer explotar. – Ella es bonita, hábil…no como tu, además me hace preguntarme que sucedería si matara al chico y me convirtiera en su amante trágico. Estoy seguro que ella besa mejor.

No lo soporto más. Dejo de pensar en que si es verdad o una mentira y saco un cuchillo que siempre traigo en cualquiera de mis zapatos, este me ha acompañado desde casa, no es la gran cosa pero sirve de igual manera.

Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared, lo aprisiono con mi cuerpo completo, con mi codo le aplasto la tráquea mientras que sostengo en alto el cuchillo con un gruñido ensordecedor.

-Escúchame muy bien infeliz, – rujo sin desistir – la única que va a ser la vencedora aquí soy yo, y tu Catito te puedes ir muy derechito al infierno, vete haciendo la idea.

Entonces sucede lo no imaginado.

Su mano sostiene mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que el cuchillo se me resbala cual mantequilla en mi palma y con dicha fuerza me empuja lejos, después me propina una buena bofetada que me hace ver todo nubloso y me tira al suelo. El coraje desaparece y me hace preguntarme _¿Por qué?_ Pero claro ya se me había olvidado de que todo lo que me pase es culpa mía, Cato no es la persona mas pacifica de este mundo.

-Me encanta la idea – dice con malicia – entonces que gane el mejor. – hace una reverencia y se marcha a toda velocidad.

Me quedo un buen rato procesando la idea desde mi lugar en el suelo, frotando la parte en la que me golpeo, evitando soltarme a llorar, mirándome en la hoja de mi cuchillo bañada por la luz de la luna en cielo nocturno. Cuando creo haber recuperado la compostura corro hacia la habitación de queridísima amiga y mentora, Enobaria.

Sé que no se encuentra ahí, sé que esta donde todas las noches se sitúa y tiene la mejor vista al espectáculo que Cato y yo nos montábamos, sé que sabe lo que he hecho pero de todas maneras se lo tengo que dejar bien en claro. Ahora me toca a mí.

…

Cierra la puerta con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Camina hacia la ventana y observa a la inmensa ciudad que esta de fiesta mientras se bebe una copa de vino rojo, cuando se la termina se deshace de la bata de seda y de las pantuflas de algodón para meterse en la cama en camisón. Yo aguardo debajo de las sabanas sin ser notada por ella.

Se acuesta en el revoltijo de sabanas que dejó, las cuales me han permitido el no ser descubierta hasta este momento. Apaga la luz con un bostezo una vez que se ha acomodado. Salgo de las cobijas e imito su misma acción de la mañana solo que con mas agresividad y claro con mi cuchillo muy firme en mi mano listo para delinear su perfecto cuello.

Le meto un susto de muerte debido a la velocidad con la que lo hago que suelta un chillido. Me encargo de que su cuello roce la hoja del cuchillo.

-¡Sshhh! – exclamo cubriéndole la boca con la mano libre – solo quiero avisarte que he cumplido con lo que me pediste – presiono solo un poco mas el cuchillo contra su cuello – y espero que no hagas nada tonto como contárselo a mi madre. - ella asiente un tanto temerosa pero con odio en sus ojos, tanto que me dice bastante, le acaricio una mejilla. – Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada, solo soy una dulce niña.

Tras esta última oración me desenredo de la risa mientras me voy a mi cuarto a dormir ahora que mi misión del día ha sido más que cumplida. Estoy preparada para la arena.

Pero no todo es color de rosa. Apenas mi ataque incesante de risa termina el dolor vuelve a mí, como si la risa hubiese sido algún tipo de droga. Lo que comenzó con risas ahora termina en lágrimas y llanto. _Cato perdóname._

Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás. He conseguido erradicar el fuego a tiempo aunque me haya dejado pequeñas pero profundas heridas aun pueden sanar, solo es cuestión del olvido.

La energía acumulada me ataca de golpe y estalló en un mar de lágrimas que hacen al maquillaje oscuro de la entrevista correrse como cascadas por mis mejillas. Voy hacia el baño para retirármelo, el espejo que rompí ha sido sustituido por uno nuevo que deja ver a una criatura horrenda que dejo de ser sombría y paso a ser algo patético. Agacho la cabeza cuando noto la lastima que doy y dejo que la ultimas lagrimas negras salpiquen el suelo antes de tomar algo con que retirármelo al tiempo en que me repito:

-Soy Clove Faer y nací para ganar. Si estoy aquí es para ganar los juegos del hambre, he sido entrenada desde toda una vida y no por un idiota que no me merece voy a dejar atrás mi sueño. – dicho esto y sin rastro alguno de maquillaje me voy a la cama ya que mañana me espera lo que se dice un gran, gran día.

…

Un objeto entre las prendas de Enobaria profiere un zumbido molesto junto con una musiquita parecida a la de una caja de música, es un teléfono solo que más chico y extraño. Me las ingenio y lo tomo con ambas manos, leo en la pantalla que dice Angelique y presiono un botón para contestarlo.

Al contestar doy un brinco debido a unos gritos del otro lado de la línea pero no son gritos de cualquier persona, son los de mi hermana.

-¡¿Lily?!

-_¡Clove! ¡Hermana!..._

-Lily cálmate, ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Clove por favor ayúdame…se enfadaron por tu calificación en el entrenamiento y me quieren hacer daño…ayúdame._- son las palabras de mi hermana en un ataque de pánico, el corazón me da un brinco gigantesco y comienzo a imaginar lo peor.

-Lily… - pero apenas y soy capaz de decírselo ya que sus gritos cortan mis palabras. Algo malo esta pasando y no me gusta nada, esta claro que peligra.

-_¡Clove!_

Solo una vez llama mi nombre después se escuchan constantes gritos y sonidos de muebles al caerse. Entro en pánico y llamo constantemente a mi hermana…después la imagen se distorsiona y soy capaz de ver lo que realmente ocurre al otro lado de la línea.

Lily es sacada de debajo de la cama que es donde suele esconderse cuando tiene miedo o esta triste; por tía Angelique quien esta poseída. Es tanta su fuerza que la sostiene solo del cabello mientras ella grita como loca y lucha por soltarse.

-¡Lily! – grito despertando aterrada de mi sueño.

Me aferro a las sabanas de la cama ahogando los gritos tan desgarradores que ansían por salir de mi garganta al tener tal pesadilla.

Estoy tiene que acabar. Mañana ya no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que ganar a fuerzas aunque me duela en el alma lo que este pasando con Cato.

La primera en mi lista es la del doce después sigue cualquier enclenque que se interponga en mi camino hasta llegar a mis aliados y finalmente mi mejor amigo. No, Cato y yo ya no somos nada, solo enemigos que deben ofrecer un buen espectáculo a sus familias.

Ganar ya no es una cuestión, ni el sueño que siempre he tenido, se ha convertido en una obligación. Tengo que ganar y ser asquerosamente rica, si esto sucede Lily y yo podremos dejar a nuestros tíos y vivir las dos solas…de pronto la imagen de mis padres se me viene a la cabeza.

Pienso en la posibilidad de poder encontrarlos….no por mi sino por Lily, ella no los conoce, yo si y no quiero volver a verlos pero por mi hermana hago lo que sea. Pienso en como habría sido para ellos el haberme visto en televisión y el saber que ahora soy un tributo mas, claro que si les importara ya me estarían buscando cuando no es así. Ese ultimo pensamiento me hace desechar la idea de algún día volver a verlos, si nos abandonaron eso me da razones para entender que no nos querían y por lo tanto siguen igual.

Me recargo en la cabecera de la cama aun temblando por la pesadilla, me froto los brazos un par de veces mientras intento volver a conciliar el sueño cosa que me es imposible del terror que aun tengo. Temo por mi hermana y por lo que son capaces de hacer mientras que la idea de la arena me hace emocionarme mas de la cuenta así que paso toda la noche sin dormir.

Dormiré cuando gane.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaa adorada gente! he aqui mi actualizacion...les gusto? yo espero qe si mis adoradas lectoras, se qe algunas querran matarme o colgarme de la lampara pero y las otras diran qe es lo mejor para clove...yo solo les digo qe CALMA hahaha sigan leyendo y veran qe pasa.**_

_**Uy el proximo cap ya es la arena! :D no es emocionante? yo estoy super emocionada el cap se podria decir qe ya esta listo pero kiero dejarlas en suspenso muajajaaja**_

_**¿saben que me pondria muy feliz? mas reviews! si he recibido muy poquitos en mi ultima actualizacion y me pone triste, osea se qe mi historia no es muy popular por tratarse de ellos dos pero tengo varias lectoras qe son ustedes y aunqe son varias nada mas me lllena de felicidad qe el leer un corto review, se los juro**_

_**gracias a ale, pau, madisson etc... por sus reviews chicas sigan pendientes de mi actualizacion**_

_**si tienes una sugerencia o algo qe kieras aclarar o decirme es bienvenido en un review, los esperare cn ansias, sigan leyendo! **_

_**~Karen**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**10**_

Tras despedirme amablemente de mi estilista el tubo eyector me sacó hacia la superficie de inmediato. La brillante luz del sol lo invadió todo en cuestión de segundos, debilitando mi visión. Apenas se me fue aclarando la visión pude observar con detenimiento la arena, sonreí para mis adentros porque seria realmente fácil.

La cornucopia esta situada en una planicie rodeada de un bosque, un lago, una pendiente, los tributos nos encontramos en circulo a esta a una misma distancia para evitar las ventajas. Desde donde estoy tengo una esplendida vista hacia los montículos de armas, provisiones y demás, reconozco a la perfección los cientos de cuchillos que han sido colocados solo para mí.

Me pongo realmente ansiosa por lo que me preparo inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, no es mucha la distancia eso sin mencionar que soy la más rápida de la clase de atletismo, será pan comido.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Es hora. El conteo se inicia. Solo un minuto y el momento que tanto he esperado se hará verdad.

En casa ya me han de estar observando con demasiada atención, todo Panem y espero que el espectáculo que daré sea del agrado de muchas personas en el Capitolio. Respiro profundamente con la vista fija en mi primer objetivo, ni si quiera observo donde están mis aliados o Cato. Lo único que me interesa son esos cuchillos después…ya será otra cosa.

Diez segundos, nueve, ocho que ya comience la hora de masacrar, siete, seis tía Angelique y tío Regulus para esto me han preparado, cinco traer honor y gloria a mi distrito, cuatro, tres solo la del doce y la victoria podrá ser mía, dos Lily no mires, uno Cato lo siento, cero…

Suena el gong y salto disparada en dirección a la cornucopia. Corro a toda velocidad por el estuche de cuchillos que primeramente capto mi atención. Derrapo en el suelo y los tomo con un movimiento veloz que me permite darme media vuelta, suelto el primero hacia el primer tributo que veo, después tomo uno con los dientes mientras agarro unos cuantos más y corro en dirección hacia la del 12 quien pelea tan patéticamente por una simple mochila con el chico del distrito 9.

En menos de un segundo mi cuchillo aterriza en la espalda del chico, tomo otro y beso la hoja del mismo y comienzo a correr hacia la tarada del 12 quien me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. _Tu puedes Clove, la tienes donde la querías _me digo en mi fuero interno.

Se coloca al hombro la insignificante mochila que tomó antes de echarse a correr por lo cual acelero el paso y me animo a lanzar el cuchillo a pesar de que se encuentra en pleno movimiento, total nunca fallo…o al menos eso creía hasta el momento. Justo cuando esta por dar en su cabeza se le ocurre la brillante idea de utilizar la mochila como escudo, lo último que veo es a mi cuchillo quedarse anclado a su mochila y me enfurezco. Por ultimo la veo perderse entre los arboles, hago un berrinche al haber perdido mi oportunidad.

De lo molesta que estoy lanzo mi cuchillo a la primera persona que se me atraviesa y es nada más y nada menos que mi aliado del distrito 4 quien recolectaba lo restante. _Ups _pienso tragando saliva, me doy media vuelta importándome poco lo que he hecho, da igual es uno menos.

Corro hacia el resto de las armas y las tomo no sin antes matar a unos cuantos enclenques. Hay una chaqueta con una bonita colección de cuchillos en su interior la cual también tomo y me la coloco encima cuando un pequeño recuerdo me pasa por la mente…es el chico del 12 corriendo hacia la zona del lago justo cuando antes de matar al del 9…dejo caer la lanza que había tomado y corro en esa dirección con una enorme idea en la cabeza.

-¡Clove! – me grita Marvel a lo lejos, apenas y volteo a verlo - ¡La acción es acá, chica!

-¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Corro sin cansarme en busca del chico, pensando como un idiota enclenque ya que la mayoría que ha conseguido sobrevivir se ha adentrado en el bosque o han corrido hacia el lago.

Cuando llego ahí no lo veo por ninguna parte, me agacho hacia el suelo lodoso y observo un par de pisadas que podrían ser de cualquier tributo mas si algo me enseño tío Regulus es a seguir un rastro así que con la yema de los dedos acaricio las pisadas que están mas que frescas y me llevo los dedos a la nariz olfateando el olor que ha dejado impregnado aquel calzado.

Teniendo una idea de aquel olor comienzo a caminar a los alrededores del lago, observando si la vegetación esta dañada lo cual me dice si alguien paso por ahí o no, agachando la cabeza de vez en cuando para poder percibir el rastro. Avanzo a gran velocidad, sin hacer ruido y con el cuchillo en mano que en pocos segundos soy capaz de alcanzar a mi presa porque escucho pasos por donde estoy.

¡Y ahí esta el chico amoroso! Aparece justo enfrente de mis ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa al verme que echa a correr por donde vino, lo sigo a gran velocidad porque sé que pedirle que se detenga seria muy tonto así que me deja con la opción de detenerlo a mi manera.

Estoy a unos metros de él y suelto el primer cuchillo en dirección a uno de sus brazos. Consigo herirlo pero no al grado de causarle una hemorragia, hay diferentes movimientos que determinan la intensidad que la herida tendrá y la que acabo de hacer basta con hacerle un corte no muy profundo. Mi acción consigue hacer que se tropiece en el momento.

-¿Dónde esta? – le pregunto con voz fuerte.

-¿De que me hablas?

-La chica, la de tu asqueroso distrito.

-Y-yo…no lo se.

Me pongo de cuclillas para poder quedar a su altura, coloco mi mano en el mango del cuchillo y hago presión la cual lo hace gritar.

-¡Mientes!

-No, te lo juro. No se donde esta.

Suelto un gruñido fulminándolo con la mirada y giro lentamente el mango del cuchillo entorno a su brazo provocándole un dolor que muy pocos podrían aguantar solo que mis intenciones no son matarlo, lo necesito vivo para dar con ella y se como hacerlo hablar.

-Dime o si no…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! – grita con un jadeo, sonrió plenamente porque como siempre no hay imposibles para mi.

-¿Dónde…? – enarco una ceja prestándole toda mi atención.

Se queda mirándome sin responder, tengo que aceptarlo tiene unos ojos preciosos que parecen mismísimas joyas, es guapo eso no lo niego. Además tenemos tanto en común cosa que me resulta muy curiosa y me hace considerar con dificultad el matarlo.

-Te lo diré si me dejan unirme a su alianza. – me propone. Claro que es una propuesta tentadora si todos deseamos acabar con ella y él sabe donde esta así que no lo pienso dos veces y retiro el cuchillo de su brazo sin cuidado cosa que lo hace gemir de dolor.

-Considérate dentro… y deja de quejarte que ni si quiera esta profunda, esa no era mi intención. Vamos te daré algo para que la cubras.

Hago una ademan para que camine frente a mi por si se le ocurre la brillante idea de escapar aunque lo dudo mucho, es listo, considera valiosa su vida por lo que quiere formar parte de nosotros.

Al llegar a la Cornucopia me percato de toda la diversión que mis aliados han tenido ya que la planicie se encuentra teñida de rojo y decorada con los cuerpos inertes de los tributos que aniquilaron y de la diversión que claramente yo no tuve por ir a buscar al chico enamorado.

-¿Acaso les costaba dejarme algo? – les reclamo con mala cara.

-Calma, podrás tenerlo cuando acabe su trabajo. – me dice Glimmer ladeando la cabeza hacia el chico del distrito 3 que esta temblando sentado al suelo, el que nos menciono Enobaria. Al parecer Cato se encargo del asunto de las minas, bien por él.

-Como sea.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y camino hacia el montículo de todo lo que no fue reclamado por los demás tributos y que ahora es solo nuestro, en ese momento se percatan del chico amoroso y en un solo instante se arman hasta los dientes.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunta la chica del distrito 4, Cleo...creo.

-Ahora es parte de nosotros.

-¡Clove, estas loca! – replica ofendida Glimmer. - ¿Uno de nosotros? ¡Vaya tontería!

Cato me mira con una fría y calculadora mirada que lo desaprueba todo por completo, se la devuelvo con el mismo rencor y paso un brazo por los hombros del chico amoroso.

-Confíen en mi, nos será de mucha ayuda…y el que no este de acuerdo se puede ir ahora mismo - agrego especialmente para Cato chasqueando los dedos, todos se quedan callados mirándose unos a otros - ¿Alguien? ¿No? Perfecto.

Reanudo mi camino hacia las armas y provisiones para conseguirle un vendaje al chico, vuelvo con él cuando lo encuentro. Le desinfecto la herida y se la vendo no porque sienta compasión sino porque además de que esta aquí para ayudarme a encontrarla se me ha ocurrido la perfecta idea de poner a Cato celoso…claro si es que de verdad siente algo por mi, cosa que dudo pero lo hare de igual manera.

Al poco rato los cañonazos suenan obligándonos a retroceder para que los aerodeslizadores bajen por lo cuerpos de los tributos muertos. En total son once, quedamos trece, y claro yo me encargare de que no sea por mucho.

Conforme el crepúsculo da inicio nos dedicamos a repartirnos las armas, algunas cuantas provisiones ya que todo lo compartiremos ya que hay suficiente, y mochilas que contienen cosas interesantes dentro de ellas como unos lentes de visión nocturna con los que estoy muy familiarizada, ahora son míos junto con un saco de dormir, un encendedor, una casa de campaña y claro no podrían faltar mis docenas y docenas de cuchillos. ¡Alabados sean los vigilantes por regalarme tantos!

Son tantos pero tantos que la imaginación se me ha quedado corta. Todos puntiagudos, afilados y con una hilera de dientes justo cerca de la punta, son un arma muy mortífera. Mis favoritos son unos que tienen forma de luna creciente, son tan filosos que de solo mirarlos podrían cortar, son perfectos para aniquilar.

Ya bien entrada la noche y finalizado el himno junto con las imágenes de los tributos que no sobrevivieron al día nos debatimos en como dividirnos para ir de cacería. Al principio el chico del distrito 12 cree que iremos a cazar animales para cenar pero después le explicamos entre risotadas burlonas que no se trata de cazar nuestra comida, sino a la competencia restante.

-Propongo que cada quien con su compañero de distrito. – dice Marvel.

La chica del distrito cuatro pone los ojos en blanco enfadada.

-Claro como tu si tienes compañero… – me dedica una fría mirada – gracias – gira la cabeza en otra dirección tras decirme esto.

-De nada. – me burlo, se vuelve hacia mi con un puño elevado al aire y Glimmer es quien la detiene junto con Cato. Enarco una ceja todavía con expresión burlona – Tú empezaste.

-¡Bueno ya! – exclama harto Cato – Nos dividiremos en parejas.

La idea no me agrada en lo absoluto por lo que pongo mala cara con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Y que hay del tres? No podemos dejarlo, se echara a la fuga. – protesto.

Todos fijan su mirada en el chico quien esta escarbando para extraer las minas desde hace horas sin descanso alguno.

-Que nos acompañe. - dice Glimmer como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo.

Rechino por lo bajo los dientes porque lo que menos quiero es estar a solas con Cato pero no me queda otra opción además es la perfecta oportunidad para ponerle fin a su vida y no debo desaprovecharla, así que guardo silencio a la espera de indicaciones.

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. – continua – Cato y Clove. Cleo y distrito tres. Marvel y yo con el chico amoroso…

-Peeta. – responde el aludido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi nombre es, Peeta.

-Es igual…entonces Marvel, Peeta y yo.

Asiento y echo a andar detrás de Cato. Nos introducimos en el bosque sin necesidad de antorchas gracias a las gafas de visión nocturna que hemos conseguido, él se ha hecho de una bonita espada igual de filosa que mis cuchillos, no hablamos, el sonido de nuestros pasos es la única música de fondo junto con los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, caminamos a gran distancia del uno del otro tal cual dos extraños porque esta claro que no estamos contentos de estar en el mismo bando.

No le quito la vista de encima por si también ha visto a esta cacería como la perfecta oportunidad de acabar conmigo y de ser así por supuesto que no le voy a dar el gusto.

Caminamos un buen rato sin rumbo fijo sin encontrar ni un rastro de un estúpido tributo que comenzamos a estresarnos y ponernos de malas. En una parte del camino decido que seria buena idea hacer una pausa para beberme un poco de agua, cosa que hace a Cato dirigirme por primera vez la palabra.

-Camina. – me ordena de mala manera que me recuerda a mis tíos, tuerzo la boca y saco la botella de agua como si no hubiera escuchado tales palabras.

La destapo tomándome mi tiempo, lo hago apropósito para hacerlo enfadar, por mi que continúe solo. No lo necesito. Por mí que vaya a buscar a la del doce que para él es como un estúpido trofeo. Bebo el contenido con calma y al finalizar la vuelvo a colocar en su mismo sitio dentro de mi chaqueta, meto las manos en los bolsillos y miro hacia la luna suspirando con melancolía.

_Que te vayas_ muero por decirle.

-He dicho que camines. – me espeta con dureza, continuo haciéndome la sorda sin moverme un centímetro.

Sé que lo voy a hacer enfadar mas no me importa, prefiero eso a tener que soportarlo más tiempo. Bajo la mirada para observar una piedra a mis pies con la que jugueteo entre ellos, la pateo unos cuantos metros lejos y de la nada algo se clava en el lugar en el que estaba; haciéndome brincar y sacar uno de mis cuchillos. Estuve a nada de que la espada de Cato me atravesara, menos mal que falló por un par de centímetros.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**hola mis qeridos y queridas! aqui actualizando con el primer capitulo dentro de la arena, ¿que les parecio? a mi me gusto, ¿les gusto como es qe Peeta entro a los profesionales? todo es producto de mi desubicada imaginacion.**_

_**gracias a los qe dejaron review y a los qe han comenzado a dejar esta historia y aunqe no djen review yo los aprecio n.n**_

_**ana, gracias nena por tus palabras, aprovecho para responderte aqui. Si, todo mi fic es narrado por Clove basado en los juegos tal cual en el libro :)) espero sigas leyendo y la historia sea d tu agrado.**_

_**bueno tenia planeado actualizar ayer pero no pude por asuntos familiares, asi ¿qe creen? les he traido dos cap! asi qe los veo por el 11!**_

_**no olviden de dejar review, sobretodo iarene eh!**_

_**~Karen**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**11**_

-¿Te atreviste? – pregunto desafiante sosteniendo con fuerza mi cuchillo.

-Camina, es la última vez que te lo pido, evítame la pena…

-¿De hacerme trocitos? – completo su frase - ¿Por qué no me empezamos de una buena vez? – lo reto retirándome la chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo después de sacar una buena cantidad de cuchillos.

-Me encanta la idea.

La mirada que me dedica es una totalmente fiera y temible que hace que el estomago me de un vuelco gigantesco. Desentierro su espada del suelo y se la lanzo, yo no soy de las que se aprovechan, si hay pelea tiene que ser una justa. Trago saliva y apoyo un pie al frente lista para recibir su primer ataque.

Los niños que solían jugar con espadas de madera y pistolas falsas han cambiado sus juguetes por unos reales al igual que sus intenciones, matar de juego y revivir eran su mayor diversión en aquellos juegos de la infancia, ahora se han dejado de jueguitos infantiles para el entretenimiento de miles de personas incluyendo a sus propios familiares que les permitían jugar de esa manera a tan corta edad.

Ambos nos miramos con los ojos entrecerrados y las armas listas para atacar, asechamos en círculos al igual que un par de animales salvajes reclamando su territorio, esta claro que uno de los dos se esta tentando el corazón y esa soy yo. Dejo de retrasar el movimiento y le lanzo el primero de mis cuchillos.

Cato maravillosamente lo acacha en el aire haciendo que se me abra la boca de par en par solo que lo disimulo y me concentro en enfurecerme, enojada hago mejor las cosas. Deja caer el cuchillo aun lado, su palma esta manchada de sangre mas no es la gran cosa como para impedirle que se defienda.

-¡Pelea cobarde! – le grito furiosa de su actitud – ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Suspira como si no le quedara de otra pero yo bien sé que es lo que mas desea, se esta haciendo del rogar cuando por dentro muere por demostrarle a todos de lo que es capaz.

Esquivo el primer corte de su espada. Le lanzo una patada a la cara usando mi perfecta elasticidad pero apenas mi bota roza su rostro con uno de sus brazos me golpea en el estomago lanzándome contra un árbol. Me golpeo la cabeza contra la corteza del mismo, presiono los ojos al igual que los dientes para eliminar cualquier rasgo de dolor antes de incorporarme de inmediato con dos cuchillos en mano listos para atravesarlo.

Se lanza sobre mi ocasionando que pierda a ambos de mis cuchillos, no como esas veces en las que jugábamos bruscamente en el lodo y el me caía encima solo para hacerme llorar, esta vez no lloro solo me defiendo con todas mis fuerzas. Peleo con tal furia que nuestros cuerpos ruedan una y otra vez sobre el suelo del bosque llenándonos de tierra y hojas secas. En el tumulto de la pelea aquellas extremidades tan fuertes que ha logrado magnificar durante todos estos años ahora ejercen sobre mi tanta fuerza que me es difícil liberarme.

De pronto nos detuvimos o más bien él se detuvo, sus ojos perdieron aquel frenesí enloquecido. Me tomo con fuerza de las muñecas de manera que quede inmovilizada por completo, no lo iba a permitir así que le escupí un buen puñado de saliva y sangre directo en la cara. A causa de esto emitió un profundo gruñido que me hizo estremecer.

Suelto una risilla burlona para provocarlo más de lo que ya he hecho, la cosa es que esto me resulta realmente divertido.

-Vamos, mátame, que estas esperando.

Sus manos en automático viajan hacia mi cuello donde comienzan a ejercer una enorme cantidad de presión que jamás en mi vida había experimentado. El aire de mis pulmones sale de golpe y comienzo a sentir arcadas mientras busco de manera frenética el recuperarlo. Esto me pasa por provocarlo de esa manera, aunque es bueno saber que ninguno de los dos esta en disposición de seguir jugando a los enamorados.

Sigilosamente alcanzo uno de mis cuchillos, lo tomo sin mucho esfuerzo, justo estoy clavárselo en el pecho cuando voces llamando nuestros nombres nos sorprenden haciéndonos detenernos en seco. Son nuestros aliados. Vaya momento en el que se dignan a aparecer.

Cato me suelta, se incorpora de un salto y toma su espada del suelo.

-¡Aquí estamos!

Le dedico una mirada mordaz que le dice claramente que esto no ha terminado. Pronto tendré de nuevo mi oportunidad y esta vez no habrá nada que me pare o me tiente el corazón por tan solo un segundo.

Me incorporo sacudiendo los restos de tierra en mi ropa, después recojo mis armas para actuar casual como si no hubiéramos estado apunto de matarnos. Los tres llegan corriendo exhaustos con linternas y antorchas en mano.

-¡Ya vieron! – dice Marvel entre jadeos y señala hacia el horizonte donde el humo de una fogata sale a relucir en la penumbra de la noche.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja por lo que mis ojos ven, un lindo regalo.

-Sera mejor que los vigilantes tengan listo un cañón. – digo sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Glimmer llega junto con el chico amoroso y se nos queda viendo con malicia.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Nada. – responde Cato con indiferencia.

Glimmer entrecierra los ojos no muy segura de lo que acaba de oír, de todos modos ¿a ella que le interesa? La respuesta se me viene a la mente casi de inmediato, le gusta. No conozco a ninguna chica que no muera por él, Lily inclusive una vez le tuvo una breve temporada de atracción.

-Sí, seguramente, porque de haber sido lo opuesto no estaríamos aquí conversando de los mas tranquilos.

Rio por lo bajo junto con Marvel.

-¡Bueno que estamos esperando, a la carga! – dice este. Todos exclamamos un si al mismo tiempo antes de echar a andar de nuevo en nuestra cacería.

Lo que comenzó con una desenfrenada carrera para ver quien llegaba primero terminó siendo una caminata larga y aburrida en vista de que terminamos perdiéndonos al no conocer el área. Somos tan brillantes que no fuimos capaces de conseguir una brújula entre tanta porquería que sobró de la Cornucopia.

Caminamos gran parte de la noche hasta que cuando la madrugada comenzaba a caer dimos finalmente con la dichosa hoguera. La chica yace a lado de ella, plenamente dormida.

-Pero que ternurita, – exclama Glimmer juntando sus manos en un tono de voz tierno y falso a la vez – se quedó dormida.

La secundo con una sonrisa altamente burlona y sacó uno de mis cuchillos.

-¿Quién hará el honor? – pregunto mirándolos con curiosidad al tiempo en que lo lanzo de arriba hacia abajo sin que se me caiga.

Todos menos yo voltean a ver a Cato de modo que él sea quien termine con la patética vida de la enclenque. Se le sube el ego como siempre suele suceder y toma su espada.

Justo en ese momento despierta atemorizada por nuestra sola presencia. Sucede lo de siempre: suplica que no lo hagamos, que la dejemos ir, lagrimas, llanto, mas suplicas hasta que sus palabras se convierten en gritos de agonía que son música para mis oídos que nutren el alma.

Cato limpia de la sangre a su espada mientras todos los felicitamos riendo a carcajadas por la cara tan graciosa que tuvo nuestra ultima victima.

-¡Doce menos, quedan once! – exclama Marvel alzando ambas manos victoriosamente. Lo vitoreo junto con el resto porque esta cacería se esta poniendo realmente interesante. Ansiamos más.

-Regístrenla. – les digo pero desafortunadamente el cuerpo no contiene nada que no sea útil lo cual es una verdadera lastima.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que comience a apestar. – propone Cato arrugando la nariz.

Para nosotros tan solo es una cacería mas, una muerte mas, una vida mas, no es la gran cosa. Asentimos y comenzamos a alejarnos del cadáver. Seguimos burlándonos de la chica conforme caminamos a través de un claro con sauces que se alzan a su alrededor formando un pequeño bosque, ignorando un asunto que es esencial al morir un tributo así que me apresuro a preguntar:

-¿No teníamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

-Diría que si, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato. – responde Glimmer aun con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, conteniendo la risa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermana. – le digo con la misma sonrisa y ambas chocamos las manos como las aliadas que somos y damos unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

-A no ser que no esté muerta. – nos detiene Marvel, su voz suena igual a la del cerebrito del 3.

-Está muerta, la atravesé yo mismo. – dice a la defensiva su asesino.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho. – agrega Glimmer retrocediendo.

La imito porque tiene razón, no podemos dejar a ni uno solo vivo, eso seria muy estúpido. Me cruzo de brazos y miro fríamente a Cato al situarme a lado de mis aliados.

-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces. – con una bastó. Mi comentario logra molestarlo lo suficiente.

-¡Dije que esta muerta!

-¡No, no es cierto!

Una discusión se da por iniciada. Cato y yo somos quienes la inician alteradamente, después Glimmer se aprovecha de la situación para meterse y luego le sigue Marvel quien no quería perderse de nada en ningún momento, solo el chico amoroso es quien guarda silencio ante nuestra actitud tan inmadura por que es una tontería por lo que discutimos.

Él es quien nos hace callar.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Nos quedamos sorprendidos por ser esta la segunda o tercer vez que habla, y habla como todo un líder, que inteligente es. Glimmer musita un _guau _por lo bajo igual de maravillada que yo, a ver como toma esto Catito ya que se siente prácticamente el líder.

Cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y se sitúa frente a él con actitud retadora.

-Venga, chico amoroso – le dice -, compruébalo tu mismo.

Y eso hace, da media vuelta de regreso hacia donde la dejamos. Le clavamos la mirada hasta que le vemos perderse entre la maleza a pasos cojos, entonces es tiempo de hablar con sigilo para que no nos escuche.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto? – susurra Glimmer.

Sí, que fácil suena para ella decirlo, que fáciles palabras ''acabar con esto'' lastima que las he empleado y el resultado esperado no ha aparecido para mi, esto no es nada fácil.

-Deja que se quede. – replico en voz baja - ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar el cuchillo. – los miro intentando convencerlos pero a juzgar por sus expresiones tengo que usar otras palabras para salirme con la mía. – Además, es nuestra mejor posibilidad para encontrarla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que la chica se tragó la cursilería romántica? – me pregunta Marvel.

-Puede. – yo me la hubiera tragado completita de ser ella – Parecía bastante simplona. Cada vez que la recuerdo dando vueltas con ese vestido me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Ojalá supiéramos como consiguió el once. – inquiere pensativa, Glimmer.

Cato es el único que no dice nada al respecto, tiene la mirada perdida en otro punto.

-Seguro que el chico amoroso lo sabe. – dice Marvel en el mismo tono intelectual de hace rato.

Con eso basta para que dejen de cuestionarse su vida, sonrío para mis adentros porque una vez más lo he logrado. A estas alturas me resulta curioso lo manipuladora que puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo, no cabe duda que me parezco a Angelique.

Pienso en tía Angelique, la gemela de mamá, hace veinte años que ganó sus juegos, conozco su historia sin embargo me hace preguntarme como se sintió en su primer día en la arena. Es mi primer día y siento como si todo esto fuera aun mejor que un sueño, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El chico amoroso o Peeta vuelve obligándonos a silenciar los constantes cuchicheos como si nada.

-¿Estaba muerta? – le pregunta Cato.

-No, pero ahora sí – responde. El cañonazo suena en ese momento para dar credibilidad a sus palabras - ¿Nos vamos?

Sin nada más que decir partimos en la dirección contraria por la que vinimos a gran velocidad. Logro alcanzar a Peeta y paso un brazo por sus hombros una vez que me he asegurado que Cato nos está viendo puesto que caminamos al frente, solo lo hago para darle celos.

-Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte. – le digo muy cerca del oído – A veces los aliados pueden ser tan tontos. – le dedico una mirada de soslayo a Cato para comprobar que me ha escuchado cuyo resultado es mas de lo que esperaba – ¿No hay resentimientos por lo de hace rato?

Entiende a que me refiero a lo de su brazo lastimado y niega con una leve cabeceada sin importarle mucho el asunto. Tengo que ganármelo de una u otra manera jamás conseguiré dar con ella.

-Sin resentimientos.

-Y bueno, ¿me ayudarás cierto? – me mira confundido, pongo los ojos en blanco tratando de ser paciente –…a encontrarla – le recuerdo - , si me ayudas yo me encargare de que no te hagan daño o incluso a ganar.

Seguramente este último comentario pondrá furiosos a míos tíos, me considerare suertuda si logran comprender que es una mentira total pero tengo que intentarlo todo. Mi obsesión es matarla, una obligación así como la es ganar estos juegos.

-Por supuesto – ensancha una sonrisa -, vamos por el camino correcto.

De nuevo vuelvo a sentirme orgullosa, que fácil es engañar a los enclenques como él, hace de mis juegos del hambre algo realmente excitante.

Fuerzo una gran y reluciente sonrisa con mucho es fuerzo, lo miro.

-Muchas gracias. – lo que a continuación hago no me gusta del todo además de que no se de donde lo saqué, le doy un corto y rápido beso en la mejilla para aumentar mi actuación.

Que la tierra me trague. Siento nauseas, ¿no he exagerado un poco?...creo que si.

Cato se percata de esto tal y como quería; y llega hasta nosotros con suma rapidez, se atraviesa en nuestro camino haciéndonos detenernos y por lo tanto separándonos. Inclina el cuerpo hacia Peeta fulminándolo con la mirada, su mano esta fija en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Cato! ¡Cato! – lo llama Glimmer desde atrás, llega tan rápido como puede y lo obliga a alejarse de él – Déjalo Cato, no vale la pena, no ahorita.

Vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa divina. Le pide que nos deje para poder tenerlo para ella sola, hoy si que ha sido un día sumamente interesante. Le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento, si tanto lo quiere se lo regalo.

Cato cambia de postura a una menos tensa para dedicarnos una última mirada penetrante que a cualquiera haría temblar, pero a mi no, conozco sus miraditas y sé que tiene peores.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan a la arena, nos sorprendemos al saber que la noche ha pasado ya que se nos hizo tan corta con tanta acción. Vuelvo a regañadientes junto con ellos a nuestro campamento una vez que el sol ha salido por completo. En el lago me dedico a enjuagarme la boca para eliminar los rastros de sangre que me quedaron al haberme mordido el interior en mi pelea con Cato, cuando termino vuelvo con el resto y me introduzco en el interior de mi tienda de campaña para estar un rato a solas, alejada de las cámaras.

Sin duda mi tan esperado momento tendrá que aguardar, mejor aun así podre planearlo con delicadeza y cuando llegue podre disfrutarlo más de la cuenta.

Me hago un ovillo en el suelo del interior de la tienda escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. No pienso dormir, no lo hare hasta que gane es solo que estoy pensando en mi primer día en la arena y lo perfecto que ha sido todo salvo que Cato y yo estuvimos a punto de matarnos. Hicimos lo que prometimos no hacer sin importar cual presionados estuviéramos por nuestras familias.

Es increíble como la arena te puede cambiar, lo hizo con tía Angelique, con tío Regulus, quizá con Enobaria, con Cato, conmigo…aunque claro yo no lo veo como algo malo sino como algo que tenia que pasar, algo que en verdad necesitaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...¿y bien gente? **_

_**este es el cap mas largo qe he podido escribir hahaha, demasiada inspiracion y un poco de ayuda de Madisson quien me dio la idea del pequeño beso a Peeta n.n **_

_**espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que se aceptan de todo por review, sugerencias, preguntas, quejas, jitomatasos, apluasos...etc.**_

_**AVISO: la semana que entra empiezo examenes y por lo tanto no podre actualizar el martes (qe es el dia qe comunmente lo hago) ni el proximo pero les prometo qe volvere el viernes de esa semana con mas! no los defraudare asi qe espero qe en mi ausencia lean mucho y dejen review con algo qe les gustaria qe pasara. REPITO...acepto cualquier sugerencia y se los agradecere infinitamente chicas.**_

_**¿saben que me pondria muy feliz? mas reviews! si he recibido muy poquitos en mi ultima actualizacion y me pone triste, osea se qe mi historia no es muy popular por tratarse de ellos dos pero tengo varias lectoras qe son ustedes y aunqe son varias nada mas me lllena de felicidad qe el leer un corto review, se los juro**_

_**bueno los vere muy pronto, gracias por leerme!**_

_**~Karen**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**12**_

Desde aquel día no he cursado palabra con Cato, ni mucho menos la mirada. El caza por su lado y yo por el mio, tal cual dos adversarios. Estoy obedeciendo como debió ser en un principio, resulta doloroso pero eso es lo de menos.

La tención ha surgido en nuestra alianza, nadie sabe cuando uno se volverá contra todos, no sabemos quien despertara la mañana siguiente, somos tantos que el asunto esta resultando inquietante. A tío Regulus en sus juegos sus aliados se voltearon contra él cuando menos se lo esperaba, se fue a dormir y a la mañana siguiente despertó presa de golpes y apuñaladas, y de no ser por sus conocimientos en herbolaria jamás hubiese podido salir vivo para posteriormente vengarse.

Yo no deseo eso, es por lo cual todas las noches me encargo de montar guardia a pesar de que el resto de la competencia no muestre señales de querer atacarnos. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy atenta a todos sus movimientos porque algo me dice que no tardan en darme la espalda, ya va siendo hora. He estado tentada a realizarlo yo misma pero bien me enseñaron cuando romper alianzas y aun no es el momento, esta próximo mas aun no.

Glimmer y Marvel son unos buenos aliados, astutos, despiadados e igual de arrogantes que yo. Glimmer fuera de que es una resbalosa es una chica muy elocuente, tampoco estúpida a pesar de ser rubia, es buena compañía ya que siempre sabe de que hablar. Marvel por otro lado es bastante reservado pero todo un cerebrito, siempre que abre la boca lo hace con demasiada intelectualidad. Cleo…es a la única que soporto, la pescadorcita es bastante odiosa en pocas palabras, si alguien ha de morir primero debe ser ella. Solo Peeta y el chico del distrito 3 nos son indiferentes, solo están con nosotros por conveniencia nada mas.

Cato es otro asunto. Cato. Cato ha sido parte de mi vida tan detalladamente como ningún otra persona, por lo general la gente tiende a alejarse de mi con facilidad, como por ejemplo mis padres…

_-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – dije a mi mejor amigo mientras estaba sentada debajo de nuestro árbol favorito en la escuela._

_-¡Pero claro que si! – respondió al tiempo en que se colgaba de cabeza de una rama para prestarme toda su atención._

_-Angelique, no es mi madre._

_-…Aja, y la mía es la Sra. Thomas._

_-Es verdad, Cato. Angelique es mi tía, mi verdadera madre me abandonó. Se llama Kathleen…es lo único que recuerdo._

_-¿Pero si Lily es idéntica a ella…?_

_-Es porque mamá y Angelique son gemelas…es una suerte que nadie se haya dado cuenta._

_-¡Oh! – solo eso exclamó antes de bajarse con un salto y tirar unas cuantas manzanas sobre mi._

_Tome una y la talle con ambas manos, en la roja superficie yace el reflejo de una niña de escasos catorce años, peinada con dos coletas y un poco de acné en el rostro._

_-No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Me asesinarían si alguien sabe algo… - me dedicó una mirada socarrona con los labios fuertemente fruncidos. Llegue a creer que diría que si._

_-Siempre tan preocupona – mis mejillas se encendieron levemente - , descuida que de mi boca no saldrá nada – se sentó a mi lado regalándome un trozo de manzana – ¿que no es eso lo que los amigos hacen?_

_-¿Y lo somos?_

_-Claro que si y los mejores._

_Rodeó con sus brazos mis hombros._

_-Los mejores, siempre…_

Que lastima que tan bello recuerdo jamás se hubiera cumplido. Que tonterías decíamos a esa edad. Éramos un par de soñadores inconscientes de la difícil verdad que se vive en el mundo diario.

Creo que desde ese día me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Cato.

Pero ya estoy tan cansada de quererlo tanto y no recibir nada a cambio. Lo que paso días antes de la arena fue solo un desperdicio de tiempo, una calentura, la venganza de uno, algo mejor que un sueño para el otro…no tiene importancia porque bien él jugó conmigo y yo me lo creí todo, él mismo me lo confesó y yo le seguí el juego para librarme del peso de mi error al enredarme con el enemigo.

Cato me da seguridad. Con el siento un sinfín de emociones estúpidas e innecesarias. Solo sé que le interesa esa simplona de Katniss y que no sintió nada conmigo, que fui una chica más que entró y salió de su vida. Así de sencillo.

Ya no quiero nada con él. He desarrollado cierta necesidad de aferrarme a él cuando ni siquiera me quiere o por lo menos me le hago atractiva. No, ya no soy una puberta enamorada de su mejor amigo que no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor a perderlo. He de pensar en mi supervivencia, solamente.

Ya no quiero sentir a asquerosos bichos revolotear en mi estomago cuando me habla o me mira, es errático.

Sin embargo mi vida esta tan vacía aparte de ser un asco de principio a fin. No recuerdo haber sido feliz nunca, el pasado me atormenta día con día al despertar. El abandono de mis padres, sobretodo, los abusivos tíos que cuidan de mi y mi hermana, la presión por ganar los dichosos juegos, todo es demasiado.

La palabra muerte no esta dentro de mis prioridades. Si fuera débil me haría temblar sin embargo a pesar de todo no quiero morir aunque esa fuera la perfecta solución a mis problemas.

No quiero morir, soy una cobarde de primera…y lo detesto.

Llevo un buen rato dentro de mi tienda de campaña, pensando, en mi propio mundo cual autista. Por la intensidad de los rayos del sol puedo deducir que es mas de medio día, quizá solo sean un par de horas mas para la noche por lo tanto mis aliados querrán ir a cazar lo más pronto posible.

Hemos estado un poco inactivos por lo cual aun no logramos eliminar a la competencia restante que quien sabe donde andan escondidos en las remotas profundidades del bosque.

Escucho a los demás que dejan de conversar para ir a preparar las armas, al parecer hoy saldremos mas temprano de lo usual. Me pongo de pie y me quito la camiseta que traigo puesta, quedándome en el mismo sostén del primer día, busco entre mis pertenencias una blusa de manga larga que me brinde calor en las frías noches que se pasan aquí, fue una suerte haberla encontrado en las mochilas de la Cornucopia, no siempre hay prendas.

Estoy por ponérmela cuando siento una mirada sobre mi, giro lentamente la cabeza y me percato de que no cerré completamente el cierre a la entrada de la tienda…pero eso no es todo Cato es quien me esta observando. En cuanto se da cuenta de que lo miro desvía la mirada rápidamente como si ni hubiese visto tal cosa.

Tiro la camiseta al suelo soltando un gruñido. Con largas zancadas me apresuro a cerrar por completo aquel cierre. Estúpido Cato. Pervertido. Mirón. Como no me di cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola! he vuelto mis queridos lectores! como han estado? **_

_**Bien aqui les traigo un corto cap que yo pienso que es importante ya que no habia tenido mucha oportunidad de hacerles saber como Clove realmente se siente, no es la gran cosa el capitulo es mas que nada un conector, el siguiente es el bueno! haha**_

_**Para quien no haya comprendido las letras en italicas o como le llamen son un flashback, es la primera vez que lo hago de esta manera ya que investigue y me di cuenta de que poner las letrotras ''FLASHBACK'' esta incorrecto, entonces para que hacer el oso con uds haha xD**_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas que han dado follow a la historia :) tambien a Estefania, Madisson, Clockwork Harlequin y a CareerOnFire por sus reviews, mil gracias hermosas! **_

_**Mañana subo el trece asi que espero verlas por ahi.**_

_**~Karen**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**13**_

-Oh tenemos un problema. – dijo Marvel justamente cuando salí de mi tienda de campaña, ya vestida y armada.

-¿De que hablas? – dije peinándome el cabello en una coleta.

Marvel se acerca a mi y señala hacia el bosque donde se puede apreciar demasiado humo saliendo, como si se tratase de una hoguera gigantesca solo que yo no creo que sea eso sino que una especie de incendio. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Problema? Oh no mi querido amigo, mas bien una oportunidad. Quiere decir que hay tributos por ahí.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¡Entonces que estamos esperando! – dice Cato, fuerzo el cuello para no voltearlo a ver - ¡Vamos!

-¡Esperen! – nos detiene Cleo – ¿que hay de nuestras provisiones? No podemos dejarlas así.

Cato y yo ponemos los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, supongo que aun no saben lo de las minas y en todo caso de que lo sepan aun no hemos probado si realmente funcionan.

-Un segundo. – les digo mientras me dirijo al lago, ignorando sus molestas preguntas. Cato se encarga de explicarles la idea que nuestros mentores nos dieron.

Llego ahí y me topo con la forma de vida que esperaba ver, un pequeño conejo bebe a lengüetadas agua del lago al igual que el resto de los herbívoros que he visto en estos alrededores. Me acerco con sigilo hasta el y lo agarro velozmente para que no escape.

Odio los conejos, tales animales han sido los responsables de que toda una vida me hubieran preparado para los juegos.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, tenía unos meses que nuestros padres no habían dejado al cuidado de mis tíos y tía Angelique estaba fascinada con Lily así que decidió llevarnos al pie de la montaña a un pequeño día de campo. Como Lily los tenia hipnotizados ni si quiera se percataban de lo que hacia, me introduje en el bosque y comencé a juguetear hasta que un conejo blanco se me acerco gracias a que llevaba comida, se la di y después lo mate.

Regresé con mis tíos con el conejo partido a la mitad y el vestido lleno de sangre, ambos me miraron consternados, yo solo les explique que lo había echo porque quería saber que tenia dentro. Eran unos pensamientos nada ordinarios en una niña de tan solo seis años los cuales más tarde le dieron a tía Angelique la brillante idea de entrenarme para los juegos.

Regreso con mis aliados y con el conejo en brazos. Fijan su mirada en mí de inmediato, ansiosos por saber que hago con el animal.

Me vuelvo hacia el chico del distrito 3 con una fría mirada.

-¿Seguro que funcionan? – le pregunto refiriéndome a las minas que reacomodo.

-S-s-si.

-¿Podría probarlo?

El chico traga saliva y asiente.

-Pero en esa zona, si lo haces allá – señala la inmensa pirámide con todas nuestras provisiones – volaras todo en mil pedazos…son demasiado potentes.

Asiento firmemente y me dirijo hacia el lado opuesto de la pirámide donde un gran montículo de tierra se sitúa, me hace suponer que ahí es donde quedaron las minas restantes. Todos me observan curiosos.

Una vez que me situó donde el chico me pide, me agacho y suelto al conejo, este brinca despavorido de mis brazos y echa a correr por unos cuantos segundos antes de salir volando por los aires en miles de trocitos. La explosión es mínima por lo que veo innecesario cubrirme los oídos, pero me demuestra el gran trabajo que ha hecho.

Me giro en dirección a mis aliados con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Es seguro, ¿nos vamos?

Confiando en que las minas entorno a la pirámide servirán de igual manera; asienten con un grito de emoción antes de echar a correr hacia el bosque. Hago una vaga y falsa imitación de su emoción y salgo detrás de ellos después de ordenarle al chico que se quede a cuidar, nos sirve más aquí que con nosotros.

Esta vez no olvidamos traer una brújula por lo que nos es fácil seguir la dirección del humo sin perdernos.

Nos adentramos más y más en el bosque. La arena en si me parece un total laberinto, hay tantos sitios que lucen de igual manera u otros por los que jamás había pasado. Hay dos zonas que nos intrigan demasiado, la pendiente y una especie de campo con hiervas altas al otro lado de la Cornucopia; sin embargo somos demasiados desconfiados como para ir a investigar aunque claro bien podría haber tributos allí.

El camino es largo, mas no nos desanimamos a ningún precio. Corremos hacia nuestra especie de premio llenos de júbilo y energía, haciendo bromas, contando anécdotas, riendo, lo que sea que nos haga menos pesada la ida.

Finalmente llegamos hacia donde el fuego inicia, las abrazadoras llamas devoran todo con agresividad por lo cual la idea de meternos en aquel infierno no es nada convincente. Como suele suceder Glimmer, Marvel y Cleo se ponen a discutir sobre que rumbo tomar, si rodearlo, entrar, o simplemente regresar al campamento.

Optamos por rodearlo pero en caso de ver que se puede pasar lo haremos. Trato de permanecer en todo momento junto a Peeta mientras que Cato disfruta de la estupenda compañía que ahora Glimmer representa para él.

Trato de no darle importancia pero es difícil cuando todas las noches se duermen tarde por estar conversando mientras yo monto guardia en una esquina, cuando Glimmer enreda uno de sus mechones entorno a su dedo sin dejar de mirar coquetamente a Cato, cuando Cato se ríe a carcajadas muy cerca de ella. Tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que haga o deje de hacer simplemente los dos estamos empeñados en seguir molestando el uno al otro.

Cogemos un camino muy cerca del fuego una vez que lo hemos rodeado por completo, gran error ya que el humo es muy denso y nos dificulta la visibilidad al igual que el respirar. Son varios metros los cuales caminamos dentro.

A cada paso que doy contengo el aire lo más que puedo pero me resulta inútil, tozo de manera frenética que comienzo a sentir arcadas y mis pasos pierden velocidad al igual que los de Cleo. Ambas nos distanciamos del grupo entre tanto humo, Marvel también, todos nos llamamos unos a otros a través del sofocante humo y el hirviente calor del fuego.

Todo me comienza a dar vueltas que empiezo a alucinar cosas, escucho que Cato me llama…si seguramente es mi imaginación. Estoy por desfallecer que Cleo me toma de los codos y me conduce hacia delante lo más pronto posible.

-Ahora no es el momento para que te hagas la débil, no quiero tener que quedarme perdida junto contigo. – me dice cubriéndose la nariz mientras me arrastra con ella.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y hago un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, cuando lo logro justamente salimos de la zona del incendio.

-¡Marvel, Cato! – grita Cleo buscándolos aun entre los arboles llameantes.

Me pongo de cuclillas al suelo en busca de aire mientras contengo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de vomitar. No debo mostrar debilidad.

-¡Cleo! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

-¡Por aquí! Sigan mi voz.

A quien engañamos, aquí no hay nadie. Si un tributo fue el que comenzó el incendio lo mas seguro es que ya se haya marchado o si hubiese sido creado por causas no tan naturales sino por los vigilantes tendría que haber una razón aparente, mas no la hay.

Llevo días pensando en que tal vez y Peeta no me esta diciendo lo que yo en verdad quiero saber porque curiosamente no la hemos encontrado y mi sed de sangre se esta haciendo tan grande que temo que voy a enloquecer si no la encuentro y la asesino lo mas pronto posible.

Después de unos minutos volvemos a estar completos. Nos tomamos un breve descanso para recuperar el aliento, tomamos agua y nos sacudimos las cenizas que se han adherido a nuestras ropas.

Andamos unos cuantos pasos mas cuando de la nada nos topamos con un estanque y lo que justo mis ojos querían ver. Lo primero que veo es una trenza, después su rostro. Katniss esta a tan solo unos metros de nosotros, camina a pasos torpes y apresurados.

Al verla se nos ilumina por completo la cara y corremos hacia ella con gran energía.

-Miren, miren quien apareció. – canturrea Glimmer.

-¡No tan deprisa muñeca! – grita Cato entre carcajadas.

El entusiasmo me llena el cuerpo por lo que corro a gran velocidad al tiempo en que preparo mis armas, he estado esperando este momento que no pienso dejarlo ir por nada del mundo ahora que finalmente la encontramos y no exactamente gracias a Peeta.

-¡Dense prisa! – les grito al ver que empieza a trepar a un árbol.

¡Ya lo hizo! Maldición, si fuera buena trepando la seguiría de igual manera.

Es demasiado tarde, cuando la alcanzamos ella ya esta a gran altura del tronco. Contengo mi furia apretando fuertemente los puños a los costados, respiro con fuerza sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

-¿Cómo va eso? – nos grita en un tono de voz bastante alegre que me hace hervir aun mas la sangre.

Glimmer y yo emitimos un gruñido a la vez, ¿quien se cree?

Cato da un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa bastante atractiva. Intento controlarme ya que no me siento en condiciones para soportar ver como le va a coquetear, lo conozco y sé que quiere, no se resiste frente a una cara bonita.

-Bastante bien. ¿Y a ti?

-Un clima bastante cálido para mi gusto – responde – .Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no suben?

-Creo que lo hare.

-Toma esto, Cato – le dice Glimmer entregándole el bonito arco plateado que se consiguió en la Cornucopia.

-No. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Y ahí va Cato como siempre llamando la atención en todo momento, ¿qué no se cansa? A mi ya me tiene harta, siempre tiene que ser él.

Desde abajo lo motivan para que la logre alcanzar, de niños el trepaba mucho a los arboles es por eso que espero y lo haya olvidado así como el resto de las cosas que hacían a nuestra amistad esplendida.

Lo prometió, prometió dejarme a la del 12 y ahora al parecer se ha olvidado de ese pequeño trato que teníamos, ojala y se caiga porque si alguien ha de me matarla debo ser yo, no me importa lo que suceda. Y como si mis pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados la rama de la que Cato se agarra emite un crujido llevando consigo a Cato en un viaje directo al suelo. Me cubro la boca para sofocar una carcajada mientras que Glimmer corre en su auxilio.

Cato se incorpora como si nada al tiempo en que maldice continuamente, es tan patético.

-Yo lo hare. – dice Glimmer y trepa hacia el árbol pero a la siguiente rama decide bajar para no sufrir lo mismo que Cato, en vez de eso decide dispararle con el arco pero sin éxito, verla disparar es como ver a Lily tomar un cuchillo.

Katniss ha logrado subir unos cuantos metros mas dejando atrás nuestras posibilidades de alcanzarla además de que se burla una vez mas de nosotros sosteniendo una flecha de Glimmer.

-Bien hecho. – le reprocho con los ojos entrecerrados, se echa el pelo hacia atrás como si no hubiese escuchado tal cosa. Les indico con la mano que se acerquen, debemos hacer algo urgentemente, se nos esta acabando el tiempo ahora que el crepúsculo ha dado inicio.

-¡No podemos irnos sin matarla! – chilla Glimmer.

-Pienso lo mismo. – coincide Cleo.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos hacerla bajar… - dice pensativo Marvel – Clove, ¿por qué no intentas lanzarle un cuchillo?

Me echo ligeramente hacia atrás ofendida.

-¿Disculpa? – suelto un gruñido – no gracias, no estoy dispuesta a perder un cuchillo mas sin obtener una muerte a mi favor.

-Bueno, no eres la única que casi no ha podido asesinar. – replica.

-¿Y tu has podido? Porque yo no. – agrega Cleo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los tres nos dedicamos miradas mordaces con los dientes apretados, no me sorprendería que llegase a perder la paciencia y los mate a ambos de un solo movimiento.

-Emm ¿Hola? Creo que ese no es el tema. – interviene Glimmer.

Una sarta de conspiraciones se da inicio. Varias ideas de como atraparla surgen de varios mientras que objeciones y respuestas negativas salen de otros. Somos un caso excepcional, nunca podemos llegar a un acuerdo de una manera civilizada hasta que alguien como Peeta decide hablar:

-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella en la mañana.

Inmediatamente cinco miradas llenas de desconfianza se sitúan en él y luego en mi.

-¿Hasta cuando? – inquiere Marvel dirigiéndose a mi, ellos también desconfían de su actitud. Ganas de querer deshacerse de él no les falta.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Dale una oportunidad – me excuso – además tiene razón, no puede ir a ningún lado y estaremos preparados en caso de que se le ocurra la idea.

Eso no lo hace cambiar de opinión, continúan mirándome de la misma manera de reproche.

-Acamparemos aquí. – dice Cato en voz de líder, todos asienten y van a preparar una fogata antes de que oscurezca mas.

Cato permanece cerca de mi evaluándome con la mirada, cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho al sentirme incomoda por su mirada, no pienso devolvérsela así que lo nota y se aleja. Miro hacia el cielo y cierro levemente los ojos, me vale si las cámaras me están grabando, no me sorprendería que la audiencia ya se haya dado cuenta de mi raro comportamiento últimamente.

Un rato mas tarde el himno da inicio, resulta desesperante no ver si quiera un rostro en el cielo nocturno…pero mañana si lo habrá, de eso yo me encargo. Glimmer y Cato cuchichean un plan para atraparla mañana, cosa que me hace enfurecer bastante…en fin tendré que idear yo el mio para ganarles.

También decido volver a los celos, por lo cual me siento a lado de Peeta quien esta mirando el cielo nocturno con un aire pensativo.

-Bonita noche, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, muy bonita.

Vuelve la vista en dirección hacia el cielo pero me doy cuenta de que no esta apreciando la noche como parece, sino a Katniss ramas arriba. La verdad no entiendo que hace con nosotros si dice que la ama tanto y a la vez esta supuestamente ayudándonos a encontrarla para acabar con ella…mas no me importa.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de encontrar otro tema de conversación, jamás he sido buena en ello y menos con un chico. Decido recostarme a su lado apoyándome en mis codos, eso llama la atención de Cato lo suficiente que deja de hablar con Glimmer para mirarme con mucha atención.

-En mi distrito me encanta ver el cielo por las noches con mi hermana, ese cielo es muy parecido a este... – decido callarme ya que he empezado a hablar de Lily cuando mis mentores me lo prohibieron.

-En el mio, el doce no es como el tuyo. – responde ofendido, se levanta y se marcha a sentarse contra un árbol cercano, dejándome ahí tendida en ridículo en vista de que mis coqueteos no tuvieron éxito.

Me coloco boca arriba dejándome llevar por el sonido de la madera tronar al ser devorada por el fuego y el ulular de un búho. Los ojos comienzan a cerrárseme de par en par, apenas me doy cuenta de esto doy un respingo y lucho por mantenerlos abiertos pero me es difícil si llevo días enteros sin dormir. Tomo un cuchillo con fuerza como si eso me hiciera mantenerme despierta.

Pienso en Lily, gracias a mis palabras con el chico amoroso, deseando que estuviera aquí a mi lado como aquellos días en nuestro prado favorito al pie de la montaña. Extraño demasiado la presencia de mi hermana que el recordarla basta para querer hacerme llorar, me acuesto sobre mi costado para que ni las cámaras ni mis aliados puedan notar las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas. Quería llorar desde hace días y hoy al fin lo he conseguido.

Me quedo plácidamente dormida minutos mas tarde, es por lo cual Glimmer es seleccionada para montar para la guardia. Quiero impedirlo pero estoy tan agotada que apenas y quiero moverme en contra de mi voluntad.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Hola mis queridos! ¿como andan? _**

**_Actualizo como todos los martes, un poco tarde pero seguro hahaha es que he andado ocupada por la escuela pero olvidarme de este fic jamas. Una disculpa por no actualizar el viernes pero mi mejor amiga me invito al cine y luego en su casa vimos LJH y bueno me inspire bastante hahaha, les tengo ya listo el sig cap para ser exactos pero lo subire pronto ya que estoy dandole detalles._**

**_¿Que les pareció? Supongo que ya saben que pasara en el proximo :) pero quiero aumentarles el suspenso._**

**_Gracias a las personas que han agregado a favoritos el fic, a los que ya lo siguen y a las que han dejado review, mil gracias hermosas no olviden seguir dejandome su opinion._**

**_SE ACEPTA DE TODO! _**

**_Los veo muy pronto en el prox cap_**

**_~Karen_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**14**_

Después de días duermo plácidamente, del cansancio ninguna pesadilla se interpone en mi mundo del descanso, solo soy yo respirando con una respiración acompasada y no agitada. Estoy en un mundo donde nadie, ni nada me puede hacer daño; donde realmente estoy segura.

Sueño con mi regreso a casa. Todo el distrito esta celebrando mi victoria, camino por la plaza donde las festividades típicas de mi distrito han tomado lugar como las pequeñas obras callejeras que simulan mis días en la arena, músicos tocan con sus violines y gaitas la música tan, la gente baila sin cesar, los niños corretean jugando con confeti y serpentinas, fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo nocturno y una larga fila de personas se alza para poder pasar por el ''camino ardiente'' un pequeño juego típico que consisten en pasar descalzo por un camino de carbón hirviendo.

Camino de la mano de Lily luciendo un esplendido vestido color vino, agitando la mano a las personas que me saludan con una sonrisa; ambas felices con todas las festividades a nuestro alrededor. Nos acercamos a donde todos los vencedores se sientan todos los años a festejar una victoria mas, beben, fuman, se emborrachan y cantan canciones pegajosas, ríen y recuerdan sus juegos.

Tía Angelique y tío Regulus están entre ellos como siempre suelen hacer, incluso veo a Enobaria y Brutus chocar tarros llenos de espumeante cerveza, tía Angelique como siempre con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras que tío Regulus ríe descontroladamente.

Al verme llegar todos los vencedores estallan en vítores y aplausos, porque ahora soy una mas de ellos. Enobaria me rodea con uno de sus brazos libres derramándose un poco de cerveza en la ropa y clama gustosa dando a notar lo ebria que esta:

-¡Mírenla! ¡Sho la convertí en lo que es y no ustedes ratas mal paridas!

Claman un si al alucino mientras que tía Angelique recibe halagos que hacen a su ego elevarse aun mas.

-No, tu no hiciste nada Enobaria… - interfiere Brutus igual o peor de ebrio – si ganó fue grashias a mi, mató al chico tal y como le pedí… ¡Hip!

En eso todo cobra sentido para mi, miro desconcertada a mis mentores quienes se limitan a seguir bebiendo con el resto, tía Angelique se encoje de hombros mientras le da otra calada a su cigarrillo, por ultimo miro a Lily y ella asiente con un puchero. Miro en otra dirección y me topo con dos personas que no están celebrando en lo absoluto.

Los padres de Cato me observan con odio a lo lejos. Su madre tiene el rostro rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar y se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras que su padre me dedica una mordaz mirada al tiempo en que niega con la cabeza sin parar.

Escucho a los vencedores comenzar a contar el desenlace de los juegos el cual fue nada menos que entre Cato y yo, me cubro las orejas para no escucharlo al tiempo en que suelto un grito agudo. Detengo el sueño antes de que se convierta en una mera pesadilla.

Los sentidos comienzan a desperezarse ahora que he dormido de mas, en lo mas remoto de mi mente me repito cientos de veces que despierte para que pueda acabar con la del 12 pero mi cuerpo sigue en tal estado de relajación que me hace olvidar lo que realmente quiero.

Mi plan es simple, lo perfeccione antes de quedarme plenamente dormida. Planeo enredar uno de mis cuchillos a un trozo de cuerda que traigo en el bolsillo, lanzarlo lo mas alto posible trepada desde la rama a la que mas tenga acceso y si logro acertar lo mas seguro es que tiraría de el hasta verla caer de lo alto y partirse el cuello o sino yo misma me encargaría de hacerla pasar una linda y lenta muerte que fascinaría a la audiencia. O quizá suena muy tonto, de una u otra manera no puedo seguir aquí tirada.

Los sonidos matutinos del bosque anuncian que posiblemente el sol no tarda en salir, escucho a los pájaros comenzar a cantar, el sonido de la madera tronar contra las ultimas llamas de la hoguera, sonidos de insectos, el sonido que se escucha al cortar manera… ¿cortar madera?

Eso me hace abrir los ojos de inmediato con un buen brinco…pero ya es muy tarde el sonido se ve remplazado por un zumbido de cientos de insectos enfurecidos y pronto se acerca al suelo. Un panal cae al suelo con estruendo liberando a tales insectos en menos de un parpadeo. Grito del horror y me incorporo de un salto en el mismo instante, mis aliados hacen lo mismo.

Todo lo que me rodea deja de existir para dejar en vista solo a insectos voladores de gran tamaño y cuerpo dorado; que nos atacan a mis aliados y a mi, son avispas pero no de las comunes aquí nada es lo que parece...lo se porque a la primera picadura un dolor desconcertante me invade de pies a cabeza.

Las avispas nos atacan de manera frenética, luchar es inútil así como quedarme parada a esperar que me piquen hasta morir. Entre el caos, los gritos despavoridos de todos, los chillidos de Glimmer, los intentos de Peeta por alejarlos; Cato logra darnos indicaciones sobre que hacer. Nadie esta lo suficiente consciente como para querer ponerse en el lugar del líder.

-¡Al lago, al lago! – nos grita antes de salir pitando a toda velocidad.

Solo Marvel, Peeta y yo le seguimos. Ni si quiera me preocupo por detenerme a esperar a Glimmer o Cleo, lo único que importa es el alejarme del infierno mas no lo logro.

Las avispas nos siguen de la misma manera, de pronto me doy cuenta de que clase de especie se puede tratar, bien ha valido la pena ver aquellos juegos con mis tíos año tras año.

-¡Rastrevispulas! – grita Marvel en nuestra huida.

¿De todas las monstruosidades que se les podrían haber ocurrido a los vigilantes tenían que haber sido rastrevíspulas? No puede ser, el veneno de esas cosas produce fuertes alucinaciones en cuestión de minutos sino es que antes la muerte, los bultos que una sola picadura genera suelen llegar a tener el tamaño de una ciruela, pero si eso no es suficiente las malditas te rastrean con el fin de atacar, de ahí toman su nombre.

Me llevo tres picaduras en el rostro, una en ambas mejillas y otra en la frente, ambas me queman como el infierno por lo cual aumento la velocidad de mi carrera hacia el agua.

Me zambullo de inmediato y espero bajo la superficie a que las rastrevíspulas decidan marcharse ya que difícilmente se acercan al agua. Emerjo una vez que sea han perdido de vista y me tallo de manera frenética la cara que ha comenzado a hincharse por la cantidad de veneno en las picaduras mas el ardor no parece desaparecer, reitro los agijones, vuelvo a gritar horrorizada mientras continuo tallándome.

La respuesta a como ese panal logro llegar hasta el suelo esta mas que clara, ¿quien estaba en lo mas alto de un árbol? ¡La idiota del distrito 12! No nos dimos cuenta de tan pequeño detalle, tenía que pasar, ahora va a conseguir escapar…o podría morir por las rastrevispulas si suponemos que la han picado aunque no deseo eso si yo soy quien la desea matar.

El ardor en el rostro es como fuego que me come viva, mojo aun más mis manos antes de presionarlas contra mi piel, emito gruñidos descomunales de tanto dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! – chillo furiosa - ¡Me las va a pagar una por una!

Se escucha el primer cañonazo, ¿Glimmer? ¿Cleo? ¿Katniss? ¿Marvel? ¡¿Cato?!

Intento salir del agua pero un mareo me viene en el instante y caigo de nuevo al agua, vuelvo a gruñir sin dejar de cubrirme la cara con ambas manos.

De mi berrinche no me percato de que alguien mas esta saliendo del agua hasta que Cato habla por primera vez, aun sigue vivo y eso tanto malo como bueno.

-¿A dónde vas chico amoroso? – le dice con voz amenazante, retiro las manos para observar la escena. Peeta sale a trompicones del lago y echa a correr por la dirección que venimos lo mas rápido que le es posible.

Veo que Cato tiene una gran picadura debajo del ojo mientras que Marvel tiene unas cuantas en el rostro y las manos. Ambos se dedican una mirada y me doy cuenta de que algo anda bastante mal con nuestro supuesto aliado, ¿Simplemente por qué regresa?... Oh claro ya se me había olvidado, Katniss.

-Acompáñame. – le dice Cato sacando del agua su mano con su espada en alto. Marvel asiente firmemente y lo sigue como un pequeño cachorrito.

Por fin logro reaccionar e imito sus acciones pero otro mareo me viene y caigo de espaldas de nuevo al lago, siento que empiezo a ahogarme a pesar de estar en la orilla, producto de las alucinaciones.

-¡No Cato, espera! – logro decir tras mis esfuerzos por lograr incorporarme con la ayuda de una roca - ¡Cato!

Definitivamente las alucinaciones dan inicio.

Todo a mi alrededor se mueve de un lado para otro conforme a mis pasos, en ocasiones se agita ocasionando que la vista se me nuble y choque contra todo lo que esta a mi paso. Criaturas descomunales salen de los arboles directo hacia mi, tiran de mis extremidades y de mi ropa para llevarme con ellos, grito y pataleo para librarme ferozmente de ellos.

Caigo al suelo una y otra vez, siempre me levanto como si nada pero apenas lo logro las alucinaciones vuelven a empezar.

-¡Nada es real, nada! – grito y sigo corriendo por donde Cato y Marvel.

Un aerodeslizador aparece en el cielo y se lleva un cadáver, no logro identificar de quien era pero podría ser bien una de mis aliadas o mi enemiga.

La realidad y las alucinaciones me son fáciles de identificar lo cual es bueno pero no tardo en desmallarme además de que no puedo permitirlo. Cato lo prometió. Prometió dejarme a la del doce y ahora no solo la va a matar sino que también a lo único que tenía para encontrarla y ese es Peeta. Así que tengo que impedirlo a toda costa.

Eso es lo único que me mantiene atada a la realidad, mi ansia de sangre.

Parece que tardo siglos en alcanzarlos pero finalmente lo logro. Al parecer Katniss a huido gracias a Peeta, Marvel esta desfallecido en el suelo con la lanza aun lado, Glimmer esta muerta a causa de cientas de picaduras de rastrevispulas y Cato esta en una posición amenazante frente a Peeta quien luce sumamente aterrado.

-¡La ayudaste! – gruñe Cato sosteniendo en alto su espada – No se como no me di cuenta antes…considérate muerto.

Acto seguido Cato blande su espada con gran fuerza que le provoca a Peeta un corte en la pierna, un corte profundo que sangra de inmediato y lo hace perder el equilibrio. Se arrastra en el piso retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choca contra la corteza del árbol de donde cayó el panal, la hoja de la espada de Cato esta a tan solo centímetros de él, un solo movimiento y lo va a degollar.

Observo la escena con la boca abierta de par en par. Me siento a desfallecer de no ser por un árbol al que estoy aferrada a la espera de una nueva ola de alucinaciones que lo hará desaparecer todo en segundos sin que yo me lo espere. Ni si quiera puedo mover la boca para articular palabra alguna. El rostro me sigue quemando. La agonía es demasiada.

-Tus últimas palabras.

Cato esta apunto de matarlo, la desesperación me entra. Si lo mata estoy perdida, una vez mas he perdido mi oportunidad así que no puedo permitir que lo mate cuando representa mi única esperanza.

Quiero llegar a su lado e impedir lo que esta apunto de hacer que gracias a las alucinaciones se plasma enfrente de mí con suma nitidez que juraría que es real. No es real, cierro los ojos con fuerza para alejar las imágenes.

Lo detengo dando un paso vacilante hacia el frente. Tropezare, eso lo se.

-Cato… - lo llamo con voz pastosa antes de caer al suelo sin nada a mi alcance que haga frenar la caída. Me golpeo la cabeza, todo se acelera y comienza a darme vueltas, intento ponerme de pie pero ya es demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de responderme y las alucinaciones se apoderan de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Clavo mis uñas en mi cuero cabelludo sin dejar de gritar, como si eso hiciera detenerse a las imagenes.

-¡Clove! – le escucho gritar o alucinó antes de que todo se ponga negro y sea completamente victima del veneno de rastrevispulas.

Genial, esto va a ser bastante largo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola gente! ¿Como andan? **_

_**Hoy es Martes lalala y saben lo que significa...¡otro cap mas! ¿que les parecio? ¿supero sus expectativas? algo corto pero no se me ocurria otra cosa para tal suceso, solo no me maten...**_

_**El proximo capitulo probablemente tarde un poco ya que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y necesito crear recuerdos de cato y clove asi que mis queridos espero de su ayuda, cualquier sugerencia ya saben que es valida ;)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y comentarios! hehehe si disculpen si alguna vez se me pasa una falta de ortografia es que aveces no me doy cuenta o el corrector de ortografia no me lo corrije, si algun dia notan algo erroneo haganmelo saber, no me enojo ni nada, sus reviews me hacen realmente feliz :D**_

_**Bueno yo los dejo, los veo en el proximo cap que no es por nada pero me esta gustando!**_

_**Dejen review :) que amo leerlos!**_

_**~Karen**_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**15**_

_Todos están esperando_

_Todos están mirando_

_Hasta cuando duermes_

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

Floto en un espacio negro, luciendo un vestido de seda que vuela al compas de la brisa que inunda la tierra de las alucinaciones. Una nueva comienza. Esta vez se trata de un recuerdo, el veneno de las rastrevíspulas se ha encargado estarme mostrando los recuerdos más dolorosos que están almacenados en lo más recóndito de mi mente y sobretodo a alentar el miedo.

Vuelvo revivir aquel momento en el que mis padres se despidieron de Lily y yo antes de dejarnos con nuestros tíos.

-Escucha Clove – me dice mamá sosteniendo mis manos de cuclillas frente a mi - , tu padre y yo nos iremos un tiempo, se van a quedar con tus tíos así que quiero que me prometas que cuidaras mucho de Lily…

-¿Irse a donde? – inquiero con una voz aguda cual chillido de ratón.

Mamá me mira dudosa con sus ojos azules zafiro que vagan desde el rostro de papá al de tía Angelique sin saber que responderme.

-A trabajar mi amor – me explica papá con dulzura – para que a ti y a Lily no les falte nada.

-Pero volveremos muy pronto – agrega rápidamente mamá antes de que me de tiempo para angustiarme -. Tan pronto que ni lo sentirás, mi cielo.

Era una niña inocente me lo creía todo. Mire a la mujer idéntica a mamá que miraba la escena parada desde el umbral de la cocina, con un cigarrillo en la mano y una pesada mirada en el rostro que claramente daba a entender lo mucho que detestaba la situación.

Nunca he logrado a entender porque si tía Angelique odiaba tanto a mi madre porque nos aceptó como si fuéramos sus hijas, sé que Lily tiene que ver en esa decisión pero aun así no lo logro entender a pesar de tantos años transcurridos.

-¿Me prometes que cuidaras siempre de Lily como las hermanas que son? – vuelve a preguntarme con los ojos húmedos.

-Lo prometo.

-Esa es mi muñequita – dice orgulloso papá mientras me acaricia el cabello –. Siempre recuerda que tu madre y yo las amamos.

El recuerdo se termina y se distorsiona. Todo se agita y se llena de manchas blancas que me hacen dar vueltas en el espacio sin nada que me ayude a detenerme. Mi cuerpo humano amenaza con despertarse pero el veneno lo impide.

_Lo complicado _

_Es que ayer éramos solo chicos_

_Jugando a los soldados, solo fingiendo_

_Soñando sueños con finales felices._

_En el patio_

_Ganábamos batallas con nuestras espadas de madera_

_Pero ahora hemos entrado a un mundo cruel _

_Donde todo mundo se pone de pie_

_Y llevan la cuenta._

Aparece un recuerdo más frente a mis ojos. Cato y yo jugamos con espadas de madera en el jardín de su casa a que estamos en los juegos del hambre. Tenemos tan solo ocho años, una sonrisa chimuela en el rostro, hoyuelos encantadores y los rasgos típicos de la niñez.

-¡Y ahí esta Clove Faer! ¡Va a atacar a un tributo sorpresivamente! – dice Cato imitando a Caesar Flickerman.

Brinco a la caja de arena y finjo degollar a un oso de peluche con mi espada. Cato imita los sonidos de una muchedumbre enloquecida.

-¡Punto mas para Clove!

Hago tres reverencias ante el público imaginario.

-¡Ahora tenemos a Cato en una pelea de espadas! – digo yo saliendo de la caja de arena para enfrentarlo.

Lo golpeo en la rodilla con la espada, se tira al suelo sobándose.

-¡Ríndete cobarde!

-¡Jamás!

Se incorpora y nos correteamos por todo el jardín blandiendo nuestras espadas, riendo sin cesar, en nuestro mundo de imaginación.

-¡Atrápame! – lo provoco haciendo un bailecito y sacándole la lengua. Era una niña bastante alegre, mis emociones aun no se veían corrompidas por la oscuridad de mi futuro.

Cato se enoja y da un brinco para alcanzarme pero por suerte alcanzo a treparme al barandal de la resbaladilla y salvarme por un pelo.

En esos años yo ya comenzaba a mostrar cierta agilidad y elasticidad al moverme debido a que ya había comenzado a entrenar, es por lo cual cuando llegue hasta arriba de la resbaladilla logre deslizarme abajo por la rampa sin tambalearme o caerme, aterrice en la caja de arena con una pequeña pirueta que había alcanzado a perfeccionar. Cato salta al arenero y volvemos a chocar espadas de nuevo en batalla.

Pateo arena a su rostro, el como defensa me avienta con fuerza hacia un costado. Por suerte caigo con las manos y gracias a esto me entierro un clavo que estaba escondido entre la arena puesto que la caja había sido armada hace poco.

Empiezo a llorar, Cato ante esto llega a mi lado lleno de preocupación.

-¿Te lastimaste? No era en serio. – me tiende su mano. Paso el dorso de mi mano por mi rostro para retirar mis lágrimas y acepto su ayuda con la mano sana.

Niego con la cabeza y le muestro la otra mano herida que supura roja y brillante sangre donde el clavo esta encajado.

-Tranquila – me dice con calma – yo te curo.

Toma mi mano y me retira el clavo rápidamente para que no sienta más dolor que si lo hiciera con calma. Hago una mueca de dolor sin emitir sonido alguno, era muy valiente para tener esa edad. Limpia mi sangre con su camiseta y me besa en la palma.

-¡Mira ya esta! – exclama mostrándomela.

Sorbo un poco la nariz sonriendo.

-Perdón, no era mi intención.

-Esta bien, pero hagamos una promesa, ¿te parece? Hay que prometer que si un día vamos a los juegos no nos lastimaremos pase lo que pase, ¡júralo!

-¡Lo juro!

Cada quien escupe en su respectiva mano antes de estrecharlas y así sellar nuestro pacto el cual nos deja las palmas pintadas con mi sangre, no parece importarnos. Cato se agacha para tomar su espada, me le acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Puagh! – exclama sacando la lengua al tiempo en que se limpia con asco la mejilla en donde lo besé, como si fuera acido. Hay que ver que éramos unos singulares niños.

Suelto varias risillas al ver su reacción, tengo una risa encantadora que pocas veces me he llegado a escuchar.

-¡Ahora veras!

-¡No, no, no! – digo entre risas volviendo a correr lo mas lejos de él y su espada.

La imagen se aleja dejándome ver por último a dos niños que juegan felices de la vida ignorando lo que iba a suceder cuando crecieran, su única preocupación era perder sus preciados juguetes. La promesa que ellos dos hicieron hoy se ha roto, no se me olvida la salvaje pelea que tuvimos el primer día en la arena, rompimos la promesa.

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

De niña paso a ser una adolescente, una rebelde. Las imágenes de una pelea que tuve con tío Regulus me asaltan. Me provocó a propósito, yo ya sabia como defenderme a la perfección y las consecuencias para ambos fueron fatales porque sabemos movernos con tanta fuerza además de que Lily se quedo traumada al verme pelear de esa manera. Por suerte tía Angelique nunca se entero, sino no seguiría viva.

Me cubro los odios y aprieto los ojos para evitar esas imágenes tan molestas. Dejo que la gravedad del espacio negro sea quien me lleve hacia una zona de nueva de alucinaciones o bien de recuerdos.

_Todos están esperando, tu fracaso_

_Todo el mundo esta mirando, para verte caer_

_Hasta cuando duerme, duermes_

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

Sigo flotando a la deriva, entro en una nube de humo de tabaco que los labios de tía Angelique profieren. El humo esta lleno de imágenes dolorosas de lo que fue su vida antes de hacerse vencedora.

Ahí dentro veo el maltrato psicológico que presentaba por parte de mis abuelos, las humillaciones que mi madre le causaba, las peleas entre ellas, lo que la llevo a voluntariarse para los juegos, el dolor de no tener a nadie quien la escuchara, la soledad. Caigo en picada hacia la nada, la imagen se distorsiona en mi viaje situándose en la arena de sus juegos, el espacio negro se torna a un bosque blanco cubierto por la nieve.

_Entonces aquí estas_

_A solo unos pasos por delante, y te mantienes en guardia_

_Cada lección forma una nueva cicatriz_

_Nunca pensaron que llegarías tan lejos._

Me convierto en uno de los lobos que los vigilantes enviaron para que la atacaran. La mujer de surcos debajo de los ojos, de piel y dientes amarillos, y cabello reseco e irregular que usa capas y capas de caro maquillaje no se compara con la muchacha de ojos azules de mi misma edad que esta parada frente a mi, puedo sentir todas sus emociones: miedo, angustia, coraje. La veo defenderse usando solo una punta de flecha y una ballesta – un generoso regalo de un patrocinador -, mata sin piedad a la manada, incluyéndome a mí.

La punta al clavarse en mi corazón ocasiona que salga volando en una nube de polvo que viaja a gran velocidad y después toma forma de un conejo blanco. Me convierto en un conejo. A lo poco aparezco yo de pequeña, sonriendo como nunca en la vida, se del peligro mas me quedo quieta a la espera de la comida que llevo en la mano. Conforme mi yo apuñala al conejo puedo sentir todo el dolor y sufrimiento de la victima, así como el de todos esos tributos que he matado a lo largo de los juegos del hambre. Muero y la imagen vuelve a cambiar.

_Solo tienes que mantener tus ojos abiertos._

Aparezco en un pasillo de mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, todo es tan real que siento que la pesadilla de los juegos término. Visto un camisón largo y blanco y sostengo un candelabro con una vela encendida, afuera llueve, veo siluetas de cuervos en pleno vuelo surcando el cielo. Todo es tenebroso mas yo no tengo miedo, nunca lo tengo.

Escucho que una voz lejana me llama pero debido a la penumbra me es difícil ver de quien se trata por mas que entrecierro los ojos. Avanzo en la dirección que soy llamada por esa melodiosa voz que me hace sentir una cálida sensación inimaginable, alumbro con el candelabro mi camino para no caer.

La voz me conduce hacia las escaleras de caracol que llevan hacia el segundo piso, un relámpago surca el cielo e ilumina a toda la casa que esta sumida en una continua penumbra y a las siluetas de los cuerpos gordos de los cuervos afuera. Decido dar media vuelta porque sé que algo no anda bien, me hace sentirme desconfiada, sin embargo ruidos arriba me hacen cambiar de parecer.

Son risas de una niña y un niño junto con el sonido del agua llenando una bañera.

Cuando llego veo a Lily con tres años de edad parada al fondo del pasillo tomada de la mano de Cato. Alumbro un poco más la estancia para asegurarme de que son ellos, avanzo temerosa.

-¿Lily? – pregunto mientras avanzo. Suelta una risita mostrándome sus pequeños dientes de leche.

De pronto en donde piso deja de ser mármol y se convierte en agua, caigo de golpe hacia las negras profundidades. No es agua, ¡es sangre! Me doy cuenta de ello cuando salgo a respirar, la sangre proviene de varios cuerpos a los pies de Lily y Cato.

Tales cuerpos son los todos los tributos que asesine, el de Glimmer, aquel chico del distrito 9, otros son los de mis tíos, Peeta, mis padres, entre otros que no alcanzo a distinguir. Profiero un grito de horror al situar mi mirada en aquellos últimos cuerpos apilados en la pirámide, todos ellos tienen en común cortes alrededor del cuerpo, cortes que yo misma les hice. Yo soy la asesina de tales.

Intento nadar hacia la orilla pero me es difícil debido a lo espesa que es la sangre, a cada brazada que intento dar me hundo cada vez mas y mas, comienzo a ahogarme e intento salir a tomar aire desesperadamente. Estoy cubierta de sangre, extiendo una mano hacia mi hermanita y a mi amigo. Ellos solo me miran antes de darse media vuelta ignorando la situación.

Luchar se ha vuelto inútil así que me dejo aplastar por el gran peso que significa. Me hundo lentamente en las profundidades de aquel mar rojo al tiempo en que escucho un grito muy agudo que no cesa y me perfora los oídos. Toco fondo o mas bien atravieso el fondo y caigo en la mullida cama de mi habitación, trayéndome una gran sensación de paz…

_Mantén tus pies preparados_

_Los latidos de tu corazón constantes_

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos_

_Mantén a tus enemigos bloqueados_

_La noche se torna oscura_

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

Abro instantáneamente los ojos con un brinco al sentir el agua empaparme de pies a cabeza al igual que una ola gigante, maldigo un par de veces antes de tallarme los ojos para que la vista se me aclare. Lo primero que veo es a Marvel frente a mí con un balde de agua en las manos. Vuelve a mojarme sin previo aviso, provocando que vuelva a maldecir enfurruñada.

-¡Basta! Maldita sea, Marvel. No tenias porque hacer eso, ya estoy despierta.

-Solo me aseguraba que tus alucinaciones hubiesen terminado. – exclama encogiéndose de hombros y dejando caer el balde a un lado.

Me quedo quieta mirándolo a la espera de que vuelva a tomar el balde para mojarme de nuevo o que simplemente vuelva al país de las alucinaciones.

El ardor en mi rostro persiste a pesar de que ya no esta hinchado, comienzo a tallarme para eliminar la molesta sensación, ante esto Marvel me lanza un contenedor de crema el cual sostengo entre mis dedos sin saber su significado.

-Es medicina – me explica – no se si me la mando mi mentor o fue el de ustedes, el caso es que la usé y es realmente efectiva.

Destapo su contenido y me llevo una buena cantidad hacia mis mejillas y frente, el alivio es tan instantáneo que me hace suspirar al momento. Conozco el fomento, lo he llegado a usar una que otra vez así que sé que tal vez Enobaria o Brutus nos lo enviaron.

-¿Y Glimmer? – pregunto mirando en todas direcciones, seguimos donde acampamos antes del ataque de las rastrevíspulas - ¿Cleo?

-Ambas muertas. – responde sin titubeos.

Recuerdo que si fue real, el cuerpo que vi ser alzado por el aerodeslizador era el de Cleo mientras que a Glimmer la vi tendida en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de ronchas provocadas por las picaduras. Dos menos en nuestra alianza. _Quedan dos._

-¿Qué hay de la del doce, o Peeta?

-Que se yo, desperté esta mañana, solo sé que no están muertos.

¿Ha dicho mañana? Miro hacia el cielo y lo compruebo, es más de medio día. ¿Cuántas horas fui presa del veneno y las alucinaciones? Creo que cerca de un día, apenas y puedo recordar lo que paso la otra mañana en la que el panal calló en este lugar.

Marvel toma su lanza en dirección hacia el estanque. Me apresuro a preguntar:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A revisar mis trampas, espero que algún tributo haya caído. Te desperté para que seas buena y lo lleves de vuelta al campamento – me dice dando una leve cabeceada hacia Cato quien esta recostado a tan solo unos centímetros de mi. Al darme cuenta de esto retrocedo con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora.

Mi aliado se marcha dejándome solo con Cato, al parecer sigue siendo victima de las alucinaciones ya que en ocasiones esta muy quieto y en otras da respingos continuos diciendo sin para la palabra _No._ ¿No, que?

Uno de los rayos del sol ilumina en ese instante el lugar y ocasiona que un objeto brille, su reflejo da en seco sobre mis ojos de manera molesta. Hago el intento de incorporarme y lo logro, el no haberme movido en muchas horas han causado que el cuerpo me pese. Camino hacia tal objeto, es uno de mis cuchillos, lo deje en el mismo lugar donde me quede dormida, lo tomo entre mis manos con delicadeza.

-Creí que te había perdido.

Estoy por volverlo a colocar dentro de mi chaqueta cuando un pensamiento me asalta…_solo son dos mas, Marvel y Cato…¡eso es, Cato!_ Tomo con fuerza mi cuchillo y me doy vuelta hacia él. Me acerco con decisión y un solo propósito en mente, y ese es aniquilarlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

Lo sostengo en alto con la mirada fija en él. Siempre me ha gustado verlo cuando duerme, luce tan pleno, tan indefenso además de hermoso…pero eso se acabó, me había quedado claro que ya no tendría este tipo de pensamientos…alzo aun mas la mano dispuesta a soltar el cuchillo justo en su tráquea, una muerte rápida y exitosa…

Entonces freno mi brazo involuntariamente, sacudo la cabeza y repito la acción, de nuevo freno el brazo, aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a intentar, entonces me doy cuenta de que no deseo matarlo. ¿A quien engaño? Suelto un chillido mezclado con un gruñido antes de dejar caer el arma al suelo del bosque sintiéndome completamente frustrada.

¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! Doy un pisotón al suelo antes de ponerme a llorar, procuro darle la espalda a las cámaras.

No engaño a nadie. No puedo ni si quiera intentar asesinarlo, doy tanta lastima. Me detesto, soy una cobarde, ¿Por qué no puedo atravesarle el cuello? ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar atrás tantos sentimientos y recuerdos?

Caigo de rodillas a su lado dejando que todo el pelo me caiga en el rostro y pueda ocultar mis lágrimas, soy tan patética. Me detesto, ¿qué estarán pensando de mi en casa?, no lo se y es mejor no saberlo por el momento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola gente! ¿Como andan?**_

_**Les he traido un cap mas por ser martes! Aplausos por favor xD espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto, fuen un poco dificil crear esos recuerdos pero gracias a unas cuantas sugerencias pude lograrlo, ¿que les parecio? Tambien espero les haya gustado los pedazos de la cancion de Taylor Swift ''Eyes Open'' la amo y siempre que la escucho no puedo evitar pensar en Cato y Clove porque la letra va de acuerdo con este fic**_

_**Pero bueno...**_

_**Como siempre empezare con mi letania. Si te gusto este cap o el fic dejame un review o un follow los amo de igual manera tambien si tienes una sugerencia, comentario, reclamo o lo que sea es bienvenido! he recibido muy poquitos en mi ultima actualizacion y me pone triste, osea se qe mi historia no es muy popular por tratarse de ellos dos pero tengo varias lectoras qe son ustedes y aunqe son varias nada mas me lllena de felicidad qe el leer un corto review, se los juro (fanny? iare? donde andan?)**_

_**Los vere proximamente en el cap 16**_

_**~Karen**_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**16**_

Marvel no regresa en ningún momento, por lo tanto me veo con la obligación de encargarme de Cato. Reúno las pocas cosas que nos quedaron, después hago lo inimaginable sin tener otro remedio, cargo a Cato en mi espalda.

No es tan difícil, he cargado cosas más pesadas y peores como parte de mi entrenamiento para los juegos. Seguramente luzco tan patética que puedo escuchar las carcajadas de la audiencia y mas si Cato es enorme en comparación conmigo, una mujer cargando a un hombre quien lo diría.

Por mala suerte a la mitad del camino tengo que detenerme, la espalda ha comenzado a dolerme y no me extraña si he estado horas y horas siendo victima del devastador veneno de los estúpidos mutos que se encargaron de crear para que una tarada como Katniss se le ocurriera la idea de tirárnoslos encima.

-¡Esa fue una maldita gran idea! – grito a los cuatro vientos para que todos sepan lo que pienso de sus juegos de porquería.

Desafortunadamente nada ha salido como yo quería o esperaba, todo ha ido empeorando. Primero empezando por la cosecha donde me vi opacada desde el primer instante por Katniss, segundo porque en el desfile de apertura ella brilló mucho mas de lo que yo alguna vez pude lograr con mi estúpido atuendo creado por mi estilista de quinta, tercero Cato me besó y luego se arrepintió, cuarto Cato y yo tuvimos algo así como una aventura, quinto Enobaria tuvo que intervenir y amenazarme mas de la cuenta, sexto mi calificación en el entrenamiento fue pésima y no solo eso sino que también Katniss tuvo que salir reluciendo con la mas alta calificación para ser una muerta de hambre, séptimo descubrí que Cato solo jugó conmigo, octavo rompí una promesa que tenia con alguien que solía ser mi mejor amigo, noveno un panal de insectos mortales me cayó a mi y a mi alianza encima, decimo Katniss escapo y no se como le voy a hacer para encontrarla si Peeta desapareció…

-Cuando gane…prometo escribir un libro sobre que esperar cuando se esta en la arena – hablo conmigo misma. Si la gente del Capitolio buscaba un bufón ya lo tienen. La chica del distrito dos que es una llorona de primera, que carga a su compañero de distrito como si fuera un saco de papas y que habla sola.

Niego con la cabeza de lo patética que soy antes de agacharme y volver a levantar a Cato, esta vez la acción representa un gran esfuerzo para mí que tengo que apretar los dientes para poder elevarme por completo y mover los pies.

De regreso en nuestro campamento el chico del distrito 3 sigue en su postura de guardia como si nada. Le ordeno que me ayude con Cato, entre los dos lo recostamos sobre un saco de dormir sin despertarlo. Luego yo me encargo de administrarle cuidadosamente en las picaduras que tiene gran cantidad del fomento que nos fue enviado, la que más me preocupa es la que tiene debajo del ojo ya que no parece haber mejorado desde la última vez que se la vi.

Observo más de cerca la picadura y me doy cuenta de que el aguijón no fue retirado, eso es un problema. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo retiro, después le coloco una buena cantidad de pomada con la esperanza de que haga efecto de inmediato ya que no luce nada bien.

Me siento con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho para esconder mi rostro de las cámaras en ellas, ¿ahora que? No tengo las agallas necesarias para terminar con su vida. Terminarla significaría obligarme a perder demasiadas cosas que viví con él, desde lo muy profundo de mi alma lo sigo amando aunque yo me niegue a creerlo.

Suspiro con melancolía, ¿Qué debo hacer? Últimamente ya no se ni que es lo que realmente me esta pasando, soy distinta eso lo se pero ¿no se supone que debería estar dando brincos feliz de la vida porque Glimmer esta muerta? Por una parte si me alegra aunque hubiera sido mejor si yo hubiera sido la causante de su muerte…supongo que no se puede tener lo que uno quiere.

Entonces me asalta un pensamiento o más bien una idea: no matare a Cato, al menos no por el momento, solo dejare que las cosas tomen su rumbo. Me encargare del chico del distrito 3 en cuanto nos resulte inútil y después le seguirá Marvel, será pan comido. Huiré, cazare al resto de los tributos por mi cuenta, buscare a Katniss hasta el cansancio y si al final quedamos Cato y yo no tendré mas remedio que hacerlo. Tal cual como en mi sueño.

Alzo el rostro y observo a Cato igual que un artista que examina su obra maestra. Le retiro un cabello de la frente con delicadeza porque presiento que en cualquier momento despertara y me arrancara el brazo con un solo movimiento, sin embargo no se despierta en ningún momento. Mi dedo baja de su frente a sus parpados, viaja al puente de su nariz, a sus mejillas, barbilla y labios. Puedo reconocer el contorno de su cara entre un millón; puedo ser capaz de leerlo como lee un ciego en braille.

Me quedo así por un buen rato, palpando aquellos rasgos tan familiares que me hacen sentir cómoda al tocarlos. Cuidando de él en todo momento sin importarme lo que la gente piense. Cuando alguna alucinación hace que su cuerpo se sacuda me encargo de estar a su lado susurrándole que todo esta bien, que no pasa nada y bien en algunas ocasiones parece que logra percibir mis palabras y deja de moverse.

No importa lo que haga, ni lo que le diga al oído, en ningún momento se despierta y eso lo agradezco al igual que cuando bien lo haga no recordara nada afortunadamente.

Decido preparar una fogata con el chico del distrito 3, él se encarga de traer la madera ya que yo no deseo separarme ni un momento de Cato.

Mis verdaderos sentimientos han salido a relucir hoy en todo el día. Esta soy yo, una loca enamorada de su mejor amigo ahora enemigo; que daría lo que fuera por su bienestar, que se ha quedado todo el día cuidando de él, ansiando el momento de verlo despertar y asegurarse de que va a estar bien. Siempre he querido su bienestar a pesar de todo. No soy tan mala como la gente me cree, puedo ser la persona más encantadora de todas con las personas que me importan y amo.

Hoy es el primer día desde que los juegos dieron inicio en el que no tuve que actuar en ningún momento. Esta soy realmente yo…pero claro no me olvido que estoy metida en problemas, no dudo que en casa estén más que furiosos ambas de nuestras familias a excepción de Lily.

A mi hermana siempre se le ha hecho una historia romántica la nuestra que puedo imaginármela muy cerca del televisor suspirando continuamente.

_-¡Son como los de aquella vieja historia, Romeo y Julieta, tienen familias enemigas!_ – me dijo abrazando una almohada con gran fuerza una vez que le platique la situación tan imposible que Cato representaba para mi.

Mas no me importa su reacción, esta es mi última oportunidad para estar con Cato de esta manera antes de que despierte y todo vuelva a la normalidad como en un inicio.

El chico vuelve con la madera y me encargo de encenderla con mi encendedor, comemos un poco de nuestra gran cantidad de provisiones durante el himno, Marvel se nos une al poco tiempo. No hablamos mas que cuando le pregunto que tal le fue con sus trampas solo que la respuesta fue obvia al no ver ningún rostro en el suelo.

Al término de nuestra cena ambos se marchan a dormir, yo como todas las noches me quedo despierta montando la guardia. No pienso en dormir, he dormido bastante y ahora Cato merece toda mi atención.

Mato al tiempo moviendo la madera al fuego usando uno de mis cuchillos para que se logre aprovechar bien. La arena esta sumida en un silencio constante que me hace ponerme muy alerta con dos cuchillos en mano. En ocasiones mi lado asesino me traiciona susurrándome al oído que mate a Cato, que no sentirá gran cosa al estar en ese estado de sueño, tengo que sacudir mi cabeza un par de veces para eliminar ese impulso antes de que sea demasiado tarde y dejar de mirarlo con tanta suspicacia.

Dibujo con la punta de mi cuchillo sobre el césped en el momento en que Cato tiene una gran acumulación de alucinaciones. Lo veo retorcerse en su lugar, gemir y balbucear cosas sin sentido así que me aproximo a él rápidamente.

Acuno su cabeza en mis brazos y le acaricio interminables veces el cabello al tiempo en que susurro en su oído que todo esta bien así como he hecho todo este tiempo que ha sido preso del veneno. Beso su frente maternalmente, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación que me embarga al sentir de nuevo su piel contra mis labios.

De pronto siento su mano enroscarse entorno a mi muñeca y hacer presión ahí, doy un salto gigantesco al mismo tiempo en que profiero un chillido lleno de pánico. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y recorren mi rostro apenas comprendiendo lo que esta sucediendo.

El terror me invade. Me aparto de él rápidamente pero me sujeta la muñeca con tanta fuerza que me es imposible salir corriendo tal y como quería. Ambos nos miramos, él de manera suplicante ya que es bastante tarde y ha entendido que estaba haciendo al tenerlo de esa manera en mis brazos, yo lo miro con pánico sin saber que decir o hacer al respecto, incluso me echo a temblar.

-C-Clovie…

Los parpados comienzan a cerrársele de nuevo pero hace un gran esfuerzo por seguir manteniéndolos abiertos, me valgo de aquella reacción en su cuerpo y logro zafarme bruscamente. Acto seguido me echo a correr, tomo mis lentes de visión nocturna y me adentro en el bosque para cazar hasta el amanecer cuando Cato haya olvidado lo que paso.

Lo que me faltaba, ¡¿pero en que estaba pensando?!

No cabe duda que el amor atonta. Es una estupidez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola mis lectores! ¡he vuelto! disculpen mi ausencia pero ustedes saben examenes e.e espero no me haya extrañado waa hahaha no se crean, choro**_

_**Les he traido un cap corto pero hermoso *-* a mi me encanto a pesar de qe es de mis caps conectores pero no sol es este sino qe tambien hay uno mas! yeih!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a anonimo, Pau, Madisson, a Azul Weasley (nena mil gracias eres una super chava, me caiste muy bien y tus rvs me hicieron sentir muy especial, me hicieron el dia, que bueno que la historia sea de tu agrado y solo te digo que te prepares porque hay mas! haha) y a Lily Abernathy (nena amo tu nombre como t podras dar cuenta, gracias por seguir la historia)**_

_**Si tienes alguna sugerencia, observacion, aplauso, jitomatazo o lo que sea es bienvenido! se acepta de todo! :) saben que los reviews son lo mas importante para mi y que los amo con mi alma**_

_**Las veo en el sig cap.**_

_**~Karen**_


	17. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**17**_

Golpeo a los arboles y arbustos a mis lados mientras me abro paso en tanta vegetación, mis golpes son porque me encuentro molesta por lo que pasó con Cato antes de que me introdujera en el bosque por lo cobarde que soy y porque estoy algo perdida en el gigante laberinto que representa para mi la arena.

Me pierdo en las infinidades de la arena hasta el alba que es cuando una linda casualidad aparece frente a mis ojos y me hace sonreír con ganas y agradecer a los vigilantes o a quien sea que me esté observando.

El chico del distrito 10 yace frente a mis ojos acurrucado bajo un lecho de hojas plenamente dormido. El verlo tan indefenso como la presa que supone ser me hace empezar a reír con ganas porque estoy por saborear un momento que tanto me he estado esperando. Bajo el cierre de mi chaqueta para observar la preciosa colección de cuchillos que hay dentro, con la punta de uno de mis dedos acaricio cada uno de ellos pensándome en cual elegir para acabar con la vida de semejante enclenque.

Opto por uno grande y afilado con dientes en la punta. Lo saco sin mas mientras me tomo mi tiempo en admirar la manera en que los primeros rayos del sol se reflejan en la hoja de este y lo hacen brillar. Jamás ha sido usado, desprende olor a nuevo, ya va siendo tiempo de que sea utilizado para su único propósito.

Me vuelvo a mofar de la risa apropósito de manera que el enclenque consiga despertarse y por supuesto que percatarse de mi presencia que mena peligro. Mi victima abre perezosamente los ojos, le doy una patada en las costillas para despertarlo por completo, es tan fuerte la patada que puedo escuchar a una o dos de sus costillas romperse al instante la cual es música para mis oídos.

Sus ojos agonizantes viajan hacia los míos en suplica, balbucea algo que no logro a comprender y me rio una vez mas sintiéndome plena con lo que estoy haciendo. Compasión no es algo que me haya enseñado en todo este transcurso.

-¿Listo para volver ahí?

Tras esto mi cuchillo viaja directo hacia su garganta trazando una perfecta línea recta que al instante supura roja sangre. Me deleito con su dolor y la agonía que se apoderan de él, su sufrimiento me resulta divertido.

Entonces mi lado asesino toma parte de mí, le dedico una mirada bastante tenebrosa para que sepa lo que viene a continuación y sostengo con más fuerza mi cuchillo decidida a terminarlo de una buena vez.

El cañonazo que anuncia su muerte suena poco después de que retiro mi cuchillo de su inerte corazón. Al escucharlo no puedo borrar la sonrisa que se ha apoderado de mis labios tanto que paso mi mano ensangrentada por ellos sin importarme que estos se pinten de ese color, admiro la hoja de mi cuchillo por ultima vez antes de limpiarla con el césped. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, he cobrado una vida, una muerte mas, así de sencillo.

Antes de ponerme de pie, sínicamente se me ocurre cerrarle los ojos a mi victima cosa que espero que en casa amen tanto como yo, y finalmente me marcho por donde vine dejando libre el espacio para que el cadáver sea retirado.

Ahora que mi ansia de sangre ha sido saciada decido volver al campamento más que decidida y sin temor a encontrarme a Cato. Lo negare todo en el debido caso que se le ocurra exigirme una explicación a lo de anoche, total tengo a mi favor el hecho de las alucinaciones causadas por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. La Clove temible y mortal ha vuelto mientras que la Clove cobarde y llorona se ha regresado a lo más recóndito de mi alma para no salir en un buen rato.

Al llegar me topo con Marvel, Cato y el chico del distrito 3, cada quien entretenido en sus propias ocupaciones que paso casi desapercibida a excepción de Cato. Fija su mirada en mí apenas piso el área de nuestro campamento, se la sostengo de la manera más inexpresiva que soy mientras camino en dirección a mi tienda de campaña antes de desviarla arrogantemente e introducirme en el interior de esta.

Ahí dentro suelto de golpe el aire de mis pulmones y me tumbo en el suelo, me ruego la compostura y me incorporo, jalo una mochila hacia mi y la abro para comenzar a introducir en su interior varias de mis pertenencias.

He caído en cuenta de que el momento de huir va a llegar dentro de poco así que debo estar preparada si voy a continuar por mi cuenta lejos de este campamento. Introduzco en la mochila varias cantidades de comida puesto que yo no podría conseguir la forma de alimentarme como el resto de los tributos que vaya a saber como le hacen, cuchillos entre otras armas del mismo tamaño, mi encendedor, los lentes de visión nocturna, un botiquín medico, una brújula y otra casa de campaña ya que esta la tendré que dejar para no alzar sospechas de una huida próxima.

Una vez que termino salgo de la tienda con suma tranquilidad directo al lago sin que la noten, me encargo de esconder la mochila entre unos arbustos que están bastante cerca de ahí, la cubro con un poco de barro para extra protección y me alejo lo mas rápido de puedo rumbo al agua. Aprovecho para darme un buen baño ya que estoy echa un desastre al estar llena de tierra, restos de sangre y sudor, claro que no me quito toda la ropa con tres hombres muy cerca de aquí y no olvidemos que uno de ellos me había estado espiando en ropa interior días atrás; solo mis pantalones, la chaqueta y la camiseta para quedarme en una blusa de tirantes y calzoncillos. Incluso nado un poco. Minutos después decido que ha sido suficiente y vuelvo a vestirme con la misma ropa sintiéndome paranoica por el simple hecho de que Cato no tarda en buscarme para hablar conmigo.

Vuelvo al campamento con el cabello goteándome, me siento en mi misma esquina donde monto guardia, saco tres cuchillos de mi chaqueta y comienzo a darles brillo y sacarles filo con sumo detalle al tiempo en que ignoro la mirada de Cato. Marvel se encuentra perezosamente dormido con la espalda contra la Cornucopia y el chico del distrito 3 juguetea con una caja de plástico.

Debo admitirlo pero Glimmer en esta situación vendría siendo demasiado útil, ella siempre sabia de que hablar y difícilmente gracias a ella había silencios incomodos… aunque lo mas seguro seria que en este momento estuviera coqueteándole a Cato, es por eso que me alegro de que este mas que muerta.

En eso cuando todo parecía ser unos juegos aburridos para la audiencia, la voz de Cato nos hizo a los tres dejar nuestras aburridas ocupaciones de brinco.

-¡Hey chicos, miren allá!

Con su mano apunta hacia la punta de los arboles en el bosque en donde se alcanza a percibir humo saliendo, humo de una hoguera de un posible tributo que es lo que espero. La última vez que paso eso resulto ser un incendio que nos condujo hacia una trampa que le encanto a la audiencia.

-¡Andando, andando!

Marvel abandona su lugar en la Cornucopia y corre hacia Cato a toda velocidad, con la vista fija en el humo a lo lejos también me acerco a mi equipo quienes comienzan a armarse como de costumbre. Yo no lo hago, tengo todo lo que necesito en el interior de mi chaqueta, no podría pedir más.

El chico del distrito 3 imita sus acciones por lo que lo detengo soltando una carcajada burlona.

-Ey, a donde, a donde. – lo hago retroceder empujándolo del hombro y arrebatándole una espada – Tu lugar es aquí. Si lo recuerdas, ¿no?

Cato ante esto se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotros a imponer su voluntad.

-Aquí ya no tiene nada que hacer. – me dice, parece ser que por fin se ha desecho de la idea de sentarse a hablar conmigo de una manera civilizada. No cambia, quiere reafirmar su autoridad y claro yo no estoy dispuesta a permitírselo. Esa pirámide de provisiones significa mucho para nosotros, de ella dependemos y es necesario protegerla a pesar de que este minada.

-¿De que nos sirve con nosotros? De nada. – dice Marvel apoyándome cosa que agradezco.

Una sonrisa macabra se plasma en mi rostro y me sostengo de los hombros de mi aliado con aire coqueto.

-Así es, – coincido – es solo un enclenque, mucho que nos va a ayudar.

-¡¿Se atreven a desafiar mis ordenes?!

Eso me hace soltar una risotada bastante alta.

-¿Tus ordenes? – me burlo – Ah, ya veo te sientes el líder que lastima que no te veamos así, ¿cierto Marvel?

-Ammm bueno….yo…

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante sus balbuceos ya que yo esperaba lo contrario, lo suelto bruscamente y fulmino con la mirada a Cato.

-Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros.

Estoy por objetar pero soy interrumpida por Marvel ahora que ha dejado de balbucear.

-¿Y el chico amoroso?

Eso me hace abrir mucho los ojos debido a que capta todo mi interés. No recuerdo mucho de él, solo recuerdo verlo en el suelo con una herida en la pierna, también que detuve a Cato para que no lo matara y así no lo perdiera, cosa que no sirvió de mucho puesto que no sabemos de su paradero o al menos yo.

-Ya te dije que te olvides de él. Sé dónde le di el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos.

La respuesta no me dice mucho, solo que esta vivo y herido. Me hace pensar en la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo en cuanto mate a mis dos contendientes y huya, seria algo bastante inusual pero aun sigo obsesionada por encontrar a Katniss y no descansare hasta que lo haga.

Me pierdo en mi mente que las ganas de seguir discutiendo con Cato se me van y solo reacciono cuando Cato nos indica irnos.

-Vamos – vuelve a ordenarnos y le lanza una lanza al chico del distrito 3 quien al parecer no tiene ni idea de como usarla…que humillante – Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie se meta. –dice mientras nos adentramos en el bosque corriendo.

Pienso en las posibilidades para que sea ella y son muchas pero ninguna parece encajar, es inteligente, tanto que tuvo la idea de tirarnos un panal encima que dudo bastante el que ella sea la que encendió tal fogata. No lo creo.

No digo nada al respecto solo me limito a seguir corriendo con la misma expresión en el rostro: cejas enarcadas y labios fruncidos; pensativa, distraída a tal grado que no le discuto a Cato el que la quiera asesinar y yo no, ¿desde cuando le ha interesado mantener sus promesas? Nunca, ha roto tantas que esta no me sorprende. Además en dado caso de que sea Katniss ya tendré que ingeniármelas para que no me la gane.

Corremos hacia la fogata frenéticos, no podría ser mucha la distancia, nos costaría al menos unos minutos el llegar y sorprender a aquel tributo.

Supe que estábamos cerca así que prepare mis armas con un solo movimiento, mis instintos asesinos comenzaron a llamarme con un susurro aterciopelado. Diviso a la fogata arder por lo cual aumento la velocidad de mi carrera para que no se me escape, salto un tronco con suma agilidad y sin esfuerzo y suelto dos de mis cuchillos en el acto. Ambos se clavaron en el tronco de un árbol, había quedado agazapada y al ver esto me incorpore con los ojos muy abiertos los cuales viajaron de un lado a otro por un segundo. Reprimí un gruñido. Mis tres aliados llegan al poco tiempo igual de sorprendidos que yo.

-¿Qué? – musita en sorpresa Cato.

-Debe ser una broma. – dice Marvel.

Aquí no hay nadie. El que haya una fogata sin un tributo nos hace quedar en completo ridículo porque puede que haya huido y se nos escapo de las manos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, algo bastante humillante.

Me quedo pensativa ante la escena, intentado descifrar que significa esto que resulta tan indignante. De pronto Marvel grita y señala hacia el cielo con una mano. Alzo la vista en esa misma dirección, ahí se alcanza a percibir el humo de otra fogata. ¿Dos al mismo tiempo?

Como dice Marvel, ¿acaso esto es una broma? ¿los vigilantes serán los responsables? Si es así, ¿qué pretenden? O ¿será un tributo que nos esta retando? O ¿no será una trampa?

_Una trampa_.

Cato insiste en ir hacia la segunda fogata para atrapar al responsable, no piensa lo que yo, él no ve lo que podría significar dos hogueras sin ningún tributo a la vista.

-¡Es una trampa! – les advierto sin temor a equivocarme puesto que algo me lo esta diciendo a gritos y estoy dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Justo cuando digo esto un estallido gigante y estruendoso rompe en el aire ocasionándome un susto de muerte que me hace cubrirme las orejas acto seguido. Giro la vista en la dirección contraria que es donde se sitúa nuestro campamento y compruebo todo lo que me temía al ver aquella gran cantidad de humo y trozos ardientes de cosas caer por los aires. Nuestras provisiones han sido voladas en mil pedazos.

Esa era la trampa y nosotros caímos en directo.

No basta nada para que volvamos a toda prisa enfurecidos, ¿cómo es que pasó? No lo sabremos hasta verlo con nuestros propios ojos. Conforme nos acercamos otras dos explosiones toman lugar a gran escala sin embargo eso no nos hace detenernos.

Llegamos echando humo por las orejas, la gran pirámide que se alzaba con todas las provisiones y demás ha sido reducida a nada mas que escombros, cenizas. El chico del distrito 3 se encarga de lanzar piedras hacia la zona minada para comprobar que ninguna mina haya quedado activada, mientras que Cato se esmera en gritar y patear parte de los escombros. Su drama me hace reír con ganas que tengo que cubrirme la boca con una mano para que no lo note, pero se me escapa una risilla.

Gran error. Se gira a mí más que enfurecido que puedo ver las llamas del infierno arder en sus ojos.

-¡¿Te parece divertido?!

La verdad sí y mas si tuve la sensatez de guardar un poco de aquellas provisiones en una mochila que escondí no muy lejos de aquí. No respondo solo desvió la mirada ignorándolo.

Cato se vuelve hacia el chico del 3, luce maniático, nunca lo había visto de tal manera, ni en sus peores momentos. Acepto que pedimos algo muy importante, yo también estoy molesta pero a ese extremo.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – le grita.

-Yo…no…lo se.

El chico se echa hacia atrás temblando y tartamudeando a la vez, se echa a correr pero Cato con solo estirar un brazo lo toma del cuello y comienza a sacudirlo con demasiada fuerza que las venas en ambos brazos se le marcan. En menos de lo esperado le parte el cuello de solo descargar su furia, deja caer su cuerpo al suelo y después lo patea.

Admito que eso fue aterrador. Marvel se encarga de calmarlo pese a que yo no me atrevo a acercarme porque bien sé que cuando Cato esta así es mejor darle su espacio hasta que se calme por completo. Me arrodillo a los escombros, al notar que no hay nada intacto suelto un puñetazo al suelo ya que la mochila podrá durarme por un tiempo ¿pero después que? Me moriré de hambre ahora que no queda nada…tal vez nuestros mentores podrían enviarme algo…da igual no tengo idea de que vaya a pasar por las próximas horas aquí en la arena.

Intuimos que el responsable de que las minas explotaran está muerto, la explosión acabó con él y no nos dimos cuenta de su cañonazo por las otras dos que hubo. No importa de todas maneras lo hecho, hecho está.

-Hay que retirarnos para que se lleven el cuerpo. – les recuerdo.

Vamos hacia el lago donde Cato se dedica a desahogar su furia lanzando rocas al fondo.

Al caer la noche y nuestros disgustos ya pasados, Cato y yo nos colocamos los lentes de visión nocturna, Marvel enciende una rama, cada quien toma las armas de su gusto y partimos por nuestra propia cuenta en casería.

El espectáculo del día de hoy no pudo ser mas placentero para la audiencia entonces es probable que esta sea una noche bastante aburrida y mas si estoy sola, antes tenia a Cleo o a Peeta ahora no tengo a nadie y siento a la soledad caer sobre mis hombros.

Durante el himno aparecen los rostros del chico del 10, el que asesine por la mañana, y el del 3. Cuento cuantos quedamos y en total somos ocho: ambos del 2, 11 y 12; Marvel y alguien del 5, creo yo. Se me dibuja una enorme sonrisa, hemos llegado a los ocho finalistas, en casa seguramente míos tíos se han de estar preparando para la entrevista que les harán sobre mí su supuesta hija. Quedan ocho, ya cada vez es menos.

Me tomo un tiempo para descansar por lo que me siento en el suelo y recargo mi espalda contra un árbol, me bebo una buena cantidad de agua, miro hacia el cielo nocturno por unos instantes y después ya no se lo que pasa.

Despierto en el mismo lugar en el que me detuve a descansar, me retiro las gafas ya que el sol esta irradiando todo su resplandor, ¡vaya! Me quede dormida toda la noche de ayer, probablemente me perdí de algo bueno o tal vez no, esto me pasa por no dormir lo suficiente. Nada mas falta que el cansancio sea el que termine matándome si es que otra cosa no lo hace. Pero no puedo dormir, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi objetivo.

Estoy por incorporarme cuando un cañonazo suena.

Los ojos se me abren de par en par, los vellos en mi nuca se erizan, un nudo se me forma en el estomago, siento como el color huye de mi rostro, el corazón comienza a latirme a mil por hora y el nombre de mi mejor amigo sale de entre mis labios con un gemido lleno de temor.

-¡Cato!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chan chan chan! hahaha Ay como amo el suspenso, ¿ustedes no? aunque bueno yo se que ya saben de quien fue el cañonazo...no importa.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap, lo termine de escribir hoy en la escuela (madisson no estuviste maldita) porque dentro de ocho dias no podre actualizar porque saldre del pais, el viernes me voy a las Bahamas (envidienme okk no) , regalo de mi cumpleaños que es el 3 de noviembre cof cof 8) y bueno no queria quedar mal con ustedes mis lectores**_

_**Bueno los dejo! No se olviden dejar review con lo qe sea saben que los amo con el alma y se los agradezco como no tienen idea. Se aceptan sugerencias, preguntas, observaciones, reclamos, jitomatazos, aplausos... de lo que sea!**_

_**Actualizo pronto el cap 18 con maas!**_

_**~Karen**_


	18. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**18**_

Nunca había corrido tan rápido, con tanta desesperación y una gran cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Me las ingenio para encontrar el camino de regreso, el mismo que tome anoche. La desesperación por averiguar de quien se trata es la que me impulsa a seguir adelante y a esmerarme en tal búsqueda.

No puede ser Cato, definitivamente no puede ser él aunque viéndolo de otra manera seria lo mejor, así me ahorraría mucho al no tener que matarlo con mis propias manos…

Justo a la mitad de mi carrera diviso al aerodeslizador en el cielo y observo al cuerpo que recoge. No tengo una vista superdesarrollada ni nada por el estilo pero se reconocer a Cato en donde sea, cuando sea y como sea; y el cuerpo de aquel delgado tributo no es el de él. Peeta no podría serlo, él es de un rubio muy distinto al de Cato; los del distrito 11 por lo general tienen la piel oscura además el chico es enorme, todo me lleva a asumir que aquel cadáver pertenece a nada menos que mi aliado, Marvel. Uno menos y eso es una ventaja tanto como desventaja.

Cato sigue vivo, eso me alegra, pero desafortunadamente podrá ocurrir lo que yo no quiero y ese es que ambos seamos los dos finalistas para el último baño de sangre. Mi única esperanza es que el del 11 lo mate si no es que quien sea del 5 o incluso la odiosa de Katniss. Claro que esa seria la fantástica excusa para vengarme y cautivar por completo a la audiencia. Da igual, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Seguido del cuerpo de Marvel otro es recogido. Este es más pequeño y esta cubierto de algo esponjoso y colorido, creo que son flores, que asco. Hago memoria, solo una persona tenía ese tamaño y era la enclenque diminuta del distrito 11, lo cual me lleva a hacer la cuenta mental y en total quedamos seis tributos en juego. Que interesante se ha tornado todo.

La alianza se ha desecho completamente, solo quedamos Cato y yo y por lo tanto ya no puede existir tal. Es hora de mi huida si no quiero morir a manos de mi enemigo antes mejor amigo.

Ahora que se quienes murieron vuelvo hacia el campamento con mucha calma pero sobretodo alerta del peligro que siempre ha existido. Voy con la sola idea de apoderarme de lo que Marvel dejó desde que ayer volaron todas nuestras provisiones.

El hambre no es algo que me tenga preocupada. Tendré suficiente con la mochila que escondí, solo son seis tributos y si contamos con que Cato mate a tres y yo también o quizá mas…bueno estaré muy cerca de la victoria y todo habrá pasado por fin.

Me topo con el campamento plenamente despejado, tomo lo de Marvel cuando de pronto me llevo un susto de muerte al ver a Cato buscando algo útil en el interior de la cornucopia que se me escapa un jadeo al instante pero a pesar de que parece notarlo le hace caso omiso y continua con su labor como si yo no estuviera presente. Yo también hago lo mismo solo que de manera precavida con un cuchillo en la mano oculto a mi costado por si se le ocurre la brillante idea de sorprenderme.

Ya que me he hecho de las cosas de Marvel decido marcharme con lentitud, y Cato también. ¿Qué pretende? ¿También ha decido marcharse y tomar algo que mas o menos le pueda servir? Al parecer si, no es nada ingenuo. Es algo cómico ya que nuestros movimientos están sincronizados sin que nos lo propusiéramos.

Busco su rostro alzando la vista para encontrar sus ojos desde donde estoy, los de él se encuentran con los míos y al principio demuestran sorpresa. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un momento sin sentir odio, ira o rencor. Tampoco hay compasión o felicidad sino ¿tristeza? ¿arrepentimiento? Cato asiente una sola vez con la cabeza y reanuda su camino totalmente distante a el mio. Me quedo un minuto clavada al suelo intentando interpretar aquella escena que no me logro explicar.

Finalmente reacciono y echo a correr hacia el sitio donde oculte la mochila, una vez ahí me encargo de sacarla apresuradamente, retirar el barro que sirvió como camuflaje y por ultimo lleno mi botella de agua. Todo en el interior de la mochila sigue como lo deje así que sin más me la cuelgo al hombro antes de introducirme en el bosque hacia un nuevo camino contrario al de Cato.

Por primera vez en los juegos experimento lo que es la verdadera soledad.

Deambulo toda la tarde por los alrededores, en ocasiones intento buscar algún rastro de algún tributo, me paro a descansar aunque no lo necesite con tal de matar el tiempo, bebo excesivas cantidades de agua y espero con desesperación el cobrar una vida cuanto antes. Incluso por la noche continúo probando suerte por un buen rato hasta que freno el paso y me tumbo en el suelo de manera exhausta.

No me puedo poner a descansar, simplemente no puedo, tengo que continuar y asesinar a todos, estoy tan cerca…mi mente quiere una cosa y mi cuerpo otra. Me debato en a quien hacer caso, en el inter con el rabillo del ojo noto una cámara perfectamente adherida a una roca que casi pasa desapercibida al principio. Vuelvo la vista hacia el frente y tomo aire para recomponerme ya que la audiencia no me puede ver así, debo seguir demostrando la fuerza de mi distrito en todo momento.

Se me ocurre una divertida idea para que no se note el deterioro físico que presento por la falta de sueño; miro a la cámara sonriendo con ganas.

-Me quedan cinco, – digo entusiasmada – ya pronto regresare a casa, Lily. Así que deja de extrañarme.

Y eso es todo.

Tampoco fue una actuación es solo que sentí la necesidad de decirle algo a mi hermana porque sé que esta observando y quiero que lo sepa ya que la echo de menos ahora mas que nunca.

Oscurece en la arena y aparecen en el cielo el rostro de Marvel y la niña del distrito del 11 seguidos del himno. Después de esto enciendo una fogata para entrar en calor, importándome poco las consecuencias que pueda traer, no temo porque nadie terminaría acercándose lo suficiente sin que antes yo lanzara el primer cuchillo en una milésima de segundo. Siendo una profesional ¿quien contra mi?

Rato después el cansancio me vence y termino acurrucándome alado de la fogata decidida a conciliar el sueño sin problema alguno.

...

Despierto a medio día, viva por suerte, pero sin ánimos de seguir cazando a la competencia es por lo cual me quedo el resto del día en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada mas que dibujar en la tierra un pésimo mapa de lo que creo que es la arena con alguna que otra estrategia en él. Me alimento de mis provisiones a la espera de que alguien aparezca y me digne a matarlo.

La soledad en todo momento del día me acompaña haciéndolo cada vez más difícil la situación, ella es la misma que me hace no querer moverme para nada.

Esa noche no aparece ningún rostro en el cielo y eso solo puede significar que tarde o temprano los vigilantes no tardaran en idearse una idea para terminar juntándonos porque evidentemente esto se ha tornado bastante aburrido…y cuando eso suceda será el gran entretenimiento y claro mi oportunidad perfecta para la victoria.

De nuevo enciendo una fogata y justo estoy calentando mis manos cuando de la nada los sonidos nocturnos se ven interrumpidos por trompetas. Un anuncio se va a hacer, por lo general siempre se trata de una invitación a un banquete solo que yo no estoy precisamente muerta de hambre aun así presto mucha atención a lo que nos quieren decir.

-Finalistas de los juegos del hambre, felicidades. – dice Cladius Templesmith- Se les informa que ha habido un cambio en las reglas. – hace una pequeña pausa para aumentar el suspenso – Tengan el honor de que este año dos tributos del mismo distrito podrán ser nombrados vencedores. Repito: este año dos tributos del mismo distrito podrán ganar. Sin mas me despido de ustedes y que la suerte siempre este de su parte.

Comprendo de inmediato el mensaje.

Dos tributos pueden vivir. Mi cara ha de ser fenomenal ya que tengo la boca abierta de par en par al igual que los ojos que no tardan en salirse de sus cuencas debido a semejante noticia.

_Dos_, conjugo esa palabra un sinfín de veces hasta que la creo y en menos de lo esperado vierto agua a mi fogata y me pongo de pie con toda esa energía que no logre encontrar en todo el día. Reúno mis pertenencias con gran entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa que no amenaza con desvanecerse. Rápidamente me cuelgo la mochila, me pongo los lentes de visión nocturna y salgo disparada a buscar a mi mejor amigo. A mí amado Cato.

¡Ahora podremos irnos a casa! Ya no tendremos que matarnos el uno al otro en el resto de los juegos, esa es la mejor parte. Podremos volver a ser los mejores amigos de antes o incluso los amantes que tanto he soñado…sea como sea saldremos juntos de aquí. Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido en los juegos, es como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo que tanto imaginábamos de pequeños por fin se hará realidad: lucharemos hombro con hombro como los mejores amigos que somos.

¡Ahora si que empiecen los juegos del hambre que tanto he anhelado!

Paso gran parte de la noche llamando a Cato, buscándolo hasta por debajo de las piedras sin éxito alguno lo cual me hace pensar que a lo mejor su reacción ha sido completamente distinta a la mía. Tal vez y con todo lo que sucedió realmente me odia con todo su ser o solo quiere la victoria para él.

Ese pensamiento me desanima bastante y solo pruebo por llamarlo por última vez antes de darme por vencida porque es inútil encontrarlo.

-¡Cato! – grito sin esperar una posible respuesta.

Lo que sucede a continuación me deja sin aliento y hace a mi corazón dar un vuelco para echarse a latir muy a prisa.

-¡Clove! – le oigo responderme a lo lejos.

El entusiasmo vuelve a mí. Me coloco de nuevo las gafas de visión nocturna rápidamente para poder encontrarlo.

-Cato, ¿dónde estas?

-¡Por aquí!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Solo sigue mi voz!

Echo a correr en la dirección por donde proviene su voz, corro con energía de sobra y la misma encantadora sonrisa de hace rato. _Si estoy soñando que alguien me despierte ya._

Pronto lo diviso y una ola de satisfacción me embarga, la sonrisa se ensancha a un mas, el corazón me late alocadamente, tiro al suelo la mochila para dejar de atrasar mi veloz carrera y juro que todo se vuelve lento dejándome solo escuchar el sonido de mi respiración acompasada y verlo a él justo enfrente de mi igual de sonriente que yo.

A mi mente llega el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi…

Primer día de escuela, ambos teníamos seis años. Yo caminaba por la calle del distrito de la mano de tía Angelique quien llevaba a Lily en brazos, su larga falda ondeaba por el fuerte aire de otoño al igual que el par de coletas que se había encargado de hacerme en el cabello. Nos detuvimos en el cruce de la escuela y ahí fue cuando lo vi al otro lado de la calle también de la mano de su madre mientras que se chupaba un dedo al igual que un niño mimado, vestido con pantaloncillos, camisa y sweater. Dejó de chuparse el dedo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y antes de que otra cosa sucediera me vi jalada bruscamente por tía Angelique para continuar con nuestro rumbo. Mas tarde en el receso nos volvimos a encontrar e hicimos amistad de inmediato.

Salto a sus brazos al estar lo bastante cerca de él, me atrapa en un perfecto y cálido abrazo que me levanta del suelo y nos hace dar una vuelta. Nos mantenemos así por unos cuantos segundos como si hace siglos no nos viéramos. Y creo que así ha sido.

Me baja al suelo sin apartarse, me sujeto de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, él me dedica una de esas sonrisas tan suyas que lo hacen verse sumamente atractivo, pasa un cabello detrás de mi oreja sin quitarme la vista de encima y posa su mano en mi nuca. Cierro los ojos sabiendo lo que a continuación viene. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa con suma delicadeza.

Apenas y puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, está claro que esto es un sueño y ahora temo despertarme.

Rodeo aun más su cuello con mis brazos de lo fantástico y cursi que es el momento que siento que en cualquier momento levantare un pie del suelo y lo flexionare como suele suceder en las novelas románticas.

Cato termina el beso para abrazarme de nuevo con todas sus ganas.

-Clovie, creí que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Ya lo he hecho, desde un principio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aww apoco no es tierno? Saludos mis lectoras! Creyeron qe ya me habia echado a la fuga? hahaha pues no! aqui sigo con este fic qe tanto amo y no descansare hasta terminarlo, yo siempre termino lo qe empiezo.**_

_**¿Que les parecio? un poquito aburrido al principio admitamoslo hehehe e.e es qe no he andado muy inspirada y bueno con la escuela y mi viaje de cumpleaños pues como que se me fue un poco la onda de la historia. Mis disculpas si las he decepcionado. Pero estuvo cursi! :D lo cursi es mi especialidad...ya veran de qe hablo en los sig caps. **_

_**Tambien cabe comentar qe no qedan muchos caps por delante, todavia no se acerca el final pero tampoco pienso hacerlo muy largo...claro que me vendrian muy bien unas cuantas sugerencias ;) lectoras mias.**_

_**Agradezco a todas esas personas qe le han dado follow a la historia y a las qe dejaron review, mil gracias!**_

_**Las vere proximamente**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Karen**_


	19. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**19**_

Me siento en el suelo tras esto y lo miro de igual manera palpando a lado mio para que se me una, asiente y se deja caer muy cerca de mi a tal grado que me pongo muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? – me apresuro a preguntarle. Se encoje de hombros.

-No lo se, solo sentí la urgencia de encontrarte apenas dieron el anuncio. – vuelve a clavar sus ojos en mi como si no quisiera perderse detalle alguno de mi rostro – Que suerte que te haya podido encontrar, que suerte que esto nos esté pasando, ¿no crees?

Bajo la vista hacia el suelo, escondo la mitad de mi rostro en mi cabello al tiempo en que no siento cesar a los bichos en mi estomago danzar alocadamente y asiento. Les ruego que se detengan pero no me hacen caso y continúan; dandome la opción de ignorarlos.

-Somos unos suertudos. Pero la suerte esta mas de tu lado que de el mio.

Cato alza ambas cejas preguntándose que es lo que me hace pensar aquello, claro que no lo sabe y es mejor así me ahorro mucho esfuerzo y una buena humillación.

-Puede que tengas razón – me susurra inclinándose hacia mi. Me echo ligeramente hacia atrás y coloco una mano en su pecho para detenerlo – ¿Qué sucede? Si no quieres que te bese solo tienes que decirlo.

Claro como es tan fácil. Esa era mi intención sin embargo me doy cuenta de que mi reacción fue producto de mis reflejos puesto que vi como algo salía de la penumbra de lo profundo del bosque y se dirigía a nosotros. Abrí la boca para gritar, imaginando que seria un muto horripilante o un posible tributo mas no fue así, sino media docena de murciélagos que pasaron volando arriba de nosotros a gran velocidad.

Cato comenzó a mofarse de la risa por mi repentina reacción porque viéndolo bien me había comportado realmente patética. Claro la chica del _no le temo a nada_ soy yo, ¡ja! Si como no.

-Esos animales te temen mas a ti que tu a ellos. – dice Cato tratando de controlar sus risas.

Me volví a estremecer y traté de controlar el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Sí me asuste, ¿algún problema?

-No es cierto, es imposible que ellos estén tan asustados de mi como yo de ellos, ¡son ratas con alas! ¡Que asco!

Cato se echa a reír y me rodea con un brazo para despeinarme con el otro libre.

-Yo creía que eso eran las palomas, ratas con alas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Murciélagos, palomas, ratas…! Es lo mismo. Recuerda que estamos en los juegos del hambre y aquí lo normal suele convertirse en lo anormal.

-Comprendo y sí, tienes razón. – me dice con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa no contribuyó mucho a que el ritmo de mi corazón se hiciera más lento. Luche por controlarme y no ponerme estúpida frente a las cámaras ahora que estábamos juntos, siempre he tenido un buen manejo de mis emociones así que no puse gran esfuerzo ya que he estado acostumbrada a ocultarlas por tanto tiempo que este seria un mal momento para no hacerlo.

Pronto me olvide de los murciélagos y logre recuperar el control de mi cuerpo tanto como el de mis emociones por lo cual lo mire con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Ya me puedes soltar, ¿sabes?

-¿Segura? Porque si todavía tienes miedo puedes quedarte así el tiempo que quieras, no me molesta para nada.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. - ¡Cato!

Suelto una risilla nerviosa porque comprendo el doble sentido de sus palabras. Retiro su brazo juguetonamente empujándolo con mi mano y riendo porque así me gusta llevarme con él, así es nuestra amistad simple y sencillamente.

-¡Clove! – me arremeda también riendo, mis ojos se quedan fijos en su perfecto rostro, en sus ojos que me hacen derretirme cual hielo al rayo del sol, sus mejillas que lo hacen verse encantador, sus labios que me dicen cosas que provocan reacciones anormales en mi…todo él es perfecto para mi y no lo cambiaría por nada. - ¿Qué? – pregunta incomodo por mi mirada.

Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de verlo de esa manera que parece que lo quiero devorar.

-Nada, nada.

-Sí, dime. Anda.

Resoplo ante su actitud tan insistente. Bien si lo quiere saber lo sabrá de todos modos mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que se lo diga y obtenga por lo menos una respuesta coherente.

-¿Por qué me buscaste?, es decir, ¿acaso no me odias por todo lo que te dije e hice?

Se queda observándome por unos segundos, debatiéndose si abrir o no la boca, noto como se pone un poco tenso con mi pregunta y como trata de restarle importancia.

-Bueno, así como tú me has perdonado lo que hice… yo también lo he hecho. – responde con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

Alargo un brazo hacia él y lo tomo del rostro para que me mire porque sé que lo que me acaba de decir no es la verdad. Siento que todavía guarda rencor a lo que pasó mas debe saber la verdad, no se la puedo seguir ocultando si quiero arreglar por completo las cosas.

-Ey, ¿al menos sabes porque lo hice?

-Por tus padres, por ganar…que se yo.

Descanso mi mano en su mejilla la cual acaricio lentamente y me animo a decírselo.

-No fue por eso. – suspiro – Enobaria me obligo a hacerlo – finalmente Cato abre los ojos dejándose de deleitar por mi tacto y me mira sorprendido – porque seguramente Angelique le dijo algo sobre la relación que mantenemos y vio la perfecta oportunidad para separarnos si al cabo antes solo podía haber un vencedor. – le explico.

-Pero creí…

-Ya se lo que dije. Mentí y tu te lo creíste todo tan fácilmente que sentí que era lo correcto si al final terminaríamos distanciándonos. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

Retiro mi mano de su mejilla y la escondo junto con la otra en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para que entren en calor, hablar de ello no me sienta nada bien. Llevo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y escondo en ellas mi rostro de modo de que si se me sale una lágrima o definitivamente me pongo a llorar no lo note él ni mucho menos la audiencia quien por cierto ha de estar muy atentos a nuestra conversación pero en especial nuestros mentores y mis tíos.

¿Ahora que harán? No dudo que han de estar muy sorprendidos porque no les salió su jugada para separarnos y hacernos pelear hasta la muerte. Tía Angelique ha de estar furiosa porque los dos vamos a regresar como vencedores en un par de días, los padres de Cato también y Lily ha de estar mas que feliz que seguramente esta pegando gritos y saltos de la emoción no solo porque volveré sino porque estoy con mi mejor amigo. Yo también estoy igual pero mas que nada quiero morirme de la risa ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por habernos querido separar, al final, pasó lo inimaginable y ya no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Cato me acaricia la espalda delicadamente dandose cuenta de la reacción que tuve al haberselo explicado.

-Clove, yo también te debo confesar que mentí.

Eso me hace volverme por completo hacia él. Lo miro confundida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te mentí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba la del doce? ¡Pues es mentira! Lo dije porque en ese momento estaba enojado y quería darte celos y defenderme con algo que en verdad te pudiera doler a pesar de que yo creí que tú no me amabas y tarán…pasó eso.

-Pero en los entrenamientos te la pasabas mirándola, le coqueteaste en el árbol de las rastrevíspulas…creí que sí te interesaba.

Niega con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre reflejan un brillo especial al instante en que los clava en mí.

-La única que me interesa eres tú. Siempre has sido tú, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

Y sucede. Esa súbdita oración basta para dejarme caer a sus brazos por completo, hacerme suspirar, llenarme de emoción, que vuelva a sonreír como estúpida, que mi corazón se acelere. Esas palabras valen oro, son sinceras. Destetaba haber sido la causante de todos esos problemas, de la ruptura que sufrimos por culpa de aquellas personas que tanto odio. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, quería volver a estar con él como habíamos estado esas noches antes de los juegos. Quería que él volviera confiar en mí. Lo echaba tanto de menos…

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – le grite apenas consiente de lo que en verdad estaba diciendo.

Cato abrió ligeramente los ojos y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues estoy aquí.

Sentí como mi rostro poco a poco se ruborizaba a tal grado que era un solo poco atractivo y algo vergonzoso para mi.

-No me refería al hecho de que estuvieras aquí. – comente con poca convicción. Su sonrisa solo se amplió.

-Te quiero, Clovie. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros ha cambiado eso, por mucho que yo quisiera que yo cambiara. – tras esto Cato corto el espacio entre nosotros dos y tomo mi rostro en sus manos – Ni Brutus, ni Enobaria, ni mis padres podrían cambiar lo que siento por ti. Aun sigo queriendo estar contigo, Clove, solo falta que tu digas que sí.

-Sí. – susurré sin vacilar ni un solo instante.

Se inclinó y sus labios buscaron los míos. Abrí la boca y acepté su beso, ya familiar para mi. El sabor era el mismo; el tacto seguía siendo el mismo. Deslice los brazos hacia arriba, por sus anchos hombros, y me presioné contra él. Me sentía incapaz de creer que nos hubiéramos perdonado todo, que él en verdad me quisiera como yo a él, que esto estuviera pasando con suma normalidad como si hubiese estado planeado desde un principio.

-Clove, – murmuró frente a mis labios – yo también te he echado de menos.

Juntamos nuestras frentes al mismo tiempo tras esta ultima oración mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento con discreción aunque nada requería tal si estábamos a la vista de todos los espectadores y ahora con semejante espectáculo ya nadie se perdería lo que nos pasara. En este momento bien podríamos ser los segundos amantes trágicos de los 74 juegos del hambre…eso me hace preguntarme que será de los primeros, Katniss y Peeta, ¿se habrán encontrado? porque bien ellos también estaban separados y ellos al igual que Cato y yo son del mismo distrito.

-Oh no – murmuro por lo bajo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta curioso Cato.

-Tenemos un problema…no somos los únicos del mismo distrito. Los dos del doce siguen vivos, y eso significa que…

-Que se han de estar buscando mutuamente o bien ya se han encontrado – completa mi oración.

-Hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

-Lo se, tranquila, que dudo que ella lo logre.

Enarco una ceja apenas comprendiendo a lo que quiere llegar - ¿A que te refieres?

-El chico está herido, lo he buscado por debajo de las rocas para terminarlo yo mismo solo que no le he encontrado por lo tanto ella tampoco podrá y nosotros tenemos que hacerlo antes de que ella lo haga.

Asiento firmemente comprendiendo a lo que quiere llegar.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos – responde sin titubeos.

Vuelvo a asentir y me pongo de pie admirando a la mañana abrirse paso en la arena, había sido una noche agitada que ni la sentí pasar de esta manera tan rápida. Ya no estaría más sola, ahora tenía a Cato, estaríamos juntos tal y como siempre habíamos soñado, ¿que podría pasarnos?

-¿Listo para ir de cacería? – le pregunto entusiasmada colgándome mi mochila al hombro – tenemos a dos tributos que cazar.

-Yo siempre.

Me devolvió la misma sonrisa de cuando nos vimos por primera vez y me volví a repetir en mi interior,_ ¿que podría pasarnos?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Reportandome como todos los martes cn este cap conector, que era necesario para la historia, ¿que les parecio? derrama miel hahaha no todavia no he llegado hasta ese punto pero espero de corazon que les haya gustado._**

**_Aun no se acerca la muerte de Clove asi que pueden estar tranquilas, todavia falta un poco...¿que creen que pasara mientras? Ya se! porque no me lo dice por review o porque no me dan sus opiniones, comentarios, aclaraciones, objeciones y demas...ya saben que los reviews son la mejor paga para alguien como yo :) y ademas me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y hablando de reviews ya hemos llegado a los 80 reviews de tanta gente bonita! eso me pone tan feliz! porqe no ya 100? hahaha me ayudan?_**

**_Review maybe?_**

**_Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron review y a las que le han dado follow al fic, espero sea de su agrado_**

**_Las dejo e_****_sperando actualizar pronto, cuidense._**

**_~Karen_**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**20**_

Nuestra búsqueda fue ágil, rápida astuta e inútil. Recorrimos todos los lugares cercanos al acontecimiento de las rastrevíspulas pero no encontramos rastro de Peeta, realmente se había esfumado.

Me quede contemplado el suelo de donde lo vi la ultima vez con la espada de Cato apunto de rebanarle el cuello, tratando de encontrar un tipo de pista invisible a simple vista. Acaricie con las yemas de los dedos la superficie para luego llevármelos a la nariz y así olfatear un rastro, mas no percibí nada. Habían pasado días desde eso y en la tierra ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su esencia.

-Te digo que se lo trago la tierra. – comenta Cato mirándome con actitud cansada.

-Chist! – le hice callar aun pensativa en que mas podría servirnos de pista para dar con él. Algo de lo que tanto aprendí con mis tíos tiene que servirme – ¿De verdad no recuerdas hacia donde se fue cuando corriste en mi auxilio? – le pregunto.

-No, estaba mas preocupado por ti que por él.

En vez de suspirar por sus palabras sigo pensativa y obsesionada con encontrar lo que sea que nos lleve hacia él porque si damos con él daremos con Katniss y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Cato a Peeta y yo a Katniss como acordamos en un principio.

Evaluó con la mirada el lugar. Me concentro en sentirme y pensar como haría Peeta en esa situación, incluso cierro los ojos para concentrarme aun mas y los abro cuando tengo una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber echo para escaparse.

Sigo la trayectoria del mismo bosque abriéndome paso entre tanta vegetación, con los ojos muy abiertos a cualquier cosa que se me pueda poner enfrente, Cato me sigue por atrás pidiéndome que me detenga pero no le hago y sigo avanzando porque el ruido del agua ha llamado mi atención y si algo bien se es que el agua es una de las fuentes vitales para sobrevivir en este tipo de circunstancias además de que le brinda mas posibilidades de sobrevivir como de esconderse porque bien podría borrar sus huellas si camina por la corriente.

Al llegar al arroyo miro en todas direcciones en busca de su paradero, me meto un poco en el agua sin hacer ruido y continuo buscando con impaciencia, asechando como un depredador a la espera de mi presa. Debo tener una cara de maniática porque cuando Cato me alcanza se queda observándome con los ojos muy abiertos temiendo abrir la boca.

-Clovie...- me llama con calma para que no me altere pero aun así volteo a verlo con una dura expresión en el rostro puesto que no me gusta que me distraigan cuando estoy concentrada en algo de suma importancia.

Entonces me fijo en su brazo que señala algo no muy lejos de nosotros. Miro en aquella dirección de mala gana y en ese instante todo rastro de mal humor en mi desaparece al ver de que se trata, se me abren como platos los ojos y corro en esa dirección.

Lo que Cato señalaba es nada mas que una simple roca que a su alrededor hay un reguero de sangre impresionante y pienso de inmediato en la herida que Cato le provocó a Peeta. Las de ese tipo suelen ser muy profundas y provocan una hemorragia imparable que produce la muerte por la perdida de sangre a tan gran escala. Solo eso podría significar.

Me acerco al lugar y toco la sangre de igual manera que hice con la tierra hace rato. La sangre esta seca lo cual me lleva a asumir que tiene al menos un día. Sigo con la mirada todo el rastro de sangre hasta que me topo con más manchas solo que irregulares con trozos de tela pegados. Elevo la vista al cielo cerrando los ojos inhalando con fuerza. Ha estado por aquí, puedo sentirlo.

Bajo de nuevo la mirada para continuar siguiendo el rastro pero de la nada se termina en ese mismo lugar lo cual es sumamente raro, ¿a dónde mas pudo haber ido? Esto es muy raro, estando herido como estaba y dejando tal reguero de sangre dudo que haya podido llegar más lejos, ¿entonces como?

No cabe duda que es un misterio y Cato tenía razón. Va a ser arduo encontrarlo. ¿Qué tal si ya se encontró con Katniss y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en encontrarlo?

Suspiro cansada.

-Vaya mierda – me quejo en un susurro.

-Vaya que si – coincide Cato conmigo, a mis espaldas. Me había olvidado de su presencia por estar tan concentrada en mi capricho.

Lo miro sobre sobre mi hombro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Extiende sus brazos hacia mí, me giro y doy largas zancadas de vuelta a él para aceptar su abrazo.

Oculto el rostro en su musculoso pecho volviendo a suspirar con un puchero formado en mis labios ya que detesto que las cosas no salgan como yo planeo y había planeado encontrar a Peeta hoy mismo antes que otra cosa sucediera.

Cato me estrecha en sus fuertes brazos confrontándome.

-Calma, ya pensaremos en que hacer para encontrarlos.

Asiento con un suave movimiento de cabeza y decido que ya es suficiente de cursilerías rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sugiero que mientras busquemos a la competencia restante – le propongo echándome el flequillo de mi cabello hacia atrás – ¿te parece?

Cato se encoje de hombros.

-Si, me parece bien.

Sin más retomamos el camino por el que veníamos en dirección hacia nuestro viejo campamento en la Cornucopia.

Nada, solo el silencio esta presente para hacer más inquietante nuestra cacería. Mantengo mis emociones a raya aunque en mi interior tengo una enorme sonrisa porque estar aquí los dos cazando, siendo finalistas, unidos…es mas de lo que hubiera podido pedir, es realmente emocionante.

Volvemos a pasar por el lugar de las rastrevispulas, lo se porque el nido continua tirado en el suelo, vacío y desinflado como algo viejo.

En ese trayecto de nuestro caminar Cato frena el paso volviéndose a mi con una vieja mirada la cual conozco a la perfección. Me sonríe dejando a la vista sus blancos y desnudos dientes mientras mantiene una ceja enarcada de manera retadora. Sé que es lo que quiere o mas bien se lo que me va a proponer.

-Te reto a una carrera.

Le sonrío a modo de respuesta e inclino mi cuerpo hacia delante colocándome en una posición de correr.

-Cuando quieras, Catito – lo provoco.

En casa siempre hacíamos esto al regreso de la escuela, apostábamos a ver quien llegaba primero a la aldea de los vencedores sin cansarse y yo siempre ganaba puesto que soy mucho más rápida que él por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo.

Suelta una alta carcajada poniéndose también en la misma posición que yo.

-¿Y que si gano?

Eso suena tentador…para él. Me lo pienso por un segundo, eso no puedo significar nada bueno porque Cato no es ninguna blanca palomita.

-No lo se… te daré de mi comida o hare lo que sea que quieras. – digo importándome poco lo que pueda pasar si yo siempre gano.

-No suena tan malo, ¿y si tu ganas?

¡Eso si que era tentador!

-Lo pensare y te lo diré cuando gane.

-Bueno, como quieras. – hace una pequeña pausa para luego mirar hacia el frente – A la una, a las dos…

-¡A las tres! – exclamo yo echándome a correr a toda la velocidad que soy posible. Amaba hacer trampa con él, es tan divertido porque verlo enfadado para mi es lo mejor del mundo.

¡Que nos vean mis tíos! Parecemos crías jugando aquí a las carreras como si no nos importara nuestro propósito…bueno hay que admitir que necesitábamos algo de emoción para hacer un poco mas interesante la cacería.

Al poco tiempo diviso la Cornucopia a lo lejos así que freno derrapando en el suelo y agitando los brazos en el aire para indicarle a Cato que he ganado pero apenas y lo ve porque llega corriendo tan rápido que le es imposible frenar y termina estrellándose contra mí.

Ambos caemos al suelo de golpe, muertos de la risa, eso había sido realmente estúpido. Dejo de reír al darme cuenta de que Cato se encuentra sobre mí. Automáticamente mis mejillas se encienden al rojo vivo y mi corazón comienza a latir alocadamente acelerando también mi respiración porque tener a Cato tan cerca me ponía realmente nerviosa, tanto que me hacia desearle con una locura embarazosa.

-Quítate quieres. – le espeto con dureza pero una diminuta sonrisa. Sabe que hablo en serio así que lo hace después de darme un corto y casto beso en los labios.

Me ayuda a ponerme en pie tras disculparse y comenzamos a caminar con lentitud hacia el prado de la Cornucopia como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando nos encontramos a mínimo diez pasos de esta, Cato y yo deshacemos el paso mirando a la misma cosa que hay dentro del cuerno dorado. Cabello rojizo, pecas, ojos enormes como los de una comadreja…ahora entiendo porque Peeta la llamaba _la comadreja_.

Volteo a ver a Cato suspicazmente, sosteniendo uno de mis cuchillos. Sonríe con ganas antes de que empecemos a correr hacia nuestra próxima presa.

-¡Pero que hermosa sorpresa es esta! – exclama gustoso.

La chica comadreja se da cuenta de nuestra presencia, se asusta y con un veloz salto sale del interior de la Cornucopia a gran velocidad.

La seguimos sin importar que.

Es bastante rápida por lo que lanzar uno de mis cuchillos no viene siendo una buena idea sino algo riesgoso. Pero soy más rápida que Cato así que las ventajas para que yo la atrape antes son mayores.

Con otro veloz salto la vemos entrar al campo de hierbas altas, un lugar que al que nunca nos hemos atrevido a entrar puesto que me transmite demasiada desconfianza y desconocemos por completo lo que pueda haber ahí dentro.

Me detengo frente al campo, mirándolo y sin saber que hacer al respecto. No pienso entrar, no estoy dispuesta además de que no lo vale.

-¿Qué estas esperando? – me dice Cato al llegar a mi lado - ¡Andando! No se nos puede escapar. – toma mi mano sin previo aviso y nos introducimos a ese mar de hierbas altas que luce exactamente igual por todas partes.

Una verdadera cacería se inicia. Nos movemos con rapidez estando alertas a todos y cada uno de los pasos de la chica para no perderle la pista.

-No importa donde te escondas – le grita Cato – te encontraremos.

De pronto con eso sus pasos se callan por completo poniéndome los pelos de punta, el juego cambia sus reglas, ahora tenemos que ser cuidadosos y caminar lentamente para no hacer ruido, un solo ruido podría significar un gran error.

Camino detrás de Cato cuidando de su espalda así como un amigo hace. Siento a algo deslizarse entre mis pies, ahogo un grito de terror cubriéndome la boca, al bajar la mirada me topo con una serpiente deslizándose por nuestro camino y ahora muy cerca de Cato decidida a atacarlo.

Con un veloz movimiento la tomo del suelo sujetándola de la cabeza para así evitar una posible mordedura; justo a tiempo de que lo ataque. Cato se gira hacia mi, yo solo le enseño en alto a la serpiente antes de lanzarla lejos. Asiente con la cabeza una sola vez en agradecimiento y continua caminando igual o peor de concentrado que yo hace rato con lo de Peeta.

Las hierbas entre nosotros empiezan a moverse y agitarse en diferentes direcciones junto con el sonido de varios pasos a la vez. Eso solo puede indicarnos que ella sigue aquí.

-Sal de ahí, no vamos a lastimarte, sal – canturreo como si ella fuera lo bastante estúpida para creérselo y caer a nuestras garras.

-Dejar de hacer eso. – se queja Cato.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es estúpido. Se esta burlando de ti. El Capitolio se esta burlando de ti. Suenas tonta.

Eso no complace en nada.

-No me digas que hacer. – le digo amenazante.

-Sí claro, como digas.

Continua caminando con la vista fija en donde pisa, me detengo y me agacho al suelo para tomar una pequeña piedra que planeo lanzarle a la cabeza ahora que me ha puesto de malas.

-¡Cállate! – le grito, doy un paso hacia delante y lanzo la piedra hacia su cuello pero en ese instante en que suelto la piedra pierdo el piso literalmente y caigo a lo que parece ser un agujero con agua.

Grito del susto y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no es un agujero o agua sino arena movediza.

-¡Mierda! – grito en pánico tratando de salir.

-¡Clove! – grita Cato regresando hacia donde yo estoy.

-¡Aléjate, es arena movediza! – le grito justo a tiempo de que también entre a donde estoy atrapada.

-¡Sal de ahí! Intenta nadar.

Lo intento pero la mochila en mi espalda me jala cada vez mas hacia abajo por lo cual me la quito como puedo y eso solo retrasa el hundimiento. Ahora si estoy muerta de miedo, intento salir con todas mis fuerzas pero es inútil.

Cato se estira hacia mí y alcanza mi mano. Apenas y puedo tomar la suya pero en el primer instante que me jala, mi mano se resbala de la de él como si tuviera mantequilla en si.

-¡Cato!

-¡Aguanta!

Desabrocha su espada de su cinturón y la extiende hacia mí, la tomo con ambas manos de la capa que protege a la filosa hoja de hierro. Vuelve a jalar con fuerza y el resultado es nulo, la capa se resbala del resto de la espada lanzándome de nuevo a la arena.

La arena me llega a la cintura. Hago un esfuerzo por recordar lo que se sobre arena movediza y dejo de moverme ya que se sabe que si uno deja de moverse se reduce la velocidad con la que se esta hundiendo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue, Clove. Lucha

-Porque es mejor. Me hundo menos rápido.

Me observa sin saber que hacer para sacarme de la arena movediza, para salvar mi vida y el tiempo sigue transcurriendo, la arena ya esta por arriba de mi estomago y en cuestión de minutos será mi pecho luego mi cuello para finalmente nada.

-¡¿Ahora que?! Cato, no quiero morir así.

Mira hacia el cielo suplicante.

-¡Enobaria! ¡Brutus! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – grita a nuestros mentores para que nos envíen algo que pueda ayudarnos a salvar mi vida cuanto antes - ¡Enobaria! ¡Brutus! – continua gritando desesperadamente.

-Cato – lo llamo con una voz que parece ser solida a pesar de que estoy muerta de miedo, alargo mi mano hacia él para que la tome y me de las fuerzas que tengo para no morirme del miedo – Tengo miedo.

-Yo también pero no digas nada. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

-Confió en ti.

En el cielo aparece un paracaídas especialmente para nosotros con lo que necesitamos para salvar mi vida, parece ser que nuestros mentores todavía nos quieren con vida. Señalo a Cato el objeto y sale disparado a por él lo más rápido que las piernas le permiten.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto.

-Una cuerda y un gatillo.

-¡Fantástico! Apresúrate que no quiero morir.

-Si tan solo hubiera un árbol cerca… – dice pensativo. Me doy cuenta de que es verdad lo que dice y el problema es que no hay arboles por aquí. Eso solo empeora las cosas.

El pánico vuelve a atacarme haciéndome perder la paciencia y entrar a un ataque desesperación.

-¡Me estoy hundiendo, me estoy hundiendo! ¡No quiero acabar así! – lloro a gritos.

Ya esta, estoy condenada.

-¡Ahí hay un árbol! – apunta Cato – pero esta algo lejos, prométeme que aguantaras lo mas que puedas.

Eso me devuelve la esperanza.

-Lo prometo.

Al decir esto se acerca lo mas que puede a mi con extremo cuidado de no tocar la arena, me besa en lo labios ligeramente.

-No tardare.

Lo veo desaparecer entre las miles de hierbas. Intento mantener la calma distribuyendo mi peso para también así retrasar el tiempo de hundimiento. Pero a quien engaño estoy que me muero del miedo, no quiero morir así, sé que le temo a la muerte pero esto es diferente…esta es una muerte lenta. Creo que esta es la peor manera de morir.

Sabia que algo andaba mal con este lugar y ahora estoy al borde de la muerte, espero que a la gente de todo Panem le guste. Pienso en Lily… ¡oh Lily! mi pequeña hermana, ella ha sido la única cosa, la única fuerza que me ha mantenido firme a seguir luchando para ganar y ahora…

La arena ha subido hacia mi cuello cubriendo todo mi pecho, ya resta mi cuello, mi cara y seré historia.

-¡Cato! ¡Cato! ¡Por favor, por favor date prisa!

Cerca de un minuto después vuelve corriendo y me lanza parte de la cuerda la cual atrapo con ambas manos en el primer segundo.

-¿Puedes amarrarla a tu cintura?

-Lo intentare.

Hundo mis manos en la arena y con dificultad amarro la soga entorno a mi cintura en un perfecto y fuerte nudo pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya no puedo sacarlas y la arena ha llegado hasta mi clavícula. Apenas y puedo respirar, con un jadeo le indico a Cato que ya esta. Inmediatamente empieza a jalar con todas sus fuerzas posibles que las venas en sus brazos se marcan y sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

Cuando siento que estoy apunto de ahogarme finalmente salgo de la arena. Mi cuerpo sale volando cruzando el espacio entre la arena movediza y la tierra firme, caigo encima de Cato de la fuerza con la que logre salir.

Ambos nos encontramos jadeantes y agotados, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Uno de los brazos de Cato me rodea sin señales de dejarme ir nunca más.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunta.

-S-sí… fue horrible pero sí, creo estoy bien.

De sus manos sale un liquido tibio, es sangre, probablemente de tanta fuerza que aplico en la cuerda esta lo corto. Me zafo de su abrazo protector, buscando en mi espalda la mochila que traía pero me doy cuenta de que la perdí en la arena movediza así que me veo en la necesidad de romper parte de mi blusa para usarla como vendaje.

-Estoy bien, no es la gran cosa – objeciona. Como si le creyera. Lo callo con un beso en los labios.

-Tú salvaste mi vida ahora déjame devolverte el favor.

Vendo ambas de sus manos con la tela de mi blusa para detener el sangrado, mas tarde podría pedirles a nuestros mentores algún tipo de medicamento súper desarrolladlo del Capitolio. Una vez que termino me encuentro con él mirándome con una cálida sonrisa llena de amor hacia mi. Me sonrojo a la ligera.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, – solo eso me dice con sinceridad – Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que de nuevo este tentado a perderte.

-Me parece que es una buena idea.

Me ayuda a ponerme de pie después me retira la cuerda en mi cintura y la deja caer al suelo ahora que no la volveremos a necesitar.

-Bien, pisa donde yo pise.

Asiento y empiezo a seguirlo olvidándome de la chica comadreja y las posibilidades de que un tributo como el del distrito 11 este aquí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Lectoras mias! ¿Como andan? Ya capitulo 20, que felicidad :D**_

_**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado hace una semana pero los examenes me tenian atrapada, lo bueno es que ya pasaron y ahora estoy libre de la escuela por dos meses! si lo se me dan muchas vacaciones en mi escuela y me gusta porque asi podre actualizar mas seguido este fic y que mejor que ya se acerca el desenlace *solloza***_

_**¿Que les parecio el cap? originalmente lo hice en ingles asi que si en algunas cosas se escucha medio rarito hehehe bueno ya saben porque, pero en si lo ame! **_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas que le han dado follow a la historia y a las que dejaron review, mil gracias, ya tenemos 80 ayudenme a que pronto sean 100 pls!**_

_**Espero reviews recuerden que los amo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, aclaraciones... de lo que sea**_

_**Las vere pronto en el cap 21 **_

_**~Karen**_


	21. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**21**_

Con la yema de los dedos acariciaba la húmeda tierra del bosque con suaves y circulares movimientos, con la barbilla sobre mi codo estando con la mitad de mi cuerpo dentro de la tienda de campaña mientras que la otra mitad yacía sobre el mismo suelo. La tienda de campaña en un principio me perteneció a mi pero a la muerte de Marvel la deje en la Cornucopia y Cato se adueño de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que planeaba irme por mi lado, en si es una suerte que eso haya ocurrido ya que en la arena movediza perdí la mochila que traía conmigo junto con todas las cosas de importancia que había logrado sacar de nuestro campamento antes que las provisiones hubieran sido voladas en pedazos. Entre ellas otra casa de campaña desarmada, un encendedor, los lentes de visión nocturna, armas y comida. _Comida _nada mas de pensar en esa palabra mi estomago comienza a quejarse haciéndome sentir incomoda, ruedo sobre mi costado derecho para quedarme bocarriba contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Cato sigue esmerado en su labor de conseguir fuego frotando dos ramas, lleva un buen rato así, yo por ejemplo ya me rendí y de haber tenido mi encendedor el problema del frio estaría resuelto, mas no es así y Cato no lo deja por la paz. Hace rato que deje de prestarle atención, he dejado que el mismo haga sus rabietas y este maldiciendo porque no puede crear fuego de esa manera.

Mi estomago vuelve a gruñir por lo bajo haciéndome perder la concentración en ignorarlo a él y a la sensación de hambre que me ha embargado. Esto era lo que temía desde un principio: el hambre. De verdad estoy experimentando lo que es la verdadera hambre en estos juegos, jamás me preocupe por el asunto sin embargo hoy ya iba siendo hora de que considerara tal cosa.

He pedido a nuestros mentores que nos manden algo que comer pero al parecer han de estar mas ocupados en otros asuntos porque no han mandado nada o quizá y no han logrado juntar suficiente dinero de los patrocinios… ¡no que va! Estuvimos perfectos los primeros días de los juegos y eso podrá haber bastado para reunir suficiente dinero para mandarnos lo que nos plazca, ¿o que tal si se lo gastaron todo en mandar la soga y el gatillo? Eso suena más creíble que lo anterior. Yo solo espero que así haya sido porque no quiero pensar que sea otra cosa y en verdad estén disfrutando el vernos hambrientos.

Aferro mis manos al collar de colmillo de tiburón en mi cuello que Lily me dio el día en que nos despedimos en el edificio de justicia del distrito 2, susurrando por lo bajo que nos manden algo porque en pocas palabras me estoy desesperando.

Cato profiere un grito de victoria al conseguir crear fuego. Me doy la vuelta para verlo con mis propios ojos y ahí esta una resplandeciente y cálida fogata, no es perfecta pero podrá mantenernos en calor lo que necesitemos.

-¿Viste eso, Clovie? Y dijiste que no conseguiría lograrlo. – dice entusiasmado con el hecho de que haya podido crear fuego.

Pongo los ojos en blanco echándome a reír entre dientes. Es patético pero al fin de cuentas gracioso.

Salgo a rastras de la tienda de campaña para situarme a su lado. Extiendo mis manos hacia el frente para hacerlas entrar en calor una vez que estoy lo suficientemente cerca. Mi estomago vuelve a gruñir solo que esta vez lo hace tan escandalosamente que Cato se percata y voltea a verme, trago saliva con fuerza porque me siento expuesta, no puedo ser débil y tampoco quiero que él lo note.

-Tienes hambre – afirma.

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Tu estomago no miente.

Gruño por lo bajo porque tiene razón sin embargo soy lo suficientemente testaruda como para darle la razón. Mantiene su mirada en mi haciendo mas difícil la situación de ignorarlo, me sonríe para aumentar su propósito que es que lo mire, continuo ignorándolo, y como sabe que yo soy mucho mas fuerte para resistirme a sus encantos hace algo que solamente me hace ceder. Me pica con un dedo en el estomago.

Pego un brinco gigantesco y me cubro con una mano la boca para no empezar a reírme como loca pero no es por mucho pues un ataque de cosquillas se va directo hacia mí haciéndome por fin ceder ante sus preguntas y aceptarlo.

-¡Cato para ya! – digo a carcajadas, él obedientemente detiene el ataque – Esta bien, lo acepto, tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? – me susurra acercándose demasiado a mi que me pongo sumamente nerviosa – Yo también – me dice al oído. Contengo el aire para que al hablar no lo haga con tartamudeos por culpa de los nervios.

-¿Entonces que propones, en vista de que nuestros mentores no se han dignado a enviar algo?

_Gracias Brutus, Enobaria, gracias por nada._

-Bueno…podríamos cazar algo.

-¿Canibalismo? ¡No, gracias! – respondo haciendo una mueca de asco, además eso esta prohibido aquí en los juegos desde que un tributo se volvió loco y devoro a la competencia restante.

-Me refería a animales.

-Dime que estas de broma – exclame poniendo los ojos en blanco. De solo pensar en comer carne cruda sin desinfectar me hace estremecerme

-No, no estoy de broma – dice Cato serio.

Supe que hablaba en serio y me calle. ¿Cazar? En mi vida lo había echo…bueno a excepción de personas pero creo que daba igual. Suspire suponiendo que no debería ser tan difícil, es el mismo principio hasta creo que mucho mas sencillo, los animales son torpes y nosotros teniendo las armas que tenemos podría ser pan comido el asunto.

-Esperemos mejor. Si para mañana no han enviado nada entonces cazaremos.

Cato asintió poco convencido.

El viento sopló con fuerza ocasionando que la fogata que Cato había logrado crear se redujera a nada, eso lo hizo enfurecer y maldecir por lo bajo. Contuve la risa para no empeorar las cosas, había sido realmente irónico.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras – se quejo.

-Lo siento, – dije recargándome en su hombro dejando fluir a la risa de mis labios. Vamos muy pocas veces rio, este debe ser un suceso histórico – es solo que esto en casa los va a divertir mucho.

Con eso conseguí al menos sacarle una ligera pero sincera sonrisa. Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos comienzan a cerrárseme de par en par por el cansancio, de nuevo no había dormido lo suficiente con tanta emoción en el ultimo día que se me escapa un bostezo. Y una vez mas mi debilidad a la vista de todos.

-Deberías descansar – me dice Cato acariciándome la cabeza. Intento protestar pero me hace callar velozmente – Yo me encargare de la guardia.

Extrañamente asiento con un movimiento de cabeza a pesar de que no quería pero supongo que ahora estando con él debería dejarme de preocupar tanto si mi boleto de regreso a casa es todo un hecho. Me incorporo y voy hacia la casa de campaña donde me dejo caer al instante de lo exhausta que estoy que no subo el cierre de la misma. Me hago un ovillo para entrar en calor y cierro los ojos.

...

Caigo en un sueño después de tanto tiempo. El sueño es de lo más extraño, igual que las alucinaciones que el veneno de las rastrevíspulas me provocó.

En el sueño despierto en la misma planicie cubierta de nieve en la que los 54 juegos del hambre se llevaron acabo, mismos juegos fueron los de tía Angelique. Me despierto alterada y cubierta de un manto de nieve por todo el cuerpo como si hubiese estado ahí tendida por días sin moverme, me topo con tía Angelique a mi misma edad parada frente a mi.

Luce tan joven y tan bella que por un segundo dudo que sea ella sino mi madre. He visto una fotografía de ambas en el despacho de la casa y mamá siempre fue diferente a Angelique a simple vista a pesar de que son gemelas, ella transmite algo agradable, totalmente diferente a Angelique.

-¿Mamá? – inquiero, no dice nada solo se limita a sonreírme con calidez lo cual me lleva a asumir que posiblemente si sea ella – Tengo un mal presentimiento. – le digo entre jadeos al sentir la fuerza opresiva en mi pecho que no deja de confirmármelo – Estoy aterrada.

Aquella sonrisa en sus labios se torna aterradora conforme se ensancha cada vez mas dejando al descubierto unos dientes perfectamente alineados y luminosos como las hojas de mis preciados cuchillos.

-Deberías estarlo – responde en una voz igual de siniestra que su sonrisa.

El miedo en mi se hace mas grande.

A lo lejos entre los arboles un lobo aulló ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina sin que el mismo clima lo hubiera provocado. La mujer que ya no tiene aspecto de ser mi madre o mi tía se vuelve hacia los arboles a la lejanía poniéndose demasiado tensa.

-Ya vienen, deberías estar preparada – susurra.

Me incorporo con la boca muy abierta para pedirle que me explique de que esta hablando pero en ese momento los mismos lobos de los juegos de tía Angelique salen del bosque disparados en dirección hacia nosotras. Ya no hay tiempo de que le exija una explicación porque uno de los lobos salta hacia ella y en tan solo un pestañeo le arranca la cabeza con demasiada facilidad.

Retrocedo horrorizada, tropiezo en la acción con la raíz de un árbol cercano y caigo en seco a la helada nieve entonces el mismo lobo fija su mirada sobre mí porque yo soy la que sigue. Desarmada como estoy, se lanza hacia mí con un gruñido ensordecedor.

-¡No! – grite.

...

Entonces desperté con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho y la frente perlada en sudor y negándome a abrir los ojos del terror que me embargaba, soltando golpes a todas direcciones para defenderme de los horrores de la pesadilla.

-¡Calma, Clove! ¡Ya pasó, ya pasó! – me decía alguien tratando de calmarme, mas eso no sucedió y fuese quien fuera recibió un buen puñetazo en la mejilla - ¡Vaya, mierda!

-¡No! – volví a gritar.

Finalmente quien fuese me agarro de ambas muñecas, inmovilizándome.

-¡Quieres calmarte! ¡Mírame!

Reconocí la voz de inmediato y abrí los ojos de golpe topándome con Cato. Me soltó las muñecas para restregarse la mejilla que le había golpeado una vez que no mostré mas señales de estar alterada. Tome aire con fuerza para calmarme y regularizar el ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón, sentía que me iba a dar un ataque.

-¡Cato! – chille como si fuera una niña pequeña lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Ya paso, ya paso. – me repetía sosteniéndome en sus brazos – Fue solo un mal sueño, ya paso.

Inhale y exhale con fuerza ahora que me volvía a sentir segura en sus brazos con la calidez de su pecho contra mi rostro. Tenia razón, solo había sido un sueño, nada había sido real. Como odiaba ponerme así cuando de pesadillas se trataba.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver – comencé a quejarme victima de mis nervios a punta. Si no me callaba pronto iba a comenzar a lloriquear como la llorona que soy y eso no lo deseo por nada.

-Pronto, no lo dudes. – me aseguro estrechándome con mas fuerza en sus brazos.

Antes de mirarlo a los ojos me enjugue las diminutas lagrimas que se habían deslizado de mis ojos sin que lo notara.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Solo si tú también lo prometes.

Lo dude por unos instantes puesto que yo no tenía nada que prometerle pero si eso lo complacía, ¿que otra cosa más podía hacer? Íbamos a ganar eso me constaba…hasta que tuve la pesadilla, ahora solo estoy aterrada tal y como me dijo la mujer del sueño que debería estar.

-Lo prometo.

-Lo prometo, entonces – convino junto conmigo para después besarme con dulzura en la frente ahora que ya estaba mas tranquila y él pareció notarlo - ¿Mejor?

Asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza, me aleje de su abrazo para volver a recostarme en el suelo ahora que el cansancio había vuelto a tomar su lugar porque seguramente solo había estado durmiendo un par de horas. A los pocos segundos comencé a temblar de frio, ¿cuanto había bajado la temperatura? Estaba helando que no me sorprendería ver a los copos caer sobre nosotros en cuestión de minutos.

La sola idea me hizo estremecerme aun mas, genial ahora tenia un cierto terror a la nieve, no la volvería a ver de igual manera…que porquería.

Cato se percato de mis temblores y se acercó hacia mí en el interior de la tienda no muy seguro si temblaba por el frio o por lo de la pesadilla.

-¿Tienes frio? – pregunto acariciándome la mejilla, hizo una mueca al sentir lo fría que me encontraba – Cielos, Clove, estas congelándote.

No me dio tiempo de responder, en tan solo un segundo se recostó a mi lado y me rodeo con ambos de sus brazos de manera que los dos compartiéramos el mismo calor corporal que su cuerpo irradiaba. Me sentí plena apenas hizo esto.

Intente volver a cerrar los ojos pero apenas lo hacia las imágenes de la pesadilla volvían acudir a mi haciéndome dar un respingo y abrirlos de inmediato, cosa que me hizo aferrarme mas a los brazos de Cato.

-Vuelve a dormirte – me ordeno con seriedad.

-No puedo, sigo recordando el sueño.

-Pues deja de recordarlo y punto – me ordeno de mala gana.

Tenia que admitirlo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Había sido solo un sueño, ¿quién dice que se pueden volver realidad? Esas son solo blasfemias, nada de eso va a pasar, es ilógico.

Trato de consolarme con ese pensamiento pero aun así se me hace imposible volver a conciliar el sueño por un buen rato.

Nos quedamos así sin movernos, sin hablar, sin mirarnos, solo disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y su respectivo calor. Cato es quien consigue empezar a quedarse dormido mientras yo continuo despierta mordiéndome las uñas para calmar los nervios o en ocasiones acariciando una y otra vez uno de sus brazos con lentitud.

-¿En que piensas? – me pregunta rompiendo el silencio. Su voz es ronca y pastosa por el sueño, se nota que esta haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse. – ¿En el sueño todavía?

¿Cómo supo que seguía despierta?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Pienso en casa – digo en un susurro apenas audible.

A mi mente volvieron todas las cosas buenas de nuestro distrito tantos como las que me esperaran ahora que seré vencedora. Ya no asistiré a la misma escuela que mis amigos, seré tan rica que mi único trabajo será, cada vez que me toque viajar al Capitolio, instruir a los nuevos tributos que competirán en los juegos; ya no tendré que preocuparme por las presiones de mis tíos contra Lily, podré alejarme de ellos y empezar de nuevo con mi hermana, podré estar a lado de Cato sin que ellos me lo prohíban…la idea de ese futuro tan tentador me hace emocionarme mas de la cuenta y ansiar aun mas el ganar.

-Yo también.

Alcé la vista para examinar su semblante y volví a acunarme en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, me alegraba que pensáramos lo mismo.

-Volveremos, tú me lo prometiste – le afirmo.

-Sí ¿ahora tu podrías prometerme algo?

Eso llamó por completo mi atención por lo que volví a moverme recargándome en uno de mis codos de modo que mi rostro estuviera a la altura del de él. Lo contemple de arriba abajo como quien encuentra algo divino y digno de admirarse. Sonreí con ganas.

-Dime.

Se humedeció los labios para hablar.

-Prométeme que cuando regresemos no dejaras que Regulus y Angelique te vuelvan a poner en mi contra…por favor.

Cerré levemente los ojos cuando tras decir esta oración me retiro el estorboso flequillo de la frente.

No había contemplado eso en lo absoluto. Claro que no lo iba a permitir, ya me habían dañado lo suficiente y esta vez no iba a dejar que ocurriera bajo ninguna circunstancia. El momento de poner punto final a sus manipulaciones estaba próximo.

Me acerque un poco más a él hasta que nuestras narices prácticamente se estaban tocando.

-Tienes mi palabra de que eso no va a suceder. – dije antes de depositar un corto y casto beso en sus labios para sellar mi promesa. Después volví a recostarme a su lado, en sus cálidos brazos. Me rodeó de la cintura igual que hace rato, dando por concluida la charla.

Minutos después su agarre perdió fuerza pues se había quedado plenamente dormido, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca cosa que resulto muy relajante mas no pude perderme en las infinidades del sueño al igual que él. Fije mi vista en la entrada de la casa de campaña con un cuchillo en la mano disponible, lista para cualquier cosa que se nos pudiera presentar.

Al menos uno de los dos estaba tranquilo y eso me alegraba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Actualizo!**_

_**Hola a todas mis apreciadas lectoras! He vuelto con un cap mas de este hermoso fic, otro de mis capitulos conectores pues como se acerca el final ya las ideas escasean hehehe pero les prometo que los proximos capitulos seran de lo mejor ya que varias personitas que fueron tan amables de dejar un review me dieron la misma sugerencia y bueno pense ¿porque no?...ya veran de que hablo proximamente no os preocupeis n.n**_

_**Bueno quiero agradecer a las que dejaron review, mil gracias nenas son de lo mejor y de nuevo vuelvo a molestarlas con que me sigan mandando sus comentarios sobre que les esta pareciendo la historia, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencia aclaraciones...aunque sea cortito, saben que esa es mi mejor paga y deseo con el corazon llegar a los 100 reviews con su ayuda.**_

_**Volvere mas rapido de lo que piensan. Saludos y cuidense.**_

_**~Karen**_


	22. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**22**_

Intente volver a concentrarme en lanzar el cuchillo correctamente para no ahuyentar a la presa que me había tardado en encontrar de nuevo después de media hora. Mantuve la vista fija en mi objetivo como siempre, tome aire ligeramente y sujete con más fuerza la empuñadura para que no llegase a resbalar. Solté el cuchillo tan rápido como me fue posible con un pequeño grito pero apenas este perforo al agua el pescado que había acorralado volvió a huir, ganándole por segunda vez al cuchillo.

-¡Estúpido animal! – grite golpeando al agua con las manos. Perdí la poca paciencia que me restaba y comencé a perseguir al pez, intentando atraparlo con las manos, salpicando agua por todas partes - ¡Ven acá estúpido, no huyas!

No me importaba si en el Capitolio se estaban muriendo de la risa con lo que estaba haciendo, no me interesaba que luciera patética como he hecho desde que llegue a la arena. Estoy muerta de hambre, estoy desesperada por comer lo que sea y el pescar me pareció muy buena opción en vista de que no me fio de las plantas comestibles que ahí por aquí. En esta situación me vendría muy bien un aliado del distrito 4, como Cleo.

Pierdo de vista al único pez que había logrado encontrar después de varios intentos fallidos que solo bastaron para hacer huir al resto. Pierdo de la misma manera la paciencia, me enfurezco y comienzo a golpear el agua a puñetazos haciéndola brincar y agitarse. Cuando me calmo vuelvo a donde mi cuchillo se encajó y me dejo caer por completo al agua empapándome de pies a cabeza.

De un momento a otro los ojos se me humedecen como señal al llanto próximo, me tengo que restregar la cara para evitar que eso suceda que no me doy cuenta de los pasos que llegan hasta mi. Se de quien se trata y es por eso que no saco un cuchillo para defenderme. Cato ha despertado.

-¿Clove, que estas haciendo?

Volteo aun más el rostro para que no se fije en que me encuentro al borde del llanto. Tenía planeado despertarlo con el desayuno pero en vista de que soy una inútil ambos nos quedaremos sin tal.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy disfrutando de un hermoso día, chapoteando – digo con sarcasmo.

No dice nada al respecto por un par de segundos. Intento calmarme respirando profundamente y borrar cual indicio del llanto.

-Estabas intentando pescar – esas son sus únicas palabras, ha dado en el blanco, él si ha dado no que yo no soy capaz de ni si quiera matar a un simple pez.

-¡Sí! – gruño acto seguido poniéndome de pie para abrirme paso entre el agua con largas zancadas.

Paso por su lado empujándolo de lo enojada que estoy conmigo misma. El no haberle dado a ese pez y a los otros es lo que me tiene así. Me prepare toda mi vida para los juegos del hambre y ahora no es posible que ni aun estúpido animal le pueda dar, si hubiese sabido a cuantas cosas fuera de mi alcance me iba a enfrentar estoy segura que hubiera entrenado con mayor intensidad, porque de nada ha servido. Katniss y el resto de la competencia siguen vivos, Cato y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre, los días pasan y no hay la merecida acción que tanto he anhelado, apenas y logrado asesinar tributos… ¿así o mas exasperante la situación? Sencillamente estoy cansada y lo que mas deseo en estos momentos es irme a casa.

-¡Clove! – me llama Cato corriendo detrás de mi. Freno el paso para escuchar lo que me tenga que decir pero en vez de hablar se limita a sostenerme de los hombros para confrontarme, y confrontaciones es lo que menos quiero ahora que estoy tan furiosa.

-¡No me toques! – grito sacudiéndome – Si vienes a sermonearme de como pescar y que tu te crees capaz de hacerlo, aquí tienes – dicho esto lanzo el mismo cuchillo que utilicé al suelo donde se clava.

Vuelvo a alejarme a pasos rápidos. En vista de que no me sigue termino deteniéndome a tres pasos de la tienda de campaña, caigo de rodillas al suelo con fuertes sollozos agitando mi cuerpo, llevo mis dos manos al cuello donde hago presión para dejar de hacerlo pero ya es tarde y he empezado realmente a llorar silenciosamente.

Lo he dicho un sinfín de veces y jamás me cansare de repetirlo: me detesto. Lo único que la audiencia ha podido ver en la ultima semana en mi es a una niña mimada del distrito 2 que a la presencia de algo que no puede solucionar se echa a llorar porque simplemente la tienen acostumbrada a lo fácil y no a lo difícil. Han visto a la verdadera yo. Soy producto del abandono de unos padres y unos tíos abusivos que de lo único que se interesan es de la fama y el dinero, toda mi vida fingiendo ser fría y ahora en el más hostil de los ambientes he terminado finalmente mostrando quien realmente soy.

Patética es la palabra correcta para describirme, llorona también es otra.

Al poco tiempo dos fuertes brazos me rodean, reacciono ante ellos dejándome consolar por mi mejor amigo, la única persona que conoce mis alegrías como mis tristezas y que jamás en la vida se ha atrevido a juzgarme por quien soy.

Ya no hay de otra, nos están observando. Ahora veo porque Brutus y Enobaria no han mandado nada, no somos lo que a la gente suele interesarle en los juegos. Seguramente han perdido el interés en nosotros desde que dejamos de ser enemigos para ser amantes. Falta de interés solo puede significar cero patrocinios.

Cayendo en cuenta de esto dejo de llorar con un gran esfuerzo, si ya lo he arruinado lo suficiente entonces tengo que dejar de estarlo empeorando por el bien de ambos.

Salgo del abrazo de Cato como si nada, volviendo a mi actitud indiferente. Me mira confundido.

-Estoy bien – le aseguro, suspiro - ¿Podemos hacer algo interesante en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo?

-Iba a proponerte ir a cazar tanto tributos como animales, veras que encontraremos algo mejor que peces.

No me vi en la necesidad de explicarle el porqué de mi cambio de humor, no hacia falta, él lo comprendía perfectamente ya que me conoce tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Sabe que tenemos que salvar la actuación.

Sonreí satisfecha de sus palabras.

-¡No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo entonces! – dije retadoramente. En si la energía había vuelto a mi a pesar de estar con el estomago lo que se dice vacío.

…

Seguía a Cato por los alrededores de la Cornucopia. Ya conocíamos el bosque, el lago y el trigal, que son lo más cercano a esta, solo nos bastaba un lugar por descubrir: la pendiente. Nadie se había atrevido a ir por ahí, no había visto a nadie huir en esa dirección el primer día de los juegos, también representaba un misterio que debíamos descubrir nosotros mismos, posiblemente pudiera ser el escondite de algún tributo.

Nos movemos sin decir una sola palabra, con pisadas suaves para no llamar la atención, los sentidos al cien por ciento y las afiladas armas ya listas.

Atravesamos el claro de la Cornucopia asegurándonos que no haya nadie observándonos entre la maleza, también inspeccionamos el interior de esta como precaución desde que la chica comadreja se encontraba ahí dentro. Es un lugar conveniente para esconderse pero también es un lugar bastante inútil por lo mismo de que es un blanco fácil.

Ya que nos hemos asegurado de que no hay nadie dentro nos dirigimos hacia la pendiente. En el transcurso miro al suelo y hacia las ramas de los arboles de manera exhaustiva en busca de algo que cazar para comer cuando por fin encuentro a una diminuta ardilla subiendo a un tronco.

El estomago se me retuerce del solo imaginar que eso es lo que tendré para comer, hago una mueca de asco pero al final de cuentas no tengo otra, es esa ardilla o el estomago vacío por mas horas hasta que termine muriéndome de hambre. No lo pienso más y lanzo un cuchillo directo hacia el animal al que ni tiempo le da reaccionar y acto seguido cae al suelo muerto.

¿Ahora que? No pienso llevármela en la mano todo el tiempo, tampoco quiero comerla ahorita…es decir no quiero tener que despellejarla y luego tener que asarla para poder comerla. La tomo de la cola con una mueca de repulsión y en ese instante Cato me llama, se adelantó metros delante de mí.

-Clove, tienes que ver esto.

Vuelvo a dejar a la ardilla en el suelo y me apresuro a alcanzar a Cato. Llego hasta donde esta contemplando el horizonte mas la cegadora luz del sol no me permite ver con claridad, por lo que tengo que preguntar:

-¿Qué tengo que ver?

-¡Cuidado! – me grita sosteniéndome de la cintura, me estremezco cuando hace esto porque no entiendo a que se refiere.

De un solo movimiento sostiene mi cuerpo y lo hecha para atrás haciéndome retroceder un buen tramo, bajo la mirada de la luz que no me deja ver nada y me topo con el borde de la pendiente a tan solo centímetros de mis pies. Reacciono automáticamente y retrocedo aun mas con un salto sin quitarle la vista a las rocas que se encuentran debajo de nosotros, se ve que desciende bastante y caer podría significar la muerte.

Resoplo ante la idea de que Cato me ha salvado una vez más la vida.

-Ya lo sabia – miento porque detesto que me haya dejado lucir débil una vez más.

Elevo la vista hacia el frente entrecerrando los ojos para mejorar mi visión y gracias a esto me topo con un bellísimo paisaje frente a mis ojos.

La pendiente desemboca en un valle. Frente a mis ojos puedo contemplarlo por completo, es enorme tanto que no parece tener fin.

Por lo general las arenas de los juegos del hambre no suelen ser de tan gran tamaño pero esta si que lo es, lo cual me hace preguntarme si todo eso seguirá siendo la arena o solo un truco para hacérnoslo creer. Yo pienso que no porque su acceso se ve muy complicado.

-¿Crees que sea real? – le pregunto maravillada con el paisaje que parece ser un cuadro pintado con demasiada perfección.

-No estoy seguro, puede que si. Deberíamos ir a investigar.

Cato se aleja de mí buscando un camino no tan peligroso lejos de las rocas de la pendiente. Lo rodea por el borde mientras que yo me quedo contemplando el esplendor sin cansarme de ello. Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de mirarlo fijamente con los ojos tan abiertos, pues tenemos tributos que cazar y sigo a Cato manteniéndome lo mas alejada que puedo del borde a pesar de que es difícil.

Lo que sucede a continuación se presenta tan rápido que no logro reaccionar a tiempo. Cato da un pequeño salto para evitarse un agujero solo que al aterrizar a la tierra firme esta resulta no serlo y colapsa al instante haciéndolo caer.

Pego un grito de terror y brinco hacia donde esta, se sostiene de una de mis piernas y yo me sostengo de un árbol.

-¡No te sueltes! – le ordeno. Pero ya es tarde, el suelo termina de colapsar, Cato cae hacia la pendiente y yo también al ser jalada por él.

Caemos cerro abajo a gran velocidad, rodando uno tras otro sin parar, no puedo parar por mas que intento sostenerme de algo, tierra y plantas se encargan de empolvarme por completo en la caída que se me hace eterna. Todo da vueltas una y otra vez hasta que toco fondo. Caigo de espaldas con cortaduras pequeñas en la cara y los brazos, el aire sale de mis pulmones por el impacto y me arqueo al sentir el fuerte dolor de espalda que ahora me embarga. Intento incorporarme pero me es realmente doloroso, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es erguir mi cuello.

Cuando hago esto busco con la mirada a Cato pero antes me topo con algo que me pone los pelos de punta en el instante que lo reconozco. Un terror descomunal me embarga y grito con fuerza.

Un lobo, un horripilante lobo justo frente a mi.

Al proferir semejante grito lleno de horror la criatura emite un gruñido ensordecedor mostrando sus enormes fauces, retrocede tomando impulso y salta en mi dirección. En lo que es una milésima de segundo vuelvo a gritar, logro incorporarme con todo el dolor y Cato llega hasta mí cubriéndome protectoramente con su cuerpo. Todo sucede como si el tiempo se congelara lentamente.

_Es el fin_ pienso cerrando los ojos.

Entonces cuando yo creía que íbamos a ser comida de lobo un sonido de electricidad rompió en el aire seguido de un chillido canino, ¿acaso Cato tiene un aparato que produce descargas eléctricas? ¿un rayo cayó? Atemorizada mire por encima de su hombro y la respuesta apareció. En medio de nosotros y el lobo una especie de barrera surgió impidiendo que la criatura nos atacara y a cambio le proporcionó una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Atónita observe como otros tres lobos se reunían con el primero…no, no eran lobos sino mutos, lo se por su inmenso cuerpo, sus largas y afiladas garras, y las distintas tonalidades en su pelaje. Los lobos que atacaron a tia Angelique eran lobos comunes de las montañas, ninguna mutación exagerada del Capitolio.

Uno de ellos mira a su compañero tendido en el suelo y luego a nosotros. Al igual que el otro también emite un gruñido antes de saltar en nuestra dirección, ocasionando que vuelva a estremecerme y me abrase a Cato. Esta vez logro ver como al momento en que la criatura hace tal acción inmediatamente choca con la barrera invisible y esta le provoca una descarga eléctrica lanzándolo lejos.

De pronto recuerdo de que se trata aquella especie de barrera. Hubo unos juegos no hace mucho en los que explicaron que por precaución en los limites de la arena suelen colocar estos campos magnéticos que repelen a cualquier materia que se les acerque, ya que un tributo choco contra uno de estos y murió al instante a causa de la fuerte descarga que provocan. Estamos en el limite de la arena eso me queda claro ¿pero porque los mutos?

Miro en dirección a las criaturas que nos observan con sus ojos paralizantes que parecen ser de humanos, gruñen y nos enseñan los dientes queriendo atacarnos. El miedo me tiene paralizada, de eso trató mi pesadilla de anoche, ¿habrá sido una especie de advertencia? Empiezo a creer que si.

Con un gran esfuerzo consigo ponerme de pie aun con la vista fija en los horripilantes mutos, ¿por qué estarán ahí tras ese campo magnético? ¿representan una gran amenaza que por eso los mantienen recluidos aquí? ¿y si están esperando a soltarlos para mayor entretenimiento? La idea me hace estremecerme.

Uno de los mutos mantiene la vista fija en mi, es grande y de pelaje rubio, con sus ojos humanos color verde olivo me observa con sumo detenimiento, aquellos ojos tienen semejante parecido a los de…

-¿Glimmer? – inquiere Cato incorporándose, al parecer él también se encontraba vislumbrado por su atemorizante complexión.

No, no puede ser Glimmer, eso seria una abominación…aunque quien no me dice que es lo que sucede con los cuerpos de los tributos al morir, sé que los mandan de regreso a su distrito en una caja de madera pero ¿y si en verdad les hacen algo como retirar órganos? En casa no acostumbramos a recibir tributos muertos, solo muy de vez en cuando, pero jamás he visto un cuerpo inerte después de los juegos y es por eso que comienzo a dudar.

Cato se acerca hacia el campo magnético para quedar frente a la criatura, la observa con los ojos muy abiertos, me pongo realmente nerviosa de su cercanía porque ahora seria un buen momento para que los vigilantes decidieran desactivar el campo y liberarlos y dar un espectáculo encantador.

-Cato, debemos marcharnos – logro hablar con voz firme a pesar del miedo que tengo.

Sabia que el mal presentimiento que me ocasionó la pesadilla era real.

Observo a los demás mutos que se han recuperado de la descarga acercarse acechando hacia donde Cato esta. Me percato de que mis sospechas son más que ciertas al ver que cada uno de ellos trae en el cuello un collar con el número de distrito. El lobo de pelaje rubio posee un collar con el numero 1 grabado con diamantes mientras que otro de pelaje café tiene un 4 en una placa de color perla, mismo muto fue el que estuvo a punto de atacarme, y podría tratarse de nada mas y nada menos que de Cleo o su otro compañero de distrito; el otro de pelaje negro cenizo tiene también un 1 de diamantes en su respectiva placa de oro, Marvel. Este se aleja a lo que parece ser un balde de metal en el cual mete el hocico y comienza a devorar carne roja y fresca.

Caigo en la suposición de que estos mutos están aquí por algo y el hecho de que estén bajo la pendiente es para que nadie los notara y se atreviera a descubrir el sucio secreto de los vigilantes. El valle es nada más y nada menos que su criadero. Están aquí para que cuando se les plazca la gana los soltaran y trataran de aniquilar a los finalistas como el gran entretenimiento y para ello los han creado usando partes e incluso recuerdos de los tributos muertos para hacer mas fácil la tarea de matarnos.

-¡Cato, en serio tenemos que irnos de aquí! – demando con voz dura. Mas no parece escucharme esta hipnotizado por los mutos que me veo en la necesidad de ir y jalarlo de un brazo bruscamente – Cato, por favor, vámonos.

Eso lo hace reaccionar y caminamos hacia la pendiente por la que caímos.

Decidimos que lo más fácil será subir por las rocas en vista de que la tierra resulto ser nada estable.

Echo una fugaz mirada a los mutos que han quedado atrás, en cuanto mas rápido me aleje de este lugar mejor, así me evitare que la pesadilla se haga realidad. Trago saliva con fuerza y comienzo a trepar por el camino de rocas, sé que Cato no me esta siguiendo así que volteo a verlo con mala cara. Se encuentra a la mitad mirando de nuevo a los mutos que vuelven por donde vinieron.

-¡Vamos Cato!

-Ah sí, sí. Perdón.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola mis lectoras! ¿como estan?**_

_**Actualizo, lamento no haberlo hecho el martes pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer porque mañana me voy de vacaciones *-* yeih **_

_**Bueno, bueno, ¿que les pareció? Aqui esta la idea que varias lectoras me dieron para el cap, se los agradezco mucho, gracias a uds pude agregar un cap mas emocionante a este singular fic, valen oro. Pero especialmente le agradesco la idea a Azul Weasley y a Estefania ya que fueron las dos que me sorprendieron al mandarme la misma sugerencia.**_

_**Tambien agradesco a todas las personas que dejaron review y a las que le han dado follow a la historia, lo valoro mucho y gracias.**_

_**¿Y que creen? Les he traido un cap mas por ser viernes y el fin del mundo! *O* hahaha okk no pero les prometi qe me iba a ir muy rapido con la historia asi que las veo en el cap 22.**_

_**~Karen**_


	23. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**23**_

-Mierda. – murmure para mi al llegar al inicio de la pendiente. Había sido una ardua subida pero al menos lo habíamos logrado y nos encontrábamos lejos de los mutos.

Me senté en el suelo para recuperar el aliento y esperar a que Cato me alcanzara. Cierro los ojos al tiempo en que tomo aire con fuerza un par de veces, desde hace rato siento que me falta y como no va a faltarme si me he llevado un susto de muerte con todo lo sucedido. Mi sueño no del todo fue producto de mi imaginación al estar bajo tanta presión por ganar.

-Mierda. – vuelvo a decir pasándome las manos por el cabello de manera nerviosa.

Parece que entro en un estado de shock debido a que de la nada temblores violentos empiezan a sacudir mi cuerpo, la mirada se me pierde en lo lejos del bosque, comienzo a balbucear algo no entendible y mucho menos coherente y el color huye de mi rostro. Cato llega a mi lado y me dice algo que parecen ser palabras tranquilizadoras pero he dejado de escuchar cualquier cosa que no sea el ritmo frenético de mí acelerada respiración.

No se como pero se las ingenia para levantarme del suelo y hacerme caminar hacia nuestro campamento.

Nada. En mi cabeza lo único que hay son las imágenes de la pesadilla que tuve y como encajan cada una de ellas con lo que hace momentos acabo de presenciar. Fue una advertencia, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, me tiene horrorizada ya que al sentir a la pesadilla tan real tengo miedo que se pueda hacer realidad, ¿Cómo podríamos luchar contra esas monstruosidades? Porque estoy casi segura de que no solo son nuestros aliados, debe haber más.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al campamento comienzo a volver en mi, el sentido del oído vuelve a mi y puedo mover mi cuerpo con dificultad a pesar de que me siento a desmayar.

Cato suelta mis manos y doy un paso hacia él sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Comprende que no quiero que me deje sola por lo que me alienta frotándome los brazos cuya piel esta enchinada por el miedo.

-Te traeré agua, la necesitas.

Dicho esto me suelta y se marcha al arroyo que no esta muy lejos de aquí. No puedo suplicarle que se quede porque la voz no me sale así que me quedo a esperarlo clavada al suelo con ligeros temblores sacudiendo mis hombros.

Me ruego a mi misma la compostura pero me es casi imposible ya que me imagino a los tres mutos viniendo por mí ahora que estoy sola.

Cato regresa rápidamente y me tiende su cantimplora llena de agua del arroyo. La tomo con las manos temblando que se ve en la necesidad de sostenérmelas para que pare de hacerlo, lo cual se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-Bébetela – me ordena.

Con su ayuda me llevo la cantimplora a los labios y bebo a tragos pequeños pero desesperados tanto por la sed como por la ansiedad. Me la termino en un santiamén ya sintiéndome mucho mas tranquila.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – me pregunta - ¿Necesitas más?

Solo me limito a negar con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya no quiero mas, así estoy bien.

Se queda observando la batalla que se presenta en todo mi ser para asegurarse si en verdad no necesito mas agua. Frunzo los labios de manera que pueda concentrarme para calmar los temblores de mi cuerpo y ahuyentar todo el miedo posible de mi alma e inhalo y exhalo con lentitud. Y lo logro. Vuelvo a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – logro hablar dejando salir el aire de mis pulmones por entre mis dientes.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber! – exclama de manera eufórica agitando ambas manos a los lados.

-Mierda y más mierda – exclamo jadeando. Me siento en el suelo exhausta, masajeándome las sienes mientras que Cato no para de dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de mí con una mano en su mentón, esta pensando. Él no se dio cuenta de lo que yo sí.

Me apresuro a explicarle mi suposición antes de que otro ataque nervioso me venga. Le explico con sumo detalle todo lo que descubrí y mi idea acerca de porque hay mutos escondidos en la mismísima arena y sobretodo mi idea de que poseen rasgos de los tributos muertos. En eso ambos coincidimos ya que él también lo alcanzo a notar pero en lo que se niega a creerme es que estén ahí como una amenaza contra nosotros.

-No, Clove, te equivocas. Esas bellezas están ahí por algo y ese algo es que son un arma para nosotros, solo que hay que ser muy listos para saber utilizarla y así acabar con el resto. Eso es lo que quieren que hagamos.

El que esta equivocado es él y no yo. Esos mutos jamás podrían ser un arma para usarse, están ahí para matarnos y los vigilantes se lo tenían bien guardado para que nadie lo descubriera antes de tiempo sino estarían en la Cornucopia a la vista y alcance de todos si se tratase de un arma, mas Cato desgraciadamente no lo ve así

Me pongo a bufar en contra de su idea.

-¿Bellezas? ¿Llamaste bellezas a esas cosas?

Se encoje de hombros sintiéndose incomodo con mi acusación, ¿acaso ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Son mutos por todos los cielos! Los mutos nunca podrán ser consideradas bellezas sino monstruos y su propósito tampoco podrá ser bueno, ¿Por qué no lo ve?

-Como los haya llamado. – se inclina hacia mi y me toma de ambos brazos con fuerza – Clove, ¡reacciona! Los vigilantes nos han dado la clave para acabar con la competencia, solo tenemos que conseguir la solución al campo magnético, soltarlos y volveremos a casa mas rápido de lo que crees.

Sus palabras me paralizan por completo, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de disgusto en los labios. Se ha vuelto loco que ya no lo reconozco.

-No, Cato. Yo no lo veo así, yo lo veo como lo que realmente es: una amenaza, un peligro. – le digo con calma porque conociéndolo bien podría explotar si no lo apoyo. Esta vez no puedo apoyarlo, no me arriesgare a convertir mi pesadilla en mi realidad.

No puedo.

Arruga la nariz en vista de que mis palabras no son lo que esperaba.

-Lo dices por tu estúpida pesadilla. – me suelta enfadado, entonces aplica mayor fuerzan en sus manos entorno a mis brazos y me sacude violentamente - ¡Despierta, Clove! Eso es lo que quieren que pienses para que no lo tomemos…

Dejo de escucharlo porque suelto un chillido de terror al ser sacudida de esa forma por él, de pronto sus palabras cesan porque se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de trompetas que acto seguido nos hace pegar un buen brinco y separarnos.

Se lo que va a pasar. Es un informe.

Frente a nosotros aparece el holograma de Cladius Templesmith.

-Saludos tributos del distrito 2. Se les ha venido a hacer la cordial invitación a un banquete en la Cornucopia mañana al alba. – Cato y yo nos miramos preguntándonos si asistir o no. Yo soy la que termina decidiendo por los dos, miro a Cladius y asiento con la cabeza a su invitación sin pensármelo mas pues estamos muertos de hambre y un banquete es la mejor noticia que nos han dado – Muy bien entonces. Cabe mencionar que no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente y ahí la podrán encontrar en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Se trata de una oportunidad única. Ténganlo en mente.

Y eso es todo, su holograma desaparece con la última oración dejándonos sin más que esas simples indicaciones.

_Oportunidad única_ me repito en mi fuero interno ya que eso significa que si la tarada de Katniss esta con el moribundo de Peeta entonces han de necesitar algo que lo salve o que se yo, lo importante es que si ella asiste y yo también entonces tendré mi perfecta oportunidad que tanto he esperado. Me emociono más de la cuenta y miro al cielo con una gran sonrisa para agradecerles a los vigilantes por semejante gesto, estoy por empezar a reír macabramente como suelo hacer cuando la voz de Cato me interrumpe.

-¿No vamos a ir o si….?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, claro la que tuvo que tomar la decisión fui yo, no hay razón para que le haya mentido a Cladius.

-Por supuesto que tenemos que ir, Cato.

-¿Pero por qué? Deja que Brutus y Enobaria nos manden lo que necesitamos.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque están molestos con nosotros, por eso.

-¿Y porque habrían de estar molestos?

Lo miro seria, como si la respuesta no pudiera ser mas obvia.

-Oh vaya... – susurro tratando de encontrar la paciencia necesaria para responder a sus preguntas dignas de un niño de 5 años – Están molestos porque estamos juntos, de todo nuestro romance y besuqueo.

Se encoje de hombros de manera indiferente.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no sabe realmente nada, Enobaria o incluso Brutus no lo amenazaron antes de los juegos, siempre fui yo en un principio. ¡Malditos!

Busco las palabras exactas para explicárselo de la manera más breve posible.

-Nuestros padres. – respondo para que entienda a que me refiero sin revelarle la verdad sobre la amenaza de Enobaria.

Lo entiende a la perfección y sin ningún esfuerzo. Asiente con la vista fija en mí como si todavía siguiera teniendo sus dudas y estuviera por preguntarme algo más. No lo hace, desvía la mirada hacia el cielo que se esta pintando de anaranjado para el atardecer.

-No vamos a ir – afirma mas que comenta con una expresión dura e impenetrable en el rostro.

-Cato, por favor… - suplico.

-¡No, Clove! Podemos aguantar hasta que nuestros mentores envíen algo, no nos pueden dejar morir de hambre. Veras que tarde o temprano lo harán.

-Es que no es que no vayan a mandar nada…es solo que me estoy muriendo de hambre…Cato, en el distrito dos no hay hambre.

Y no estoy acostumbrada para nada a ello a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones me saltaba las comidas de tía Angelique por culpa de lo horrenda cocinera que es.

-Lo se – coincide conmigo suspirando puesto que él también esta hambriento – pero tenemos que aguantar, solo un poco mas…

-¡No puedo! – grito – Esta es una oportunidad única – hago énfasis en las palabras de Cladius.

Mis palabras solo bastan para hacerlo alzar la voz también.

-¡¿Por qué es ganar es tan importante para ti?!

Clavo mi mirada en el con la frustración descendiendo cada vez mas. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Definitivamente no puede saberlo porque si se lo cuento todo Panem lo sabrá y eso solo bastara para dejar en evidencia a tía Angelique y meterme en un lio tanto a mi como a mi hermana. No puede saber que estoy obligada a ganar solo para que Lily no sea mi sucesora.

-Lo sabes – digo con frialdad apartando la mirada.

-Ese es el problema…pasa que no se si estas diciendo la verdad desde lo que ocurrió en el Capitolio, dime Clove, ¿no hay algo más?

Como me encantaría decírselo, gritarlo a todo pulmón y así librarme del peso que ese gran secreto significa para mí. Recuerdo que lo prometí y no lo revelaré por nada del mundo.

-Es mi sueño.

-Aparte de eso.

Seguido de eso una lluvia de preguntas cae sobre mi, haciendo que me ponga altamente nerviosa y tenga que apretar mis manos a los costados de mi pantalón para disimular cuanto me incomodan, me pongo tan nerviosa que comienzo a caminar en círculos con las manos temblándome de igual manera, tratando de ignorarlas a cada una. ¿De verdad deberá saberlo? ¿Correré el riesgo?

No soporto mas sus preguntas y toda presión almacenada en mi termina saliendo y le grito la verdad presa de ella.

-¡Porque te amo! – grito a todo pulmón sin darme cuenta; con mi pecho subiendo y bajando de mi ataque de desesperación – Ganar no es solo una cuestión o por Lily, o incluso por la gloria y el orgullo…yo…yo estoy desesperada por ganar solo por ti. No sabes lo asustada que estaba de venir a la arena contigo y tener que asesinarte pero cuando anunciaron que dos tributos del mismo distrito podrían ganar…me sentí tan feliz. – suspiro encantada del solo reconocer mis propios sentimientos – ¡Quiero ganar porque no quiero perderte!

Después de aquella confesión me siento en una roca con lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos. Ya no podía soportarlo mas, esa era la única verdad que yo misma me di cuenta aquel día en que dieron el anuncio. Lo dije ya y punto.

Cato se acerca a mi y me pone de pie sosteniéndome de ambos brazos, pongo un poco de resistencia porque me avergüenza que desee consolarme además de que no estoy lista para escuchar lo que dirá.

-No digas nada, no quiero escucharlo – respondo cubriéndome los oídos de manera infantil.

-Tienes que. Yo también te amo, Clove.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Sabes que te mentí en el Capitolio con lo de Katniss pero lo que no sabes es… - suspira tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – ¿sabes porque salía con tantas chicas de la escuela? Porque ninguna de ellas me complementaba, buscaba a la que pudiera hacerme sentir de esa manera y la única que realmente me ha complementado has sido tú. Tú me complementas, Clove.

Muchas emociones tomaron control dentro de mí. Sonreí como la persona más feliz del mundo pero con todo y todo no podía creerle porque sencillamente todo era demasiado hermoso como para ser real.

-No lo creo. Deja de estar actuando.

-¡Clove! ¡Por favor! – involuntariamente me sonroje debido a que una parte de mi sabia que esa respuesta es digna de él cuando esta siendo sincero – Me conoces mejor que nadie – toma mi mano y la apoya sobre su pecho donde su corazón late dramáticamente acelerado como las alas de un colibrí – y bien sabes cuando estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, ¿qué sientes esta vez?

¿Qué es lo que siento? Que me esta hablando con nada mas que la verdad, estoy segurísima solo que no sé que decir, por que, ¿después de tanto finalmente me lo dice? ¿en estas circunstancias? ¿aquí? ¿ahora?

Muerdo mi labio inferior dedicándole una mirada tímida con una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa. Me ama como yo siempre lo he hecho.

-Te amo. – vuelve a repetir y yo jamás me cansaría de escuchárselo.

-Te amo.

Nos besamos. No como esas noches en el Capitolio, no es un beso apasionado, un beso muy similar al primero que me dio la primera noche. Esos besos se sentían falsos, este y el primero tienen algo en común y es que son sinceros y puros.

El calor comienza a aumentar, coloca su mano en mi cintura para pegarme mas a él, mis rodillas chocan con las de él mientras que mis manos están sobre su pecho que no dejo de acariciar de manera frenética. Me besa con fuerza y con hambre. Sus manos suben por mi espalda ocasionándome un gemido áspero y se hunden en mi cabello.

Besos que desbordaban pasión. Todo se comenzaba a acelerar de una manera danzante mientras la noche caía sobre nosotros; en la oscuridad mientras la marea de emociones me arrastraba y yo me extraviaba en la magia de su boca y de sus manos sobre mí.

Imagine a toda la gente del Capitolio con el ojo pegado al televisor, a lo que estaba sucediendo con nosotros; mis tíos, los padres de Cato, nuestros amigos, todo Panem…

Me aleje de sus labios y ubique una cámara en lo alto de un árbol que pasaba casi por desapercibida, que lastima. Saque un cuchillo de mi chaqueta.

-El show se termino, malditos – le digo a la cámara de modo mortífero. Un modo que hace tiempo no utilizaba.

Lance el cuchillo directamente hacia aquel aparato tecnológico, se clavo justo en el lente rompiéndolo en trocitos que chispas y cristales saltaron dejando sin vista a los vigilantes y a toda audiencia. Sonreí con malicia para mis adentros.

Regreso deseosa a los labios de Cato. Volvemos a lo que estábamos ahora que nadie puede vernos solo que esta vez con mayor pasión y lujuria al tiempo en que nos introducimos en la tienda de campaña de manera acelerada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**kyyyyaaaa! como diria mi queridisima lectora Azul Weasley (me ama y la amo n.n)**_

_**Hola otra vez *-* este cap lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho, fue uno de los primeros y lo escribi en ingles por lo que el ultimo dialogo de Clove es ''Show's over, motherfuckers'' y lo amo porque es tan genial...ok ok me calmo si soy una mal hablada alguien laveme la boca con jabon u.u**_

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Apoco no fue hermoso? puff me encanta y bueno muchas de uds me mandaron review sugiriendome un LEMON entre ellos dos pero lo estuve pensando muuy bien y no me parecio correcto para el tipo de contexto que Susane elijio para Los Juegos del Hambre ¿me explico? ademas no estan preparadas para mis super EXPLICIT LEMONS hahaha es en serio. Pero si gustan pueden mandarme un review si les gustaria uno de CLATO, podria hacerlo al final del fic o como un One-shot.**_

_**Hablando de revies...espero los suyos mis lectoras; con mucha impaciencia y ganas, ya saben que son mi mejor paga ¿ les parece si me los dejan de regalo de navidad? *-***_

_**Bueno ahora si tardare mucho en actualizar por las fiestas navideñas y toda la cosa. Ademas cuando lo haga sera todo de corrido.**_

_**Les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año. Gracias!**_

_**~Karen**_


	24. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**24**_

Ya no podía seguir esperando, ni mucho menos seguir recostada como si no tuviera trabajo próximo que hacer, ni tampoco acariciar el cabello de Cato mientras él dormía. Me incorpore masajeándome las sienes al tiempo en que me mordía mi labio inferior y evitaba observar su cuerpo desnudo al lado mio. También intente no pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ambos, había sido lógico si me deseaba tanto como yo a él, no nos pudimos contener y sucedió.

Mis mejillas se colorean de rojo del solo recordar que había sido mi primera vez, la de él no podría estar segura pero que mas daba, sucedió eso es lo importante y lo mejor es que solo nosotros somos conscientes de ello gracias a que los vigilantes perdieron toda vista a nosotros desde que rompí la cámara.

Deshice el recuerdo de sus caricias fieras y los besos que nos llevaron a tal acto con un violento movimiento de cabeza y comencé a vestirme con prisa pero sin hacer el menor atisbo de ruido para no despertarlo. Había dejado muy claro que no quería que fuésemos al banquete mas yo estaba dispuesta a desobedecerlo a toda costa pues no iba dejar escapar la oportunidad de poder asesinar a Katniss. Es ahora o nunca. Ya me canse de esperar, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad solamente porque a Cato no le parece una buena idea. Correré el riesgo y punto, le parezca o no.

Me visto con la misma ropa de todos los días, me peino en una coleta como acostumbro a lucir siempre, ato las agujetas de mis botas con velocidad y por ultimo me pongo encima la chaqueta de los cuchillos antes de salir de la tienda de campaña.

Al salir al exterior un ráfaga de viento helado azota contra mi rostro provocándome un escalofrió, es tanto el frio que tengo que subir hasta mi barbilla el cierre de la chaqueta así mismo el cierre de la tienda de campaña rápidamente. El clima tan helado solo podría significar a una nevada próxima o eso es lo que se piensa en casa cuando el invierno llega, solo que no puedo estar segura pero desde que los lobos de mi pesadilla resultaron ser reales ahora debo esperar lo inesperado, por si las dudas. Sacudo los hombros deshaciéndome de la absurda idea sobre mi pesadilla volviéndose real, tomo una bocanada de aire.

Una vez que me aseguro de que Cato sigue dormido echo a andar hacia la Cornucopia conforme el amanecer se va acercando cada vez más.

Mi única preocupación es no llegar a tiempo al banquete. _Puntualidad ante todo_ diría tía Angelique en estos momentos pero estoy tan lejos de la Cornucopia que si me llego a perder de algo me enfureceré bastante. Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo contemplando a Cato dormir, no se me hubiera echo tarde.

Pienso en que correr no ayudara en nada mas que en cansarme antes de tiempo y necesito de toda mi energía para el banquete aunque bien dudo tener la necesaria si me duele el cuerpo por lo sucedido con Cato y la caída en la pendiente, el estomago lo tengo vacío por la falta de alimento en dos días y muero de cansancio. Niego con la cabeza para dejar de ser pesimista y acelero el paso.

Mientras camino, el sonido de los pájaros cantando en lo alto de las ramas me desespera bastante ya que ni llevo la mitad del camino y el alba esta muy cerca puesto que el cielo se ha teñido de un gris similar a la bruma. En cualquier momento el astro rey saldrá y yo debo darme prisa.

Acelero el paso sin llegar a trotar o correr. La ansiedad y la adrenalina toman control de mi cuerpo haciéndome lucir como toda una demente, ¿y quien dice que no lo estoy? Es obvio que lo estoy al igual que todos los vencedores que conozco, ninguno de ellos son lo que se dice normal, lo se porque he vivido entre ellos bastante tiempo, mis tíos son un claro ejemplo así como mis mentores también lo son. Mas estar loca es una de las cosas que menos me importan en estos momentos.

Estoy lo bastante cerca cuando el primer rayo de sol ilumina a la arena entera en un bellísimo amanecer. Un bellísimo amanecer que es perfecto para morir, para teñirlo de sangre roja escarlata.

Freno el paso de golpe con un jadeo, situando mi mirada en el frente donde a través de los arboles puede ver la dorada figura de la Cornucopia la cual resplandece cegadoramente por los rayos del sol. No permanezco por mucho de esa manera, a lo lejos noto movimiento en el prado, decido acercarme con la suficiente velocidad para ver mas de cerca pero tampoco sin hacer ruido ya que bien no soy la única al asecho.

Observo como el suelo delante de la boca de la Cornucopia se abre de par en par y del mismo emerge una mesa redonda decorada con un mantel blanco sobre el que hay cuatro mochilas marcadas con los números de distrito. Dos negras y grandes para los distritos 2 y 11, una mediana de color verde para el 5 y una diminuta color naranja para el 12.

Ya es hora. Que el banquete de comienzo.

Mantengo la vista fija en aquella mesa al tiempo en que me muevo sigilosamente por los alrededores, estoy a tan solo pasos de la Cornucopia, aguardando, oculta entre la vegetación, lista para ver a mi presa salir desesperada por su respectiva mochila.

De la nada la chica con cara de comadreja sale de la Cornucopia en una veloz carrera hacia la mesa a tomar su mochila, es más veloz que yo por lo que en menos de lo esperado la veo tomarla y perderse en las profundidades del bosque sin ninguna preocupación. Nadie es tan estúpido como para seguirla y dejar vulnerable su mochila, si yo que soy la más rápida de mi clase no pude alcanzarla cuando se escabullo en el trigal esta vez menos podría además de que esa no es mi estrategia.

Mi estrategia es esperar a que Katniss aparezca, cuando lo haga la asesinare, después tomare mi mochila y la de Cato y volveré con él tan pronto como pueda o a menos que otro contrincante como el distrito 11 se me ponga en frente.

Sin apartar la vista del lugar lentamente logro agazaparme para así poder adquirir mayor velocidad al momento que eche a correr.

Transcurren varios segundos que significan una mera eternidad para mi, es tanta mi ansia de sangre que comienzo a lamerme los labios de manera enfermiza y a hundir las uñas en la tierra con desesperación.

_¿Dónde estas, Katniss? ¿Donde estas? Sal a jugar_, me repito de manera maliciosa en mi mente una y otra vez.

Y aparece. Como si hubiese escuchado mis suplicas interinas la veo correr hacia la Cornucopia por su mochila. Sin vacilar o algún tipo de detenimiento salto como un resorte en su dirección a toda la velocidad que puedo, con mis armas mas que listas. Antes de soltar el primer cuchillo le planto un pequeño beso en la hoja del mismo y lo lanzo con la fascinación, fuerza y exactitud de siempre. La distancia no significa gran cosa para mí pero no dejo de correr en su dirección usando toda mi reserva de energía.

Para mi desgraciada suerte logra esquivarlo usando el maldito arco que Glimmer se ganó el primer día aquí mismo, que no le sirvió para nada, ¡maldita sea!

Pero eso no es todo. Con un veloz movimiento lleno de gracia, se vuelve hacia mí apuntando con su arco y acto seguido lanzando una flecha con demasiada perfección y elegancia que de un momento a otro caigo en cuenta de que aquel 11 que opacó a mi 10 en la calificación del entrenamiento tiene una explicación. La manera en la que toma el arco, apunta y lanza con tanta facilidad solo puede ser porque tiene tanta experiencia como yo en el lanzamiento de cuchillos, eso le dio semejante 11.

Ahora mas que nunca la odio con todas mis fuerzas, ¿por qué se tiene que parecer tanto a mí? ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta?

La furia ocasionada por el odio que le tengo me hace permanecer mas despierta por lo que esquivo su flecha rápidamente con una pequeña pirueta o al menos eso creo por un instante. Escucho la punta rasgar el aire, pero justo después antes de aterrizar al suelo escucho a la tela de mi chaqueta rasgarse para luego una sensación de dolor invadirme. La flecha se encaja directamente en mi antebrazo izquierdo en vez que en mi corazón, tal como ella deseaba, lo cual es una suerte.

No grito, reprimo el impulso apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-¡Mier-da! – mascullo entre dientes con dolor.

Me obligo a mirarme el antebrazo porque si me demoro un segundo mas me podría costar la vida de la manera tan expuesta en la que estoy. Arranco la flecha con fuerza para evitarme un dolor más fuerte. Examino con brevedad la herida la cual no es muy profunda y no sangra en exceso. Hago presión en la herida por solo dos segundos antes de apartar el brazo bruscamente. Puedo soportarlo.

Katniss ha llegado a la mesa de las mochilas gracias a su disparo y se encuentra tomando lo que tanto necesita para seguir con vida o mantener a su compañero de distrito. Suelto un gruñido y saco con manos rápidas un nuevo cuchillo del interior de mi chaqueta. Se mete la correa de la mochilita en la muñeca.

Es mi turno.

_No me falles _ruego en mi interior antes de lanzar el cuchillo.

Justo cuando esta lista para volver a disparar, mi cuchillo le da en la frente provocándole un excelente corte en la ceja que al instante supura gran cantidad de sangre, sangre que he deseado ver desde el primer instante en que la vi robarse toda la atención del Capitolio. Se tambalea y como consecuencia la flecha que tenia preparada en el arco sale disparada lejos de mí. Rio un poco con falsedad de su torpeza al tiempo en que vuelvo a lamerme los labios.

La derribo lanzándome hacia el suelo sobre ella.

Le sujeto sobre sus hombros contra el suelo con mis rodillas para evitar toda posibilidad de que escape, así como Enobaria hizo conmigo cuando me amenazó.

Da su buena lucha intentando zafarse de mi peso pero le es inútil, no puede hacer nada, la tengo donde la quería tener desde un principio. En mis manos. A mi merced. Lo disfrutare demasiado.

Doy un leve vistazo a nuestro alrededor por si Peeta está cerca cuidándole la espalda o por si Thresh desea robarse nuestras mochilas o enfrentarnos, pero como no hay nadie salvo nosotras dos entonces decido que me tomaré mi tiempo en orden de disfrutar el momento, lo merezco.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo?

-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato – miente con suma seguridad. Eso no es cierto, se muy bien donde esta Cato - ¡Peeta! – lo llama para seguirme engañando, mas no nací ayer.

Su voz es tan molesta que me veo en la necesidad de callarla con un puñetazo a la altura de la tráquea.

Sonrío con malicia al ver que el moribundo de Peeta no aparece por ningún lado, que mejor para mí.

-Mentirosa. – digo – Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien donde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. – lo se porque yo haría lo mismo por Cato – ¿Qué tienes en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? – le digo usando un tono de voz dulce – Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. – bajo el cierre de mi chaqueta para elegir con detenimiento alguno de los cuchillos con el cual masacrarla parte por parte.

Selecciono uno de los que acostumbro a usar, uno de hoja curva, no muy grande, filoso y fácil de manejar.

-Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. – continuo de manera sombría ahora con un tono de voz seductor y siniestro. Y era verdad, desde que nos tiro el panal de las rastrevíspulas, Cato, insistía en ser quien la asesinara, tuve que convencerlo de que me dejara el trabajo a mi y lo comprendió por que sabe que es lo que mas anhelo.

Me ama tanto que me concede lo que le pido.

Katniss vuelve a retorcerse debajo de mí con frustración para liberarse, no lo consigue, soy el doble de alta que ella y mi anatomía es mucho mayor además de que poseo mas fuerza.

-Olvídalo, distrito 12, vamos a matarte, – o al menos yo lo hare – igual que a tu lamentable aliada… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los arboles? ¿Rue? – eso la hace enfurecer – Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Mi obsesión por este momento había sido tan grande que ya tenia planeado todo un numero que encantaría a la audiencia y el monologo era tan solo el principio. Sabia de izquierda a derecha lo que iba a decir y hacer que hasta a mi misma me fascinaba la súbdita idea.

La miro con la mirada más tenebrosa que puedo poner. Con la manga de mi chaqueta le limpio la sangre de la herida a grandes restregadas y con la boca húmeda por la excitación del momento.

Tomo su mandíbula con la mano izquierda ignorando el dolor que me invade al mover el brazo, muevo su rostro de un lado a otro, sin duda es muy bello. Lo observo para encontrar el mejor lugar para empezar a desfigurarlo. Intenta morderme pero me veo mas rápida que ella y con la mano libre la agarro del cabello arriba de la cabeza obligándola a mantenerla pegada al suelo.

Bajo mi mirada de sus ojos grises a su boca, sus labios son gruesos, carnosos y rosados, el tipo de labios que a los hombres suelen apetecerles porque provocan besos inolvidables.

Recuerdo lo que Cato me dijo cuando me quisó poner celosa de ella, _estoy seguro de que ella besa mejor_, lo decía por sus labios, bien que mejor que empezar por ahí.

-Creo… - no me veo capaz de terminar la oración porque una gigantesca sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro de solo imaginarme de lo que estoy apunto dé – Creo que empezaré con tu boca. – ronroneo.

Burlonamente trazo la línea de sus labios con la punta del cuchillo, deseando empezar de una buena vez. Con la mano se los aprietos con fuerza aun examinándolos, luego le doy un diminuto bofetón soltando una risilla.

La estoy pasando increíble.

-Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? – le pregunto, yo en su lugar lo haría. Como respuesta a mi pregunta me escupe en la cara una mezcla de saliva y sangre, algo bastante repugnante. Con un gruñido paso la manga de mi chamarra para retirármela bruscamente – De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

_Hazlo, hazlo _me alienta una voz en mi interior, ¿y porque no hacerle caso?

Resulta casi imposible de creer que al fin haya llegado mi tan esperado momento. Al fin podre vengarme porque robó mi historia para la entrevista al presentarse voluntaria para salvar a su hermana menor, por haberme opacado en el desfile al lucir tan majestuosa con su traje de llamas ardientes, por haber obtenido mayor calificación a la mía en el entrenamiento, por haber brillado en la entrevista, por haber conseguido la atención de la persona que mas amo después de mi hermana, por habernos tirado aquel panal, por mis aliados, por todo. Por haber entrado a los 74 juegos del hambre. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo ya seria vencedora y nada de lo malo que me ocurrió gracias a ella hubiera sucedido. O quien sabe a lo mejor y el juego no hubiese dado el mismo giro que ahora.

De todas maneras lo echo, echo está. Nada de lo que pase cambiara mi venganza.

Me apresuro a cumplirla.

Hago el primer corte en su labio cuando de pronto algo me aparta de ella con demasiada fuerza que se me cae el cuchillo y grito de manera horrorizada. En un principio no pude ver de que se trataba, pensé que se podría tratar de uno de los mutos de la pendiente, todo se sacudió alrededor de mi y solo podía ser consiente del terror que me invadía y pensar que lo que avecinaba iba a ser realmente horripilante.

Entonces cuando todo se detuvo, pestañe y pude entender lo que realmente había sucedido. No habían sido los mutos, afortunadamente, pero si otro de mis contendientes. Thresh. Se abalanzó contra mí con tal fuerza que me apartó por completo de Katniss y ahora me sostenía del cuello como si mi peso no significase nada. Y como no iba a significar algo si es mucho más grande que Cato, la última vez que lo vi no tenía esta estatura, es como si hubiese ganado peso durante todo este tiempo aquí en la arena.

Justo cuando el aire empieza a faltarme me lanza al suelo con gran impacto. Gimo de manera desconcertada mientras me trago el dolor que ahora me atraviesa por todo el cuerpo. Ni si quiera me pasa por la cabeza sacar un cuchillo para defenderme.

¿Por qué lo había echo? ¿Acaso es aliado de Katniss? No lo se, pero no creo poder luchar con alguien con su complexión. ¡Maldición! He dejado de pensar en mi ansia de sangre ahora que realmente tengo miedo de lo que va a suceder.

_Lily, no mires._

-¿Qué le hiciste a la niñita? ¿La mataste?

Intento ponerme de pie pero me resulta doloroso el tener que apoyarme así que me veo en la necesidad de retroceder como me es posible, en cuatro patas como un animal mal herido.

¡Ah, mierda! Tenia que ser el compañero de distrito de aquella niña que Marvel se encargó de atrapar. Cato me contó que Marvel había colocado varias trampas en la arena para atrapar a cualquier tributo y el día en que las provisiones volaron en pedazos la tal Rue calló en una y según él, Marvel la mató.

-¡No! – intento asegurarle, que me crea – ¡No, no fui yo!

-Dijiste su nombre, te escuché. ¿La mataste? ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?

Estúpido Marvel, ahora yo iba a pagar el precio de sus actos. Tampoco podía sentarme y platicárselo de la manera mas civilizada, quería matarme y yo no tenia la capacidad necesaria para enfrentarlo. No debí de haber venido. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de no haberle echo caso a Cato. Deseaba que estuviera aquí para protegerme, para salvarme, para que fuera una vez más mi héroe.

Estaba sola, iba a terminar sola si no hacia algo lo mas pronto posible.

-¡No! No, yo no… - intentaba empezar a explicárselo pero me deshice de la idea cuando vi lo que traía en la mano: una roca del tamaño de una barra de pan, dura como un ladrillo. La muerte estaba a un paso de mí, todo el miedo acumulado salió de entre mis labios pronunciando una sola palabra, un solo nombre que me salvara de lo que se avecinaba: – ¡Cato! – grite a todo pulmón – ¡Cato!

En mi interior sabia que no me iba a escuchar si seguía dormido en nuestro tan lejano campamento, sabía que no iba a responder a mi llamado y aunque así fuera no llegaría a tiempo para salvarme. Moriría. Moriría sola. Pero sucedió.

-¡Clove! – le escuche gritarme de regreso desde lejos.

De pronto todo cambio y ya nada me pareció tan perdido. Me encantaba como mi nombre se escuchaba en su boca. Tuve una ligera esperanza a pesar de todo.

Mas el encanto duro poco. Al poco tiempo Thresh logra su cometido.

Sucede tan rápido y desconcertante que apenas y puedo creer que sea real. Siento un terrible dolor cuando la piedra me golpea con brutal fuerza la sien, todo se agita, me escucho a mi misma soltar un gemido debido a tanto dolor y de un momento a otro estoy tendida por completo en el suelo. Sigo con vida ¿pero por cuanto más?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Saludos mis queridas lectoras! ¿Como andan? Espero que bien, feliz año. Yo aqui reportandome con este cap que tenia muchas ganas de subir desde hace tiempo pero me negaba porque queria subirlo con el resto del fic y todavia me falta bastante para acabarlo...se preguntaran porque...bueno pues es que vienen dos POV adicionales a la historia, ¿de quien? pronto se enteraran queridas mias ;)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Mandenme sus reviews con sus opiniones, ya saben que son mi mejor paga...y ¡hey! gracias por haberme echo llegar a 100 reviews ya, mil gracias :D**_

_**Pero especialmente a: guest, mi adorada Azul Weasley, Madisson, KristelPalma, demetria-katniss y a Clockwork Harlequin (nena mil gracias por tus palabras jamas alguien me habia dicho algo asi de mis historias, me alegra que ames mi fic)**_

_**Bueno y como conpensacion a todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, les hetraido un cap mas! Asi que sigan leyendo y no olviden dedejar review.**_

_**Las veo en el sig cap**_

_**~Karen**_


	25. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**25**_

El día en que descubrí cual era el plan maestro de tía Angelique para que no me pudiera negar a ir a los juegos; es un día que jamás voy a olvidar porque hasta la fecha el recuerdo me atormenta.

Tenia 13 años y todo el tiempo me comportaba con demasiada rebeldía, estaba comenzando a hartar a mis tíos, insistía en seguir mi amistad con Cato a pesar de que me habían dejado bien en claro que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos y ya no deseaba ir a la arena, se me hacia algo errático. Entonces tía Angelique comenzó a castigarme, tratarme peor, me prohibió volver a ver a Cato. A mi mejor amigo también le sucedía lo mismo, era como si ambas familias se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para poner punto final a tantos años de amistad.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odias a su familia?

Pero no me respondió, solo se limito a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados antes de salir de la habitación donde me había recluido como prisionera.

Esa misma noche me escape por una ventana de la cual no habían tenido la sensatez de asegurar para que no me echara a la fuga. Me reuní con Cato muy cerca del Hueso, ambos a escondidas, y conversamos con suma naturalidad ignorando por un buen rato el tema de nuestra prohibición. Como dos mejores amigos, un día entero sin vernos representaba una gran tortura, teníamos tanto de que hablar, tanto que reír.

Después de la media noche volví a casa a hurtadillas. Tuve que entrar por la puerta trasera ya que la ventana por la que había escapado estaba en el segundo piso y no había forma de llegar hacia ella desde el suelo. Lo hice con sigilo, atravesé la cocina oscura de puntitas al igual que el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras cuando los escuche conversar en el salón.

-No suena tan mal después de todo. – le escuche decir a tío Regulus.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó tía Angelique, hizo una pausa dándole una calada a su cigarrillo – Clove ama a su hermana como a nadie en el mundo, es obvio que no desistirá… ¡ja! Lo que yo hubiera dado porque mi hermana hubiese sido así conmigo o viceversa – dejó salir el humo de tabaco de su boca. Comencé a acercarme para escuchar con mayor claridad de que demonios estaban hablando que involucraba a mamá, Lily y yo – Es la perfecta amenaza, cariño. – continuó – La mandamos a la arena, nos hacemos de buena fama, mata al hijo bastardo de Mariam, gana, nos hacemos aun mas ricos, consigo vengarme una vez mas y me podré liberarme definitivamente de la hija del imbécil que tanto daño me hizo…ah, y Lily se queda con nosotros. Y lo mejor del caso es que lo único que tendremos que hacer será amenazarla con que Lily será su suplente si no gana – se rió con malicia - ¿Apoco no soy una genio, Regulus?

Estaba pegada a un muro cercano al salón donde pasaba totalmente desapercibida y podía escuchar absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles e incluso verlos aunque ellos a mi no. La luz del televisor encendido y con el volumen bajo bañaba sus cuerpos en la oscuridad de la casa, tía Angelique fumaba como de costumbre y tío Regulus bebía su dosis diaria de ron, cosa que normalmente hacen juntos a esa hora cuando no pueden dormir, de echo creo que nunca lo hacen. Le tienen pavor a la noche.

Al escuchar esto, con mis labios proferí sin sonido alguno un _no_.

-Lo eres. Y malvada además.

Tía Angelique rio entre dientes con torpeza y se acercó a su marido en el sofá pasándole ambos brazos al cuello.

-Lo soy, mi amor. – su conversación se vio cesada por sonidos húmedos entre una pareja, el estomago se me revolvió al instante y decidí que seria buena idea marcharme del lugar tan pronto como me fuera posible. Detestaba sus muestras de afecto.

-¿Y como se lo dirás? – volvió a hablar tío Regulus dejando de besarla - ¿Te sentaras maternalmente frente a ella y se lo plantearas tal cual? – se burló.

-Debo pensar como…tampoco es que importe mucho la forma, yo hago lo que se me antoja con mi propiedad y esas niñas lo son desde que mi hermana me dió su tutela. De una u otra manera Clove me tendrá que obedecer, quiera o no.

En ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba regresando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, estaba oscuro y por estar distraída en sus voces no me fije en lo que tenía delante y termine tirando una lámpara de piso. Se escucho con un gran escándalo, frene el paso cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, me habían escuchado seguramente. Me apresure a levantarla del piso pero fue demasiado tarde, aparecieron detrás de mi y encendieron la luz.

Me volví hacia ellos con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?! – chilló enfurecida tía Angelique, su feroz mirada se desvió de mi rostro hacia mi costado donde tenia en mano el casco de mi bicicleta. Gran error. Había sido descubierta. – ¡¿De donde vienes?!

Estaba en problemas.

Arrojé el casco a un lado y eche a correr por donde vine.

-¡Regulus, ve por ella! – le ordenó enfurecida.

Escape por la puerta trasera y volví a montarme en mi bicicleta con tío Regulus corriendo detrás de mi. Pedaleé todo lo que pude sin descanso mientras detrás de mi los gritos para que me detuviera y volviera no cesaban.

Atravesé toda la aldea de los vencedores tan rápido como podía. No quería volver jamás, tenía miedo, los odiaba, eran unos malditos, no podía creer lo que tenían planeado hacerme, quería escapar y morirme de ser así. Incluso quería a mis padres de vuelta.

Era tanta mi frustración por escapar del distrito que comencé a llorar pero eso solo empeoro las cosas. Había entrado al bosque que rodea la aldea de los vencedores cuando las lágrimas dificultaron mi visión ocasionando que chocara contra un tronco y saliera volando de la bicicleta. Aterrice en el suelo golpeándome la cabeza, al despertar me encontré siendo arrastrada por tío Regulus de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a la aldea algunos de los vencedores estaban fuera de sus casas ya que el escandalo que tía Angelique había armado bastó para despertar a la mitad de nuestros vecinos. Tía Angelique asumía su papel de madre tan bien que resultó muy creíble que yo me había escapado como acto rebelde, fingía llorar al verme llegar, decía lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien y que sentía haber sido tan dura conmigo. Tal como una madre hubiera echo. Pero la realidad era otra y tomo su lugar habitual apenas cerraron la puerta tras nosotros.

Ese día me enteré de lo que pasaría si me negaba a ir a los juegos o no ganarlos. Lily seria mi suplente de cualquier manera si nos los obedecía. Me lo plantearon derecho y bonito como si yo no tuviera sentimientos. Comprendí lo que tendría que hacer si quería evitarle aquel atroz destino a mi hermana menor.

Amaba tanto a Lily que no lo dude ni un segundo y acepté…corrección, amo tanto a mi hermana, con mi vida, que haría lo que fuera por ella.

…

Todo lo que conozco dejó de existir por unos segundos en los que mi mente me proporcionó este recuerdo porque era evidente que no iba a vivir.

Respiraba con mucha dificultad, el dolor era desconcertante, quería dormir, sentía a la muerte tan cerca de mí que comenzaba a desearla. Sabía que iba a morir y que nadie ni nada podría hacer algo al respecto. Sentía tanto que mi hermana tuviera que ver esto…yo que creí que iba a ganar.

Pensar en mi hermana aun me daba la fuerza necesaria para esforzarme en seguir viviendo.

Abrí los ojos con gran esfuerzo, veía todo borroso pero al menos era capaz de situar mi mirada en lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de mi. Thresh seguía frente a mí pero dirigiéndose a Katniss, sosteniendo la misma roca que había usado conmigo. Podía notar la sangre en ella, mi sangre.

-¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué era eso de que Rue era tu aliada? – le pregunta. Que todavía escuche es un verdadero milagro.

-Yo…, yo…, nosotras formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones. Intenté salvarla, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1 – respondió temerosa.

¡Con que ella había sido! Ya me lo suponía…esa infeliz.

-¿Y lo mataste?

-Sí, lo maté, y a ella la cubrí de flores. Y canté hasta que se durmió.

Bien ahora sabia que había realmente ocurrido con mí querido aliado Marvel, había tenido su merecido, que bueno. Lastima que yo no fui la responsable ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

Mientras ellos charlaban tan cómodamente sobre la chiquilla esa, hacia el más grande intento por continuar respirando y mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de las ganas que tenia por cerrarlos de una buena vez. Gimiendo moví el brazo derecho sobre el césped con la intención de llevarlo hasta mi chaqueta y extraer un cuchillo pero resultaba realmente exhaustivo, sentía que pesaba cerca de cien toneladas, casi no lo sentía como el resto de mi cuerpo. ¿Así se sentía a la vida escaparse de uno?

-¿Hasta que se durmió?

-Hasta que se murió, canté hasta que se murió. Su distrito… me envió pan – ay pero que ternura – Hazlo deprisa, ¿sí, Thresh?

_¡No, no, no! _Gritaba en mi fuero interno, yo debía ser quien acabara con ella, no él.

Todo me había salido mal, una vez más.

No podía morir sin haberlo echo, no había llegado hasta aquí para nada, para terminar así. No podía morir sin al menos haber cumplido mi propósito inicial. Me revolví incomoda en el suelo intentando encontrar aquella movilidad en mi cuerpo que me ayudara a acabar con ellos ahora que estaban distraídos. Si no estuviera al borde de la muerte ya les habría lanzado un cuchillo y terminado con su vida.

-Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes?

Eso en si me hace sentir aliviada. Tenia que admitirlo me estaba comportando demasiado optimista, quería seguir con vida con todo y todo pero muy en mi interior sabía que a los ojos de la audiencia yo estaba muriendo sin más remedio.

¿Cuánto tiempo me restaba? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera poco, que algo sucediera y así lograra salvar mi vida pese a todo.

Cada vez me sentía mas débil, un peso gigantesco me estaba aplastando, ahora podía sentir punzadas en la sien golpeada e incluso caliente en esa parte ya que seguramente había empezado a sangrar y una hemorragia era lo menos preciso en estos momentos.

-¡Clove! – volví a escucha la voz de Cato llamarme, esta vez mucho mas cerca que la anterior. Solo que esta vez reflejaba dolor y no desesperación o amor. Resultaba extraño pero seguía encantándome.

Su voz podía devolverme a la vida una y otra vez sin cansancio.

Al escucharla abrí aun mas los ojos y continúe luchando, quería vivir por él también.

-Será mejor que corras, chica en llamas – fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir a Thresh. Lo vi acercarse velozmente hacia la mesa del banquete y tomar dos mochilas, la del 11 y la del 2.

_Oh no, maldito ladrón_ pensé.

Después escuche tanto los pasos de él como los de Katniss alejarse apresuradamente del prado, dejándome sola, tirada así como estaba al borde de la muerte.

Seguí respirando entrecortadamente cuando Cato llego a mi lado jadeando y con la frente bañada en sudor, una lanza en mano y una expresión en el rostro repleta de dolor.

-¡Clove! – pronuncia de nuevo mi nombre pero esta vez su voz me parece lejana, no la escucho con claridad.

El cuerpo me pesa cada vez más. Quiero dormir. Quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de la vida que existe.

Empiezo a perderme lentamente. Empiezo a hundirme en un océano negro.

_Gana por mi, Clove _escucho las palabras de mi hermana de nuevo en mi mente tal cual como si ella estuviera aquí a mi lado _Yo sé que podrás, eres mi hermana mayor y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Mamá y papá también lo estarían. Gana._

¡Ah, Lily! De veras que lo intenté.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero que sepan que aqui todavia no acaba. Queda un cap mas, el epilogo y los POV sorpresas...hehehe :)**_

_**U.U ¿y bien lectoras mias? aun no es tiempo de llorar eso lo se pero aun no me sentia lista para la muerte de Clove y por lo tanto este es un cap conector.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus reviews mis adoradas, por fa, ya son las ultimas actualizaciones y necesito de sus increibles palabras que me entusiasman demasiado ademas de que para mi es muy importante saber su sincera opinion.**_

_**Gracias a las que dejaron reviews y a las que le han dado follow a la historia. Disfruten ahora que es esta llegando la historia a su desenlace.**_

_**Espero actualizar el martes, sin mas cuidense y las veo proximamente**_

_**~Karen**_


	26. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**26**_

-¡Clove! ¡Clove! – repite mi nombre con desesperación arrodillado al lado mio, me hace volver en mi y dejar de hundirme en el negro océano de la muerte.

Intento incorporarme y coloco una mano en mi cabeza la cual se tiñe de rojo al instante a causa de la sangre que sale a borbotones. Da la impresión de que la he sumergido en un balde de pintura roja. Mi muerte es inminente y por más que quiera vivir no podré.

Vuelvo a dejarme caer contra el suelo con poca energía y suspiro de agotamiento.

-No te esfuerces mucho. – me pide Cato con delicadeza, casi en un susurro – Clove, n-no me dejes por favor… – toma una de mis manos ensangrentadas y se aferra a ella deseando que eso me hiciera quedarme atada a esta vida – te lo suplico, por favor.

Gimo un poco pero logro mostrarle los dientes con una enorme sonrisa llena de esfuerzo, toso ocasionando que gotitas de sangre pinten mis labios y dientes de igual manera. Al menos ya no estaba sola y eso me daba suma tranquilidad.

Cato sorbió la nariz discretamente, ¿acaso estaba llorando? Jamás lo había visto ver hacer tal acción.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? – me reclama.

Es fácil la respuesta. La conozco desde hace mucho. Al principio fue difícil identificar esta reacción en mí. Cuando descubrí que estaba loca por él me negué a creerlo por muchas razones, una de ellas era mi orgullo; pero después caí en conclusión de que lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo iba mas allá de una simple atracción. Estaba erráticamente enamorada de él. Lo amaba.

-Porque al verte ya nada es tan malo como parece. Me haces ser como siempre debí ser, feliz – le digo con la voz comenzando a quebrárseme. Respirar es todo un reto para mi por lo tanto hablar lo es aun mas.

Mis palabras alcanzan a sacarle una diminuta sonrisa.

Toma con mayor fuerza mi mano depositando un cálido beso en ella y se la lleva a la mejilla para sentir tal vez por última vez el contacto de mi piel contra la suya. Noto como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas a la mitad de la acción mas es tan perseverante que se esmera en mantener ocultas sus emociones pese a las difíciles circunstancias.

-Todo está bien. Estas bien – suelta mi mano inclinándose sobre mi para alzarme en brazos. Lo detengo antes que nada porque sé que me esta mintiendo, si estuviera _bien _él no estaría como lo está en estos momentos.

Se a la perfección que estoy muriendo.

-Ca-Cato – susurro jadeante, me ha movido tan solo centímetros del suelo pero eso ha bastado para que el dolor me hele el cuerpo. Se percata de ello y vuelve a dejarme como estaba – Déjame ir…

Veo a la expresión de su rostro plasmarse con la velocidad de un latigazo. Mis palabras entran en su ser provocándole demasiado dolor, las entiende a la perfección solo que se niega a creerlas.

Es inútil. Tengo razón. Ya no hay solución. Tiene que dejarme ir.

De una u otra manera así iba a suceder porque así está escrito. No nacimos para estar juntos bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo he comprendido. Llámese destino o lo que sea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, jamás! – vocifera tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – Clove, prometiste que volveríamos a casa juntos. Yo te lo prometí. – me acaricia la cara de manera frenética deleitándose de ella, grabándose mis rasgos para su memoria – Te lo suplico, no me dejes.

Mas dolor me rasga el cuerpo ahora que lo escucho llorarme, suplicarme.

Que más quisiera que así fuera, que tuviera la fuerza para no abandonarlo, que la muerte no estuviera frente a mí llamándome con su voz aterciopelada.

Me regala un último beso en los labios; de manera desesperada. No puedo corresponderle por la falta de energía, aun así me deleito por ultima vez con el sabor de su boca.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos? – logro decirle con gran esfuerzo, cambiándole el tema para que le sea menos duro.

De un momento a otro el dolor comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Por un instante creí que era una buena señal pero la falta de energía no podía significar algo bueno además de que bien me habían enseñado que cuando una herida deja de producir dolor es porque ya no tiene remedio. Y sin embargo no es nada bueno.

-Clove… ¿a que viene todo esto?

-Solo responde.

Traga saliva con dificultad, veo a una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Sí, te dije _que horrible vestido tienes_…y tú me respondiste ofendida y de manera agresiva, mostrándome ambos puños _¿quieres que te de una paliza?_ – responde imitando mi tono de voz recordándome aquel primer día de clases en el que nos hicimos amigos inseparables desde entonces hace diez años. Me hace reír con ganas pero una incontrolable tos me lo impide al instante, de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir alocadamente sin control haciéndome jadear por aire con demasiada desesperación.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, arqueaba mi espalda una y otra vez entre jadeos y tosidos, mi mano se sujetaba a la de Cato con una fuerza descomunal dando por claro que mi hora ya estaba muy cerca.

Tenia que hacer algo al respecto antes de que fuera muy tarde. Como último recurso tenia que pedírselo.

-Cato…

-Aquí estoy.

-Prométeme que si ganas, cuidaras en cuerpo y alma de Lily…por favor. No la dejes sola, te lo suplico. – gemí entrecortadamente.

Entendía que ya no tenía caso que me suplicase que me quedara a su lado por lo que se ahorró el intento y asintió con una cabeceada baja. También sabia a la perfección que si yo moría Lily quedaría sin nadie que la defendiera a pesar de ignorar por completo el tema sobre la amenaza de mis tíos.

-Tienes mi palabra. – dijo con dificultad en la voz.

Me sujeto la cabeza contra su pecho de manera que le fue posible depositar un beso en mi frente la cual se vio humedecía por las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

Lentamente sentía a la vida esfumarse de mi cuerpo, a mi alma partir.

Con lo último de mí fuerza mí sujete con una mano al cuello de su camisa, de inmediato su fragancia me invadió las fosas nasales haciéndome desear volver el tiempo atrás conforme la oscuridad me vencía, mis labios quedaron a la altura de su oído y le susurre:

-Vengame.

Eso fue todo.

Una vez finalizada la oración di mi último aliento al tiempo en que una sarta de imágenes pasaba por mi mente. Me veo a mi misma de pequeña y a todos esos cortos, pocos y preciados momentos con mi padres en mi infancia, veo a mamá con Lily recién nacida en brazos quien me tiende una mano para que conozca a mi hermanita, la bebé mas hermosa que jamás había visto; veo a papá arroparnos antes de dormir, luego pierdo toda visión de ellos para situarse en todo recuerdo con mis tíos como cuando mis padres se despidieron de nosotras, los días transcurridos, cuando asesine a aquel conejo en las montañas, la cara de satisfacción de tía Angelique cuando supo que hacer conmigo, veo cuando por primera vez vi a Cato al otro lado de la calle así como todos nuestros mejores momentos juntos. Yo riendo al lado de él, nuestras tontas peleas, los duros momentos ocasionados por nuestras familias que a pesar de todo nunca fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para separarnos. Por ultimo veo los últimos momentos antes de los juegos, todo lo que vivimos hasta hace unas horas y finalmente los ojos azul celeste de Lily me perforan por completo ya que no volveré a casa y le hice una falsa promesa.

_Lily, perdóname._

La muerte es cálida, tranquila, en un principio agonizante pero al final es buena.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***esta llorando peor que bebé* T.T**_

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras, ¿como andan? espero que bien ¿a nadie se le ofrece un kleenx o un pañuelo? hahaha lo siento si exagero.**_

_**Actualizo como hace ocho dias con este triste cap, perdonenme por actualizar hasta ahora cuando lo prometi el martes pero estuvo un poco complicado de terminar el fic ademas de doloroso u.u, mis mas sinceras disculpas.**_

_**Muchas gracias lindas! A todas las qe mandaron reviews, sus reviews me hacen no querer terminar la historia nunca e.e porque las amo con todo el corazón gracias por ser tan lindas conmigo! se los agradesco como no tienen idea pero bueno no crean qe esta es mi despedida he venido con mas.**_

_**Asi es, tarde mucho pero espero de corazon que los proximos 4 caps les gusten porque a mi en lo personal me encantaron.**_

_**Las veo en el sig y disculpen si esta muy largo pero era nescesario**_

_**~Karen**_


	27. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**27**_

_**Cato POV**_

Mi amor, mi esposa.

La muerte que sorbió la miel de tus labios no ha tenido poder contra tu belleza.

No te ha conquistado.

La belleza es aún carmesí en tus labios y mejillas, y la pálida enseña de la muerte no ha sido aún enarbolada.

Querida Julieta, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan bella?

¿He de pensar que la etérea muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te aguarda aquí para que seas su amante?

Aquí, aquí es donde tendré mi descanso eterno, y libraré a la carne, hastiada ya del mundo, del influjo maligno de las estrellas.

Ojos, ojos mirad por ultima vez.

Brazos, el último abrazo.

Y labios, labios puertas del aliento sellad con legitimo beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte.

**William Shakespeare, **_**Romeo y Julieta**_

* * *

Estaría perdido sin ella. Lo supe al escuchar como su rebosante corazón se detuvo en tan solo un pestañeo y a continuación el cañonazo que marcó su muerte sonó en toda la arena. Su mano resbalo de la mía apenas sucedió esto. Cerré los ojos juntando mi frente con la suya.

Había perdido a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida en el mismo día, y me resultaba demasiado devastador. ¿Habíamos atravesado demasiadas cosas para esto? ¿Para acabar así? Me resultaba demasiado injusto el darme cuenta de que si, finalmente habían logrado haberla apartado de mi lado para siempre.

Abrace con mas fuerza su inerte cuerpo contra el mio tratando de que eso la hiciera volver a mi pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, una vez sonado el cañón no había marcha atrás de modo que no podía significar que había un error. Estaba muerta.

Parecía que no, parecía que dormía plenamente en mis brazos como hace unas horas había sucedido; dormía y jamás se volvería a despertar.

No volvería a escuchar su voz insultándome o diciéndome palabras románticas al oído, tampoco la volvería a escuchar reír o llorar así como un sinfín mas de cosas que jamás volvería a presenciar porque ahora ella estaba muerta. Y no había podido hacer nada al respecto, la había dejado cruzar la senda de la muerte en vez de haber luchado hasta el cansancio por desviarla de rumbo, tampoco la había protegido como debió de haber sido. En vez de eso la deje sola al haberle dicho que no quería que viniera, desobedeció y este fue el precio.

Aquí el culpable soy yo.

-Cuanto lo siento, Clovie – le susurre con todo el dolor del mundo – Yo soy el que debería estar muerto.

No ella.

Clove tenía tanto por delante, tanto a que volver al distrito. Aun podía volverse a re encontrar con sus verdaderos padres, alejarse de sus opresivos tíos, cuidar de Lily, ser feliz al lado mio o tal vez de otra persona, encontrarse libre de presiones, cazarse, a lo mejor tener hijos, morir cuando la hora lo demandara y de la manera menos sádica posible…mas eso no iba a poder ser, y todo porque yo la deje morir. Estábamos juntos en esto y yo la abandoné.

Tal vez no había cumplido esa promesa al igual que las otras pero iba a cambiar eso, estaba mas decidido que nunca a ganar por ella y cuidar de su hermana tal y como ella me pidió porque solo yo bien se lo que le espera a la pobre Lily en garras de semejantes personas.

Ganaría. Me vengaría. Todo por ella.

Levante el rostro con orgullo, sin un rastro de mi aparente y vergonzoso llanto ya que nada había acabado, apenas había iniciado.

Con toda delicadeza coloque su cabeza en el suelo, sobre el verde césped de la Cornucopia, aparté varios mechones de cabello ensangrentados de su frente y elimine los rastros de sangre de la misma, le subí el cierre de la chaqueta a la altura de la barbilla dejándole los cuchillos que tanto aprecia aunque no los iba a necesitar a donde iba pero sabia que a ella no le gustaría que se los retirase.

La admire por última vez antes de marcharme para que el aerodeslizador bajase por ella.

Clove para mi era perfecta pese a que ella siempre insistía en que era todo menos atractiva, para mí si lo era y no solo por fuera sino que también por dentro. Tal vez no se pareciera mucho a Lily porque era una mezcla de su madre y padre pero en el fondo de su alma había algo que no había sido manipulado por Angelique, la dulzura de su hermana menor, el vivo retrato de su madre.

Ella no me creyó pero me enamore de ella por quien realmente era y no por lo que asemejaba. Me enamore de la chica mas insegura que pude llegar a conocer, queriéndola con sus secretos mas profundos, sus miedos mas inocentes, sus imperfecciones, sus monstruos; me enamore de su infierno porque al final de cuentas era similar al mio.

Muchas veces creyó que mi vida era mucho más sencilla a la suya pero se equivocó.

Mi padre, Jerome, es un vencedor, mi madre, Mariam, me tuvo cuando mi padre recién se había marchado a la arena. Cuando el volvió se casaron y mi madre se mudo a la aldea de los vencedores junto con él, ¿el propósito? Por supuesto que criarme pero mas que nada vigilar a su enemiga, Angelique Faer.

Lo que Clove nunca supo, es que su tía y mi madre eran mejores amigas antes de que ella ganara sus juegos del hambre, donde mató al hermano de mi madre. Desde entonces le declaró la guerra y cuando se enteró de que tenia una hija de mi misma edad se le ocurrió la brillante idea de fastidiarla conmigo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón me han inculcado lo que debía hacer. Crecer como hijo único fue bastante duro, mi padre tenia demasiadas ilusiones conmigo y mi madre quería que a cualquier precio la ayudara a destruir a Angelique pero a pesar de todo jamás me deje manejar su antojo. Eso es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso porque el único amo de mis decisiones soy yo. Y si yo he decidido vengarme lo hare cueste lo que cueste.

Acaricie por ultima vez su cabello negro como la noche, su hermoso rostro de porcelana con el fin de memorizar sus rasgos que tanto me han encantado, no la olvidaría nunca. Era el amor de mi vida por más cursi que se escuchase y estoy seguro que eso bastará para jamás arrancarla de mi corazón por más que el tiempo pase.

Algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.

-Adiós, Clovie – susurre pegando mi frente a sus fríos labios, después los volví a besar quedamente, guardándome su esencia.

Me puse de pie con facilidad y mantuve la mirada en alto.

En la mesa del banquete no quedaba ninguna mochila, su asesino se había llevado la que por derecho nos correspondía y no solo lo buscaría para vengarme sino también para arrebatársela. La muerte de Clove no seria en vano, de eso yo me encargaría.

Volví a tomar la lanza con decisión, apretándola con todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí por donde el imbécil del distrito 11 había huido, lo había visto, sabia que él había sido.

Di media vuelta al cuerpo de Clove antes de que me volviera de nuevo y me abalanzara sin quererlo soltar. Como ella dijo, la dejaría ir.

Emprendí mi camino evitando mirar hacia atrás para no arrepentirme y tirar mi venganza por la borda, si veía al aerodeslizador llevársela seria algo bastante duro que no me perdonaría nunca.

Camine con decisión en la dirección que había tomado para finalmente toparme con su escondite: el campo de hierbas altas. El cielo se había tornado gris y se podían escuchar los truenos próximos amenazando a lluvia, el perfecto escenario para mi miseria, de eso se habían encargado los vigilantes.

-¡Once! – grite con todas mis ganas de manera que mi voz resonó con intensidad por todo el lugar - ¡Distrito once! ¡Sal de donde estas y enfréntate a mi como hombre!

Estaba cansando de estar jugando al gato y al ratón con el resto de los tributos, todos eran una bola de cobardes que no se dignaban a dar la cara bajo ninguna circunstancia y ya iba siendo hora de acabarlos uno a uno empezando por el que tuvo la dignidad de arrebatarme a quien me pertenecía.

No creí que atendiera a mis palabras, lo vi salir de entre la maleza con aire amenazador y sin ningún tipo de arma en la mano. Parecía que quería dar una pelea limpia pero yo no.

-¿Viniste por lo de tu amiga?

A su costado observe que sostenía la mochila marcada que me correspondía. Sabía que no solo había venido para vengarme.

Para demostrarle con quien se estaba metiendo me ahorre mis palabras pues yo no pretendía resolver las cosas de esa manera, la audiencia aullaba por sangre y que mejor que darles lo que tanto deseaban; lance un escupitajo al suelo reclamando mi autoridad.

-Se acabó la charla – amenace acto seguido alzando mi lanza.

Con gran furia me lance en su dirección, retrocedió carente de buenos reflejos lanzando lejos la mochila marcada como si eso fuese lo que buscase y pudiera salvarlo me mi creciente ira.

Al percatarse de mis verdaderas intenciones el verdadero juego comenzó. Un relámpago cruzo el cielo con un sonoro sonido y trayendo consigo a la imparable lluvia. Y el distrito 11 volvió a su escondite sin pensárselo dos veces, le seguí de igual manera con todo y tormenta sobre la arena.

Una verdadera persecución se dio inicio y la lluvia fue la adición perfecta a nuestro escenario.

Lo perseguí por indescifrable tiempo por todo el inmenso campo de hierbas altas el cual se convirtió en un charquero apenas pasados varios minutos de la lluvia. Resultó ser un laberinto sin salida que por todas partes lucía de igual manera pero eso no evito que pronto nos encontráramos y el verdadero combate de cuerpo a cuerpo comenzara dejando a un lado las armas, otro gran y verdadero espectáculo para la audiencia.

Creídamente yo era el atacante mientras que él solamente se defendía pero me importaba poco lo que hiciera. Entonces sin que yo me lo esperase finalmente comenzó a atacarme, nunca me había podido enfrentar a alguien con mayor fuerza que yo por lo tanto esta era la primera vez. El primer golpe lo recibí directamente en el abdomen, fue tanta su magnitud que caí al suelo escupiendo sangre.

En ese instante supe que era un gran adversario pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, si lo llegaba a vencer tendría de nuevo a los patrocinadores a mi pies y acabarlo para mí era mucho más que patrocinios.

El espectáculo fue fenomenal, ambos dimos lo mejor pero no era suficiente, él se encontraba perfectamente en forma al haber permanecido tanto tiempo aquí escondido mientras que yo presentaba las consecuencias de la falta de energía.

Necesitaba deshacerme de él de otra manera que no fueran los golpes ya que de esa manera no iba conseguir mucho entonces recordé lo sucedido el día en que perseguimos a la del 5 por este lugar. Clove había caído a arena movediza y recuerdo visto tal en cada remoto rincón del campo, con la idea fija en mi mente detuve el combate y empecé a retroceder en busca de una de manera que pudiera hacerlo caer.

Fue realmente fácil. El suelo tan inestable del campo sirvió bastante que el primero de mis ataques bastó para hacerlo caer precipitadamente. Observe verlo luchar contra la arena e intentar salir por un par de segundos, cuando decidí que había sido suficiente di media vuelta, al cabo que se merecía una muerte lenta y peor que la de mi amada.

En cambio eso no sucedió.

Me había alejado lo bastante cuando deje de escucharlo luchar contra la opresiva arena, detuve mi andar y me volví para toparme con la arena movediza sin él, por un instante creí que ese había sido su fin sin embargo el sonido del cañón no se había echo presente lo cual me llevo a asumir que seguía vivo. No me di cuenta de que había logrado escapar hasta que escuche una rama romperse detrás de mí, me volví justo a tiempo y me agache antes de que mi propia lanza me atravesara. En el acto la tome con tan solo estirar la mano y se la devolví lanzándosela con toda la fuerza necesaria.

Se clavó directo en su hombro pero fue como si se la hubiese lanzado a una roca, se la retiro con suma facilidad partiéndola en dos y sin ningún rastro de dolor en el rostro. Del solo observar como las astillas salían volando al ser partida en dos pedazos semejantes sabia que no tenia alternativa contra él a menos que tuviera un arma y la única que me restaba se encontraba en el campamento.

Detestaba hacerlo pero tuve qué si no tenia otra alternativa. Tuve que echarme a la fuga antes que otra cosa sucediera, era ser cobarde pero necesitaba urgentemente de esa espada.

La persecución volvió a dar comienzo mientras buscaba con desesperación dar con la salida del campo, el clima no mejoró, al contrario empeoro para mayor interés de la audiencia y mi enemigo corría sin descanso detrás de mí.

Sucesivamente transcurrieron los minutos y las horas con nuestra interminable persecución a lo largo de la arena porque era como si la lluvia trajera consigo un panorama muy distinto mientras se corría apresuradamente por los alrededores con el enemigo pisándote los talones y uno haciendo lo imposible por desviarlo al menos un kilometro.

En cuanto volví a tener en mi poder mi tan preciada espada la lucha nuevamente volvió a invertirse y volverse mas intensa ahora que ambos volvíamos a estar armados.

De combate cuerpo a cuerpo se inicio un duelo de espadas inconfundible e incluso épico entre las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre nosotros con intensión de ahogarnos.

Llevábamos todo el día huyendo uno del otro y estábamos exhaustos por lo que nuestro combate empezó a perder su acción que dejamos caer al barro ambas armas al mismo tiempo para volver a enfrentarnos en combate pero eso no duró por mucho ya que al mismo tiempo ambos caímos directo al suelo desmayados con la lluvia vertiendo todo sobre nosotros.

No recuerdo…si…no, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí desfallecido de esa manera solo sé que al abrir los ojos encontré frente a mí un paracaídas con un gran paquete atado a si. El del distrito 11 permanecía como yo minutos atrás, era mi oportunidad por lo que me apresure a abrir semejante paquete con prisa por si llegase a volver en si como yo.

Al abrirlo y darme cuenta de lo que era y cuan costoso debía de haber resultado me moleste porque bien con ese dinero mis mentores hubieran podido mandarnos algo de comer a Clove y a mi… y todo lo ocurrido jamás hubiera sucedido de no ser por ellos.

Estaba por mandar muy lejos su regalo cuando realmente entendí su significado y más si estábamos a tan solo pasos de la pendiente. ¡La pendiente!

La armadura no solo era para protegerme del tributo del 11 sino que también de mis otros adversarios e incluso de aquellas criaturas bajo la pendiente…con esto ganaría.

Rápidamente me desvestí y me la coloque encima justo a tiempo antes de que mi enemigo despertara y el juego nuevamente diera inicio. Esta vez tenia un plan porque si bien no me equivocaba alguno de mis mentores me había dado la pista para acabar con él.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dije al verlo ponerse de pie y con la misma intención de querer combatirme de nuevo.

Con un gran salto lo empuje usando ambas manos con la suficiente fuerza para que callera hacia la pendiente pero no conté con que se vería igual de listo que yo y me jalaría consigo.

Esta vez la caída fue mucho peor mas no conseguí hacerme mucho daño gracias a la armadura, de que estaba echa era mi gran duda pero deposite en ella toda mi confianza cuando al caer lo hicimos en el terreno de las mutaciones que ya no se encontraba custodiado por el campo magnético. Solo que esta vez fuimos atacados por ellas.

Sin embargo logré escaparme de ellas usando la fuerza y astucia, con algunas heridas pero nada grave. Atacaron sin piedad al del distrito 11, matándolo en tan solo cuestión de un minuto. Entre el tumulto de bramidos y gruñidos descomunales de tales bestias y los truenos arriba en el cielo, su cañón sonó dándome una victoria más.

A lo lejos los observe retirarse al escuchar al aerodeslizador acercarse mientras lentamente el campo magnético volvía a aparecer ahora que volvía a ser necesario tener a la bestias recluidas de la arena y sus jugadores. Ya volverían a soltarlas tal y como segundos antes lo habían podido hacer.

Mire al cielo con prepotencia, ya habían tenido la sangre deseada y ya iba siendo hora de que acabaran con la lluvia, no lo hicieron dejándome sin mas remedio que subir por el camino de rocas en el que me encontraba sobre, de vuelta a mis asuntos.

…

Los días siguientes representaron una gran tortura.

Enobaria y Brutus realmente se esforzaban por seguirme manteniendo con vida pues me mandaban todo lo que yo les pedía, gastaron todo el dinero posible en mandar medicinas y gran cantidad de comida para que yo recuperase la energía que había perdido en tres días ya que la necesitaría si quería eliminar al resto. Era algo digno de agradecerse puesto que me estaban ayudando a no defraudar la confianza que Clove había puesto en mí…, mas los días eran difíciles de llevar.

Mientras yo me esforzaba en recuperarme por completo, el recuerdo de Clove me atormentaba a cada instante sin descanso. La veía en todos lados, en todo lo que hacia, en todo lo que pensaba, inclusive en mis sueños. Todo me recordaba a ella y me hacia el lamentarme por no tenerla a mi lado, siempre me planteaba la misma pregunta: _¿y si ella…?_ Entre otras como si su funeral de vuelta en casa ya hubiese sido llevado acabo, si la habían enterrado en el cementerio privado para los relativos de vencedores, en como estarían sus tíos, su hermana, y si mis padres estarían presumiendo lo mucho que les enorgullecía que siguiera vivo y sin la hija de sus mayores enemigos.

Costaba demasiado hacerme la idea de que ella no estaba mas, era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir por el resto de mis días y el solo planteármelo me causaba demasiado sufrimiento, no quería olvidarla bajo ningún precio y estaba consiente de que eso jamás sucedería.

Jamás sucedería simplemente porque a ella la conocía desde hace demasiados años y todo lo que vivimos en ese transcurso era demasiado importante y valioso como para dejarlo ir así como así.

Quería a Clove, la necesitaba, la lloraba en silencio noche con noche. Por fuera estaba totalmente recuperado pero por dentro estaba hecho trizas sin señales de mejora.

El tiempo perdió sentido para mi, también el acabar con los demás jugadores; a eso se le denominaba depresión. Padecía de depresión desde la partida de Clove.

Lo que me hizo volver a ser el de siempre fue el sonar del cañón a la muerte de un tributo. Era medio día y me encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo por comer a pesar de que me encontraba perfectamente saciado cuando lo escuché, entonces reaccioné elevando la mirada hacia el cielo donde divise al aerodeslizador en lo alto llevándose un solo cuerpo y supe en ese momento quienes habían sido sus asesinos.

Así que los del 12 habían vuelto al juego. La sola idea dio de lleno en mí y comencé a plantearme un plan ahora que solo quedábamos tres en la arena.

El tan esperado desenlace estaba por venir y yo me encargaría de que fuera inolvidable por lo que me abstuve de ir corriendo en su caza y pasé cerca de todo un día planeando el como dar dicho espectáculo.

Tenia planeado que fuera algo arriesgado pero lo suficiente como para acabar con ellos dos en menos de lo esperado. Peeta y Katniss no serian problema alguno, al menos él no tanto. Ya había estado apunto de matarlo y si no hubiese sido por Clove hubiera logrado mi cometido y solo tendría que enfrentarme a ella.

La verdad no sabia que esperar por parte de Katniss, era bastante lista para ser una muerta de hambre sin experiencia en estas situaciones, pero estaba casi seguro de que mi plan no fallaría y me proclamaría vencedor en tan poco tiempo. Y como parte de mi plan también era hacerlos esperar, de esta manera desconfiarían y no se lo esperarían.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con la mente fija en llevar mi plan acabo sin equivocaciones. Me dirigí con calma de sobra hacia la pendiente atravesando la mitad de la arena, llevándome la sorpresa de encontrar el arroyo que rodea la arena seco por completo, pequeña cortesía de los vigilantes para juntarnos de una buena vez. Lo que no sabían era que su idea se iba a convertir en el gran final de los juegos.

Una vez en la pendiente descendí con cuidado y lentitud por el camino más seguro que eran las rocas. Hacia demasiado calor que cuando llegue hasta el fondo lo hice cubierto de sudor y deshidratado, pero eso era lo que menos debía importarme.

Podía notar a leguas el campo magnético colocado en el valle. Armé un gran escandalo en orden de llamar la atención de las bestias mutantes del Capitolio. Una a una llegaron gruñendo y asechando, Clove tenía razón, eran más de cuatro, cada una de ellas representaba a un tributo de los 21 caídos.

Cuando los tuve reunidos frente a mí con ganas de atravesar el campo magnético para asesinarme, mi plan dio inicio.

Me deje caer de rodillas en rendición frente a ellos y hablé con todo el dolor posible en la voz:

-¡Han ganado! ¡Lo lograron, han acabado conmigo tal y como querían! – vociferé a la audiencia pero en especial a los vigilantes – Es tanta la pena de mi alma que ya no me puedo seguirme dando el lujo de vivir. Ya no lo deseo desde que la perdí – esperaba que estuvieran muy al pendientes de lo que había sucedido con Clove y que entendieran a los deseos de un enamorado con el corazón partido - ¡Mátenme! ¡Háganlo de una vez! ¡Ya no deseo vivir sin una razón, es por eso que me entrego a estas bestias cuyo propósito es masacrar! – finalice alzando ambos brazos en completa rendición.

El silencio se hizo presente a excepción de los gruñidos de las bestias frente a mí.

Había sido una estupenda actuación. Y como si una parte de mi estuviera presente en la sala de mando pude escuchar la cuenta regresiva que los vigilantes canturrearon gustosos antes de desactivar el campo magnético y liberar a la bestias.

Al primer zarpazo en mi dirección retrocedí con un veloz salto hacia atrás y eche a correr antes de darle oportunidad a las bestias para comerme vivo. Trepé con agilidad cada una de las rocas para salir del valle sin embargo las mutaciones resultaron ser el doble de rápidas que yo y me tuve que ver en la necesidad de serlo de igual manera.

Me siguieron deseosas de carne, no detuve mi carrera en ningún momento ni mucho menos cuando divisé a Katniss y Peeta cerca del lago del Cornucopia.

Al verme, Katniss, lanzo su primer flecha en mi dirección la cual revoto en mi pecho debido a la armadura especial.

-¡Tiene una clase de armadura! – le gritó a Peeta justo antes de que pasara corriendo por su lado pues mi intención no había sido liberar a las bestias para luego dedicarme a luchar contra ellos. Las bestias harían el trabajo por mí.

Llegué jadeante hacia la Cornucopia y trepé con la misma facilidad que en casa al trepar arboles conforme los del distrito 12 venían detrás de mí con seis de las mutaciones pisándoles los talones. Desgraciadamente no puede deleitarme con lo que iba a suceder por lo exhausto que estaba y terminé tendiéndome al instante que alcancé la cima de la Cornucopia en el intento de recuperar el aire.

Solo había un pequeño detalle del que no me había puesto a pensar: si podían trepar. Al parecer si, como el resto de la mutaciones estas poseían cualidades ejemplares para hacer más interesante la tarea que tenían asignada. Empezaba a pensar en que no había sido muy inteligente lo que había echo ya que podía observar como intentaban alcanzar a los del 12 que recién habían llegado a la cima donde me encontraba. También escuchaba sus gritos, al parecer, habían agarrado a uno de ellos, y yo perdiéndome de toda la acción, más duró poco el momento.

Así que mientras ellos se concentraban en descifrar lo que las placas con números en sus respectivos cuellos significaban, yo me dedicaba a volver a la normalidad mi respiración para volver a tener la fuerza necesaria para acabarlos ahora que habían logrado escaparse de las bestias.

Cuando la tuve me puse de pie y aprovechándome de que estaban bastante distraídos en derribarlos decidí empezar con el más fácil, el inútil de Peeta. Era una buena idea empezar por arrebatarle a su pareja tal y como habían hecho conmigo, quería que ella experimentara el dolor que llevaba comiéndome vivo desde hace días.

Solo podía haber unos amantes trágicos, y esos por derecho debíamos ser Clove y yo.

Lo tomé con mucha facilidad por el cuello y lo arrastré junto conmigo al borde del cuerno dorado, una de dos, o lo asfixiaba o lo dejaba caer con las mutaciones tal y como había echo con el del distrito 11.

Katniss se percató de esto al instante y me apuntó con su reluciente arco, el mismo que Glimmer tenía. En lo absoluto desistí si al cabo me encontraba perfectamente protegido por la especial armadura exclusivamente diseñada para evitarme cualquier rasguño.

-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo – le amenacé entre risas.

No era nada tonta por lo que se lo planteó por unos instantes, mirándome fijamente, sin moverse, hasta las bestias debajo de nosotros guardaron silencio como una multitud en el Capitolio que no deseaba perderse ni un segundo de lo que estaba por suceder. Era el momento culminante.

Peeta comenzaba a ponerse morado por la falta de aire, aplicaba tanta fuerza en su tráquea que en cualquier momento terminaría con él con tanta facilidad que la idea me tenia bastante feliz, no paraba de sonreír triunfalmente mientras deseaba que Clove estuviera aquí presenciando lo mismo que yo. Si ella lo estuviese ya se hubiera encargado de Katniss con la velocidad de una bala.

Llevaba la cuenta mental de cuanto le restaba de vida, de pronto sentí como uno de sus dedos viajaba hacia el dorso de mi mano y después trazaban algo ahí mismo. Comprendí que trataba de hacer al sentir que trazaba una equis.

Lo solté sobresaltado pero fue demasiado tarde, la flecha de Katniss ya había salido disparada y me había atravesado la mano en tan solo un segundo. El dolor fue instantáneo. Peeta se lanzó contra mí y perdí todo equilibrio al resbalarme con el creciente charco de sangre que de su pierna emanaba.

Caí con gran estrepito desde seis metros hacia el suelo donde las mutaciones me esperaban con excitación. Las había emocionado con mis deseos de no seguir viviendo que cuando me vieron se les volvió a hacer agua la boca y ya no hubo impedimentos para que se lanzaran sobre mi ahora que me encontraba tan vulnerable.

Mi plan no había tomado el rumbo que tanto había deseado, ahora la victima era yo cuando se suponía que viviría y ellos morirían.

No sabia con certeza si la armadura me iba a proteger lo necesario para que pudiese enfrentarme a toda la manada, todo había dado un vuelco inesperado, por fortuna llevaba uno que otro cuchillo conmigo y sin dudarlo me enfrenté a ellos con todas mis fuerzas posibles.

Transcurrieron los minutos y cada vez me era mas difícil enfrentarme a ellos, estaban acabando conmigo tal y como yo les había suplicado en mi tan verídica actuación. A lo poco supe que ya no tenía otra salida, eran demasiados para mí además de ser mucho más fuertes, y eso fue cuando me vi derribado una vez más por ellos y luego arrastrado hacia el interior de la Cornucopia.

Nada acabó ahí.

La noche transcurrió con extrema lentitud en la que mi único deseo era que acabaran de una buena vez conmigo y así evitarle tanta tortura a mi madre en casa, sabia de sobra que mis padres estarían pegados al televisor llorando para que hiciera algo. Eso me sucedía por haber provocado de esa manera a los vigilantes, tenía lo que merecía después de todo.

Recuerdo haber perdido por completo la cabeza y desear a la muerte como se desea a los placeres más grandes. La llamaba como a una vieja amiga, como a una enferma amante, pero pese a mis suplicas no vino a mi. También recuerdo haber visto a Clove parada a escasos metros de mí, mirándome indiferente a lo que me estaba sucediendo, desaparecía y aparecía repentinas veces. Tampoco ella fue capaz de atender a mis suplicas y librarme de la dolorosa tortura.

Las horas se convirtieron en mi abrazador infierno en el que sobrevivir era toda una tontería lejana. El sufrimiento se convirtió en mi nuevo compañero. Gemía, suplicaba, lloriqueaba, gritaba, por que se detuvieran y no lo hicieron, ese era mi fin.

La situación se salió de mis manos. Lo que creí que me llevaría a mi victoria terminó siendo mi propia muerte que yo mismo provoqué.

Había sido demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta de ello y había defraudado una vez mas a Clove donde quiera que se encontrara…, pero una cosa si sabia y esa era que quizá me dirigiera al lugar en donde ella estaba.

Pensar en ella me hizo sentirme realmente tranquilo, el sufrimiento lentamente se alejó de mí dejándome con la sola imagen de ella sonriéndome y tendiéndome una mano con mucha alegría para tratarse de ella.

-Por favor – esas fueron mis palabras a tal viva imagen creada por mi moribunda mente.

Después recuerdo ver a todo ponerse negro ante un ultimo latigazo de un dolor al que llevaba horas familiarizado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Taran! ese es el POV sorpresa qe tenia preparado y el cual me costó bastante escribirlo y por eso no pude actualizar como habia prometido.**_

_**Espero no haya quedado horrible porque interpretar hombres definitivamente no es lo mio y mas tratandose de Cato, aun asi espero les haya gustado trate de hacerlo romanticon y monologo de romeo y julieta al principio me gusto como qedo, senti qe iba muy de acuerdo. Tampoco soy una fanatica de shakespeare asi qe si esta mal haganmelo saber.**_

_**Repito qe aqui no ha acabado, viene el epilogo y dos POVs adicionales a la historia.**_

_**Me gustaria saber qe opinan de este cap, manden review sale?**_

_**~Karen**_


	28. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**28**_

_**Epílogo**_

Esperaba con impaciencia zapateando al piso ligeramente mientras seguía viendo a Lily con cierto grado de preocupación reflejado en mi entrecejo. Sabía que iba a estar bien pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, tampoco sabia si debía confiar en ese presentimiento además de que llevaba un buen rato sintiendo una gran ansiedad con todo y que estaba muerta y los muertos no tienen por qué sentir nada.

¿Qué podía significar? No tenia ni idea pero la vaga idea de que tenia que ver con que había dejado de ver a Cato hace buen rato era algo bastante convincente.

Estaba en contra de las reglas ir al mundo humano pero me había importado poco las dichosas reglas del limbo en el que estaba y desobedecí. Mas no fue por mucho, seguía atada de manera exasperante al limbo y podía aparecérmele a Cato por fracciones cortas de segundos, él podía verme porque se encontraba en cierta manera conectado al limbo porque estaba muriendo pero eso hacia cerca de un buen rato o quizá días. Aquí el tiempo no tiene sentido además de que ya no sirve de nada.

Suspire y decidí sentarme como si en verdad lo necesitara cuando no era así. Desde que morí vine a parar a este lugar de la nada, yo esperaba un cielo azulado con esponjosas nubes a su alrededor y a niños en pañales volando por el con sus alas, no un espacio en blanco que es interminable e idéntico mires por donde mires.

Pero a pesar de todo era agradable el lugar. Ya no había ningún tipo de necesidades, dolor o preocupaciones, tampoco sufrimiento, solo paz.

Volví a suspirar sin dejar de seguir viendo a Lily, sin dejar de estar cuidando de ella en todo momento.

Podía ver al mundo con otros ojos desde donde estaba pero el mundo a mí no a pesar de que se encontraba tan frente a mí. Podía ver a quien quisiera en el instante que quisiera, por lo que vi a mi mamá y a mi papá. La noticia de mi muerte nos les calló nada bien, mamá sufrió de un ataque apenas se enteró y habían mandado traer a papá que se encontraba en otro distrito en sus labores de agente de la paz. Los había visto hablar de lo mucho que me amaban y lamentaban haberme separado de su lado e incluso tramaban recuperar a Lily ahora más que nunca.

Por eso me sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que solo tal vez el destino de mi hermana no seria tan desdichado pero sobretodo había perdonado a mis padres al haber visto lo arrepentidos que estaban con lo que hace 12 años habían echo.

Había una extraña razón por la que estaba en este misterioso y confuso limbo, una me hacia suponer que tenia algo pendiente por hacer antes de que pudiera avanzar porque esto no era estar _descansando_ como la gente solía suponer, y tampoco el haber perdonado a mis padres se podía considerar como una razón para que estuviera atada aquí.

¿Qué era? Esa pregunta me la hacia constantemente.

De pronto el sonido de una campanilla similar a la de un elevador se escuchó en el blanco espacio en el que me encontraba, después el sonido de pasos invadió todo el lugar. Me puse de pie con un leve brinco, no quería voltear hacia atrás porque no creía que se tratara de algo real pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo era. La sensación de ansiedad desapareció haciéndome tragar saliva con fuerza al escuchar como los pasos cesaban detrás de mí.

Y repentinamente supe de _quien _se trataba.

Cerré los ojos levemente con la sonrisa que se plasmaba en automático en mis labios. No creí que algún día pudiese volver a hacerlo de esa manera.

-Te tardaste.

Me volví hacia Cato que estaba vestido de igual manera que yo, con ropas blancas al igual que el espacio en el que ahora ambos estábamos.

Soltó una áspera carcajada con la vista fija en mí, se acercó a mi y me toco el rostro justo en la sien que ahora no tenia rastro alguno de lo que había provocado mi muerte; para asegurarse de que era real. Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que lo era.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto resbalando sus manos de mi rostro y observando con curiosidad el lugar.

-Créeme que no lo se. He estado atrapada bastante tiempo aquí y no le he encontrado sentido o algo similar a una salida.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿que es eso? – dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia el frente donde una especie de pasillo negro había aparecido.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par de la sorpresa. Hace tan solo un segundo no había nada en esa dirección que no fuera blanco. ¿Seria esa la salida? ¿Por qué había aparecido tan de repente con su llegada?

-Parece ser la salida. – me encontré a mi misma diciendo – Te juro que jamás lo había visto.

-Te creo. ¿Te parece si investigamos?

Sonreí complacida de volverlo a tener conmigo.

Sin duda nuestra historia no había sido lo que se dice placentera, ni mucho menos como esperábamos, tuvo un desenlace bastante rudo pero al parecer mejor de lo que aparentaba.

Ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre, de eso tenia la certeza esta vez.

Comprendí que en vida jamás habríamos podido estar juntos pero en la muerte sí, todo gracias a nuestras familias o mas bien al destino.

Cato se encamino hacia aquella salida y me apresure a detenerlo tomándolo de la mano.

-Espera. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo, mientras tanto quiero hacer esto… - le dije poniéndome de puntitas para alcanzar su boca y plasmarle un beso que me tenía guardado y por desgracia no fui capaz de darle. Me correspondió con la misma pasión desenfrenada de antes – Bien, ¿ahora que te parece si descubrimos a donde lleva? – propuse al finalizar nuestro beso.

Ya tendríamos más tiempo para los necesarios.

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos, se estaba perdiendo en ellos con tal intensidad que quería suspirar como una loca enamorada. Eso no había cambiado, lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad.

-Tú misma lo dijiste… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que porque no empezar ahora.

Asentí entrelazando su mano con la mía antes de encaminarnos hacia esa salida. Que importaba lo que nos deparaba a la vuelta, estábamos juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Mi nombre es Clove Faer, mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de mis tíos Regulus y Angelique Faer junto con mi hermana menor Lily, me enamore de mi mejor amigo y fui enviada a los 74 juegos del hambre donde morí junto con él.

FIN

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tributos amantes de CLATO mueren en 3,2,1... Dx**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mis hermosas, una de ustedes me sugirió esta idea muy a principios del fic y bueno decidi ponerlo sin meterme mucho en el rollo de religion y eso.**_

_**¿Estuvo hermoso? Yo pienso qe si, fue el final mas apropiado :3**_

_**Aun hay mas, los siguientes dos POV qe espero sean de su agrado, las veo por ahi**_

_**~Karen**_


	29. POV Adicional: 29

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**29**_

_**Lily POV**_

El cañonazo marcando la muerte de mi hermana sonó. Lo único de lo que fui capaz de hacer fue bajar la cabeza con lentos sollozos emergiendo de mis labios entreabiertos, detrás de mi tía Angelique comenzó a gritar poseída de una gran furia que ni tío Regulus fue capaz de controlar. Ella había perdido a su títere que le ayudaría a conseguir el dinero que tanto ama, yo había perdido a mi hermana.

Me puse de pie y salí corriendo de la casa sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Corría en dirección al pueblo desesperada porque me salieran alas y pudiera irme volando al cielo, alejarme de este lugar lo más rápido posible pero era inútil por más rápido que corriera.

Todos en el pueblo al verme se apartaban para darme paso, algunos hasta me señalaban diciendo lo pobre y miserable que me debía encontrar en esos momentos, otros querían acercarse a mi para ofrecerme ayuda pero la velocidad y desesperación que llevaba los hacia arrepentirse. Nada me detuvo, ni si quiera la carreta con la que me golpee el tobillo en un intento de saltarla.

Al llegar a mi destino frene de golpe ocasionando que el viento devolviera a mi rostro mi cabello de golpe. Me congelé en ese instante en el que contemplaba el pequeño prado al pie de la montaña que yacía frente a mí y de inmediato los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Dejándome caer de rodillas al césped lleno de florecillas silvestres un potente llanto se apoderó de mi con gran estrepito que comencé a pronunciar a gritos de dolor el nombre de mi hermana.

Clove. Clove había muerto, había muerto. Me había abandonado, había roto la promesa que me había hecho, ella me prometió que iba a volver y no lo cumplió y ahora estaba sola, completamente sola.

Llore desconsoladamente tendida en el prado donde solíamos pasar horas y horas acostadas sobre la blanda superficie, viendo a las nubes en el cielo o de noche admirando las estrellas, conversando de nuestras vidas, sueños y preocupaciones…, porque Clove era para mi mas que mi hermana, ella era mi mejor amiga.

No podía contener el llanto, sentía como si una parte de mi se hubiera marchado junto con ella, la llamaba a gritos deseando que lo que hubiera visto en televisión hubiese solamente sido un producto de mi imaginación. Negaba a creer que estaba muerta a pesar de que había escuchado su cañón y había visto la hermosa despedida entre ella y su mejor amigo o más bien su novio.

El dolor que me producía la estaca que me había atravesado el corazón como una lanza me estaba matando con todas sus fuerzas y el llanto me estaba ahogando a cada lágrima y a cada sollozo. No la volvería a ver. Mi hermana se había marchado para nunca más volver, quería alcanzarla, no deseaba estar sola, tenía miedo del futuro, dolía saber que serian mis días sin la persona que más admiraba y que más cuidaba de mí como una madre.

Permanecí en el prado el resto del día, llorándole lo necesario a mi hermana recién fallecida hasta que calló la noche y no tuve más remedio que volver a casa a enfrentarme a la cruel realidad que me esperaba. Una parte de mi quería que fuera fuerte y saliera adelante pese a la perdida y el dolor porque de esa misma manera Clove lo hubiera querido.

Regrese en la penumbra de la noche deslizándome con la gracia de un fantasma y lo peor era que me sentía como tal, perdida y vacía.

Al entrar en la casa esperaba que mis _padres_ se apresuraran a recibirme con palabras reconfortantes o un buen regaño aunque eso jamás sucedía por más mal me comportara pero en vez de eso solo me tope con la misma escena antes de salir. Tía Angelique lloraba desconsolada en brazos de tío Regulus quien le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla, no esperaba ver aquello pues los dos detestaban a Clove con toda su alma y me pregunte si la mujer que suelo considerar como mi segunda madre en si estuviera actuando o de verdad lamentara su muerte.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mi hermana? – le repetía sin parar a su marido entre lagrimas - ¿Cómo?

Escuchar aquellas palabras en su boca llena de tristeza solo me hizo volver a querer llorar pues siempre he sido muy sensible. No quise escuchar más y me apresure a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Entre corriendo en ella y cerré de un portazo con nuevamente mi cuerpo viéndose invadido por los descomunales sollozos de tanto dolor dentro de él. Quería mi privacidad, quería estar sola con todo y mi dolor por lo que arrastre una cajonera detrás de la puerta para evitar que alguien rompiera a la burbuja en la que me quería encerrar por el resto de mis días. Luego me metí debajo de mi cama como un animal asustado, ya no pudiendo controlar mi llanto, dejando que mis lagrimas mancharan la alfombra y mojaran la herida en mi mejilla izquierda la cual tía Angelique me hizo el día en que la calificación de Clove resultó ser un diez a diferencia de un once en la chica del distrito 12. Me la hizo con sus uñas porque de esta manera mi hermana pagaría el precio cuando volviera.

Al poco rato comencé a sentirme realmente exhausta y me quede dormida ahí tendida en el piso como estaba, deseando no amanecer a la mañana siguiente.

…

-Lily, mi cielo, despierta.

Abrí lentamente los ojos con las palabras tan dulces de una voz masculina los cuales me resultaban demasiado pesados como para moverlos, querían volver a su sitio y dejarme dormir pero me lo volvieron a impedir.

-Lily, levántate – volvió a decir aquella voz solo que sin el menor rastro de dulzura y serenidad.

Pestañeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión y me senté sobre la cama sonriéndole un poco a tío Regulus que se encontraba sentado al borde de la misma. Me sorprendí un poco al notar que yacía bajo las cobijas, extraño si ayer recordaba haberme quedado dormida debajo de la cama sin pijama o al menos una sabana que me hiciera entrar en calor.

-Hola – dije con voz queda.

-Hola. Tu mamá quiere que te levantes, te vistas y bajes lo mas pronto posible.

Se refería a tía Angelique quien en todos estos años siempre me había pedido que la llamara _mamá_ con todo y que ella no lo era, de pequeña me había resultado sencillo pues el parecido con mi verdadera madre era idéntico pero conforme fui creciendo y tenia muy en cuenta quien era ella cada vez me era muy difícil llamarla así.

-¿Para que? – me atreví a preguntar desconociendo el motivo.

Me miro confundido a la pregunta que recién le había planteado.

-El cuerpo de Clove llegó esta mañana.

La noticia me calló como un balde de agua helada. Por unos instantes había olvidado lo que realmente había ocurrido, creía que había sido un sueño, un mal sueño…pero me había equivocado. Eche ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia atrás hasta chocar con la cabecera, baje la mirada dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por mis mejillas.

Tío Regulus incomodo por mi repentina reacción se levanto apresuradamente al tiempo en que se acomodaba el saco negro así como toda la ropa que traía puesta.

-Hazlo por favor – me pidió antes de salir de la habitación para que me cambiara y bajara a velar el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Tardé alrededor de casi media hora en encontrar la fuerza necesaria para salir de la cobijas, ponerme en pie e irme a cambiar. Me vestí con ropa negra como se acostumbra a hacer cuando un ser querido muere y bajé sin mucho ánimo a la estancia donde se estaría llevando la velación al cuerpo de Clove.

La casa estaba repleta de vencedores y gente del pueblo muy cercana a mis tíos que les daban sus más sinceras condolencias y uno que otro se acercaba al ataúd de madera a mirar o bien dedicarle unas palabras al cuerpo inerte de mi hermana.

Al ver el ataúd se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y el corazón volvió a dolerme con cada latido que daba, trague saliva con fuerza y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Por supuesto que no deseaba acercarme por nada del mundo, no soportaría ver a mi hermana tendida en su interior, luciendo pálida y sin vida, con maquillaje cubriendo su rostro y quizá luciendo la mejor de sus ropas, no lo soportaría. Sin mas fui a sentarme a una esquina una vez que tía Angelique me vio, un grupo de vencedores se acercaron a mi dándome su condolencia pero a penas y pude ser capaz de escucharlos de lo dolida que me encontraba.

De esa manera pasaron sucesivamente las horas en lo que único que vi fueron a cientos de personas tanto como conocidas como desconocidas dedicarles palabras emotivas así como sus condolencias a mis tíos cuando en realidad los que debían estarlas recibiendo eran mis padres quienes quien sabe donde estarían. ¿Se habrían enterado de la muerte de su hija? Eso era lo que al menos me preguntaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verlos entrar por la puerta e ir directo hacia donde estaba Clove pero sabia que eso no iba a ser posible, se habían marchado para no volver jamás.

Las personas en la casa conversaban y comían tranquilamente ya que uno de los muchos motivos para rendir una velación a un cuerpo no siempre era llorarle sino también celebrar su vida, yo por otra parte no me encontraba con ganas de hacer ambas cosas. Era como si las lagrimas se me hubieran acabado junto con toda alegría, dentro de mi solo quedaba el dolor.

Lyme, una de las muchas vencedoras del distrito 2 se acercó a mi entre el tumulto de gente en la casa, apoyo una de sus manos en mis hombros y me dedico una amable sonrisa ahorrándose las palabras, gesto que agradecí mucho ya que estaba cansada de escuchar tantas disculpas.

-¿No deseas verla? Puedo acompañarte si gustas – preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia el ataúd, negué con la cabeza – Anda, la dejaron muy bonita – insistió y yo volví a negar con la cabeza de la misma manera. Sin más remedio apretó un poco mas mi hombro con cariño – No hay que temerle a los muertos, Lily, sino a los vivos – finalizó y se marcho.

¿Realmente tenía miedo de ver a mi hermana así como estaba y por eso no me acercaba si quiera un metro al ataúd? Sí y Lyme tenía razón así que me puse de pie y deje mi esquina aun lado para irme a situar a un asiento vacío junto al ataúd.

Las palabras de Lyme no había logrado que me sobrepusiera por lo cual solo me limite a sentarme cerca y a seguirme negando a querer verlo, no me sentía todavía preparada.

Pasaron sucesivamente las horas con gran lentitud, la cantidad de gente no parecía reducir y una de las muchas razones por las que no ocurría era porque la mayoría estaban en la sala mirando los juegos. La gente del distrito no había perdido del todo la esperanza para tener un vencedor, Cato seguía vivo, deseoso de venganza y eso a la gente la tenia bastante emocionada como si su tributo femenino no hubiera muerto. Aquí en el 2 perder a un tributo representa una gran perdida para todos al estar tan acostumbrados a siempre ganar.

Un puñado de los presentes se había portado demasiado amables conmigo, personas como Lyme y como los padres de Cato.

Llegaron sin ser invitados aunque la gente que quisiera podía entrar y salir a su antojo, pero ellos especialmente no eran bienvenidos en la casa Faer. Se dirigieron directamente hacia mi antes que nada, Mariam y Jerome Ainsworth, los conocía básicamente por mi hermana y por Cato ya que varias veces tenia que hacerle de mensajera cuando a ambos les tenían prohibido verse y yo siempre era bienvenida en la casa de los Ainsworth. Los consideraba como buenas personas a pesar de que mis tíos hablaban barbaridades de ellos.

-Lily cuanto siento tu perdida – me dijo Mariam llegando a mi lado y abrazándome con fuerza, había sido tan extraño que no pude devolvérselo además de que no quería.

-Mis condolencias – se limito a decir Jerome, una hombre bastante reservado y de pocas palabras.

-Se los agradezco – me encontré a mi misma diciendo por primera vez en el día apenas me zafe de su abrazo.

Mariam me enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían surgido en mis ojos con cierto aire maternal, como si fuera un pariente.

-Quiero que sepas que estaremos para ti cuando lo necesites. – continuo Mariam – Cato le prometió a tu hermana que si ganaba se iba a hacer cargo de ti y créeme que serás muy bien recibida en nuestra casa apenas él vuelva.

Al escuchar sus palabras entendí mas de lo que debía, había sido testigo de esa promesa que le hizo a mi hermana antes de que muriera pero la forma en que Mariam lo había dicho, había sido como si ella supiera la verdad: que yo no era hija de Angelique. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Cómo?

La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, mi boca se abría y se cerraba sin encontrar las palabras que pronunciar.

La pareja se dedico una fugaz mirada que solo ellos alcanzaban a entender y después Mariam se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

-Se la verdad.

Por un segundo me alegré de que lo supiera, a lo mejor y conocía a mi madre, y si ella la sabia podría marcharme a su lado y vivir segura pues era consciente de lo que me esperaba ahora que Clove estaba muerta. La misma Clove me lo había contado.

Pero la felicidad duró poco, en ese preciso instante tía Angelique se dio cuenta de su presencia lanzando un grito agudo de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?! – chillo enfurecida, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido dándole un aire aterrador.

Jerome esta vez fue el que habló impidiéndole a su esposa que lo hiciera.

-Venimos a darle el pésame a Lily, no a ustedes.

Tío Regulus se situó a lado de su mujer y la rodeo con un brazo. Los que estábamos alrededor observábamos sin querer perdernos de detalles la pelea que se iba a dar inicio porque los cuatro se odiaban a muerte.

-Ya lo han hecho, así que retírense.

-Aquí no son bienvenidos y lo saben – gruñó tía Angelique con los hombros tensos dispuesta a írsele encima a Mariam quien lucia totalmente divertida - ¿Te parece divertido, Mariam? – le amenazo más que preguntarle – Claro, si tienes lo que querías: tu hijo bastardo va a regresar hecho un vencedor. Pero es un cobarde, ¡un desgraciado que no fue capaz de salvar a mi hija!

-¡Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo! Y él no tiene la culpa de nada, no es su culpa que tu _hija_ – pronunció aquella ultima palabra con dificultad – fuera tan débil. Dime, Angelique, ¿qué se siente perder a alguien? Bastante malo verdad, pues acostúmbrate a ello así como yo lo hice cuando mataste a mi hermano. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

No alcanzaba a comprender de que estaban hablando pero si entendía que lo que estaban diciendo tenia que ver en cierta manera con su pasado, un pasado del que yo desconocía absolutamente.

Todos esperábamos que Angelique se le echara encima e intentara matarla usando sus uñas de plata con lo que acababa de decirle Mariam pero no fue así, se controló a la perfección.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate en este instante! – empezó a gritarle con gran furia y gran cantidad de agua chorreándole por los ojos.

-¡Me voy! – exclamo burlonamente extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados – Pero no sin antes dejarte bien en claro que si llego a enterarme que a esa pequeña – me señaló – le has hecho algo malo, vendré y te la quitaré.

Eso hizo explotar por completo a tía Angelique que tío Regulus tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura para que no se le acercara lo suficiente y una pelea iniciara.

-¡Como te atreves a venir a mi casa a burlarte de mi y amenazarme, cuando mi hija ha fallecido! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Y mereces que tu hijo regrese de la misma manera en que la mía lo ha hecho, porque también te lo mereces!

Todos los presentes profirieron sonidos de sorpresa. No entendía porque seguía viendo semejante espectáculo como si fuese una obra callejera barata así que volví a mi asiento antes de que Mariam y su esposo se encaminaran hacia la puerta.

-Ya lo veremos – fue lo ultimo que le dijo a tía Angelique, después se marchó y todo mundo volvió a como estaba, olvidándose de la escena entre ellas.

Yo también lo hice de igual manera puesto que no había sido nada agradable.

…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de noche. En la sala no quedaba nadie y estaba alumbrada por unas cuantas velas.

Retire la cabeza del borde del ataúd, aparentemente me había quedado dormida mientras trataba de no pensar en la pelea entre mi _madre_ y la de Cato; recargada de tal manera sobre la superficie de caoba pulida. Me tallé la frente con un quejido bajo para borrar la marca que se me había echo al haber estado recargada de esa manera.

La voz de tía Angelique llegó hasta mi desde la cocina donde charlaba con otra persona que no era tío Regulus, sino otra mujer que no era Lyme o nuestra ama de llaves. Presté atención a lo que conversaban.

-De verdad muchas gracias por haber venido, Enobaria – le dijo tía Angelique en un tono de total gratitud.

Enobaria estaba aquí, aquella mujer que tanto miedo le tengo por sus terroríficos dientes, esa mujer quien era la mentora de mi hermana.

-Sabes que no es problema, amiga. Mientras Brutus se encargue de él puedo ir venir cuando se me plazca.

-Gracias.

-Como sea. Vine a decirte lo mucho que siento la muerte de tu hija… de verdad no sabes cuanto me pesa, hice todo lo que estuvo en mi poder para seguir manteniéndola con vida…

-Lo se, lo se – la interrumpió tía Angelique – Se salió de control la situación eso es todo. Yo sé que lo intentaste. Y te lo agradezco.

Enobaria asintió y hubo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba a tía Angelique gimotear y sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo mientras ella la consolaba.

-Era un huesito duro de roer eh… me costó trabajo adiestrarla pero lo conseguí – comento despreocupada Enobaria.

-Y no por mucho.

Enobaria suspiro dándole un sobro a una bebida que parecía ser café.

-La otra razón por la que vine es… - continuo haciendo caso omiso del reclamo – que a Clove le hicieron estudios para determinar la verdadera causa de su muerte porque costaba creer que una chica que lo tenia todo hubiera podido morir tan fácilmente con un simple golpe y debes saber el resultado de esos estudios.

-Bien, te escucho.

Antes de responder Enobaria se aclaró la garganta después de darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Enumeró bastantes de las causas mas comunes aparte del golpe que recibió en la sien como la deshidratación, la falta de alimento así como la falta de energía entre otros factores que no alcance a escuchar y que sin embargo me tenían sin cuidado. No deseaba atormentar mi mente con ello.

Pero nuevamente algo en su conversación me llamó la atención.

-Y bueno, déjame decirte que con este estudio surgió un rumor en el Capitolio. La gente esta diciendo que Clove no es tu hija tanto por la cuestión de que no ganó y que su ADN en el estudio marcó que no coincide con el tuyo. – la boca se me abrió de par en par, quizá por ese rumor la madre de Cato se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro.

-¡Eso es absurdo! – exclamó ofendida tía Angelique.

-No, no lo es. Yo también lo creo, si te soy sincera no se parecía en nada a ti o a Regulus. Ange, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿de verdad ella era tu hija?

Un golpe a la mesa de la cocina me hizo brincar en mi lugar del susto, la aludida se había molestado bastante como siempre.

-¿Confías mas en esos rumores de porquería que en mi Enobaria? – replico ofendida tía Angelique, es buena, sabe mentir a la perfección. Creo que apenas la estaba conociendo. – ¿Así me pagas que haya salvado tu trasero en tus juegos del hambre y tantos años de amistad? ¿Desconfiando?

-No, no, no para nada Angelique…olvídalo mejor.

Con esa oración se dio por terminada su charla dejando que el silencio sepulcral volviera a tomar su lugar en la cocina y por lo tanto en toda la casa.

Mire el reloj en la sala marcando media noche, todavía me seguía sintiendo exhausta y dolida que no deseaba permanecer un minuto mas ahí así que opté porque seria buena idea subirme a dormir. Pero justo antes de que abandonara mi lugar las ganas por ver a mi hermana por última vez me invadieron y deje de comportarme tan cobardemente porque sabía que en unas pocas horas se la llevarían a enterrar y jamás la volvería a ver.

Era ahora o nunca.

Entonces me animé. Di un solo paso hacia adelante y me asomé al interior del ataúd.

Ahí estaba mi hermana luciendo tan hermosa como nunca antes que parecía como si estuviera simplemente durmiendo y pronto estuviera por despertar rejuvenecida. Llevaba el cabello suelto cuyas puntas habían sido onduladas y le caigan debajo del pecho, los ojos los llevaba maquillados del mismo azul oscuro que su vestido de encaje, los labios pintados de rojo cereza , el resto de su rostro maquillado a la perfección que la horrenda herida que provoco su muerte había desaparecido. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo. En su cuello llevaba su collar favorito sobre uno de perlas, un collar que tenía un colmillo de tiburón, una de sus posesiones mas adoradas, el cual se lo había devuelto antes de que partiera a la arena.

Las lagrimas se desbordaron desde mis ojos hacia mis mejillas sin previo aviso, el dolor que me embargaba ver a mi hermana de esa manera tan era tan grande que apenas y podía estar en pie y me vi en la necesidad de aferrarme al ataúd con fuerza para no caer.

Toque una aquel collar que me había dado tiempo atrás con la yema de los dedos.

-¿P-Puedo, Clove? – le pregunte como si ella pudiera responderme. Supuse que su respuesta hubiera sido un _si _así que se lo quite con extremo cuidado y me lo puse.

Prometí que esa seria la última vez que lloraría, a partir de ese momento me esforzaría en ser lo bastante fuerte.

-Adiós, Clove. Has sido la mejor hermana de todas, te amo. – le dije cuando me encontré lo bastante tranquila, acto seguido cerrando la tapa del ataúd para que fuese llevado de una buena vez al cementerio y fuera enterrado.

Esa noche no fui capaz de dormir en mi propia cama, lo hice en la de ella regodeándome de su esencia prevaleciente en las sabanas para de esta forma sentirla aun conmigo.

**...Continua.**


	30. POV Adicional: 30

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que estas por leer me pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la diosa de Susane Collins a excepción de algunas creaciones mías n.n. Clove x Cato.**

_**End like this**_

_**30**_

_**Lily POV**_

Seis días después seguía durmiendo en la cama de mi hermana.

Perezosamente salí de las cobijas con la intención de correr las ventanas de la habitación y que un poco de la luz matutina se filtrara para despertarme del todo. Como todas las mañanas miraba hacia la casa de los Ainsworth en la esquina con la esperanza de ver a Cato en ella ya que me negaba a volver a ver los juegos en la televisión porque era sumamente doloroso; sin embargo el no verlo diario me hacia suponer que seguía en la arena. Pero esa mañana me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que personas vestidas de negro llegaban a la misma.

La respuesta era más que evidente: Cato no lo había conseguido.

Rápidamente me deshice de la pijama y me puse lo primero que encontré en mi cajón, baje las escaleras corriendo y salí apresuradamente por la puerta principal sin que mis _padres_ me detuvieran puesto que estaban durmiendo.

Corrí hacia la casa en la esquina sin frenar el paso en ningún momento y me introduje en ella con la misma calma que ellos el día de la velación de Clove.

Esperaba ver un reluciente ataúd en el centro de la estancia pero en vez de eso solo había una extraña caja que tenia una fotografía enfrente del hijo único y adorado de los Ainsworth entre muchas flores. Al lado de la mesita con la fotografía, Mariam, lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en una silla a juego con la mesita, Jerome se encontraba de pie a su lado acariciándole ambos hombros quien también estaba devastado y con la nariz roja.

Mariam al verme interrumpió su llanto para saludarme cálidamente.

-Lily, que alegría verte – dijo con voz temblorosa.

Moría de ganas por preguntar que le había ocurrido pero a juzgar por las expresiones devastadoras de ambos decidí ahorrarme mi pregunta indiscreta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al suponer que el final de Cato no había sido nada placentero ya que en vez de que hubiera un ataúd había una caja de plata.

-No lo logró, cierto. – dije como si estuviera hablando para mi misma – El tampoco cumplió su promesa.

Jerome fue quien me respondió.

-Me temo que no.

En mi interior me sentí realmente enfadada puesto que había confiado plenamente en que Cato ganaría y me salvaría de mi horrendo destino. Mas él también estaba muerto y no había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a mi hermana.

Ahora mas que nunca estaría sola.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Angelique tenia razón, por fin han tenido lo que se merecen – les dije antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme de la manera mas grosera que pude.

Ya no se podía confiar en nadie y eso me tenía realmente enfadada. Repentinamente odiaba a todos.

Apenas volví a casa me encerré en mi cuarto de igual manera colocando un mueble detrás de la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Después me acerque hacia la cama de Clove y retire el colchón de la base, lugar donde acostumbraba a esconder sus cuchillos, y tome el estuche de estos, luego fui hacia el closet y comencé a escarbar entre su ropa que era otro de sus escondites.

Una vez que tuve todos sus cuchillos en mis manos me dirigí hacia nuestro baño privado en la habitación y me coloque frente al espejo, cualquiera que me hubiese visto hubiera pensado que planeaba meterme en la tina, llenarla de agua y cortarme las venas para morirme desangrada pero no era así. Lo que iba a hacer no tenia nada que ver con un suicidio.

Me amarré el cabello en una coleta, tome el más filoso de los cuchillos y me lo lleve hacia la parte del cabello donde lo había atado. Cerré los ojos tomando aire y pase el cuchillo con fuerza de modo que una gran maraña de pelo calló al piso del baño dejando frente al espejo a una Lily distinta de cabello corto y con una reluciente cortada en la mejilla izquierda que ya no quedaba oculta en lo absoluto.

Involuntariamente el llanto se hizo presente en mi, lo había echo por mi hermana, me sentía tan deprimida que ya no deseaba ser yo... la verdad no conocía con exactitud la respuesta. Estaba harta de llorar, de sufrir, tome de nuevo el cuchillo y comencé a pasármelo por el cabello en orden de emparejármelo un poco y dejar de estar llorando.

Al finalizar me deshice de todo aquel cabello, conserve los cuchillos de mi hermana y empecé a imitarla. Clove solía sentarse en su cama y lanzarlos hacia la pared de enfrente cuando no quería entrenar tan arduamente, quería aprender a hacerlo, a ser como ella, siempre la había admirado pero sobretodo quería entrenar porque ahora mas que nunca deseaba que tía Angelique cumpliera su propósito: mandarme a la arena.

Pase todo el día tratando de imitar a Clove. En un principio resulto desesperante porque no lo lograba pero no me rendí y conforme lo seguí intentando comencé a mejorar. Quería aprender para que cuando le mostrase a tía Angelique de lo que era capaz le devolviera el entusiasmo ya que la razón por la que lloraba sin parar era porque tenia muchas ilusiones con Clove y al morir ella estas lo hicieron de igual manera además de que aunque le cueste aceptarlo, en el fondo si quería a mi hermana. Una parte de ella lo hacia y su muerte en cierta manera le afectó.

A la mañana siguiente ya sabia como lanzar un cuchillo y atinarle a algo, emocionada con esto me duche, cambie de ropa y peine mi nuevo corte de cabello que me hacia lucir como niño de lo corto que era, dijeran lo que dijeran lo había echo por mi hermana.

Se encontraban en la sala observando la programación del Capitolio cuando comencé a bajar, tenía días que no los veía o cruzaba palabra, ellos entendían que necesitaba estar sola y habían decidido no entrometerse.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche la voz de Caesar Flickerman en el televisor anunciando a los vencedores de este año y al llegar a la sala vi en pantalla a la pareja del distrito 12, era una repetición pero nada mas de verlos ser coronados vencedores la sangre comenzó a hervirme del solo pensar en que esos habrían podido ser mi hermana y Cato.

Por culpa de ella mi hermana estaba muerta, esa tal Katniss.

Una furia que jamás había experimentado me invadió. Tal y como mi hermana hubiera echo lance el cuchillo que tenia en mi mano hacia el televisor, donde se clavó.

Mis tíos dieron un buen brinco cuando hice esto, no me riñeron solo se me quedaron viendo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. No podían creer lo que habían visto.

-Lily…tú… - tartamudeó tía Angelique señalando al cuchillo en el televisor que sacaba chispas.

-¡Entréname, entréname por lo que mas quieras! – dije apretando los dientes para contener el llanto. Mi voz sonaba grave y desquiciada.

Quería venganza en nombre de mi hermana.

Una peculiar sonrisa se le dibujó a mi _madre_, esa sonrisa la conocía, es la misma que pone cuando se le ocurre una gran idea, se ensancha alrededor de todo su rostro joven y felino. Me sentí plenamente satisfecha al pensar en ella como mi madre. Su sonrisa solo podía significar que le encantaba la idea y se moría de ganas por comenzar.

-¡Entréname ahora! – le ordene.

…

El tiempo pasó.

Las estaciones pasaron en su curso habitual: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Un año pasó.

¿Lily? ¿Quién es Lily? Me había preguntado. Lily ahora era una chica de quince años de edad que estaba enojada con la vida, lastimada en lo mas profundo de su ser, una chica que pasó de ser toda una dulzura a alguien fría, insensible, cruel y despiadada. Lily es alguien que se esta esforzando con todas sus ganas para vengar a su hermana muerta, es una chica que dejo de leer comedias románticas para ser toda una profesional en arte de matar. La buena estudiante que solía ser, desapareció desde que llamaron a sus padres cuando un crio le robo su mochila como broma y ella intentó cortarle el cuello en defensa a tal humillación.

Lily es aquella chica que durante la gira de la victoria intentó lanzarle un cuchillo frente a todos a la vencedora Katniss Everdeen cuando visitaron el distrito 2. No se me olvida el absurdo discurso que dieron en honor a la lamentable perdida de Clove y Cato, la recuerdo mirándome fijamente con lastima en los ojos, ese súbdito gesto me había hecho enfurecer por completo ya que yo no necesitaba su lastima, no necesitaba nada de ella y se lo quería dejar bien en claro pero desafortunadamente me detuvieron antes de que sacara un cuchillo y se lo lanzara.

La muerte de Clove me había cambiado, me había echo mas fuerte en todos los aspectos.

Tía Angelique estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de mi tan buen desempeño en tan solo un año, decía que había heredado el gran talento de mi hermana cuando solo había tenido suerte y había sido demasiado persistente en lo que quería. Todos los días sin falta entrenaba hasta el cansancio que en una que otra ocasión había considerado dejar la escuela para dedicarme por completo al entrenamiento pero mis _padres _habían dicho que no de manera rotunda.

Mi único propósito en la vida ahora era ir a los juegos y ganarlos por mi hermana, cuando antes mi más grande sueño era volver a ver a mis padres. Ese tipo de niñerías habían quedado muy bien guardados en el baúl de la infancia, ya no era mas una niña, había crecido y madurado de una forma sorprendente que yo misma en ocasiones me preguntaba quien realmente era. _¿Quién es Lily?_

La idea de traer el honor y la gloria a casa tenia muy entusiasmados a mis tíos, pensaban que yo sí iba a poderlo lograr pero a la vez la idea les preocupaba un poco ya que mis juegos desgraciadamente serian el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y aun no se sabia cual iba a ser la especialidad ese año.

Un día la espera se hizo menos eterna.

Como siempre el Capitolio no tenia nada bueno en su programación que no fueran los estúpidos _amantes trágicos del distrito 12 _Peeta y Katniss, los vencedores de los juegos pasados quienes robaron el lugar que les correspondía desde un principio a mi hermana y Cato. No entendía porque tía Angelique se entretenía tanto viendo el circo que aquellos dos llevaban montándose desde hace meses pero ese día agradecí por un rato que la televisión estuviera encendida.

Después de que se terminaran de ver los vestidos en pantalla que Katniss usaría en su boda, el presidente Snow dio el anunció de que conoceríamos cual seria la especialidad del tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Pegué un brinco en mi lado del sofá y me puse muy atenta a lo que iba a suceder. Prácticamente me estaba mordiendo las uñas de los dedos mientras el presidente sacaba de una caja de madera un sobre con la información que determinarían mis juegos.

-En el setenta y cinco aniversario, – comenzó a decir leyendo el papel extraído del sobre – como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros mas fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me puse de pie con un salto y comencé a gritar y agitar los brazos como toda una demente. Mis _padres _estaban inmutados, no decían palabra alguna o miraban la rabieta que estaba armando porque no iba a poder ir a la arena tal como yo deseaba.

-Lily cálmate – fue lo que me dijo tío Regulus en apenas un susurro.

-¡No! ¡No me calmare porque esto es demasiado injusto! ¡Yo quería vengarme!

-Y lo harás el próximo año. – sentenció molesta tía Angelique – Ahora cierra la boca.

-¡Nunca! – chille antes de salir corriendo de la casa en una mas de mis escenas de adolescente dramática. Tal vez estaba haciendo mal al comportarme de la manera, ellos no sabían con certeza si volverían a donde empezaron hace muchos años atrás cuando eran unos niños escuálidos mientras que alguien de mi edad daría lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar.

Estaba demasiado cegada por mi deseo de venganza que no veía las cosas como realmente eran y solo pensaba en mí.

Aquella noche fui al cementerio donde mi hermana yacía enterrada. Esa noche después de casi un año volví a llorar de manera desamparada frente a su tumba.

-Y-yo quería vengarte, Clove. Y-Y ahora no podré, perdóname por defraudarte pero lo único que podemos esperar es que la maten. Imagínate si Angelique va, ella podría hacerme el favor – le comente acariciando la inscripción en su lapida que decía: AQUÍ YACE CLOVE FAER, VICTIMA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE. HIJA EXTRAODINARIA Y HERMANA AMOROSA.

En si tenia la esperanza de que algún vencedor sumamente cercano a mi fuera de los elegidos para el Vasallaje, quien fuera se lo podría pedir al cabo casi todos en el distrito 2 la odiaban, a Katniss.

A partir de ese día volví a ser lo que era a la muerte de mi hermana, una persona completamente vacía y sin ningún tipo de motivación en la vida. Me deprimí por completo en un par de semanas en las cuales no comí ni bebí casi nada y me negaba a salir de mi habitación bajo ningún precio

Mis _padres _no volvieron a tocar el tema de los juegos pues a los tres nos incomodaba bastante el tema.

Poco a poco fui mejorando, claro que con la ayuda de unas caras píldoras que tía Angelique se vio tan amable de traerme del Capitolio y las cuales tenían como propósito eliminar la depresión que crecía dentro de mí y me estaba matando.

Mi itinerario diario se vio modificado. La palabra _entrenamiento _ya no aparecía mas, había sido sustituido por la palabra _píldoras_ una vez al día.

Conforme los meses pasaron me fui acostumbrando a la rutina y retomé las cosas con normalidad. Había aceptado que no podía cambiar lo del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, tendría que dejarlo pasar por mucho que me disgustara.

Así pues, el día de la cosecha llegó.

Fue un día duro ya que recordaba como hace tan solo un año mi hermana había sido seleccionada para su muerte. Observé como la querida Diáspora Olivson se encargaba de sacar un papelito correspondiente a un hombre y a una mujer de sus correspondientes urnas. Todos en la plaza guardaron silencio y el nombre de Enobaria fue pronunciado por Diáspora, suspiré aliviada al menos no todo estaba perdido, ella y mi _madre _eran tan buenas amigas que haría lo que fuera por complacerla. Apenas Diáspora pronunció el nombre del tributo masculino, Brutus, se pasó en pie presentándose voluntario.

Resultó de lo mas extraño que los mentores de mi hermana ahora volvieran a estar juntos para volver a la arena. Seria un año excepcional sin duda.

Tía Angelique decidió ir a despedirse de Enobaria y cuando volvió me apresure a preguntarle si le había dicho lo que tenia que hacer, matar a Katniss por Clove, y me respondió que lo había hecho y Enobaria había accedido con todo su entusiasmo.

A diferencia de los juegos pasados estos resultaron ser totalmente distintos a los que estábamos acostumbrados.

Fueron escenario a tanto drama que jamás se había presentado. Había días en que los veía y días en los que no.

El día que terminaron recuerdo haberme ido a la cama temprano pues no deseaba verlos ya que me traían muchos recuerdos de mi hermana, a la mañana siguiente me desperté en un mundo totalmente distinto.

Lo que aparecía en la televisión a diario a veces eran imágenes de los distritos mas pobres alzándose en armas contra el Capitolio mas esa mañana la televisión estaba repleta de mas imágenes sobre las rebeliones que al parecer se estaban llevando a cabo en todos los distritos menos en el 2, donde no teníamos la necesidad de.

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser como era antes. Panem estaba en guerra. Todos los días había noticias sobre bombardeos alrededor de todos los distritos, el grupo de rebeldes sobrepasaba a los miles de agentes de la paz, estaban ganando y todo a causa de Katniss, o como la gente solía llamarla: _el sinsajo._

No mucho después el rumor de que el distrito estaba por caer comenzó a circular por la calles y la gente no lo quería permitir bajo ningún precio por lo cual los en alistamientos para convertirse en agente de la paz estaban por todo el distrito.

Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió.

Sabia que no me dejarían volverme agente de la paz debido a mi edad pero era algo que yo deseaba ya que tenia la vaga esperanza de un día encontrarme al rostro de la rebelión y asesinarla yo misma y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era localizando a mi madre. Y sabía como hacerlo.

Tía Angelique tenia prohibida la entrada a quien fuera en su despacho y la razón no podía ser mas obvia, era lógico que algo ocultaba ahí así que un día que se marchó al pueblo a hacer unas compras me infiltre en busca de un numero o algún dato que me hicieran posible el encontrar a mi madre biológica.

Y lo logré. En uno de los cajones del escritorio encontré un papel en que decía el nombre de mi madre y un número bastante extraño.

Al tenerlo en mis manos una rara sensación se presentó en mi estomago haciéndome tragar saliva con fuerza porque estaba a tan solo unos instantes de escuchar la voz que siempre había anhelado desde que tengo memoria.

El número al que marque era al del edificio de justicia del distrito 8, imitando la engreída voz de tía Angelique pedí que me comunicaran con Kathleen Flamhaff y de inmediato mi solicitud fue concedida.

-¿Ahora que quieres Angelique? – fueron sus palabras realmente llenas de odio apenas contestó.

Su voz era hermosa, totalmente distinta a la de su hermana, dulce como la miel. Tuve que cubrirme la boca con una mano para no empezar a sollozar de la emoción, me encontraba escuchando a mi madre después de tantos años.

-Hola, tal vez no me recuerdes – fui capaz de decir con las lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos – pero soy tu hija, Lily.

A través de la línea telefónica fui capaz de escuchar como dejaba salir el aire de la sorpresa y me sentí realmente feliz de que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

-¡Lily! ¡Oh, hija mía! ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Sí mamá soy yo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó gustosa – No puedo creer que seas tú. ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Llamaba para pedirte tu ayuda. No tengo mucho tiempo porque tía Angelique no tarda en regresar.

Y se lo platique tan rápidamente y brevemente como pude. Al final mi madre accedió a mandarme uno de sus trajes ya que según ella eso seria lo suficiente para que la gente se tragara el cuento de que era una agente de la paz.

Lo recibí días después de nuestra primera y ultima llamada, después de ese día no volví a localizarla porque seguramente con tantos enfrentamientos la mandaban de un distrito a otro.

El traje se quedó en la misma caja en la que llego por bastantes días y semanas, nunca lo use.

Un día al distrito llegó la noticia de que un grupo de rebeldes se instalaría y decidí instalarme en tal grupo con tal de acercarme aun más a mi propósito. Estando en el grupo descubrí ciertas cosas siniestras que Lyme estaba tratando de hacer, Katniss iba a venir al distrito, iban a volar el Hueso pensando que con esto el distrito 2 lucharía en contra del Capitolio.

Aprendí a usar un arma de fuego por primera vez así como otras tácticas de pelea que ya conocía, estaba realmente emocionada por ese día. Era una traidora en el lado rebelde, solo estaba ahí para poder acercarme al sinsajo y matarlo, sabia lo que iba a suceder y aun así me mantuve callada, ni si quiera mis _padres _sabían lo que estaba haciendo al salir de la escuela.

Finalmente el día llego. Volaron el Hueso sin piedad alguna de las personas que trabajan ahí dentro.

Estaba en casa de lo mas tranquila cuando escuche la explosión sonar por todo el distrito, supe que era el momento así que corrí a mi closet de donde saque el traje de agente de la paz de mi madre y me lo puse tomando la pistola que me correspondía al ser miembro del grupo rebelde.

Sin ser notada salí de la casa a toda prisa para llegar al edificio de justicia que era donde Katniss aguardaría pero me tomo más tiempo del estimado el llegar y cuando lo hice una multitud se encontraba en los alrededores apuntando con sus respectivas armas.

Katniss hablaba en su papel del rostro de la rebelión con tanta majestuosidad que todas las personas presentes se encontraban regalándole toda su atención, excepto yo, gracias a esto me fue sencillo llegar hasta lo alto de uno de los edificios que rodeaban al edificio de justicia sin que nadie me notara. Y lo hice justo a tiempo.

El hombre que estaba delante de ella tiro su arma al piso sin intenciones de dispararle.

Yo era la única sobre el tejado en el que me encontraba oculta en la penumbra de la noche, nadie me veía así que apunte con discreción en su dirección, si nadie planeaba matarla yo lo iba a hacer, por mi hermana, por Clove.

-Esto es por ti Clove – dije soltando el gatillo.

La bala salió disparada por los aires y penetro en su brazo, antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar y comenzar una rabieta por haber errado el tiro; el infierno se desató debajo de mis pies. Un enfrentamiento dio inicio, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, nada de eso había venido en mi adiestramiento como rebelde.

Lo primero que fui capaz de hacer fue correr, baje de aquel edificio a toda prisa y me tuve atravesar la masa de cuerpos que peleaban unos contra otros, que se disparaban sin compasión alguna y como consecuencia a esto recibí una bala en el hombro derecho.

El dolor me hizo caer a suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Pero no fue por mucho sentía que la bala no había atravesado demasiado tejido aun podía seguir en pie por lo que continúe corriendo de vuelta a casa en orden de salvar mi vida.

Había sido muy arriesgado lo que había echo. Una niña de apenas quince años no sabía nada acerca de guerra.

…

-¡Lily! – exclamó tía Angelique al verme entrar a la casa jadeante y con el uniforme de agente de la paz teñido de sangre - ¡¿Por todos los cielos, que te ocurrió?! ¡¿Qué haces vestida así?!

No pude responder a sus preguntas llenas de preocupación, estaba alarmada como nunca antes la había visto. Entre ella y nuestra ama de llaves me llevaron a la mesa de la cocina donde me subieron y tío Regulus llego a examinarme la herida.

-¿Qué te ocurrió mi cielo? – preguntó lleno de calma mientras me retiraba el sudor de la frente.

-Recibí una bala. – admití jadeando por el dolor – Intenté asesinar a Katniss.

Tía Angelique profirió un grito agudo al tiempo en que se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! – exclamo disgustada dejando a lado su postura alarmada - ¡Lily, en que estabas pensando!

-En vengar a mi hermana, por supuesto – admití orgullosa – ¡Y lo volvería hacer cuantas veces fuera necesario!

En ese momento tío Regulus rasgo la manga del uniforme examinando mi herida provocándome otro gemido de dolor.

-Parece ser que la bala no esta muy profunda – dijo tocando con la yema de los dedos la herida, reprimí un grito de dolor ante esta acción.

Sentí nauseas del solo imaginar como debía lucir la herida.

-¿Sabes como sacarla? – le pregunte.

-Por supuesto, estas hablando con alguien que se salvó a si mismo en sus juegos. Angelique, tráeme hilo y aguja, alcohol, morfina y un cuchillo de inmediato.

Supe al instante que es lo que iba a hacer, lo había visto con anterioridad y era la única manera de extraer la bala. Trague saliva con fuerza a la vez que inhalaba con fuerza para mantener la compostura.

Me recostaron sobre la mesa. Cerré los ojos y al cabo de un minuto sentí al cuchillo atravesarme la piel con agresividad, grite con todas mis fuerzas sosteniéndome de la mano de tía Angelique y cuando la bala salió de mi cuerpo el dolor desapareció trayéndome alivio. Mas no fue por mucho acto seguido que la bala fue retirada el alcohol hizo lo suyo quemándome el hombro como si se tratase de fuego.

De igual manera solo fue por poco un par de segundos, después me administraron la morfina con cuidad para coserme.

Fue un mero alivio ya que casi no sentí nada y en menos de lo esperado el brazo me quedo casi como nuevo a excepción de los puntos.

Y justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento tocaron a nuestra puerta de manera escandalosa.

Nos habíamos olvidado del caos que estaba reinando afuera en las calles del distrito. Le di a tío Regulus mi arma ya que no estábamos dispuestos a abrir y cada vez golpeaban con más fuerza la puerta que no tardaban en tumbarla.

Cuando esto sucedió mis _padres _me cubrieron protectoramente con sus cuerpos de los rebeldes que habían irrumpido en nuestra casa apuntándonos con sus pistolas, negándonos la posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Están en contra del Capitolio o de su parte? – pregunto uno de los rebeldes apuntándonos con su gigantesca arma a comparación de la nuestra.

Tía Angelique fue la que respondió arrogantemente:

-Con el Capitolio desde luego.

-Perfecto – dijo el hombre dándole una fugaz señal a sus compañeros.

En menos de un pestañeo golpearon a tío Regulus haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras dos rebeldes continuaban golpeándolo, tía Angelique comenzó a gritar como loca que se detuvieran luego se volvió hacia mí.

-¡Corre, Lily! ¡Corre!

Obedecí y me baje de un salto de la mesa mientras escuchaba como la apuñalaban en el vientre. Escuche a los hombres empezar a seguirme, salí a toda velocidad por la puerta trasera topándome con un mundo consumido por la guerra.

El distrito se estaba cayendo a pedazos por donde se viera, la aldea de los vencedores ardía en llamas, los rebeldes sacaban a los vencedores vivos y muertos de sus respectivas casas. La sola imagen me ocasiono deseos de echarme a llorar del horror que se estaba viviendo por lo que había ocasionado.

Tal vez si no hubiese disparado nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Las palabras de tía Angelique resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez con la misma intensidad logrando mantenerme en pie.

_Correr_. Eso era lo único que tenia que hacer.

Lo hice atravesando todo el distrito con tal de salvar mi vida, no me detuve bajo ninguna circunstancia a pesar de que caí al suelo unas cuantas veces por las bombas que estallaban contra este. Ya no tenia hogar.

Lo único que me importaba era eso, correr. Correr y salvar mi vida. Y jamás me detendría de ser necesario.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Fin.**_

_**Mis lectoras espero con ansias sus ultimos reviews a esta historia que tanto me gustó. Soy una de esas personas que aman lo que hacen y escribir para mi es una de mis mas grandes pasiones.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me leyeron de principio a fin y estuvieron ahi mandandome su apoyo y palabras alagadoras, de verdad que las voy a extrañar pero no se me pongan tristes espero muy pronto comenzar a escribir un fic de PEENISS o algun AU de CLATO, esten al pendientes queridas ;)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho estos dos POV de los personajes que cree y bueno he echo una especie de guia ilustrada para todas aquellas que desen ver como son los personajes fisicamente y conocer algo de sus historias como en el caso de Lily.**_

_**Van a poner en su navegador endlikethischaracters . tumblr OJO SIN ESPACIO EL TUMBLR Y CLARO AÑADIENDO EL .COM ya que fanfiction no me deja poner el link completo.**_

_**Y de nuevo mil gracias por ser mis lectoras las quiero y aprecio, si quieren fb o twitter donde encontrarme pueden enviar MP**_

_**Hasta muy pronto**_

_**~Karen**_


End file.
